My New Family
by GalacticDragonfly
Summary: When Gumball's family reacts poorly to his mistakes and his siblings reject him, one unlikely person drafts him into her own huge school family. A family dedicated to pranks, school rebellion, and destruction.
1. My New Family

My New Family

_Inspired by "The Club" Episode_

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Gumball sat in class, dead asleep to the lecture of his teacher. Next to him was his fish brother, Darwin, both hidden in the back of the class. The fish drew funny designs on his paper, while Gumball was mesmerized by a dream of Penny. Darwin was somewhat mad at him due to events earlier in which they got into an argument. It was Gumball's fault of course.<p>

"Line up at the door, and remember, page thirty four through thirty five." Ms. Simian said as she sat down at her desk. The bell rung which dismissed the kids, Darwin poked Gumball to awake him. He awoke, glaring at Darwin.

"Time for our after school clubs!" Darwin cheered, really desperate for a nice swim. It was club day, which meant class wouldn't get out till 7:30pm.

"Remember Darwin, I still don't have a club." Gumball yawned, stretching his arms out and cracking his neck.

"Well I tried to find you a club, don't blame me if you cant get into one." The fish said, trying not to start that argument again, walking with him down the rows of desks. The monkey teacher had time to give her own two cents about the cat.

"Gumball, there is a really nice club you can join, you're more than qualified." Miss Simian said with an innocent smile as she patted down some papers into a folder. Gumball and Darwin were curious, they looked at each other before Gumball asked; "What?"

"Its called SUMMER SCHOOL! Pay attention in class or else! You too Darwin!" Miss Simian said, angry that Gumball had been asleep and Darwin had been doodling the entire time. Gumball smirked as he snapped his fingers.

"You're the joker!" Gumball said, rhetorically.

"We'll see whose telling the jokes after you're doing homework on the 4th of July." Darwin flinched to that, remembering the last time he had to do work over the summer. The fish pulled the gloating cat to the door, desperately trying to avoid a summer collapse.

Darwin pulled him out the class, into the busy hallways. Gumball groaned as everyone ran to their own clubs. Gumball hugged Darwin, in desperate need. "Please, let me be in your swim club." Gumball pleaded.

"Dude, the last time you nearly drowned and Penny saw your junk." Darwin said, rather confused as to why he would even suggest being in his club. Gumball laughed at that. "Did she like what she saw?" Gumball asked. He didn't remember that much, and Darwin never really told him what happened.

"Um, she covered her eyes and ran out the room." Darwin said as Gumball sighed and released the fish. "Besides, I'd just go home at this point, you shouldn't stay at school if you don't have a club." Darwin said, reasonably. Gumball rolled his eyes. "And face Mom, she thinks I don't want a club, which I don't but I was willing to get in, desperate even! Even after like two weeks ago when you saved me from the nerds!" Darwin sighed, then he remembered, two nights ago Anais stayed up and researched clubs for him to join. It took her like two hours, and many phone calls. She was trying to be nice after his reputation had nearly been damaged so bad.

"What about the paper Anais printed?" Darwin asked.

"Eh, didn't work, they were all bad." Gumball pointed out.

"Movies club! Video games club! Those were bad?" Darwin said in disbelief.

"I like movies, action movies, looks like Anais forgot that part, they show weird ones. And Video games club was how to make video games, not play them." Gumball said honestly. Darwin sighed, not knowing whether to take that as legit because that was expected or slap Gumball for his ungratefulness.

"Let me see the paper." Darwin said, holding out his fin.

"Don't have it, I must've threw it away or something." Gumball said, Darwin eyed him suspiciously.

"So you checked all the clubs that fast?" He asked.

"No, there was like twenty five or so with a paragraph long descriptions and that's _**no **_exaggeration." Gumball said, rolling his eyes. Darwin merely blinked.

"And I checked like eleven of them, out of that eleven there was like five I actually spent more than a second at before realizing it wasn't working out or they kicked me out. Most they kicked me out of. The six, I excused myself." Gumball saying, which made sense and he had a point but he didn't try that hard which irritated Darwin.

"You ignore clubs you don't know, and you try clubs that you're not good at. Why you do this is anyone's guess." Darwin muttered. Anais walked through the hallways, on her way to her own club. "Hey Anais!" Gumball said, Darwin waved.

"So how did my list go?" Anais said, that had been bugging her the entire day. She put a lot of effort into the list.

"The list was very nice, nice presentation and nice organization. I'm actually surprised it looked professional." Gumball admitted. Anais made a big smile. "Thanks Gumball." Darwin looked at both of them, completely blown away. Anais noticed this, which then reminded her.

"Wait….so what about the clubs, which ones did you choose?"

"Huh? Oh I couldn't find one." Gumball replied. Anais' eyes seemed to pop.

"C-Couldn't find one? What? Why!" She demanded.

"Most boring, some cool but I couldn't get in."

Anais looked at Darwin, before the fish shrugged and said; "Well he's telling the truth, he left out the part that he didn't check most of them but he's telling the truth." Anais glared at him.

"Problem?" Gumball asked.

"YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THE LIST!" Anais screamed.

"Um, I think I do seeing as how I was trying to sleep while you were typing, im not stupid." Gumball said, giving an irritated grin to Anais while she gave her madder than hell glare.

"I TRIED TO HELP YOU!" She cried.

"And I for one didn't ask for it, two, I thought I made it clear that clubs only take up time so why you bothered is beyond me. Thirdly, I'm surprised you actually tried to help me as oppose to spouting nonsense. And forth I already complimented you on the beautiful layout of the paper so for that I'm really sorr-"

*SLAP*

"Y'know Gumball, you can be a total JERK!"

"Yes I '_know' _this, because you tell me _'Y'know Gumball…_' every other week." Gumball said, not losing any ground while rubbing his cheek.

Anais was so enraged, and surprisingly humiliated by his smugness, she stomped down to the staircase. Not saying a word. Darwin looked at Gumball, surprised that he kept the same lifeless_ 'I don't care'_ expression and actually fought back. At the same time, he was incredibly pissed.

"Nice going Gumball, if Anais cries to mom it's on your head."

"I doubt she can, she would just reveal she's weak." Gumball said, sounding really smug.

"Are you angry or something? I mean you're acting really weird. Are you mad about the argument we had? Get over it, you were wrong."

'_But I wasn't Darwin, that's the point_.' Gumball thought.

" And seriously, I cant hang with you afterschool I have my own club. If you want to have fun actually try to swim rather than showing off."

Somewhat angered by this he turned around and pointed at him. "I'll get into a cooler club than yours, there's something I'm good at buddy, and then you'll be crawling to me!" The fish looked at him oddly. Was he trying to start a battle, really? Darwin was on Gumball's side!

"Why do you always have to be so irritating?" Darwin asked, honestly.

"Why do you always have to be so naïve?" Gumball asked as Darwin squinted his eyes at that comment. "Whatever, I'm going swimming. Good bye…." Darwin said as he walked to the swim building, an irritated frown was stamped on his face.

"…Jerk." Darwin muttered.

Gumball smirked, as he turned around he realized the hallways were void of everyone. Except for one, Jamie. Oh Jamie. The big headed bully, she's the second in command wench. Gumball made a _'give me a break' _expression as he rolled his eyes.

Jamie had walked to her locker and pulled out a metal box. She then turned to him. "Yes Gumball? Or shall I say Gummypuss?" Jamie laughed as she slammed her locker. Unlike Tina, Jamie didn't look physically imitating. But she looked like a badass bitch (excuse my French), and was willing to kick anyone's ass.

"Nothing….nobody was even talking to you." Gumball pouted as her turned the other way. The girl laughed as she ran up to him, and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Grow a pair, will yah?" Jamie said as she smacked his shoulder.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Gumball said, having no time for her and the sooner she left the better.

"What club are you in? I bet it's the '_Rejects Club'_? Oh wait no, the _'Detention Club_.'" Jamie pestered. Gumball sighed, not wanting another situation where his mother would bail him out.

"None." Gumball muttered, his arms folded.

"What was that Gummypuss?" Jamie asked, screwing with him. His face was scrunched, arms folded, and ready for an unwanted game of '_sock 'em boppers'_ or simply put a '_kick me' on Gumball's shirt_. He couldn't stand her at times, and why she picked on him when he was so nice to her made no sense. Other than being the stupid bully that she is. Older than him, stronger than him, better looking, and more respected…or afraid depending on your viewpoint.

"NONE!" Gumball said trying to be imitating.

Jamie laughed as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into her. "So, you chose not to be in a club or you couldn't get into one?" The way she pulled him in like she was his girlfriend, it was incredibly confusing. He was ready for her to sock him in the face.

"Couldn't get into one." Gumball said, ready to walk away.

"Meh, would've been cooler if you said you didn't want to be in one, but I like your honesty." Jamie said, aggressively patting him on the back. Making his facial expression turn from annoyed to confused.

"Look, I can't find a club that suits me. So I'm just going to go home, go pick on somebody else." Gumball said, gathering up the courage to say just that. Gumball had felt worse, Jamie's laughter drowned in the back as he walked away from her.

'_How cool would've have been if Jamie and I were like…..actually f- wait a minute, screw her, she's just trying to mess with me!'_ Gumball told himself, walking down the stairways. Since technically it was Club week, no school buses were leaving until eight o' clock or seven-thirty. It was Three-thirty as of now. Which meant Gumball would have to take the bus. Unexpected.

'_No way am I waiting THAT long, looks like I'm taking the bus._' Gumball thought as he dug around in his pockets, feeling nothing but two his two tickets. One for Darwin.

"Oh, thank God!" Gumball cried, the distance was too great. Takes at least an hour and forty five minutes to walk to the Watterson House on a good day. Gumball then thought about how he'd explain this whole ordeal to his already enraged mother, who was under the impression Gumball purposely didn't find a club. Gumball to his surprise heard some footsteps, as he turned around he met Jamie again, with an irritated grin.

"Out of my way _boy_." She said, threateningly. Gumball sighed and stepped to the side, Jamie glared at him before stepping down the stairway. She then halted, and looked over at a pretty bummed Gumball.

"What's wrong with you?" Jamie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I should be asking you that, why do you want to know everything about me today?" Gumball asked, irritated as he threw his hands in the air and gave out a sharp exhale.

"Don't get your hopes up, Gummy. I was just trying to see what's going on in the little world of yours." Jamie asked, Gumball flinched at that. '_What is with her?' _

"Well if you must what's going on in my little world, I can't find a Club, and my mother is going to kill me. She's already mad at me for supposedly _'not trying hard enough_!' Now, I'm dead, and my sister has given up on me. Even the Rejects club rejected me! They black mailed me and my freakin family had to stop them!"

Jamie stood in silence, smirking at his built up words. His little rant was hilarious, yet intriguing.

"And to top it all off my brother gave up on me!" Gumball shouted, throwing his arms down and leaning at the girl. "You like it! It's a Wonderful world! Great, Perfect, its my perfect world, i-its an Amazing World of Gumball! Me! AND YOU KEEP PICKING ON ME!" Gumball said as he aggressively kicked the wall, immediately smashing his blue toes and cause his angry expression to turn into one of comical agony.

"Ouchie! OW OW!" Gumball cried, hopping up and down while griping his foot. Suck in his teeth. Jamie didn't know whether to give a shit or laugh, so she chose both. Jamie began to crack up, laughing at the cat in pain. Gumball was about to bash her for being a bully before he realized her evil sounding laughter, sounded like she thought he was funny. Not laughing at him.

'_What is up with her? OH MY GOD…..could she like me? No wait that's stupid._' Gumball thought, no way could he be cool with the cool kids. As Jamie's laughs came to a stop, she wiped a tear from her eye.

"L-Look *smirk*, do you really need a club that bad?" Jamie asked.

"**YES!"** Gumball said. _'Were you not listening! Not that im surprised but really…'_ Jamie rolled her huge head and around, shaking the strand's out of her eyes before looking eye to eye with the cat. Which made him flinch, despite her hair covering her eyebrows; not only was this the first time Gumball saw something other than pity or humor in her eyes, but her posture was more friendly.

'_Matter of fact, I can't even think of a time she looked at me without some intention to hurt me.'_ Gumball thought.

"Then you're joining my Club, c'mon I'm already late." Jamie said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the staircase. Gumball lit up. _'Somebody invited me to their club? A popular bully no less! Greatest day e-….wait a minute.._'

"What club are you in?" Gumball asked, trying to loosen the grip her metal like hands gave. Gumball felt somewhat privileged, when he thought about it_; 'I'm touching the hands of a person whose beaten nearly every average or unpopular person in the school….including Darwin and Anais….YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!' _

"Um, my Club is called the '_Raid_' club." Jamie said, blushing, but she realized her grey skin had turned red so she stopped and socked at the wall. Gumball flinched at her punch, it didn't hurt her at all it seemed. Just stopped her blushing.

"Wow, you okay?" Gumball asked, subconsciously trying to pull some moves.

"Yes Gumball, I'm not a wimp like you." She said, shaking her hand. Gumball sighed, and he thought he was getting somewhere. "Back to square 1 ½ then…."

"No not back to 1 ½ , we need to get back to the Club!" Jamie said, grabbing Gumball's sweater and pulling him down to the first floor hallways. As they approached the door, Gumball's chest started to feel a bit tight.

"Whose in this club anyways?" He asked.

"Um…people you might like, and some people you probably hate." Jamie gave a fake smile before opening the door.

Inside was Tobias and Banana Joe, more controversial versions of bullies attending the club; Hector from the window, Anton the two faced coward, Rocky for God knows what reason, and Tina Rex. Everybody waved at Jamie before Gumball entered the room, in which everyone immediately froze. Jamie grabbed and chair and smacked it down on the floor in-between herself and Anton.

"Here, Gumball." She said sternly.

The cat uncomfortably walked to the chair and sat in it. Avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone. However, he looked to the side slightly when Jamie pulled up a chair next to him and smacked it down with her strength. Making him flinch. Everybody noticed it, and exchanged glances before looking back at Gumball is disbelief. Everybody had their jaws dropped. Let alone Jamie fetching him a chair.

"Hey guys? Why is it so qui-" Hector took a big sniff, smelling the familiar cat. He froze. Jamie pulled out her metal box before announcing;

"Gumball is in our Club, now before you jump to conclusions, I mean he's REALLY in our club, no games." Jamie glared. Tobias and Banana Joe were rather confused, they were cool with Gumball but they knew he was a total moron. Rocky was only in this club for one reason, he wasn't much of a jerk but hanging out with the cool kids makes up for his lost years of being picked on by them, that and he hated the school system. Tina Rex was a bully so of course she'd be in the _Raid_ Club, why however Jamie escorted him to this club made her brain shut off.

"So Gumball…..how are you?" Rocky asked.

"F-Fine!" he said quickly, with a smile. The dinosaur decided to speak.

"So did I miss something or what's going on?" Tina said, with her deep voice creating a shake in the room. Tobias and Banana Joe shrugged. "Gumball, don't know why you're here but…..welcome I guess." Tobias said. Banana Joe decided to test him; "Can you beat something up?" Gumball looked around the room.

"I take Karate." He said.

"Are you good?"

"S-Sorta?"

"Can you make fun of somebody?"

"Sometimes."

"Can you make a funny joke?"

"Depends…"

Banana Joe shrugged, Gumball being in the group wasn't so bad but why exactly was he chosen was anyone's guess. "Okay, he's not good at anything but I'm cool." Tobias nodded, in agreement. Tina wasn't so easily tempted.

"**The heck are you doing here!"** Tina said, frustrated.

"I-I'm in your club?" Gumball whimpered.

"**Not for long!"** She shouted as she prepared to stomp him but Jamie got up and shouted at her.

"**HEY!" **She shouted.

"Out the way Jamie, or I'll stomp you too!" Tina threatened. "Give Gumball a chance I can train him!" Jamie claimed. Tina looked down at the cowering Gumball. "Give me **ONE** good reason why I should spare him?" She growled.

"Because having Gumball on the team would make us the biggest club in the school!" Jamie defended. That wasn't the real reason she chose him but it would have to suffice for now. Tina growled. "And if I train him to be badder, he'll be cool with all of us." Jamie claimed, no matter what she wasn't going to let Gumball get stomped.

"Fine….but this better work." Tina said, stepping back to her previous position. Anton looked over at Gumball, he tapped him and then whispered to the shivering cat; "Dude, why is Jamie defending you so much?"

"I dunno, now be quiet before she changes her mind!" He whispered. He sat back up in his '_I cant believe that just happened' _expression of pure neutral. Tina growled before Hector spoke up.

"I okay, I have an idea, lets raid the other clubs and see if Gumball has got what it takes!" Hector said loudly. Echoing outside. Rocky shushed him. "Dude you talk so loud!" Tobias then thought about Gumball being a '_three_' in Tobias and Joe's group of '_two_.' "Yeah, let Gumball come along!" Tobias said. Tina rolled her eyes and growled at him.

"Fine…." Gumball looked around in confusion. "Wait…what are you going to do?" They all smirked. Anton decided to explain. "Like we said, we'll raid the other clubs. It's so hilarious to prank their club and see their faces." The toast said, hoping they liked his speech.

"We're leaving immediately. Training time Gumball!" Tina roared. Gumball's pupils shrunk, suddenly the idea of him getting caught or ruining his reputation would basically force him to attend another school. Or even worse, his mother finds out. But seeing as how Anton is still alive and in this group, there might be a chance for him.

-4:05pm –

"The coast is clear!" Anton said as they snuck to the classroom that Mr. Small held his anger management and rehabilitation club for rebellious kids. They all huddled around the door, except for Tina who stood hidden behind a hallway. Next to the staircase. Banana Joe spoke up;

"This is the game plan, I impersonate Principle Brown, he runs out, Tina trips him with her tails, he falls down the stairs, then we go in and wreck the place and go." Banana Joe said, that made Gumball shiver?

"V-Vandalism?" Gumball said before feeling what felt like clay smacking him on the back.

"Exactly." Jamie smiled.

"But wont the kids snitch on us?" Gumball asked, trying to back out.

"Nope, they're on our side, this isn't the first time we've done something like this." Tobias said.

"Best part is, the night guy has to clean it up, my job ends at three-thirty." Rocky said, peeping into the window of the class. Rocky swiftly ducked back down with the group. "On my mark Joe." Rocky grinned.

"Gotcha!" Banana Joe said, clearing his throat.

_'Please I hope this works.'_ Gumball cringed, feeling like he was in deep.

-In the class-

"And this is how the body works, it gives off angery chemical solution." Mr. Small said, talking to a bunch of children. All of them were bored, and were 'in' on the planned attack by the_ Raid_ club. Most of the kids couldn't control themselves, they'd be in the club as well if they weren't forced to attend this.

"GO!" Rocky shouted as Gumball, Anton, Jamie, and Tobias ran for their lives into another hallway. Out of sight. Banana Joe was station in a wash bucket, which would make a quick escape for him. Immediately he began to speak, impersonating Mr. Brown.

"That SMALL! I swear when I find him he's fired!" Banana Joe shouted. Rocky put a mop on his head and a duster on his body, to look like he was dressing up as Mr. Small. He then ran to the stairway while pushing Joe in the opposite direction.

"So that's the importance of a peaceful m-"

"That SMALL! I swear when I find him he's fired!"

"Wha…WHAT!" Mr. Small cried, he got of his desk and ran to the door. The kids in the class, the twenty-five or so of them all started smirking, they knew what's up. The cloud man looked out the window, no Principle Brown in sight. He aggressively opened the door and ran out the room, he looked to his right at the staircase, and saw the shadow of what looked like Brown on the stair's back wall descending down.

"MR. BROWN! SIR! WAIT SIR I CAN EXPLAIN!" Mr. Small cried as he ran out the class and down the hallway to the stairway. Gumball poked his head around the corner, his attitude of fear slightly turned to amusement.

"Look at him run!" Gumball whispered, smirking. Gumball was standing with Tobias climbed on him, also watching in amusement. Jamie watched Mr. Small run as fast as he ever ran to the stairs before a green tail swung out from another hallway and smacked him off his feet.

"GAH!" Mr. Small flew in the air, and smacked right down on the floor. Face first. Gumball tried to contain his laughter, everyone else stared at Small humorously. The cloud man, slid down the stairs and flopped every step of the way. Until he smashed down on the back wall of the stairway, knocking him out cold. Tina stepped out and looked down at Small.

"He's out! Go before he wakes up!" Tina shouted.

Jamie nodded as Tobias and Banana Joe ran into the class, followed by Rocky and Anton. Jamie was about to run but noticed Gumball stayed back. "Gumball, c'mon its time for your part!" Jamie shouted as she grabbed him. Gumball didn't want to see these guys in this class, they were hardcore crazy, known for being nerds, rich kids, ghetto kids, and jocks, and their '_way'_ of going about things that they considered problems and would probably tear him limb from limb.

As they walked into the classroom Gumball stared at all the faces, the only one he recognized was that ghetto kid, 'Juke.' Tobias was high fiving all the kids in the class and Banana Joe was grabbing all the candy Small had confiscated. Anton stood on the teacher's desk and kicked the papers around. The kids in the class cheered, jumping from their desks and smashing things. Nothing important though, they don't want this to make the local news. Yet.

"GUYS!" Jamie screamed.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing to give her attention. Jamie was definitely a tough cookie to grab the attention of all these 7th and 8th grade kids, mistreated, many smart and stupid. Tobias stood on the table with Jamie, being the tallest in the class, center of all attention. Jamie began to speak;

"Don't worry students of the '_Anger management'_ class! We'll always back you guys!" The kids cheered at this, most of the kids didn't have anger problems, and it was the school's especially Mr. Small's stupid ideas that generally pissed off certain kids with their own problems. They were in the class because they spoke out against the school system. Many of them rich or poor, tall or short.

"HAHA, Mr. Small is a sap! Now, down to real business, we need the windows closed, the faucets on!" Tobias demanded. The kids loved this, even 'Juke' was popping some badass beats to this. The kids rushed to the windows, closing them and Juke ran to the faucet and turned it on. (BTW, in some middle schools they have like a sink area in their class, its like combined with a class water fountain.)

"Thanks Juke!" Jamie said.

"WERP WAHP!" Juke said, responding with a record skip and a thumbs up. Juke clogged the sink with paper towels. The only reason why Juke was doing this was because he knew Small was full of it, so he thought he deserved a lesson.

"Wait, I forgot one thing!" Tobias said as all the kids stopped. "We've got some jocks in here, couple of criminal kids, slackers, skaters, and even some arrogant nerds." A couple of kids cheered at that. "But we've got a new member to our little Legion of Doom." Tobias said as he walked over to the somewhat shy Gumball.

"Gumball!" Tobias presented.

The kids looked at each other, Gumball? Of all kids they'd choose Gumball? Some kids didn't even know who he was. '_Awe man, why couldn't they leave me out of it._' The cat thought, then he started to speculate. 'No! They'll just snitch me out!' Gumball thought, his legs felt a bit weak.

"He's immune to snitching!" Tobias also announced.

"Now here's the deal, Gumball is in his time of testing. Not to see if he's a criminal, but if he can recognize the real education in this school compared to all this overly liberal, peace is love, '_rides for people who don't even want it' _education!" Jamie shouted. The kids sneered. They knew exactly what she was talking about. Jamie decided to test Gumball. She looked around at found a globe on Small's desk. She grabbed it and shoved it into Gumball.

'_Oh crap….'_

"Pop quiz, what will you do with the globe?" Jamie said, expecting him to smash it on the ground like just about everyone who was given this test did. All the kids in the back, so diverse in what they were and personalities, watched him closely. Gumball looked down at the globe, before looking around the room.

"Hurry up Gumball, this place will flood soon." Jamie said, hands on her hips.

'_I guess they want me to smash it and scream or something…but I got to look cool so…' _Gumball looked around the room before arching his back. The kids watched him, he was arching it towards them it seemed.

"Gumball?" Tobias questioned.

"Take THAT!" Gumball shouted as he threw the globe.

The kids freaked, and ducked out the way, the globe still flying in the air before making a loud crash. Louder than expected. "Gumball, what did y-" Jamie was cut off when one person shouted.

"He threw it at Mr. Small's diploma!" One kid said as he picked up the paper, it was a mediocre copy but he often put up his diploma copies around the room to display success. Gumball sat there, everyone stared at him. Gumball looked around, waiting for a clap or pat on the back from Jamie or something. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

'_C'mooooooon…please?'_

The kids then jumped up and started screaming, laughing and cheering like crazy. Jamie laughed her butt off as Tobias raised his hand for a high five. "'_A_' PLUS MAN!" Tobias shouted as the kids charged at Gumball, the bigger ones smashing him, grabbing his shoulder and smack his head. That whole '_you just made a touchdown' _reception.

'_YEEEEEES! For once!'_ Gumball thought. Laughing like a little boy as they all smashed him in joy.

"**GUMBALL! GUMBALL! GUMBALL! GUMBALL!"** They chanted. Gumball felt like the king of the cool. The jock 8th graders picked him up and carried him around. Jamie and Tobias exchanged glances before fist pumping.

"You went right with Gumball." Tobias said.

"Sure did, should've done it sooner." Jamie said.

"How'd you even get him to come?" Tobias asked.

"I was getting my dope and then I saw Gumball, I was messing with him until I just found interest…..came out of nowhere." Jamie admitted.

"Does he have problems at home?" Tobias asked.

"Sorta, he just sorta innocent and he gets blamed for things. He's not really cool with his siblings right now. Im just in such shock, I didn't even tell Gumball to smash that diploma, I mean why didn't **I** do that?"

Tobias smirked as he looked down, noticing the water was over flowing.

"Time to go!" Tobias shouted.

The kids cheered, pulling Gumball out of the class. With Jamie and Tobias following. "GUMBALL! GUMBALL! GUMBALL!" The echoes of his name traveled down the hallways of the clubs.

-In the Intelligent People's club-

In a class full of students, Anais was having a peaceful debate with Carmen about school uniforms. Both Principle Brown, Ms. Simian, and other teachers were listening to this debate. Anais arguing for and Carmen against. Anais didn't particularly agree but she saw it as her duty to tell the truth.

"And that's why I argue that we need uniforms." Anais said. Carmen spoke up; "I guess you may have a point there, but since when does more restrictions mean better behavior?" Anais scratched down some notes. "In prisons they have uniforms, do they act well? Not really. When a society is forced down to something of personal preference into restricted environments they'll be rebellious." Carmen said. Anais got up and began to speak;

"True, but lets take the army into consideration. The honor of a unifo-"

"**GUMBALL GUMBALL GUMBALL!" **

The mass cheering interrupted the debate. Brown got up and walked to the door, sticking his head out and trying to figure out its origin. Mr. Small's class was out for some reason, he didn't care he just wanted less cheering.

"**YOU STOP THAT CHEERING RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL FLUNK YOU BACK TO PRESCHOOL**!" Brown screamed; that immediately caused a decrease in cheering. "ESPECIALLY YOU JAMIE!" Brown shouted as he slammed the door.

'_Why were they shouting Gumball's name?_' Anais thought; _'Couldn't have been for anything good that's for sure.' _The rabbit thought. Rejecting the idea that something Gumball did was worth a chant.

-In the Hallways- 4:32pm—

"Alright guys, clam down!" Jamie shouted.

The crowed cooled, and put Gumball back down on the floor. He had some crazy drunk looking expression on his face from all the twirling and screaming. Banana Joe walked through the crowed.

"Excuse me!" The banana said, standing next to the innocent looking Gumball with a smirk on his face.

"**Out the way!"** Tina roared, standing next to him as well. Gumball looked up at her, hoping she'd thank him or congratulate him. "Remember, he'll be waking up any minute. Make your excuse good, and no snitching!" Tina roared as she walked down the hallways.

"Don't worry we wont." A nerd made of bubbles shouted with a thumbs up.

Jamie grabbed Gumball's hand and walked away with him. She patted him on the back, a little softer this time. "That was impressive Gumball, even I didn't think of that." Tina looked back. "So how did you smash the globe?" Tina asked, declaring an answer with her ground shaking voice.

"I uh…threw it at Mr. Small's ugly photo copied Diploma?" Gumball said, hoping that would keep them on good terms. Tina then realized what he said as she made a hefty laugh.

"**BLAH HAAAH HAAAAAAH!"** The dinosaur laughed, shaking her head up and down as they got closer to the exit. _'She's laughing….for me?'_ Gumball thought, his smile coming about. Rocky caught up with them, charging towards Gumball for a high five.

"They told me! Mission successful!" Rocky cheered. Slapping his hand against Gumball's. This day felt great, it had changed so well. Tina then turned around, threateningly. She stared at Gumball. The cat jerked back at this.

'_Oh what now!'_

"Time for test two of two." She growled; "See how well you handle this you **runt**."

-30 minutes later—5:03pm—

Mr. Small awoke from his sleep, standing on the stairs. He looked around before staring at his watch, trying to make sense of the blurry numbers. "Five o' one?" He said to himself, groaning at the headache he had.

"Shouldn't I be in a class?" Mr. Small said to himself as he wobbled up the stairs. The teacher walked down the hallway before spotting his class, lined up perfectly and gossiping quietly before someone announced Mr. Small was here.

"Hey Mr. Small!" The some girl said in the crowd.

"Why hello there….what are yall doin out here?" Mr. Small asked. "Waiting for you to come back, you didn't and class was about to end so …." Said the stick figure guy with a Mohawk. Mr. Small shrugged, he seemed rather wiped out so he opened the door to the class. Immediately a wave of water about up to his knees flushed out.

"WOAH!" Mr. Small cried as he stepped back and fell into the body of water. Speaking of bad luck, the Electronics' club happened to be across the way with the door wide open. The water splashed in the room like a tidal wave. The kids of Small's class were giggling as they ran away from the water.

In the Electronics' club, The Rejects Club and some other techies like Molly and Teri were working with others to build their robotic sensory car. Teri was reading off the things for the club to work with.

"Ocho, put the solar panels on the power converters." Teri said as she felt something wet on her foot. She then looked at the door as she heard Mr. Small scream and what sound like a crashing wave of water.

"Teri, what is the next piece?" Bobert asked.

"TIDAL WAVE!" Teri cried as a splash of water popped through the door and tackles the students in the class, of course frying Bobert and wrecking their machine. The students watched in horror as the impact of the wave not only sliced right through the machine, but sparks flew out it.

"THE AUTOMOBILE!" The eggheads cried in unison as the water splashed against the room and flooded out. Leaving a wet floor and a ruined car.

-In the Library 5:34pm —

The _Raid_ Club walked successfully into the library, acting like they made a million dollars. Especially the smug Gumball, he felt like he had just made some serious friends. Over twenty-five of them. They were here to meet a student who could help them. Tobias looked around the Library.

"They're supposed to be in the backroom closet, the old one." Tobias said.

The group walked over to the paint peeling door, generally it was bolted off, but Tobias simply opened it and looked to the right.

"Carrie!" Banana Joe shouted, beating Tobias to it.

Gumball, Tobias, Banana Joe, Rocky, Jamie, Anton, and Tina Rex walked over to the ghost at the computer. There were others at the computer as well. William the flying eye ball, was the only one Gumball knew of. There was a Hot Dog guy with sunglasses, a green bear, a unknown figure with dark hood and a cgi treasure chest box with hands and legs.

"So what's this club?" Jamie asked.

"It's the '_Spirit _Club.'" Carrie said.

"We believe in Spirit Revolution." The hot dog man said. Carrie then stated her proposal. "Like many other students we're for the Revolution, no more kids being taken for being smart or told they need to attend certain classes." Carrie said.

"And we'll rally secretly with you." The cloaked figured hissed.

"Only if you don't mess with the Cheerleading Squad, or any people who don't oppose clearly." Carrie said, willing to shake hands. She held her ghost hand out. Anton looked around before stating; "Seems reasonable enough."

"Yeah, im cool." Tina said, trying to shake hands with the ghost but her tiny paws couldn't reach. Tobias rolled his eyes and offered a hand, which she shook. "Well…..let's get to work, I have everything set up for you." Carrie said as she flew over and gave each person a 'headset with a mic'. She simply handed ones Banana Joe and Jamie due to their odd heads. Jamie put hers on from the back of her neck, Joe simply held his. "Tina, what's the deal?" The cloaked figure asked.

"About what?" The dino asked.

"About the radio show." He hissed.

"What about the radio show?" Gumball asked. Carrie looked at him oddly. "Don't you know, the school's radio show is interviewing the members of the '_Intelligent People's_' club. Apparently the school listens to them when making decisions for the school rather than the students or the actual adults." Carrie explained. William shook up and down, in agreement.

"So…."

"So we're pranking them, by hijacking their frequencies, which is the second test for you." Anton said, the groups nodding in agreement.

"We'll rank your call, and see if you're really deserving." Banana Joe said.

"So you're being tested for the Club, Gumball?" Carrie asked.

"Yes." Gumball said, stretching out his limbs, trying not to look worried.

"This is a big organization of secrecy you're getting into, and being in the _Raid_ means you're being drafted to the top secrecy." The treasure chest boy said.

"Don't worry Gummypuss, you'll do fine." Jamie said, adjusting her T-shirt.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Tina growled.

"Please do." Tobias said, waving her bad breath away.

-In the Radio room -6:29—The sun just set and the sky is very dark blue-

"Alright make the announcement, get those radios on." Principle Brown said, to the soaked Mr. Small. "Yes sir." He tapped the microphone for the school speakers and began to talk.

"**Attention Elmore Junior High, I'm proud to announce, in five minutes the start of our evening radio show. Tonight will be about the '**_**Intelligent People'**_** club on School uniforms. I would like to also note, that you should begin to pack up your things, school clubs ends in an half an hour. Buses will be available to students, presumably you've already signed on your school bus trip back home after hours. If you hadn't, you can still sign at the Bus Zone. This is the second to last call of the night. Time is 6:30."**

"Alright guys, get ready." Principle Brown said, giving a thumbs up to members of the club.

-The Watterson's House—

Nicole and Richard at their radio set, it was getting darker outside, so they turned on the lamps and Nicole prepared some hot chocolate for Richard.

"Oh Anais, I cant wait to hear my little girl." Nicole said.

"Is Gumball or Darwin going to be on?" Richard asked.

"No Richard, Darwin is swimming and Gumball…..is finding a new club." Nicole said, cringing.

'_Ugh, please don't be boring.'_ Richard thought.

'_He BETTER get a club, either than or he comes home and does chores.' _Nicole thought.

"Wait? Wasn't Gumball already in a club?" Richard asked. Nicole looked around, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. "Um, no. Anais did however, stay up all night on Wednesday to give him a list of clubs." Nicole said smiling.

"He probably got a club by now." Richard said.

"They're coming on!" Nicole screamed.

-In The Swimming Area—

The swimmers stared in awe at the swimming pool, it was ablaze. Darwin especially confused, didn't understand it at all. His eyes started to blur at the image of the pool on fire.

"How. Do. You. Set. Fire. To. A. Swimming. Pool?" Darwin said, sick to his stomach.

"Somebody did it on purpose." Penny whined.

"Definitely ." Said the dog guy.

"…..I guess we can listen to the radio cast tonight." Leslie suggested. Darwin nodded, he wanted to swim a bit more. This kinda thing made him angry. _'Why would anyone even do this?'_ Darwin thought, confused and angry.

The pool people threw a fire hose into the water and turned them on, causing the water to bubble and set out the fire. Leaving the pool with this black watery substance.

-The back Computer room—

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Get it, Jamie." Banana Joe said, testing his microphone.

The horned girl opened the door to let William in. He whispered something in her ear, she smiled at the news. "Good news, somehow, Hector with the minor allied club called 'The Social' lit the pool on fire." Everybody fist pumped at that news. Except for Gumball who wasn't really into it, and simply saw it as good news.

"And the Library is closing, so I'll shut off the lights." She said as she flicked the switch.

Everyone turned to the five computers, linked up to the school's radio system. The room became really dark. The only source of light were the computers and the orange tinted outside lights of the school from the window. Gumball noticed a slight orange glow reflecting on the walls in the somewhat dark room. He thought it was just the school's night lights on but he got up and looked out the window. Some people were putting out a fire in the Swimming Area. It wasn't huge, it was just the pool, but the roof windows were making a fantastic lightshow.

"Looks nice doesn't it Gummypuss?" The tomboy said, adjusting her t-shirt.

"Yeah, this is crazy it's like a watered down, school, secret agent festival." Gumball said, like a child. Jamie giggled before catching herself and coughing. She looked out the window with him, quietly.

"How many kids are in on this?" Gumball asked.

"Many, all clubs generally report to us, the Raid, or the top club run by 8th graders, the Defenders." Jamie said.

"How'd this start, I've never heard of this till now?" Gumball asked.

"Three years back, an expelled 8th grader, expelled for not legit reasons, came back to the school to ask to come back. He was framed and Mr. Small and Brown signed off on his expulsion. When he came back many kids back him, gathering up at the office, a couple tens. It didn't work, they all failed but they all came together and agreed to recruit kids to help other kids who were accused of wrong doing or simply misunderstood. Thus, we became the 'wrong do'ers. Rebelling, while of course, having fun." Jamie said.

"Is that the short version?" Gumball asked.

"Definitely ." She said.

"All this happened to me in a day." Gumball said in amazement. Gumball's eyes drifted up to the purplish black sky with its light clouds and shiny stars. Gumball's pupils then shrunk; "Wait, Darwin was in there, the pool thing!" Gumball said, shocked. Jamie shrugged.

"According to William, they're in the backroom listening to the radio show about to start." Jamie reported.

"Oh…eh, he'll be fine, I just can't tell him about what really happened." Gumball said.

"Oh, Gumball you can't tell anyone about this other than people y'know are on our side, like the guys in the classroom and us. Nobody but members of allies clubs or your own know about the _Raid_ group. To most, its just weird people breaking things. And Carrie's and so on, I'll show you your new friends tomorrow." Jamie claimed. Gumball looked down at her, happily. The once irritating and '_embarrassing in front of mother'_ bully, now was like a great friend who was teaching him.

"Thanks Jamie." Gumball said, putting on his headset and walking over to the computers. Jamie blushed, and breathed, before looking at Gumball. The once pitiful and funny to look at Gumball was now like a best friend and student of hers. Like she was introducing him to her family.

-Radio Room 6:50pm—

"Make us proud, okay?" Brown said.

"Alright!" They cheered, including Anais, who would love nothing more than to locally broadcast her opinions about everything to everyone.

"Okay Steve we're live in Three…." A man said in the back.

-The computer room—

"Here we go, lets let some calls in first and then on the third somebody has to say something stupid. Or argue either one." Carrie said. Anton cheered, trying to look tough in the dark room were nobody could even see him.

"I'll GO FIRST!" Anton shouted.

"SSSSHH! We cant talk when others talk, and yes, you can go first." The Hotdog guy said.

-Radio Room—

"TWO!"

-Watterson's House—

"Its about to start, Darwin said he'd call in so keep an ear out!" Nicole cheered.

"What about Trisha?" Richard asked, wanting to hear something funny.

"….Gumball wont be on….i don't even think he knows about this." Nicole thought, irritated because Anais specifically said this would come one this morning.

"…And we agreed on CHRISTOPHER!"

-Radio Room—

"ONE!"

-Swimming Building—

"Darwin its starting!" Penny shouted, Darwin had gotten a school phone and prepared himself. They were hanging around in the medical area for drowned people. Sitting on the beds, listening.

"Okay!" Darwin said, closing the doors.

-Radio Room

"WE ARE GO!"

"**Why hello there Elmore, this is Steve Small on tonight. The time is 6:55pm. Tonight is special night for the 'Moonside District' of Elmore. Because in this district, is the well known 'Elmore Junior High" or "Middle School' depending on how far you go back, is hosting yet another school special."**

"They're on." Gumball said, hearing the radio through his headset, because a radio would simply interfere with the microphone, for those wondering.

"I hear 'em too." The cloaked figure cried, already irritated with Mr. Small's laid back attitude.

"Alright, the I'm turning on the system right now." The green bear said as he clicked on the data and typed in some numbers before pressing enter. Everyone's headphones cut off for a second before beeping and turning back on.

"Alright, we've got VIP passes, the minute I press the 'control' and 'r' button we're in until they hang us up. So when we are in, only one person must I talk, I cant stress this enough." The bear said.

"Don't worry dude, we'll shut up. You ready Anton?" Banana Joe asked.

"Yep."

"**These children are some serious talent. The minds of our future, so I'm proud to introduce; 'Darral Judson', 'Susan Lolipop', 'Turner Burner', Carmen-"**

"Wait guys, if Anais starts talking a lot of smack or something, let me on." Gumball said, aching for this. He'd love nothing more to humiliate her. '_All she does is talk smack and never admits to being wrong!'_ Gumball thought, ironically.

"**Anais Watterson, and Alan…..whatever his last name is. Now before we start, the weather report for Elmore and surrounding towns." **

"Watterson? That's you!" The dog said, Darwin nodded. He leaned over on the medical bed in disbelief. "You're related to Anais and um…Gumball?" He asked. "Yeah."

"Whats it like living with Gumball?" Penny asked. Darwin grinned, currently in favor of talking disgustingly about the cat.

"Penny if you were to live with Gumball, the only way he wont offend you is if you don't do anything that important for him or point out why he's wrong." Darwin said, rolling his eyes. Penny looked around before asking; "What about good days?"

"Oh….on good days he's great and caring I guess." The fish, trying to listen to the radio.

"**And we have our first caller! Here to talk with Anais and Carmen, one of the best females students we have." **

"SHES ON!" Nicole screamed.

"Yay…" Richard yawned.

"**You girls ready?" **Mr. Small asked.

"**Uh huh, we're ready." **Anais said.

"**Yep."** Carmen said.

"**Hello? Hello?" **

"**Hello?" **A old lady type voice said.

"**Yes ma'am welcome to the show!"** Mr. Small announced. "Hi!" Both Anais and Carmen said.

"**Anais?"** The old woman asked.

Nicole and Richard frowned. "She sounds familiar?" Richard claimed.

"**Um yes, do I know you?"** Anais asked, looking at Carmen in confusion.

"**Get your fat lazy stupid father on the phone right now, and ask him where my tv remote is!"** The woman shouted. Anais remained silent, trying to figure out who this is.

Richard and Darwin exchanged glances, with Nicole holding him until it snapped it Richards's mind who it was. "Oh no!"

"**Anais! You here me! Make him return my remote. He use to steal it all the time to watch his Tunes of Looney and Jonny Question!"** Mr. Small looked at Anais before the little rabbit realized who it was.

"**G-Granny Jojo?" **

"**Look, get your mother on the phone. Just make sure she doesn't have a ton of attitude while she's talking. My show is coming on, I cant listen to this radio all day! Get the remote and get down here! Or at least send that blue bubblegum boy!" **Granny Jojo screamed.

"…**..You want Gumball?"** Anais questioned, confused as heck.

Everyone in the computer room looked at Gumball, Jamie's gang was near laughter and Carrie's was….just about the same. They had to hold themselves back from utterly laughing. Gumball crossed his arms and turned around.

"**Get someone!"**

Darwin sighed realizing who it was as everyone looked at him as well. "Is that your grandmother?" Leslie asked. "Yeah."

"**Except for that fish thing person, he's always happy and asking for kisses and cookies. Like I'm rich or somethi-"**

"**Well thanks ma'am we're going to another call."**

Nicole and Richard remained quiet, holding their heads in their hands.

"Uhhhh." Penny said, at a loss of words.

"I don't ask for cookies! Got me mixed up with Gumball again!" Darwin shouted.

-2 boring calls later—

"Okay, here you go Anton, you're talking to Carmen on this one." Carrie announced as the green bear placed his fingers on the proper keys.

"Go!" She said.

"**And here we go, we've got another caller, this time you can have a conversation with Carmen**." Mr. Small said.

Anton heard some crackling before hearing a weird noise. **"Hello?"**

"…**.Hello sir, how are you tonight?"** Mr. Small said as the room heard Anton's shaking voice speak. **"H-Hi, I was just wondering, w-whats your um….favorite c-color?"**

-6 minutes later—

"**Sir, that's why you spell color with a 'u' in British areas. Because their accident drop deeper when saying 'color' than an American's. Why this relevant I don't understand."** Carmen claimed.

"**I-It is relevant!" **Anton cried, fighting back.

"**Spelling color is relevant to your previous question about learning how to Moonwalk?"** Carmen asked, laughing a bit. Anton blushed as he couldn't take it anymore. He snapped his fingers.

"**Okay well bye!"**

"**Yes, bye, Anton."** Carmen smiled, hanging up the phone.

Everyone in the room slapped their faces, even Tina tried it although her arms couldn't reach.

"Pitiful Anton….purely Pitful." Tobias remarked.

"Sh-Shut up!" Anton cried.

"Okay guys shut up its my turn!" Tina said. The hotdog man nodded and flicked the keys on and pressed the buttons to connect her. "I know what gets under Mr. Small's cloud!"

"And we've got another caller!" Mr. Small said.

"**Hello, I'd like to speak to Steve."** Tina said, lowering her voice even more so that it was unrecognizable and sounded like the devil was speaking. **"Um hello?"** He asked. **"Yes, I'm in Lipton District of Elmore. Y'know with all the trailer parks."** Tina muttered.

"**Um, yes I'm familiar of it."** Mr. Small said.

"**Yeah well, do you consider yourself a liberal or a conservative?"** Tina asked, knowing the answer. **"Liberal sir."** Mr. Small said. **"How many Liberals would do you think are in Elmore?" **Anais and her gang looked at Mr. Small, sort of confused on what he was talking about. He seemed to be quite interested.

"**Maaaaaaaaybe…..seventy thousand. Out of the hundred thousand people we have here…..i heard this statistic before." **Mr. Small said, wondering where this will lead.

"**Well on another note im coming down to the studio and I'm going to beat you with one hand holding you neck, liberal boy!"** Tina said, the rest of the kids had to hold down their laughter.

"**Sure you haven't had the guts to do so you emotionless loser!"** Mr. Small said as he hung up the phone. Gumball and Jamie found themselves on the floor, laughing their butts off. Everyone else was trying to keep their composure, until Banana Joe laughed.

"O-Okay guys, we'll take a br-break!" Carrie said, flying around the room in laughter.

"Di-Di-Did he s-say _'emotionless loser_'! HAH! What is that!" The hot dog guy laughed. Even William was laughing, his little eye shaking up and down. Although the hooded one wasn't laughing, he found this rather humorous.

"**Sorry folks, we've had a run of people taking…um..the same kinda pills." **Mr. Brown said.

-2 normal calls later—

"Okay everyone, my friends are also helping us out, check this." Carrie said, turning up the sound. **"Welcome to the show sir, how can we help yah?"** Mr. Small asked.

"**I'll take you apaht, yah know whattah mean?"** Carrie's friend said, with a New York like accent.

"**You couldn't take anything apart, you drug addict!" **Principle Brown shouted.

"**Get off the phone, don't make a fool of yourself young man."** Mr. Small hung up. Anais looked at him in confusion. "Whats going on sir?" She asked. Mr. Small grunted. "Its just some kids playing around."

"And stupid grown men." Principle Brown said.

"**We're back, here is a call for Darral."** Mr. Small said as Tobias picked up his head set.

"**Hello?" **

"**Hello Darral, you remember earlier when that rude person asked how many liberals were in Elmore?"  
>"Yes."<strong> Darral said, his light voice carried down the air waves. Darral himself was an astronaut. Literally.

"**Well that means that there is around thirty thousand or so conservatives."** Tobias said, deepening his voice. **"Yes, that I guess would mean that, whats the question….or comment?"** Tobias tried to cover his mouth from the giggling.

"**Well if y-you were to take away twenty-nine thousand or so of those conservatives there would STILL be too many conservatives in Elmore you damn jerk!" **Tobias screamed as Principle Brown got on the radio, because he was a conservative.

"This is getting mean." Darwin groaned.

"That's really cruel of that person to say." The dog told Penny.

"**Why don't you get off the drugs!"** Brown shouted.

"**Oh whatever, go away!"** Tobias laughed.

"**Why don't you find something else to do sir!"** Brown said.

"**Everywhere I go, only local station on, spouting your nonsense as USUAL!"**

"**Why don't you leave the country then!"** Brown screamed.

"**You're too old! Why don't you go away!"** Tobias shouted as he made a neck slicing motion with his hand and cut the call. Gumball high fived Tobias, who was also laughing out of control.

"Carrie, its your turn." Tina said.

"I want me to go on with Hotdog." Carrie claimed. The hotdog man flicked his sunglasses and activated his headset.

"**Yes, we have another caller."**

"This is so hilarious!" Richard laughed.

"No, Richard, this is really sad, and I feel sorry for any person who takes any part in this." Nicole said, hitting the laughing Richard.

"This is great!" Gumball laughed.

"This is pathetic. What is with people today, it's a simple show and people have to ruin everything!" Darwin complained. Penny sighed, she expected a better show than this. Leslie didn't really mind but didn't like the idea of her friends sad. And the dog dude pretended to be sad but he constantly found himself giggling.

"I wanted to hear my sister talk." Darwin said.

"Don't worry, she's coming up next." Penny claimed.

"**The next caller will be talking to Anais Watterson. A tough cookie."** Mr. Small said as she handed the phone to a slightly scared Anais.

"C'mon honey, don't be scared now." Nicole cringed.

"Okay just for this once, don't let it be a prank." Richard prayed.

"**Hello?"** Anais asked.

"…**.Hi Anais!"**

"**D-Darwin? Oh, hi Darwin!"** Anais said in a sigh of release. Gumball looked up at the radio before looking back at Carrie and the Hot dog man. "Sorry guys, computer glitch." Gumball sighed, listening to his siblings talk. Then something hit him.

'_I swear if they mention…'_

"**Anais, I think it should be a requirement so have fishflakes and Daisy flakes in all school vending machines." **That made Anais laugh. Gumball grinned, he wanted to laugh at Darwin's cute naiveness but then he didn't.

"**I agree!"** Anais cheered. Mr. Small cut into the call.

"**Well its nice to see these two siblings together."** Mr. Small said. Darwin laughed as Anais made an embarrassed giggle.

"Thank you Darwin!" Nicole said, relived.

"….C'mon tease her, be a good boy!" Richard grunted. Nicole turned around and glared at him; "I MEAN I love this, its great and Anais is so interesting!" Richard said, holding his arms out.

"**We could be even luckier if we had the oldest on the show."** Small said. Darwin made a odd laugh and Anais rolled her eyes; "**Don't hold your breath."**

"**Yeah he's not that reliable."** Darwin said jokingly. Ms. Simian rolled her eyes at this, one Watterson on the air was good enough for her.

"Boy isnt that the truth." Nicole said.

"C'mon Trisha!" Richard cried.

"**Well, adios Darwin."** Mr. Small said.

"**Goodbye!"** He said, before hanging up the phone.

"Nice Darwin!" Leslie complemented.

"Yeah, great job." The dog said.

"Nice…but did you have to be so mean to Gumball?" Penny asked.

"….Trust me, he deserved it." Darwin told her. Penny cracked a fake smile, before merely turning the opposite direction. The fish stared at her before reflecting on his comment.

"Yeah…"

Everyone in the closet looked at an irritated Gumball.

"Uh oh." The green bear said.

"**Well this is the second to last call of the day, which has been grabbed folks." **Mr. Small said, connecting what is now Gumball's call. He deepened his voice, and swallowed the spit in his throat. Everyone looked at him, but he wasn't doing what they planned. They wanted him to simply cuss out somebody or threaten them, Gumball planned to do other.

"**Hello."** Gumball said, deepening his voice, sounding tired.

"Hello sir, what can I help you with?" Anais asked.

Gumball really wanted to shot bad things about Anais and maybe Darwin, but something is his mind told him to take the high road.

"**Hi, was just listening and I myself am a twenty four year old unemployed male."** Gumball groaned, irritated. Jamie looked at him, sensing he was tired. The rest of the students in the room turned around, not wanting to stare at him.

Darwin innocently listened, before thinking_; 'Voice sounds weird.'_

Nicole cupped her chin, listening to the voice as Richard was listening for a joke or an insult or something.

"**When I was fourteen I was having a problem with my two older brothers."** Gumball said, thinking of something from the top of his head. Anais gulped before muttering a continue. She didn't want this to be about Gumball.

"**They picked on me, one was way smarter than me. But always put me down. The other was just like me but the oldest preferred him over me."** Gumball said, telling the story of his siblings backwards. Switching the places.

"**I had a unemployed mother, and a father who worked for his….um…tech company. The family helped me a lot, but rarely when we had problems as a family did we ever help each other."** Gumball said, ignoring the arm of Jamie who pulled herself in. Gumball was thinking of more stories to make up.

"**Continue sir."** Anais said, loosening her collar.

"**Well one day they did something for me. And I arrogantly tossed their efforts away, as a weird strike back. They got mad at me and ignored me. It was all cool I've done it all the time." **Gumball then looked around the room, analyzing the darkened faces lit by the computer screens comforting him.

"**Um….yeah, well I had ran away."**

Darwin and Nicole felt weird when he said that, because both of them had no idea where Gumball was. They assumed he was somewhere on campus but they had no specifics . Gumball claimed;** "And um I found a new family, one that was sorta rough but we at least helped each other."**

"**And I would just like to say to my old family, if they're listening….im sorry."** Gumball said, feeling like a complete coward. **"But I've found a new family now. And though I plan on coming home things will be a b-bit different." **Gumball said as he took off his headset and turned it off.

"That was kinda sad dear." Nicole said to Richard.

"Darwin, see the importance of family?" Penny asked.

"No! What he did was idiotic, obviously the family loved him so why'd he run away!" Darwin said rather loudly.

"**Okay, that was nice, we can get ONE more call in."** Mr. Small said, taking no real mind to the last caller. Anais' eyes started to twitch. Gumball was probably sorry, but saying that doesn't make up for it. Neither does running away. Neither of which Gumball actually did, completely oblivious to who that was.

"…**..Can you take this last one Mr. Small?" **Anais asked him.

"**Sure, you can leave now."** Small announced to the kids.

"**Yes you did a marvelous job!"** Brown congratulated. Everyone smiled at him before exiting the studios.

"You alright Gumball?" Carrie asked. The cat stood up and cracked his knuckles before smiling.

"I feel….great." Gumball said a with a smile. Everyone else smiled back at him, seeing as how this didn't affect him they decided to give him the honor of the last prank call. Carrie giving him her headset.

"**Hello sir, last call of the day!"  
>"Yeah, um we got the guns and bags ready so you can come down here when you'd lik-"<strong>

"**GET OFF THE PHONE!"** Principle Brown screamed.

-The bus loading zone-7:30—

Darwin and Anais boarded the bus, running to the back of it and getting a seat with their friends. It was pitch black outside with the sounds of crickets. Penny, Masami, Teri, Alan, and Carmen boarded the bus and ran to the back to congratulate Anais.

"You did great!" Penny cheered, locking Anais in a hug. Carman was already hugged to death, with certain caution as well because she wasn't particularly something smart to hug. Being a cactus and all.

"Anais, you put with all that and you schooled some guys!" Teri screamed. The bus got packed with more kids as they were forced to find their seat. The girls and some guys talked with Anais before she changed the conversation. It was getting cold so Anais put on her jacket, the bus seemed to take forever to leave.

"What happened with the swimming? I heard it got canceled early?" Masami asked.

"Yep." Darwin said. Penny and Leslie nodded.

"What happened to it though?" Anais asked.

"Caught fire. We couldn't do anything about it." Darwin groaned.

"How does a pool catch fire?" Teri asked.

"It can catch fire if you put enough gasoline or oil in it. I should know, Gumball set our plastic summer pool to flames that way." Anais said, not thinking much of it. Darwin then flinched at that.

'_He did, I remember that!' _Darwin thought.

"Gumball….he could've done it." Darwin said to Anais, she looked at him before nodding. It was a huge possibility.

"Gumball wasn't approved by the swim club!" Anais said.

"And he said his club would be better, and I'd regret what I said." Darwin said, the sinking feeling of his best buddy sinking even lower on Darwin's approval rating hurt like a dagger in his stomach.

"Gumball is nowhere to be found either! Why don't you worry about you brother rather than blaming him!" Penny said, frustrated. The two siblings looked at her creepily. Everyone else had as well. Penny slowly backed down before apologizing.

"Hey, did anyone see Gumball on this bus?" Leslie shouted. Little reason too because the huge 1/4th of the seats in the front were empty. Everyone looked at each other.

"N-N-No." Bobert glitched.

"Bobert you okay?" Anais asked.

"N-N-No." Bobert said.

"Whats wrong with him?" Darwin asked. Teri sighed at that.

"For some reason a huge gush of water came out the other class and splashed everything in our room. Destroying nearly everything. Except for the computers, but our buggy got blown to bits and Bobert had to revert to 'bit' mode so that all his systems could focus on drying out the water.

"Bit mode?" Anais questioned.

"He answers only Yes or No." Darwin explained.

"…"

"I learned from Tron, Anais." Darwin said, irritated that she was surprised he knew that.

"Oh." The rabbit sat back.

"Okay, the missing students are on their way so the bus can get moving soon." The lady driver said at the front. In the middle of the bus was Bobert, Ocho, the Eggheads, Sussie (dead asleep), and a couple of other students. Where were like the other half of the students? They couldn't all be late?

"We're here!" Anton said, walking down the aisles like he owned the place. The kids in the back shook their heads. The piece of toast found his seat near the front. Everyone in the bus soon heard the raddling of other kids coming with their chatting.

"Gumball, you remember the deal? We're all family cause you past the test, but you can't say 'Raid club' out loud. As far as your friends and family are concerned, we're merely your friends." Jamie said, talking to Gumball while riding on Tina Rex. Whom was in the center of the crowed.

"We nick named you…TopGun." One guy said, along with the rest of the crowd.

"Top Gun?" Gumball said, dreamily. _'Sure that movie blew, but that's an awesome nick name._'

"Who are these people, and what took them so long?" Leslie asked. Everyone shrugged, they could make assumptions but its possibly they were on the other bus as well. Anton got up on the seat and faced them.

"It's the coolest of the cool, that's who!" He shouted.

"Sit down!" Alan shouted.

As they heard steps the first to get up was Banana Joe. The banana avoided eye contact with the guys in the back, getting as close to the back as possible however to the first available seat followed by Tobias.

"TOP GUN!" They shouted, jumping and high fiving. Before sitting down in their seats.

The kids in the back exchanged glances.

"Why so happy? Did we miss something?" Darwin asked.

More kids filled the bus, like a swarm of bees. They were all late and didn't even care. Some surprising. Like Carrie, floating around and screaming with others like the hotdog guy and the cloaked guy with glowing blue eyes.

"Was there a party?" Penny suggested.

"Here's more." Teri said.

"It's just the popular kids." Carmen said.

"She's right." Darwin said, putting his back into the seat and not expecting Gumball to show. Darwin was just curious; _'What did Gumball do for these hours? And where is he now?_

The green bear got on board, followed by William, and then some other kids. A couple of weird creatures as a giant pack of people smashed on board. " definitely a party." Anais said.

"A radio party maybe?" Darwin suggested.

As the crowd came to an end everyone in the bus that had recently came on start popping up and down to some beats that Juke was obviously playing outside. Gumball and Jamie started shaking their heads to it, they were walking with Juke to the bus.

"Gummypuss you did wonderful!" Jamie said as she walked up the stairway. Gaining the attention of everyone as she looked around for a vacant seat. Everyone cheered when she walked down the hallways. Except for those who obviously weren't in on it, generally the other half of the bus.

"Jamie, why people like her is beyond me. All she does is bully people who aren't her friends." Anais muttered. Darwin and the rest of the girls and Leslie nodded. She stood at her seat, waiting for Gumball. The blue cat walked up the stairs, receiving glorious cheer.

Everyone in the back went wide eyed. Their eyes deceiving them. Not only was Gumball alive and well, but everyone was cheering for him. What really caught Darwin, Anais and Penny's attention was the fact that Jamie grabbed him by his collar and shoved him down on the seat, before sitting herself.

"TOP GUN!" The hotdog man cheered.

"GUMBALL! IT WAS EXCELLENT!" Tobias shouted.

"MISSION FREAKIN SUCESSFUL!" Carrie shouted, flying over Gumball as the blue cat stood up and high fived the ghost. Every seat above the Eggheads and Bobert was flipping out.

"What the heck is going on?" Darwin asked.

"People are cheering for him?" Anais wondered.

"He's sitting with Jamie!" Penny freaked.

Jamie wasn't ugly, but she wasn't feminine at all. She wore a t-shirt, weird black pants, and looked like a mix between a city and backwoods girl shoved into one. She also has a little muscle, so conquering that wasn't really the goal many males attempted. Gumball rose from his chair at the sound of the motor starting. Everyone in the back, especially Darwin and Anais looked at him in disbelief. He looked exactly the same, nothing different. As Gumball rose everyone made sure they sat down. They quieted down like Gumball was the messiah. The jaws of everyone in the back dropped. Gumball noticed his siblings but he didn't pay them much mind.

*AHEM* Gumball cleared his throat.

"…"Sure you haven't had the guts to do so you emotionless loser!" Gumball shouted, impersonating Mr. Small as the bus busted into laugher. Jamie stood and pulled him down.

"Calm down Gummypuss, we cant get home with you standing!" Jamie laughed.

"Gummypuss?" Anais and Darwin said in unison.

"Whats that?" Penny asked.

"Its what our mother used to call him, until she meddled with Gumball one day at school and she said it in front of Jamie and she used it against him ever since." Darwin explained. As the bus drove off most kids couldn't believe what they heard, especially the Wattersons.

Though Darwin and Anais didn't want to admit it, they were obviously irritated and blown away that despite their current reputation with Gumball at the moment, half the bus was making a cheer for him. Weird people too, like Carrie or that Hotdog guy.

"I'm so confused." Anais said outloud. Then something hit the rabbit, this was sort of familiar.

'_This cheering was familiar, weren't a smaller group of people cheering the name 'Gumball'_ Anais thought, flashing back to when she was debating Carmen about school uniforms?

"Hold it, Teri!" Anais shouted, trying to overcome the screaming.

"What!" She shouted.

"What time did the room flood!" Anais shouted.

"Um…..oh I don't remem-…. some time like five maybe five fifteen!" She shouted, that made the rabbit grin. The cheering she heard was around four thirty.

"We need to talk about this, Darwin." Anais said.

"Yeah the pool being lit, his disappearance." Darwin said, envying the attention Rachael was giving him.

"The weird cheering, the phone call." Anais added.

"Yeah, nothing makes sense, especially his behavior." Darwin said, noting more at the end of normal school when he acted like a jerk. Anais then thought of something, remembering how odd that phone call was she called out his name;

"GUMBALL!"

The blue cat could clearly distinguish Anais from the rest of them, she only needed to shout once. Gumball then looked around for William, before he flew in his face. Gumball held a finger to her, emphasizing her to wait. The rabbit frowned.

"William, find out what Anais wants please?"

The eye ball moved to the back of the bus before flying in front of Anais, scaring her a bit. The ball went over to her ear, whispering what Gumball said.

"Well….i wanted him to come." Anais said.

"Yeah, can you get Gumball for us?" Darwin asked.

The eyeball shook his body back and forth, not doing that. Everyone who was watching looked at him in disbelief. "Why not?" Penny asked. He whispered why before flying off.

"What did he say?" Molly asked.

"He said, Gumball would simply say '_no'_." Penny informed, shrugging.

-At the Watterson's House 8:00pm—

Gumball got up and started gossiping to all the glorious cheer he received. All of them, especially Carrie. She had waited for a new member on the _'Raid'_ side like Gumball to bridge relationships with other clubs and keep them. She knew he wouldn't break them, unlike last time. Carrie laughed as she floated over to where Gumball was talking with Jamie.

"So you got the plan right? 3:00pm tomorrow." Jamie said.

"Right, got it." Gumball said as Darwin and Anais approached Gumball, unable to leave because he was blocking the way.

"C'mon Gumball." Anais groaned.

"Hey is it cool if I bring them too?" Gumball said, rudely point at Anais and Darwin from point blank. Jamie and Carrie looked at each other before back at Gumball, simply shaking their heads.

"No way."

"Alright, better I asked." Gumball said as he walked off the bus with his young siblings behind him. As he stepped off the bus, Jamie rolled down the window with Tobias. Darwin and Anais exchanged glances.

"Remember dude! Elmorebook tonight, all the important stuff is on the page we sent!" Tobias shouted. "'I'll get to it!"

"Gumball, i'll come over with some friends and teach you wrestling!" Jamie houtd.

"Alright!"Gumball shouted as the loud bus drove away. He was waving at it in the middle of the street. Before the quiet sunk in, and the loud crickets. Gumball turned to meet an astonished fish and rabbit. Gumball smirked before purposely walking in-between the two of them

"Excuse me." Gumball said as he approached the door, the kids following.

"Why were all those people cheering for you?" Anais asked.

"Um, wait i'll show you." Gumball said, taking off his backpack and showing it to them. Darwin and Anais stared at his backpack in confusion.

"Gumball, the thing is closed so we cant see anything." Darwin said, puffing.

"Huh, exactly. Just like my backpack would say, its none of your business." Gumball said, knocking on the door. The fish rolled his eyes as Anais remained quiet.

"So are you popular now or something?" Anais asked.

"He's not popular just because of that." Darwin said, suspecting more and more everything that went wrong was Gumball's fault.

"Agreed." Anais said.

"As if you would know how or what its like to be popular Darwin." Gumball said, somewhat angrily. The fish looked down, knowing he'd stepped too far.

"Gumball, I wanna know everything, first, why'd you throw away my club sheet?" Anais questioned. He turned to his side.

The door opened to see the happy face of Nicole Watterson. Especially at Anais, the mother grabbed Anais and wrapped her in a hug. "You did so well!" She squeezed.

"Thanks mom!" Anais said, hugging back.

-At the dinner table—

Everyone remained rather silent, too silent, especially since it was 'Anais' day. But it sure didn't feel like it to Anais and Darwin. It almost felt ruined for Anais that Gumball was so happy. Gumball chewed down on his burger, but in a way that didn't look suspicious. Darwin noticed it however, carefully staring down Gumball at the table. The cat occasionally laughed or giggled, constantly gaining looks from everyone but Richard.

"Gumball?" Nicole asked.

"Yes." Gumball said, not taking his eyes from his food.

"Did you listen to Anais' broadcast on the radio?" Nicole asked, using a fork to eat her fries. Anais looked at Gumball, wondering if he actually even knew. Nicole didn't get an answer so she asked again, this time adding ; "You do know this is the reason why we're having burgers."

This time, Nicole gave Gumball her uninvited attention, and Darwin had really started to analyze Gumball. Anais stared at him, and that smirk on his face. The blue cat chewed up all of his food, Richard was the only one who seemed not to give a crap. Gumball smirked;

"What broadcast?" Gumball question, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

><p>So there, im sorry if this chapter felt long to read, I generally just type 34 page long stories. Um, as you can see, I wanted Gumball to be loved, while hated. But mirrored, so that the family sort of hated him, and the kids loved him. I like Jamie even though she hasn't really aired yet, so…yeah, expect more chapters really soon.<p>

Also if Gumball looked like a smarmy dick, who turned sad at the end, good. If Anais seemed like a jelous brat. Good. If Darwin seemed like a dick as well for a totally different reason…..sorta good.


	2. Raid Runner

Raid Runner

_Inspired by me._

Disclaimer: _I own everything, lol, just kidding I own nothing. Other than like certain locations and made up names and other nonsense._

* * *

><p>"Did you listen to Anais' broadcast on the radio?" Nicole asked, breaking the silence. Obviously aiming her question towards him. Gumball nodded his head side to side, like he was thinking. Nicole stared at him, slightly irritated. She squeezed her fork as she shoved it into a fry. Before picking it up and eating it, nobody but the asleep Richard even noticed it. All eyes were on the cat staring at his food.<p>

"Did you listen to your sisters broadcast? That's the reason why we're having burgers you know?" Nicole asked again, placing down her fork. Anais shook her head, in disbelief that he wouldn't reply. Darwin's eyes stared intensely at him, the image blurred. Since he was closest he saw the cat's grin, that ticked something which made his eye twitch.

'_Let's see how Anais reacts….im just curious.' _Gumball thought. The cat wiped the smirk off his face before raising his head up and staring at his family. They all stared at him, his mother's and sister's faces were neutral. But he can tell they were holding back that mad grin. He then looked over at Darwin who held his eyes half open with an eyebrow cocked.

'_Well I can't miss this…I gotta say 'no', now let's see if Anais likes it if their feelings are hurt. I better prepare to run for the door however.'_

"What broadcast?" Gumball said, slightly whispered. Anais went wide eyed and Nicole's heart rate sped up, but she held herself back;

"The one your s-sister was on." Nicole said, her foot tapping repeatedly.

'_Okay I'll tone it down, just a bit.'_

"Oh that one!" Gumball said, everybody stared at him. They were waiting for him to continue. The cat got up and grabbed his plate, they all watched as he walked to the kitchen. Plate in hand.

"I did listen until I got bored and turned the channel." Gumball said as stood in the doorway, his own hands started shaking.

'_Wait why did I say that!_' Gumball thought, it snapped back to him that this was his mother he was messing with not his siblings. Nicole slammed her fists on the table, causing the salad to fly in the air and smash on the table. She stood up, her eyes wide and bloodshot.

Anais looked at her mother, just hoping she would beat him on the spot. Darwin was hoping that his mother would let him beat Gumball. Nicole grabbed the wooden spoon, unable to control her legs as she slowly walked to Gumball. The cat looked up in horror. She stomped, literally kicking her chair out the way.

Anais looked at Darwin, shaking her head. The fish merely turned his chair, while chewing on his burger. The mother inched closer, holding the wooden spoon like a weapon while grinding her teeth. Her breathing was the only noise so loud in the room. Gumball's mind stared to race and sweat started to poor as his mother raised the spoon, she was so overcome with anger. Her hands shook as her muscles tried to force the spoon down and knock Gumball out.

"WAIT MOM! I WAS JUST JOKING!" Gumball screamed. Nicole didn't react in time as she swung the spoon. Gumball covered his head, waiting for the impact but it never came.

*SMACK*

Gumball flinched at the sound of something popping, he almost thought he was actually hit. Anais and Darwin looked over, confused on what just happened. Gumball waited for a while, hearing dead silence as he slowly unraveled his arms and saw a rather angry Nicole. The spoon she was holding was snapped, with one half in her hand and the other on the floor a couple inches away. She hit the wall at the last minute.

"**WHAT!" **Nicole shouted. Gumball felt tears coming about, he was fearing for his life as he muttered uncontrollably; "I-I-I..I wanted to s-see h-"

"**SPEAK UP!"** Nicole shouted, throwing the broken piece somewhere in the kitchen. Gumball dropped to his knees, ducking out the way of the flying piece.

"I LIED OKAY!" Gumball screamed, waiting for a hit or a belt or something. He hadn't been spanked in years but his mother had built up all this anger and it was all coming out. Nicole closed her sharp teeth revealing mouth. She walked backwards, eyeing him as she grabbed the chair aggressively and smacked it down, waking up Richard and making her daughter and adopted son jump.

"Gum-ball….." Nicole said, closing her eyes and squeezing her fists, before rushing for the water on the table and drinking it down.

"You'll sit right there….and explain." Nicole nearly whispered, wiping her mouth. Gumball shivered, staring at the back of her head. He didn't quite hear her but he assumed she wanted an explanation. Anais looked around, before taking a quick look at Gumball. She didn't dare speak. She quickly looked at him before back at her plate.

'_Deserves it.'_ Anais thought, somewhat in need of an explanation. Darwin didn't understand what exactly happened; _'So Gumball DID listen?'_

"I uh…." Gumball tried to think of a lie, while wiping his eyes. They became heavy with tears. He felt mistreated. He tried revenge, but it didn't work. No, that's an _**understatement,**_ it utterly failed. Only making Gumball look like the '_jerk.'_

"Richard…you're excused." Nicole said, softly. The tired pink rabbit not caring for what was going on waved and walked up the stairs. She didn't excuse the kids, she assumed they deserved an explanation as well.

"I…..lied." Gumball said, sniffing.

"I KNOW THAT! WHY DID YOU LIE!" Nicole screamed, turning around in her chair and staring him down. Gumball immediately looked down, not trying to get his eyes burnt out by her stares. Anais didn't stare, but Darwin saw this as an opportunity and looked straight at him in pity.

"I um…" Gumball said, cut off by what felt like gravity forcing his tears down.

"I did it so….that…..i don't know." Gumball admitted. He really wanted to piss off Anais, and that was more than apparent to just about everyone. Anais shook her head. She didn't even know why she bothered anymore, Gumball is a lost cause. This angered her.

'_What does that mean? He knew exa-'_

"Gumball!" Anais said, gathering up the guts to speak up. Gumball closed his eyes and lowered his head even further. _'Of course, the one person I didn't want to hear from. And mom doesn't do anything.' _

"You know why you did it." Anais said, threatening to shout it out.

'_Like it was a secret you little.._'

Nicole had a sense, but she wanted to hear it anyways so she didn't say anything. "Tell us Gumball, or I'll…" Gumball then got a bit irritated by that comment. She can piss him off all she'd like, but when he does it nobody agrees with him and he nearly gets beaten. Gumball then lifted his head, revealing his soaked eyes. That didn't change the mood in the slightest. Gumball then lashed back;

"Why do tell us! It's not like anyone's going to st-"

*BANG*

Gumball immediately stopped talking, Nicole slammed her her fist down on the table. The plate popped off the table and fell on the carpet. It crackled slightly.

"SEE!" Gumball cried; "I CANT SAY ANYTHING!" Nicole remained silent, the words going through one ear and out the other. Everyone ignored the comment, only helping Anais in this situation.

"You did it so that I would be sad!" Anais said, pointing at him. Darwin nodded, agreeing with her statement. Nicole didn't change, she still looked like she was ready to charge at him.

"No I didn't!" Gumball screamed, Nicole jumped up from her chair and speed walked right over the scared Gumball.

"YES YOU DID! HOW DARE YOU LIE IN THIS HOUSE, STRAIGHT TO US, AT DINNER!" Nicole stomped, her foot banging down. Her foot was so close to him it felt like an Earthquake.

"Im sorry." Gumball silently whimpered.

"No you're not, you're just saying that." Darwin muttered.

"YES I AM!" Gumball shouted, more tears flowing. He started to literally weep, his crying was audible. Nicole shook her head. This was just perfect.

"If you are sorry, then get up and actually try apologize. Maybe a hug will suffice." Nicole said, hinting that she demanded an apology. Gumball nodded, wiped his face, and walked towards Darwin.

"I'm sorry Darwin." Gumball said, his watery red eyes locked with Darwin's irritated ones. As Gumball stepped forwards, Darwin held his fin out. "Don't…." The cat, humiliated, nodded.

'_I tried didn't i?'_

He turned over to Anais, who happened to be staring the other way. Ignoring him. "I'm sorry Anais, really I am!" Gumball said, open arms and reaching for Anais;

"Don't. Touch. Me." Anais muttered, refusing to turn around. Gumball sighed, letting the tears flow as he turned to his mother. They had trapped him in.

"Mom, i-I'm really, really, reall-"

"Don't want to hear it." Nicole said, breathing; "Get a blanket….and a pillow…you're sleeping on the couch." The older woman said.

"I WAS JUST JOKING!" Gumball's voiced cracked, more tears flowed down. Nicole's eyes twitched, in total disbelief he shouted. "Gumball, keep your mouth shut for once." Darwin said, slightly whispering.

"YOU HURT YOUR SISTER!" Nicole screamed, throwing her fists down. Gumball kept weeping, trying to wipe his tears but he couldn't.

"NO M-MOM SHES FINE!" Gumball shouted. Truthfully, Anais enjoyed it only because she had been hurt. Not because she enjoyed watching Nicole verbally beat him. "NO I'M NOT FINE!" Gumball glared his water stained eyes at her. Not wanting to hear it.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, YOU IGNORE ME ON THE BUS, YOU LIE TO ME, YOU RUINED THAT LIST I GAVE YOU!" Anais shouted. Gumball's pupils shrunk; _'Why'd she have to mention that!'_

"What list?" Nicole asked.

"THE ONE I WORKED ON ALL NIGHT." Anais cried out.

Gumball looked up at Nicole in terror, she had a confused expression on her face. Before it turned to utter disgust. Gumball wanted to back away, but Anais and Darwin was right behind him. He looked up at Nicole again, more tears flowing than every as he literally started to cry. His mouth gaped and his hands squeezed together. Begging for forgiveness. He started to back up, forgetting that the table was right behind him. Her disgusted glare turned to anger.

"You deserved this Gumball, we helped you and you did nothing for us." Anais hissed.

"IT WAS A MISTAKE!" Gumball cried. Anais got up from her chair and shouted at him;

"WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES BUT YOU TOOK IT WAY TOO FAR!" Anais screamed. Gumball then sniffed loudly and walked over to Anais. Her once angry expression turned to fear as she tried to back away. Gumball grabbed her by the shoulders.

"GUMBALL LAY OFF!" Darwin shouted.

"I HATE YOU!" Gumball screamed as he threw her down.

"OW!" She cried.

Gumball felt a hand on his shoulders, he turned to see who it was as he was greeted by a painful slap to the face.

***SMACK***

Gumball tears flew right off his face, before he tumbled to the ground. Nicole had slapped him…..hard. Nicole had enough of this, her palm to the side.

"Gumball." Nicole said, rather quietly. He covered his face, in total disbelief she slapped him. This hadn't happened in a long time.

"GUMBALL!" She shouted, raising her hand again. Darwin looked up, shocked. Gumball immediately stumbled back, covering his face. He curled up into a ball, shivering at her very presence. Anais got up and looked at Gumball, disgusted, she backed away. He laid on the floor, weeping loudly. Nicole, looked down, before coming to a conclusion.

"Gumball!" She said sternly. The cat literally cried harder than he had in a long time, letting off those crying roars. The saliva in his mouth nearly chocked him.

"**GUMBALL!"** Nicole screamed. _'This has gone on long enough, I know what I have to do.'_

The cat, slowly peeped at her. Her glare demanded he arose before her. Gumball wiped his eyes before getting up on his feet, refusing to look at her. Gumball squeezed his eyes, hoping it go away. All of it_. _

'_I cant believe how bad this day turned out.'_ Gumball thought.

"Go upstairs, grab two days of clothing, a suitcase….and prepare for Granny Jojo's." Nicole demanded. Gumball wept even more at this news, he was being kicked out. The woman pointed upstairs. Gumball revealed his pinkish face, his cheeks wet. He nodded and walked with his head held low past Anais and Darwin. Refusing to say or even look at them.

Gumball lifted his legs up the stairs, each step, more painful and lazy than the next. Everything had completely crumbled. Nothing worked out. He had completely forgotten about the great day he had. He simply wanted a little respect, did it wrong, and got kicked out.

"Great…" Gumball said, feeling more tears as he opened the door to their room. He flicked on the switch which hurt his eyes. As he walked to the drawers, he stared out the window. Looking down at all the dark houses with their yellow glowing windows. Gumball couldn't help but think how happy those families were down there. He sniffed as he opened the dresser. He grabbed a black T and a short sleeved red shirt. He ignored his sweaters.

'_I hate this family…..they're all jerks._' Gumball thought, feeling the sting in his mother's slap. It repeatedly burned his left cheek. He grabbed his iPod touch. The Christmas gift from last year, his mother gave it to him and his siblings for such a great year. He reached behind the dresser and grabbed his charger.

'_Of course, Darwin didn't help me at all.'_ Gumball said, sniffling. He looked over at his fish bowl. Then he noticed the bottle next to it. His water cleaner, known for irritating his skin. Gumball glared at it. Then he noticed Anais' '_Daisy the Donkey'_ doll. He sniffled, anger building up.

"That's very interesting Darwin." Nicole said, chewing on her salad.

"Yeah, we never found out who did it." Darwin sighed, feeling like someone got away with murder when he spoke about the burning pool. Nicole, Darwin, and Anais ate their dinner. Despite the broken plate and snapped wooden spoon. And the entire drama that unfolded only minutes ago. Anais finished her burger, before asking Darwin;

"Not to open up old wounds, but what was happening on the bus?" She asked.

"You know I don't know" Darwin said. Nicole looked at her kids in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Anais decided to explain; "Well Gumball and like a bunch of other kids came on board, they were cheering about him or something." Anais said. Nicole nodded, nice that her son made friends but she had been so enraged that emotion didn't get anywhere. Nicole then turned to Anais.

"Well anyways, how scary was it to be o-"

*RING RING RING*

"I'll get it." Darwin said as he picked up the wallphone.

"Hello?"

"Hello!" A cranky woman said on the otherside.

"Mrs. Mom, its Granny Jojo." Darwin said, handing the phone to his mother. She looked so much calmer, but you can sense she had just got done screaming.

"Yes Ms. Watterson…..right. Okay, I'll get Gumball, so y-…..you're outside?" Nicole said, looking out the window for a car. She could see one pull up to the curb.

"Alright, right, bye!" Nicole said before hanging up the phone. Anais and Darwin stayed silent as Nicole breathed in and breathed out. She opened her eyes before asking;

"So who wants cake I prepared?"

Gumball packed up. Wiping his eyes every now and then. He didn't want to face his mother for another second, but he knew he'd have to. Gumball put the backpack on his left shoulder and held the iPod with his right hand. He used this often, and his mother always complained about him using it too much.

'_You've gotten yourself into a fine mess Gumball._' He thought as he stood up and flicked off the lights. He made his way down the stairs, sniffling as he went.

"Delicious Mrs. Mom." Darwin said, chewing down on the double chocolate cake.

"Defiantly." Anais said, the cake was so good it drowned out all memories of what happened previously. Nicole smiled, eating her own while drinking her coffee. "Go turn on the television, Darwin." Nicole said. The fish saluted. He jumped out his chair and ran to the couch for the remote.

"We can eat our food there, radio girl." Nicole smiled.

"Great!" Anais said as she grabbed her plate and ran after Darwin. The fish turned on the television, immediately flicking to the program they wanted to watch. Nicole came with her own plate and coffee. Anais scooted opposite to Darwin so that their mother could sit in the middle. It was more room for everyone seeing as how a certain member of their family wasn't sitting. And no, it's not Gumball, although that helped.

*Sniff* *Sniff*

Everyone on the couch heard Gumball's footsteps and sniffling. Anais and Darwin simply ignored him, too much into their favorite action show; 'MacGyver' to pay any real attention. The little cat walked down, into sight for the family to see. He refused to look at them as he walked to the door.

"Goodbye Gumball." Nicole said, with mixed feelings.

"…Yeah." It was more than obvious by the yeah he voice sounded so weak he was still weeping a bit. Nicole sighed, feeling too much guilt in this but it needed to be done; "Gumball, turn around." She said. The 12 year old sighed_; 'Why do I need to?'_ Gumball turned around, his face was very wet with a big red mark, although he wasn't crying anymore it seemed.

"These are rules while you're there, respect your grandmother, and NO leaving the house." She demanded. Gumball flinched at the way she said that, he wasn't a dog. Nicole sighed at the mess that was her son. All unnecessary.

"You do realize why I'm doing this?" Nicole asked, Gumball chuckled with an _'wow'_ attitude. That gathered the attention of Darwin and Anais. Gumball held his head down, looking up at them. He looked like a drunk, or an evil person. Especially with his red eyes.

"Cause you sided with Anais and Darwin" He suggested.

"No, Im doing this because I love you." Nicole said. That irritated Gumball a bit.

"Right, beating me in front of THEM." Gumball groaned, pointing at the couch but it was obvious what he meant. "You brought that upon yourself, nobody told you to touch Anais." Nicole said calmly.

"You let her and Darwin insult me." Gumball said, squeezing his fists in anger. Feeling more tears come on so he squeezed his eyes. Bowing his head even more. Anais and Darwin were tempted to talk but they wouldn't without permission.

"Would you like a say? Don't lie. How am I to even trust you when you do that?" Nicole asked, trying to make her frustration connect. Gumball ignored it.

"Yeah, you're right, you all are ALWAYS right. I'm wrong, sorry for being stupid." Gumball groaned, turning around. Darwin then butted in; "Just don't lie to us or be mean and we wouldn't do this." Something snapped with Gumball when he said that. It was _Mom _who slapped him, _Mom _who told him off, _Mom_ who kicked him out. Darwin and Anais did nothing but insult him when he was down.

"YOU didn't do anything, but insult me." Gumball said.

"Why don't you ever just try to help around?" Anais asked. Gumball shook his head in disbelief. He looked over at his mother. She was slightly taken back by his gaze. He grinned and pointed to Anais.

"Insults me, you don't see me asking her why she's always so mean and arrogant? And as usual you do **NOTHING**!" Gumball said, shouting. Nicole shook her head. "Because that's not true."

"You're kidding?" Gumball asked.

"No shes not, stop talking to her like that." Anais said, sternly.

"Look whose crawling back to who." Darwin blurted. Both Anais and a saddened Nicole looked at Darwin in confusion; "He said that to me earlier or something." Both girls rolled their eyes, more rude comments they didn't know about. That rather enraged Gumball, even more than already.

"You're right, this is a great family, one where I'm ignored whenever it comes to problems with us. Because I'm not cute and innocent." Referencing Darwin. "Or smart and a little kid." Referencing Anais. "You wanna know where I was all day? I was hanging out with my new, '_REAL'_ family." Gumball said, opening the door.

"Gumball, don't make rude statements, we've given so much to you." Nicole said, somewhat disturbed by that speech.

"Yeah I know _'Gumball shut up'_ or Gumball '_you don't know'_ or Gumball-"

"Get out, Gumball Christopher Watterson…..get out until you learn to respect this family like we respect you." Nicole glared.

"Thanks, you're the best family ever." Gumball said rhetorically as he slammed the door. Darwin and Anais breathed heavily as they looked at their mother. Nicole got up off the couch, breathing heavily.

"I'm going to bed, sorry I ruined this for you Anais." Nicole said, saddened by her actions.

"No, Mom it's not your fault!" Anais said, but she didn't listen. She walked up the stairs soon followed by the closing of the door. The rabbit made an angry expression. She didn't want her mother under the impression this was her fault.

"I can't believe this!" Anais cried; "Darwin! Mom thinks this is her fault."

"So, there is nothing we can do, just sit down and watch _MacGyver_." The fish said, trying to comprehend what happened her.

"Darwin...why would I do that?" Anais asked

"The faster we pretend like nothing happened the better." Darwin said, groaning. He and her didn't necessarily want that. They liked the idea of Gumball gone. But they didn't know what they were starting. Anais felt like Gumball deserved everything he got, but it was all ruined by Gumball's backtalk. Darwin thought it was okay until Nicole started yelling, he thought it would have been more effective if she silently attacked him. It was hard for Darwin especially to look at Gumball cry, and him, not cry.

"Richard…" Nicole muttered. In her nightgown.

"Huh?" Richard asked awoken.

"I gave Gumball to your mother." Nicole said, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Uh huh" Richard asked.

-In Granny Jojo's Car—

Gumball was too busy reflecting how awful this day was. He tried to think about Jamie and the gang but it all seemed like a dream compared to when he got home. He messed up, but he was still angry at the actions of his family. A tear trickled down his cheek. Gumball tried wiping it, but when he did he brushed against the bruise his mother gave him. That didn't help at all.

'_Anais …..she enjoyed it I bet. Darwin is a traitor…..and I wish I told off my mom better.'_ Gumball thought, sitting in the dark cold car with the lights flashing by. He stared at the reflection of himself disappear and reappear every time a street light came by.

"Alright Bubblegum what did you do?" Jojo asked.

"I um….lied I guess." Gumball said, sniffling.

"Specific babe, I need specifics." Jojo said, driving the car and honking at a reckless driver. Gumball wiped his face, at this point his sweater was soaked. "I got yelled at, slapped, and told to get out." Gumball said, cringing when he said that. Trying to hold back the tears. Trying to block out the image of Nicole standing over him with Anais and Darwin watching with grins from a far.

"Ouch babe, you shouldn't talk back to that woman." Jojo said, turning on the radio which played 'Thriller.' "You want some sad music Bubblegum or is this good?" Jojo asked.

"You know what my name is right?" Gumball asked.

"Yes Bubblegum I know, your father named you after all." Jojo said. Gumball couldn't tell if that was a nickname or that was what she believed to be his actual name. He hadn't seen her in so long. She'd often called him '_Bubblegum_' though so he assumed that's what she thought. No point in informing her, she'd just forget anyways.

"Hey Bubblegum I need yah to fill up the car so hop out and get to it." Jojo said as she pulled up to the gas station that Gumball and Darwin triumphed a Robber in. The drowsy cat got out with her credit card and closed the door, shivering to the cold breeze. He walked in and handed Larry the card, telling him what pump he wanted.

"Right away Gumball." Larry said as he filled out something and turned the pump on. Larry looked at Gumball weirdly. He noticed his red eyes, shivering, lack of attention and a purple bruise on his left cheek.

"Gumball, you alright?" Larry asked.

"….Not really." He said, wanting to get back in the car.

"You look like you've been starved or something." Larry said, as he handed back the card.

"Nope, much worse." Gumball said, refusing to look at Larry directly. Eye contact in general after being burnt out by his mother's made him feel weird. He started to realize he was doing that a lot so he handed him the card again; "I'd like a pair of sunglasses." Gumball said, grabbing the Elvis ones next to him on the rack.

"Here Gumball, grab a hot chocolate while you're at it." Larry said.

"Cant, it's my grandmother's card, I can't do that. All I can get is like some glasses." Gumball said, putting the glasses on the counter. "It's free Gumball, I don't know what happened to you but you need a nice warm drink." Larry said, handing back the card; "And take a Honeybun while you're at it".

"Really?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, its alright, you did get rid of robber a while back." Larry said.

"Really….you don't think I'm a jerk?" Gumball asked, astonished by his act of kindness.

"Of course not." Larry said.

"Even though I still owe you seven hundred dollars at that DVD store?" Gumball asked.

"Yep."

"And I basically got you fired from the game store."

"Yep."

"And I made you trash your car."

"Yep."

"….Including the time I ruined your proposal and made you gain 300 p-"

"Just take the stuff before I change my mind." Larry said, sighing. "Sorry, I'm just sorta used to people hating me right now." Gumball said as he went over to the vending machine and pulled out a medium cup and pressed the button to eject Hot Chocolate. He then looked over and grabbed the _Hostess _Honey Buns.

"BUBBLEGUM, DID YOU RUN OUT ON ME?" Jojo shouted from the car.

"NO GRANNY JOJO!" Gumball said, putting some cream into the shitty water made hot chocolate, and poured a little chocolate syrup. Gumball snagged the tag off his glasses and put them on.

"Good?" He asked Larry.

"I guess, I mean its like almost 9:15pm so sunglasses at night are kinda weird." Larry said, Gumball shrugged as he took them off. "Thanks Larry." Gumball said, putting them in his pocket and grabbed his cocoa and left.

"Poor kid." Larry said, looking at him through the window. Putting the cup in the car and pulling the gas handle out and pushed it in the car. "Alright, here's you receipt." Gumball said hanging her the white paper.

"How come I don't see a cocoa on here?"

-Back on the Road—

*Sniffle* *Sniff*

Gumball kept sniffing his snot clogged nose, wiping an occasional tear that wouldn't ever leave him alone. Jojo despite her bad hearing could hear every single time Gumball sniffed around. Or the rare but happened three times Gumball would silently break down. She drove down the near empty freeway. Gumball counted the cars they passed, since he'd usually never go down this way at this time of night.

'_How am I going to rebound from this? Do I walk in the next day and say 'I'm sorry' again? They won't listen. They'll mock and mock and attack and attack. I'll have to get a new room as well, Anais and Darwin won't ever let me in my own room in peace. '_ Gumball said, thinking of every worse possible scenario.

As far as he was concerned, what happens to the family is unclear. Especially Sundays when Granny Jojo went to church. Gumball definitely didn't want to come. But even scarier is Monday, when he had to go back to school. This was officially the worst Friday ever. Gumball started to think about Monday night, having to go back to probably an angry family. This also put Anais and Darwin in the position to blackmail. And his mother would probably send him away to a home.

*Sniff* *Sniff*A tear rolled down his face, he couldn't control his emotions.

"Hey!" Jojo shouted. Gumball grinned, trying to keep back the tears. He couldn't control it.

"HEY!" Granny Jojo shouted getting Gumball's attention.

"Yes Gr-Granny J-"

"Stop crying every two seconds! Why could you get your mothers genes? You remind me of your father except for not being fat. Crying to everyone about everything! Stop that, suck it up." Granny Jojo shouted. Gumball looked at her seat, crept out. He had never been lectured by Jojo before.

"Nothin' wrong with a little cryin babe, but when yah do it all the time. Cry when you go to sleep or something, but not now I'm trying to drive. Its Nicole for Christ sake! What did yah expect? Her to make a tea party and make you and your siblings to talk it out?"

Gumball nodded, agreeing that he should have expected something, maybe not a slap but something.

"Think Bubblegum, your mother married my son. That means she had to beat up all the bullies, and beat up all the stuck up wenches who teased her. Don't know what she saw in him, but pushing your sister was just asking for a one way ticket to Clobberingville, population one, soon none." Granny Jojo said, turning off at the exit.

"Yah got beat, you probably won't forget it. But cry about it when you get home, by yourself. With others you don't show you're afraid? Alright babe?" She asked, Gumball nodded.

"Yes Granny Jojo, I understand." Gumball said, wiping his tears away.

-In the Driveway—

"Get you hot chocolate Bubblegum." Jojo said, locking the car door to her old 70's convertible. Gumball sipped at it, it taste okay. It sure did warm him up from this subpar December weather.

"Granny Jojo, do you have a computer?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, it's a Compaq from 99'. Bit slow, but still works on the internet." Jojo said.

They stepped inside the house. Granny Jojo walked to the wall and turned on the light switch. She lived in a stereotypical 60's house. Light green wall paint with golden diamond patterns on the wall. A huge cabinet looking television and the old computer in the back.

Then she turned up the thermostat. Jojo lived on the far edge of Elmore, like it was miles upon miles away from the Watterson House. Then it hit him;

"Oh no…..i was supposed to meet someone at the park!" Gumball cried.

"Which park?" Jojo asked.

"Um, Washington Park." Gumball said.

"Excuse my French Bubblegum, but you're '_baisé_ ." Jojo said, walking away.

"Can you give me a ride….Granny?" Gumball asked.

"Ugh…..i'll sleep on it. Now get over here Bubblegum." Jojo said as she directed Gumball to the closet.

"Grab three blankets, I aint leaving that heater on all night." The cat grabbed three blankets and a pillow on the bottom shelves.

"You're sleeping in the front room kid. Here is the rules; "No loud television, No smoking-"

"I cant smoke, Granny." Gumball said.

"You must be judging by how you challenged your mom, Bubblegum." Jojo said cruelly, Gumball sighed. Jojo was like a senile version of him. Insensitive. But at the same time, didn't mean any of it. Probably explains why everyone in the family runs away from her.

"Anyways, No Sneaking out, and No friends. That's it, as long as I don't feel like you're here, that's all that matters. You get thirsty I got beers in the fridge, any questions?" Granny Jojo said.

"….Do you have any cold drinks other than beer?" Gumball asked.

"Water. Why a kid like you would choose anything else over beer is beyond me." Jojo said as she walked to her room. "Will you make me breakfast tomorrow?"

"Breakfast? For you? You're not royalty. You're like that fish person thing brother of yours that comes over and asks me for cookies, and kisses, and food. What's his name again? Derpwin or somethin'?" Jojo asked.

"More like _Dickwin_." Gumball muttered.

"…BLAH HA! I get it! Boy…man so far aside from your cryin' you're better than your father. You're a good kid, now BEAT IT!" Granny Jojo said as she slammed the door to her room closed. Gumball kinda smiled_; 'Nice to have a family member who sorta gets you. Even though she doesn't know your name.'_

-30 minutes Later—

Well what happened was, Gumball had to wait a good 30 minutes for him to actually get on to Elmorebook with Jojo's less than mediocre computer. Let alone a slow wifi, with some provider he'd never heard of. Gumball clicked on the top, realizing something.

"I have one hundred and fifty-six friend requests?" Gumball asked himself. Gumball had around two hundred and eight friends, barely any of them he actually talked to. Suddenly he gets rush a of friends? That brought a smile to his face. He still had a hard time believing how great school was. Suddenly Jamie was nice to him, he proved himself to her, and then everyone praised him for it. Though he was a bit uneasy about such a terrorist like secret society, the fact that people who he never suspected were in it, eased a bit of that frustration. Gumball wished he could have gotten his friends to beat up Anais and Darwin; the cat smiled at that thought. Having a crowd of kids 'back' him.

Gumball then clicked down to his page, where a ton of people commented '_welcome'_ or '_good job_' or '_allegiance_.' Keywords because they weren't allowed to post the name of the group. In risk somebody will look at the page of the person. He then noticed his chat box fling up. It was Juke;

"Gumball, you there?"

Gumball typed away.

"Yeah."

"You did great, you and your gang help us a bunch."

Gumball laughed.

"Funny, all I did was knock down Steve's diploma I didn't actually do anything."

"you set the mood, a mood we had given up on for a long time."

"alright I can take credit for that, so whats up?"

"Everybody was trying to contact you but you weren't on, you're just getting on now?" 

Gumball sighed at that, thinking that he could have been on Elmorebook rather than getting shouted at.

"I tried to get at my sister, but my mother took it the wrong way." 

"too bad?"

"that's an understatement, I got kicked out :c"

Gumball noticed a pause in the chat, so he waited.

"srsly? :O Can you make it to the park tomorrow? That's all Jamie has been talking about, 'Gumball at the park', saying she'd teach you how to wrestle. Im surprised you hated each other so much. I think she was just afraid to really talk to you, don't tell her I said this though

"I might be able to make it to the park, hector giving me a walk might help, yes srsly, and I never really thought of that." 

Gumball blushed at that last comment.

"Well I gotta go, see yah." Juke said

He closed the chat box. Gumball sighed, he felt a bit better about everything though. The maybe just the idea that people supported him even if he was slightly in the wrong made him feel better. He agreed, he shouldn't have said what he had said. But it seemed like overkill, especially when Anais and Darwin insulted him. Just throwing their two cents at him followed by a brick.

"Might as well shut this off, there's no way it's going to buffer a video." Gumball said, pressing the power button. He walked over to the couch, it was actually pretty big. Not a tiny one like he expected where he'd fall off every two seconds.

"Tomorrow will be a different day." Gumball told himself. He was over the tears. Although the idea of his family oppressing him simply because he made a mistake, based on his siblings contradictories made him shiver.

"They're probably sleeping with that nice chocolate cake right now." Gumball said, flicking on the television. No cartoons were on at this time of night, neither were any good shows. Granny Jojo didn't have cable so he couldn't watch a good movie either.

"Didn't they like…..outlaw antennas or something?" Gumball said, wondering why she had basic TV. "Maybe that's why she's always trying to watch TV at our house." Gumball said, as the image finally came to clear view on the screen. It was some throwback, forgettable, mediocre drama TV show on ABC. Gumball shivered, no good television, at all. He couldn't even check the guide, she didn't have one.

Gumball simply needed some noise in order to go to sleep, to take his mind off this entire tragedy. The cat set up his bed on the couch and got underneath the cold unused blankets. Hoping they would warm up a bit sooner.

"I hope I dream of my new family….even Tina." Gumball whispered to himself. The dark living room lit only by the quite flashing television; "….Possibly even a dream about them beating up my normal family." Gumball said, feeling snug. He felt the emotions leave his body slowly, the couch was comfortable. The blankets started to warm him, and the room was heated up a bit by the heater Jojo turned on earlier. That cat slowly drifted off into a nice deep sleep.

-The next morning—

"…Hmmm?" Gumball groaned in his sleep. Hearing the birds chirp and the sunlight warm his face. His eyes heavy as bags woke a bit, the room was tinted orange by the sunlight. Making all the stupid pictures of Richard visible. What really got his attention was the smell of pancakes and McDonalds food. His eyes started to work as he looked down at the coffee table.

"Food? I haven't had McDonalds in a long time!" Gumball said as he grabbed at the bag and opened it up. Revealing his breakfast platter with a note. Gumball pulled the note out and read it;

"_Dear Bubblegum, I forgot I had an early morning bingo game. Followed by an all afternoon bingo game, followed by a night poker game, and a midnight bingo game. Won't be getting home till one. Don't cook anything, I left money you don't deserve on the counter, so you can eat that. Don't have anyone over, and don't call your mother. If you father calls and keeps calling to talk to you, lie and said I told you not to talk to him._ Signed Josephine." Gumball put the note down and dug into his food, turning on the television and feeling great.

"Hope Juke told Hector I needed a ride." Gumball said, chowing down on the English muffin while listening to the newscast;

"It'll be a nice 79 degrees in Elmore. A great way to start a weekend from the previously cold days." The weather man joked.

-Back at the Watterson House—

"I couldn't get any sleep." Darwin told Anais, laying on the floor.

"Still bothering you?" Anais asked.

"I think Gumball poured that stuff in my bowl, it's still irritating me." Darwin said, feeling his skin all tingly and scratchy. Anais nodded before getting out the bed, looking around the room for something. Darwin noticed she was doing that last night.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"My Daisy doll, I can't find it anywhere!" Anais said, irritated.

"Smell that?" Darwin asked her.

"…..Mom's cooking rolls." Anais told him, helping him on his feet.

"This is weird…not having a Gumball to wake up." Darwin said, walking out the door with Anais. "I agree, but it's for the better good." She said, they both walked down the stairs.

Nicole was making the family breakfast as usual, except she made it with 1 less of everything. One less croissant, one less glass of orange juice, one less egg, one less plate, one less sausage. "C'mon kids, breakfast is ready!" Nicole shouted.

Anais and Darwin came down the stairs to meet their father reading the newspaper at the table. Of course everyone knew that Richard only did that to look smart, not so much about the news. Darwin looked over at his father before asking him;

"Watcha reading Mr. Dad?"

"The Nasdaq was up fifty nine points, and the DowJones was up ninety six points." Richard reported. Darwin looked at Anais, the little girl shrugged. "What's that mean dad?" She asked. Richard shrugged.

"I…..have no idea."

"Here's your breakfast!" Nicole sung, putting the delicious food down.

*RING RING*

"Don't worry I got it." Richard said, grabbing the phone off the table and answering. As everyone dug into their food Richard started acting weird. "Oh great it my mom!" Richard said, depressed. Nicole looked up, hoping it wasn't about Gumball. Darwin and Anais didn't catch on yet.

"Yes Jos- MOTHER, hello mom?" Richard said, catching himself at the last minute. Anais and Darwin looked up, realizing who It was. The siblings exchanged glances before watching their father.

"….Who?" Richard asked, Nicole loosened her collar. She didn't want to talk to her about Gumball right now.

"Mom, what did I tell you about bring weird men home!" Richard shouted. Everyone stared at him oddly, the hell was going on.

"You know what I'm talking about! You've done this before…..No I don't want to talk to him! What's his name!" Richard said, obviously confused. Nicole tapped Richard, wanting the phone, he raised a finger.

"That's a dumb name! You couldn't f-….., w-wha!" Richard said, his voice going high pitched.

"Th-That can't be…h-hold on!" Richard said before turning to a worried Nicole.

"How come you never told me we had a kid named Bubblegum?" Nicole made a 'wtf' expression before grabbing the phone from Richard.

"Hello? Yes Ms. Watterson. Right….right…no, till Monday…..i'll give it to you on Tuesday….yes…no he cant go anywhere….yes alright…..his name is Gumball by the way….yes im sorry I know you were talking about Bubblegum." Nicole said, rolling her eyes at the last part while rushing.

"Yes…..yes…alright bye." Nicole said, hanging up and slamming the phone down.

"Phew, now let's get down to bre-"

"Hey Nicole, didn't we like have…another kid or did I dream that?" Richard asked. Nicole glared at him.

"Yes Richard…." She said nicely; "We do, and I sent him to your mother's house for bad behavior." Nicole said, trying to force a smile. Richard cocked a brow; "You sent our kid to my mother's house? Is that kinda….mean?" Nicole breathed heavily. Anais and Darwin ate their food, pretending not to hear.

"I mean why not just right next door? Y'know to parents who aren't mean?" Richard said, referencing the Robinsons. Nicole held her head in her hands before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"You know they don't like us…..right?" Nicole said. Richard and Darwin burst out laughing. Anais didn't laugh, mainly cause she knew they didn't like them.

"Please Nicole, Mr. Robinson loves us, especially Gumball." Richard said.

"Richard….he hates Gumball the MOST!" She said, raising her hands in frustration.

"BLAHAAHA! Y-Yeah that's real funny." Richard laughed, wiping a tear away.

"Then why did he try to break our stuff….and cut off your 'two dollar' die." Nicole asked, arms folded.

"Because we made him mad, duh." Richard said. Nicole nodded her head.

"Why…" She asked.

"Because Gumball kidnapped him." Richard said.

"Exca-…Gumball kidnapped him why?" Nicole said, not knowing this part of the story.

"Cause he was on our property." Darwin said.

"…..Why?" Nicole asked once more.

"Cause he LIKES US, see told yah smarty pants." Nicole sighed; "Just eat your breakfast, dear."

-Jojo's House—

"Yeah Hector, that would be great." Gumball said, naked with a towel while twirling the phone line with his finger.

"Alright, good bye." Gumball said, smiling as he hung up the phone. He walked back to the bathroom and got his shirt. "This is great, maybe I should just live with Granny Jojo." Gumball said, getting ready for Hector. He put on his sweater and then threw on his jeans, pocketing the money and turning off everything.

The ground started to shake, but it obviously wasn't an Earthquake. Gumball had an idea of what it was as he buckled his belt and pulled his shirt down. Gumball then ran out the 70's looking house, greeted by Hector.

"GUMBALL." Hector said, his head above the clouds.

"Hey!" Gumball waved; "You got here sooner than expected, I just called you like seconds ago."

"I JOGGED." Hector said before putting his hand down for Gumball to climb on. The cat gulped, somewhat afraid but he did it anyways. "Try not to drop me!" Gumball shouted as Hector lifted him like a Ferris Wheel. Gumball clinched his eyes as he was placed on top of Hector's head. Gumball slowly opened his eyes as he got a pretty good view of the Tilden district of Elmore. There were four mini districts of Elmore's Residential Area, he could see them off from a far.

"To Washington Park!" Gumball roared.

"HOLD ON!" Hector shouted as he jumped around the town. The cat held on to his hair. Being able to see much because he was too busy holding on for his life.

-The Watterson's House—

"Alright Mrs. Mom I'll be home for dinner." Darwin shouted, from the lawn of their house.

"Okay dear." Nicole said, closing the door.

Darwin greeted the gang of friends he planned to hang with; Penny, Leslie, Bobert, Masami, Carmen, and Alan. "Hey guys, I'm ready." Darwin said, being greeted by the group of kids.

"Bobert are you restored?" Darwin asked.

"Yes, although a bit behind in terms of functionality." Bobert said.

"C'mon, I wanna do a water fight." Masami said, wanting to go to the lake and have a fight.

"Why do I have to come along?" Alan asked.

"Cause it wouldn't be any fun without you, duh." Darwin said, walking

"I have no hands!" Alan said. Masami floated next to him; "Neither do I, so figure it out." Darwin laughed at that; "Actually, I don't have hands either, I have fins." Penny looked around the group before realizing Gumball wasn't here; "Where is Gumball?" Darwin sighed.

"I knew you'd ask me that, trust me he's not here for a good reason." Darwin muttered. Everyone except for Bobert got interested immediately. "What did he do?" Leslie asked.

"He screwed around with us and my mother slapped him." Darwin said, bluntly.

"Seriously!" Penny cried.

"So where is he now?" Masami asked. Darwin shrugged. "He got sent to my granny's place, so he's probably there, which is near the border at the valley." Darwin said, basically implying they weren't getting him. "Besides, my mother told my granny not to let him go anywhere."

"Oh." Was all Penny could say, a little bummed.

"Don't worry Penny, I'm sure Gumball is okay….watching old television show programs." Darwin laughed. The ground started to rumble for a second, everyone noticed it. The ground shook violently.

"Um, I think this is an Earthquake!" Penny said. Immediately it slowed down, coming to a stop. The kids had all stayed silent, trying to see if the quake was still going on.

"It's over." Leslie said.

"That's weird." Bobert said, somewhat out of nowhere. "What, the quake?" Alan asked. "Affirmative, my seismic graphs refute the idea that the rumbling even occurred. My radar also shows no signs of the tectonic plates colliding."

"Maybe you're still recovering, cause that was definitely a quake." Darwin said, somewhat scarred. Leslie then cleared her voice before stating;

"Um it wasn't a quake, it was Hector." She announced. Everyone looked at one another, they didn't see Hector and he's rather hard to miss. "Um, did you see him?" Carmen asked.

"No."

"So how do you know?" Carmen followed up. Leslie shrugged; "I'm a plant, I know these things." Masami nodded. "Yeah it was Hector, my cloud sense are tingling, and they only tingle if it's a plane or Hector."

"Why are we standing around and talking about this?" Penny asked.

-Washington Park—

"WE'RE HERE!" Hector shouted. Meeting the party of Jamie, Tina, Anton, Tobias, and Banana Joe. Hector dug in his hair and pulled out a dizzy Gumball, before setting him on the picnic table. Everyone stared at him, laughing at his goofy smile.

"Get up Gumball." Tobias said

"S-Sorry…" Gumball muttered, getting up. Jamie walked over to him before noticing the bruise on his face.

"So Juke was telling the truth?" Jamie asked.

"About what?" Gumball asked, getting up while holding his stomach.

"Your family kicking you out, and your mother slapping you." Jamie explained. Gumball groaned; "Don't remind me." He said, getting off the table to the worried group of kids. "Tell us what happened, let it out." Jamie said. Gumball groaned; "Would it make you feel better If I did?" Tina nodded.

"I wanna hear this." The T-Rex said.

"C'mon Gumball it cant be that bad." Banana Joe said.

"Oh really?" Gumball asked; "Well here it goes….so."

-6 minutes later—

"Woah man, that's pretty deep." Tobias said.

"Yeah, if my siblings did that I'd be kicking their butt." Anton lied.

"I tried to do that but I got slapped." Gumball said, irritated. Tina rolled her eyes; "Big wuff, suck it up Gumball. At least you don't live in a dump when you're entire race is near extinct." Gumball sighed; "Yeah I know."

Jamie turned around in glared at her. Tina rolled her eyes and sighed. "But it IS pretty lame that your siblings attacked you while you were down." The dino said, looking at a cloud. Jamie then walked over to Gumball, tapping him.

"Would you like me to beat them up?" Jamie asked.

"Who? My Mom! You remember who she was right! Its suicide!" Gumball cried. Jamie shook her head; "No I mean your siblings." Gumball then popped his head up. The idea of Jamie beating on Anais and Darwin brought smile to his lips, but that quickly disappeared when he remembered the times '_she_' beat him.

"Uh no…but I would like revenge." Gumball muttered.

"Ooh, we're good with revenge!" Banana Joe shouted. Then it clicked, this was the '_Raid_' club he was in now. That means people upon people respect him now, he owned a good quarter of the school. "Gumball, you don't have to sit back and take this." Jamie said as she jumped on the table and sat next to him.

"You're right Jamie." Gumball said, fiddling with his claws. "But before you take matters into your own hands we gotta pump you up." Jamie said; "I told you we would have a wrestling lesson." Jamie said, unbuttoning her pants. "Um Jamie, what are you doing?" Gumball said, blushing slightly.

"Getting In my wrestling shorts." Jamie said. Tobias walked over to Gumball; "Isn't Anais or Darwin supposed to be here today?"

"Yeah, Darwin..…that's why I sorta wanna stay up on this rock mountain until they leave." Gumball said, looking down from the mountain at the group of kids walking towards the green down below. Tobias winked at Banana Joe and Tina.

"What?" The dionosaur asked.

"Hey, while you guys wrestle, we'll…..explore." Tobias said. The colorful puffball then turned to Hector. "Hector, go to the store and grab me some water balloons and glue." Tobias asked. Hector nodded and ran off, shaking the ground.

"Hey Tobias, what do you need with glue and water balloons?" Gumball asked.

"Umm…nothing?" He said.

"You're going to prank Darwin aren't you?" He said, the cat crossed his arms. Tobias sighed; "C'mon Gumball, you can't just let that happen to you and you not do anything about it. You're an '_R_' agent now." Tobias complained. Gumball breathed in, thinking about it;

"On one hand, I get a temporary revenge, although they won't know I did it or at least told somebody else to do it." Gumball said, the group smiling at that one.

"On the other I get caught and my mother hunts me down….." Their smiles turned to frowns.

"…Okay…I'll wrestle Jamie…..and then you'll save the glue balloons for me. Is that cool?" Gumball requested. "Yeah sure." Banana Joe said, fist pumping Tobias.

"C'mon lizard, we got a date with Darwin and company." Tobias said as he climbed on Tina with Banana Joe on his head.

As the group disappeared into the forest, Gumball turned to the now underdressed Jamie. Wearing her wife beater and tiny red shorts. It revealed her legs, something again a lot of people didn't see.

"Okay Gumball, I would suggest getting into your t-shirt and shorts but you probably don't have any shorts huh?" Jamie assumed.

"Y-Yeah….." Gumball said, at a loss of words. Was he really about the wrestle Jamie, was he asking for death? "Um, actually I feel kinda uncomfortable fighting you." Gumball claimed. "I thought you knew Karate?" Jamie asked; "Technically you should be able to whoop me."

"Well I haven't learn that much." Gumball said as he walked with Jamie. She raised her hand telling him to stop as she took her stance four feet away. She was rather close, which made Gumball uncomfortable. Jamie laughed; "I'm teaching you, not fighting you." Jamie said as Gumball looked around, not feeling better.

"When in wrestling, if you're fast people always go for your feet." Jamie said jumping down to the ground at his feet. Gumball flinched; "AHHH DON'T HURT ME!" The cat slowly opened his eyes and looked down. Jamie had grabbed his ankles.

"Um, can't I just bend down a punch you?" Gumball asked.

"Try Gummypuss." Jamie dared. The cat slowly bent down, simply planning on slapping her head or something. As so as he squatted, Jamie pulled his feet lifted him up.

"AHHH!" Gumball cried, falling straight on his butt.

"When you bent downwards you pushed your weight down, making it too easy to knock you down. You should have leaned over me." Jamie said, getting up and standing over him. Gumball blushed at the thought. Him bending over her. Jamie bent down, squatting next to his head. Gumball blushed even more, looking the other way to avoid staring in-between her legs. "Don't be afraid, I won't hit you in the face."

'_That's not what I'm thinking.'_ Gumball thought, turning his head over slightly.

"Okay, grab my legs and toss me." Jamie said. Gumball looked up, seemed rather easy since she was right in his face. "Okay…" Gumball said, slowly putting his hands up and moved towards her ankles. He got drawn into her evil smile.

*SMACK*

"OUCH!" Gumball cried, withdrawing his hands. She slapped him on the forehead.

"Go faster." She demanded. Gumball rubbed his head before nodding and going just slightly faster. Jamie cocked a brow (thought you couldn't see it) and smacked him on the head again.

"Faster!" She shouted. Gumball growled, quickly grabbing her ankles. "THERE!" He said. She slapped him again, thus making Gumball release. "What is with YOU!" He shouted, angry. Jamie sighed; "You were supposed to throw me, grab my ankles and toss me." She explained. Gumball quickly grabbed her ankles and pulled her over his body.

"Woah!" Jamie cried, falling on top of Gumball.

"You idiot! If you throw me on you I basically pinned you down!" Jamie shouted.

"Well sorry I didn't know!" Gumball shouted back, looking for some reason here.

-At the Forest near the Pond—

"We're almost there." Darwin happily announced.

"I just realized something, if my circuits are less than ordinary, why did you invite me?" Bobert asked, walking with the group. "To spectate, duh." Masami told him. They walked down the pathway, unaware of the dinosaur, puff boy, and banana.

"Here's the plan, you toss the football over Darwin in which both me and Tina trample him. Make sure you give him a good smack after I'm done." Tobias whispered, from the bushes.

"Alright…" Banana Joe said, swing the football around to get some power due to his little figure.

"HIKE!" Banana Joe shouted.

Tobias ran out into the clear, to the surprise of the group. Darwin however had no time to react as he was violently smacked to the side.

"OW!" Just barely catching his balance. Darwin had been disoriented, spinning around believing he had been punched or something. Darwin gripped his cheek, feeling a sharp unreachable pain inbetween his cheeks and jaw. He squeezed his teeth shut in agony.

"Darwin!" Penny and Masami shouted, running up to the dizzy fish before feeling the ground shake a bit.

Tina then ran towards the fish, prepared to kick him with her huge foot. Darwin looked up at the blurry girls running and floating towards him, before they stopped and looked in terror towards the forest. The fish blinked in confusion, before turning his head to what they were looking at.

"What the h-"

*BAM*

Tina Rex ran right through the opening of the forest and kicked Darwin straight in the face. "Uh oh." Tina said sarcastically Darwin was knocked twenty feet in the air. The fish didn't even realize what happened, he felt like it was a freefall. As Darwin somewhat regained consciousness he smacked face first on the hard rock pathway. His impact Darwin let out a blood spilling scream. Muffled of course.

"MMMAAAAMMMPPPHHH!" Darwin screamed, his busted lips kissing the ground.

The gang stared in disbelief at Tina and Tobias. Tina catching the football and looking back at Darwin. Then Tobias. Darwin's friends then looked back at what looked to be a dead fish; "Dude Darwin!" Tobias said as he ran back to Darwin, with the his friends following.

"Dude I so didn't see you!" Tobias said, as the kids ran up to Darwin. "What were you THINKING!" Alan shouted at him. Tobias had to hold back his laughter.

"S-Sorry, we were just playing football." Tobias said as he dug in his puffy body. Darwin looked up at him, his mouth stuck open from the pain. "Here, it's from a friend, that should make up for it." Tobias said as he pulled out a blue gum ball. He placed it on his body before getting up and tossing the football away in the forest. They ran away, laughing to themselves as they did.

"Ugh." Darwin groaned, getting up. Right eye kept twitching, he couldn't fully open or close it. Masami covered his head, trying to heal him a bit by acting as an ice pack. Bobert scanned his body with his blue eye scanner.

"Minor damages. Blood vessels popped in exterior and posterior areas. Muscle failure in lower optical regions." Explaining Darwin's constant eye twitching and bruises. "Other than that, Darwin remains rather in a stable unfavorable condition." Penny walked over and tried to pick him up.

"I hope this doesn't mean you're out the water game." Penny asked.

"W-Wouldn't miss it." Darwin staggered.

The fish limped a bit, as Penny and Leslie tried to hold him up. Darwin gave them the okay, they released him as he got used to his own feet again. Everybody stared at him, looking at his bruises, busted lip, and obvious limping leg. Then the fish realized what he was given, a 'gumball.' Darwin looked at it for a second, he couldn't even chew it because he got smacked right in the jaw. He glared at it, it reminded him of his brother. And then the smack down he just received.

"…ErrrrrrRRRAAAAAAGGGHH!" Darwin screamed, taking the blue gumball and throwing it in the air.

"What did he give you?" Alan asked.

"A gumball for some STUPID reason." Darwin said, frowning; "WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! JERKS!" Darwin screamed, his jaw starting to ache.

"You don't think it has anything to go with Gumball, do you?" Penny asked. Darwin sighed, glaring at her; "What you see in him I'll never understand." Masami floated next to him;

"If what you said was true, I can't see how Gumball did this unless he called Tobias and Tina….before they left home. And he's not even cool with them…or at least Tina…I think. After yesterday I'm not entirely sure."

"I wonder what Gumball is doing with Granny Jojo right now, probably bored." Darwin said, feeling a terrible ache.

"HEEEEYAH!" Gumball scream, grabbing Jamie by the hands and throwing her to the ground. Jamie collided on the grass, grunting as she did. She was incredibly sweaty, she spent a good amount of time teaching him. They were now trying it out. She tried to get up but was shoved back down to the ground by Gumball jumping on her.

"Am I doing good?" He asked.

"M-Mediocre." Jamie said, smiling while breathing heavily. She turned over which flipped down to the ground. His black t shirt was sweaty. He had taken off his sweater. Jamie got on her feet and ran at him, aiming her horns like the ram she was. Gumball had no time to react as he was thrown back. She then pounced him. Grabbing his cat ears and pulling them back.

"OW! OW OW OW!" Gumball cried.

"I know a cats weakness when I see one." Jamie said as she grabbed his tail. "Surrender or I'll pull the tail. I know you cats hate that." Jamie laughed. "Do it and see what happens." Gumball muttered. She shrugged; "Don't say I didn't tell yah beforehand." Jamie said as she yanked his tails. Gumball immediately screamed and jumped up from his position, claws extended.

"Woah!" Jamie cried as she dodged a swing by Gumball.

"Okay Gumball! Calm Down!" She shouted, jumping from behind a tree in which Gumball missed her and impaled his claws into. She swore she heard Gumball hiss. She turned around and karate chopped his stuck arm.

"OW!"

Jamie then saw the opportunity as she swept her feet and made Gumball fall back on the ground. She grabbed his hand and turned him over, pushing the arm out of his socket. "C'mon surrender!" Gumball wiggled around to no avail. "Ack, AGRH!"

"SURRENDER!" Jamie shouted.

"I SURRENDER!" Gumball shouted. Jamie immediately released his arm and collapsed next to him. She was breathing hard, but nowhere as fast as he was.

"H-How do you keep such strength?" Gumball asked.

"I-I….I just wanted to take you down, so I did it." Jamie breathed.

"Yeah b-but how." Gumball said, bring a hand to his chest; "woah….."

"You wouldn't want to know." Jamie said, warning him. She jumped up on her feet. She then looked down and grabbed Gumball by the collar of his black shirt. Pulling him up. He scuffled and nearly tripped, but took a breathed and straightened his posture.

"Why?" Gumball asked. "Because where you come from, it would be a deal breaker with us." Jamie said, letting her rougher lower class urban side show. "And it's not particularly popular with Middle Schoolers." She said. Gumball was about to question her again but she cut him off.

"There's Hector." Jamie said, pointing up.

"I HAVE THE GOODS, MY MOTHER IS FREAKING OUT THOUGH, SO I GOTTA GO!" Hector said, dropping a bag and then leaping out the park. Jamie rolled her eyes, Hector was never good with greetings or proper 'goodbyes.' She then ran over to the bag he dropped.

"Okay Gumball, ready for a little revenge?" Jamie grinned.

"….Yeah…I'm really ready." Gumball said, making a frown at the memories.

-In the Lake—

"There is great!" Carmen shouted, splashing the water against Leslie. He returned the splashing, soaking both Carmen and Alan with her leaves. Alan had used the string on his body to grab a bucket and dump water all over Penny and Masami. The cloud girl used her abilities to blow water like mist, making a beautiful rainbow with the sun. Darwin swam in the water, unknown to everyone as he splashed up and clapped his fins. Splashing water all over everyone. Bobert sat on the edge, careful not to get wet.

"Here's the plan." Tobias said, gathering the attention Gumball, Joe, Anton, and Jamie. They were on a rock which arched over the edge of the lake.

"We know the plan." Anton said, irritated with Tobias repeating himself. The colorful puffball glared at the piece of toast.

While the group played in the water, Tina hid behind some trees on the edge of the pool. Eyeing Bobert, who happened to be in 'speculation' mode. The dinosaur turned around and aimed her tail at the robot.

"Well, before I was interrupted I was going to say this plan is simple. Tina uses that big tail of hers." Tobias said.

Tina placed her tail out, sitting quietly behind Bobert.

"Pushes Bobert into the water…"

She swung and knocked Bobert into the air. Stuck in 'speculation' he had no real time to think as he fell down towards the body of water. Penny looked up in the air, noticing the shadow. Then the doe-nut realized what was about to happen.

"GUYS RUSH TO SHORE!" Penny shouted. Masami flew to shore with Alan, watching everyone look at Penny for a second before glaring up at the sky. Everyone then everyone realized the danger. Leslie and Carmen tried to swim to the shore as Darwin went under water to swim as fast as he could.

"And gives them the '**shock**' of their lives." Tobias said.

"….I swear you stole that from a TV show." Jamie glared, as everyone brought their attention back to the lake.

The swimmers aside from Alan and Masami had reached the shore and prepared to get out but was greeted by an electrical shock. Darwin looked up at the rock, seeing a blue figure disappear; "Gumb-"

"AHHH!" They all screamed, losing the feeling in their bodies. They all cried in pain as they tried to resist and climb out. Only Penny was successful, still flopping around for a second on shore due to the shocking. The others were stuck as the electricity traveled up and down their bodies before it came to an end.

"Oh my God…." Leslie said, never feeling such pain like that.

"Carmen!" Alan said, dropping his string down so that she could grab it. She had a hard time regaining her feel but she pushed and loosely held on. Alan lifted her up for a second before she lost her grip and dropped her on the grass. The lake was covered in steam. With a submerged Bobert. Penny looked over, looking for Darwin. She then saw an orange figure at the bottom of the shallow lake.

"DARWIN!" Penny shouted. Gumball cringed at that.

"He's fine Penny, he's a fish remember?" Masami said.

"I DON'T CARE!" Penny cried, jumping in and picking him out the water. He was really heavy, but Penny managed. Dropping him on the dry grass, the sunlight reflected on his orange body. Evaporating the water. Penny could see the steam on him. As for Darwin himself, he wasn't passed out, but simply taking some breathers.

"You alright?" Penny asked.

"I was fine in the water." Darwin said, before looking over and forcing a smile; "But yes, I'm fine." Penny went back down with Leslie and pulled Bobert from the lake floor. It wasn't that deep though.

Everyone but Gumball was laughing behind the rock, Tina had even managed to sneak up as well from the cliff overhang. The rock itself was on a hill that hung over the lake from the backside. Banana Joe noticed Gumball's lack of humor.

"What's the matter Top Gun, wasn't good enough?" He asked.

"No….it's just that we shocked Penny, and I didn't really.." Gumball tried to say. Tina then interrupted. "What he's trying to say is that he likes Penny and he doesn't want to prank her." The T-Rex wrapped up; "See that only took a couple of seconds to say." She added. Jamie looked at him, nodding but didn't really have a comment for that.

"Well okay dude, if Darwin is really the only one you want we can wait for him after they leave." Tobias said. "Is anyone up for some lunch?" Anton said, out of nowhere. Everyone looked at each other before nodding.

"Defiantly." Gumball was the first to say.

"Starving." Tina added.

"Where do you wanna go?" Jamie asked Anton.

"In-N-Out." Anton said.

The best thing about this park was the In-N-Out right at the entrance of it. The only one in this town, so it was worth taking a break and going to. "C'mon I'm starving." Banana Joe said. The group got down and walked around the trees, avoiding the obviously hurt and irritated group. Much to the enjoyment of the _Raid_ group.

"Hey does anyone even have any money?" Tina asked. Banana Joe checked his peel before shaking his head. "Empty." Tobias dug a hand through his hair and pulled out a wallet. He checked it, revealing a dollar. "Broker than the school." Tobias said.

"I didn't even bring a backpack." Tina Rex said. "Neither did i….or Anton." Jamie said. That canceled their plans. "Dammit, should've brought something." Gumball then interrupted; "Not to brag, but I have fifty bucks for lunch." The cat said, smug.

"Wha- WHAT! Fifty dollars! I thought you got kicked out! Where'd you get the money?" Anton asked. "Grandma gave it to me." Gumball said. Needing no further explanation they continued on their way.

"Way to be a team player Gumball, I was getting worried I forced you into this and you didn't really want it." Jamie admitted. Gumball shrugged; "Not really sure why you thought that, I was pretty supportive."

"I know, but like…some things you didn't want to do and it all happened in a day." Jamie tried explaining. Gumball laughed; "I'm still scarred, but after what happened last night this is like the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I mean he's got a point Jamie, even I feel like not picking on him at school." Tina Rex said.

"Thanks Tina." Gumball laughed.

"I said I FEEL, I didn't say I **WOULDN'T**!" Tina growled.

"Ugh, so short lasting." Gumball groaned as they approached the doors of the restraint.

-Inside, sitting at a window booth—

"This taste great." Tobias said, eating his huge burger.

"What did you put on your fries? It looks like vomit." Jamie asked. Tobias shrugged. "It's some weird mixture from the 'secret menu.'" Tobias explained. There was some weird stuff that really did look like vomit although it was onions and cheese melted on it. Compared to everyone else's without the stuff.

"Oh no…." Gumball said, terrified.

"What is it?" Anton asked.

"Look out the window." Banana Joe said, sighing; "Speaking of the Devil."

The kids they had pranked now made their way inside. All either irritated or tired. Except for Penny, who secretly would give anything to see Gumball right now.

"Penny can't know I'm here!" Gumball shouted as he ducked under the table.

"Just stay there, until they pass." Banana Joe said. Jamie eyed Darwin.

Tina who looked rather cramped in her position eyed Jamie, the tomboy turned to her with a return glare. Tina held her ground; "Don't even think about it."

"Can't stop me." Jamie muttered; "He hurt Gumball, he messed with all of us."

"Who did?" Gumball asked under the table, worried more about Penny.

"So, they're his family we can't just beat them all up." Tobias reasoned.

"…Then what do we do?" Jamie asked, grabbing Gumball's shoulder from under the table and pulling him in closer. The cat went with the pull, staring up at Jamie from under the table.

"We wait for Gumball's call." Tina answered, still glaring.

Jamie sighed and shook her head before looking down at Gumball, who nodded. The girl then turned around before agreeing and pushed Gumball underneath the table. The girl quietly went back to eating her fries. Everyone else did the same, their senses however focused on the group ordering their food.

The group then walked down the ordering line and towards their table. '_Raid_' pretended not to notice them for their own good. But the Darwin's friends didn't really get it and greeted them.

"Hey guys!" Penny greeted. Darwin groaned at the sight of Tobias and Tina. Of course Tina had to mention it; "Hey Darwin, you still recovering from the accident?" She wanted to laugh of course but she held it in. Darwin then forced a smile before saying; "Y-Yeah, I'm feeling better already."

"Hey guys do you have an outlet on your table, Bobert here got fried and he lost all his battery juice." Leslie said. Gumball held his breath, not about Bobert but about Penny. Then Gumball's mind started wondering; _'How great would it be if she would join our club? We could be like triples in crime!_' Gumball thought, thinking about Jamie as well.

'_That would be sooooo awesome….but what if she rejects…and learns my group set her pool on fire? She'd kill me.' _Gumball thought, groaning. The other group then heard the groaning, before looking around.

"Did you hear something?" Masami asked.

"Sounded like someone's stomach." Alan said, still listening.

"Sorry!" Anton laughed, giving Gumball a cover.

"So we're just going to go back to our table now." Darwin said, grabbing the deactivated Bobert and dragging him to a booth away. Everyone looked at him before Penny laughed; "Sorry, he's just in a sour mood." The group then walked away, reliving them of that terror. Gumball knew he couldn't get back up.

"How close are they sitting?" Gumball asked.

"Like three booths away, dude it's not happening." Banana Joe said. Gumball freaked, if Darwin found out that Gumball was hanging out with the guys that beat him on supposed accident he would without a doubt tell his mother. Also, Gumball was aware of the search out Nicole had placed on him. He wasn't allowed to leave for anywhere.

"Don't worry, I'll just carry you out." Tina said as she got up. She turned her back to the other group so that Gumball could walk out without him being spotted. Gumball held his arms out so that Tina could grab them. The dinosaur then started walking away from the '_Raiders_', walking out the door and dropping him.

"Ouch!" Gumball said, falling on his bottom .

"C'mon guys!" Tina signaled.

They grabbed their left over food and stormed for the exit. "See yah later guys!" Penny called from her seat. The group then finally left the restraint without having Gumball spotted.

"This is ridiculous." Banana Joe said.

"Did you try apologizing?" Tobias asked to Gumball. Everyone looked up at him, angry. The fluffball shrugged; "If it were me I would have apologized even if didn't agree." Gumball nodded; "Actually I lost track of how many times I said _'sorry'_." Everyone exchanged glances.

"But of course, _'I didn't mean it'_ so I got slapped." Gumball said, wiping the dust off his bottom; "What time is it?" He asked. Tobias looked at his watch.

"Five-thirty." He said.

"I gotta get going." Gumball announced, everyone sighed.

"I thought we were going to prank Darwin?" Anton said. Gumball shrugged; "I have to report in by seven, and since no bus line goes over there or i don't know about one and I have no time to check, we're just going to have to skip it." The cat reasoned. Jamie then stepped in; "I have an idea, rather than chasing Darwin, we'll just let him come to us."

-6:10 pm—

Darwin Watterson walked down the sidewalk by himself, only three blocks away from his house. He was grumpy, feeling like he had been taken advantage of. He had been tackled, smacked, and then shocked. He had lost his swimming time and his brother.

'_This is stupid, and I know somebody is doing all this.'_ Darwin thought, limping a bit. The fish didn't really want to go home. Anais was somewhat boring, she dedicated a good amount of the day to studying. Other time was for friends or television. She also wasn't that exciting. Rather irritating most times. Gumball at the very least was crazy.

'_Maybe I could have a sleepover?'_ Darwin thought.

A sleepover would at least provide some company for a while, it was boring without Gumball. Without his stupid moments or stupid sayings, or creating drama it was dull. It was just sit at the table while eating and pretend like there was no Gumball. It wasn't working.

'_But he deserved it._' Darwin thought.

Though Gumball was a center of entertainment he didn't appreciate Gumball's lack of appreciation, or yelling, or refusal to reason (by Darwin's standards, of course). Also he was still baffled on all those people who cheered him on the bus. Darwin tried to ignore it, but it definitely seemed like Gumball was the top kid.

'_When I get home I'm going to soak in a nice bath.'_ Darwin said, seeing Mr. Robinson's House a block away. Meaning the Watterson's house was on the otherside. The fish got closer and closer, rubbing at his bruises a bit.

'_Man, Mrs. Mom is going to ask me about these.' _Darwin thought.

As Darwin got closer and closer to the Robinson's house something in the back of his mind told him not to go. But the fish ignored it and continued to walk. Getting closer and closer. _'I'm almost home!_' Darwin thought, dreaming about that nice bubble bath.

Suddenly he was smacked on the face by a balloon, which popped and spilled glue all over his body. He spun around; "What the he-" He was smacked by another one, splashing glue all over him again.

"STOP IT!" Darwin cried.

Gumball, Jamie, Tobias, and Banana Joe laughed from behind the bush. The banana then tossed on at his feet. It popped, splashing glue in his shoe. Tobias aimed for the other foot but missed.

"Nice…" Jamie said, before aggressively throwing one at his face.

"STOP IT! WHAT THE HECK!" Darwin cried.

"I wouldn't suggest rubbing your eyes!" Gumball shouted.

"W-WHO WAS THAT!" Darwin screamed.; '_Sounded sorta like Gumball.'_

"Alright Gumball, he won't open his eyes. Watch this!" Jamie said, jumping up from the bush and walking towards the struggling fish. Jamie swung her feet at his, dropping him on the ground. "OW!" Darwin cried, his butt already hurt from the previous drop he had by Tina. Jamie then took a step back and kicked him in the back, right above his fin. He screamed in pain. Much to Gumball's guilty pleasure.

"AHHHHHH STOOOP IT!" Darwin cried. He started to cry, but he couldn't open his eyes in fear of the glue sinking in. Gumball then got up, running towards Darwin, ready to kick him. But Jamie held him back.

"Dude your sister is coming." Jamie said, pointing towards the little girl taking out the trash.

"SPLIT!" Tobias said, everyone running away from the house and then splitting up at the intersection.

"See yah later!" Tobias said, running with Banana Joe back home. "On Monday!" Banana Joe screamed, while running for his life. The two ran back out of the neighborhood.

"That was great." Tobias said, catching his breath.

"Yeah, hey here's the bus stop." Banana Joe said.

Gumball and Jamie simply ran to another block. Before stopping. "We're clear." Jamie puffed. The blue cat stopped right next to her, the cat hung onto the white picketed fence, breathing hard.

"T-That was awesome!" Gumball said, out of breath.

"DARWIN!" Anais' cry echoed throughout the neighborhood.

"Which way is your grandma's house?" Jamie asked. Gumball shrugged; "So far, just follow the residential highway until you reach the valley." Jamie nodded before she grabbed Gumball and pulled him with her.

"I can find a bus line." Jamie said.

"MOM!" Anais shouted, pulling in a white glue covered, weeping Darwin. Nicole walked down the stairs before dropping her coffee and rushing over to Darwin. "Oh my baby!" Nicole cried in disbelief. She could smell the glue.

"What happened!" Nicole cried.

" I DUNNO!" Darwin said, weeping. Anais looked over at him, worried.

"Obviously somebody threw glue at Darwin." Anais said, taking note of the pieces of balloon.

"Who threw glue at you!" She asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Darwin shouted, emphasizing the words.

"Anais, get me some towels, I need to wipe this off before it dries!" Nicole demanded. She pulled the crying fish outside to the water hose. "Stay still!" Nicole shouted, running over and turning on the water. She grabbed the green hose and held it over Darwin. It splashed water out, slowly pushing down the glue.

"M-Mom! That hurts!" Darwin said, the water pressure blasting against his purple bruises. Nicole stared in terror, her son had bruises on him. And his eye was twitching, obviously it had been it. Thankfully none on the face, but the sides of his fish body were purple.

"D-Darwin! Did somebody beat you!" Nicole asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Darwin said, trying to get the clue off. Nicole splashed more water on him until he was clean. Anais came out with the towel, which Nicole snatched from her and carefully placed on Darwin. The fish shivering from all the beatings and crying.

"How are we to get home, my mom will just assume I did it and kill me when she doesn't find me at home! Besides, no buses go over there!" Gumball cried. "You're right." Jamie said, stopping in her tracks. Jamie then turned around, running back down the neighborhood and towards the Watterson's house.

"Jamie don't!" Gumball cried.

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" She shouted, running down the block and hiding behind the first house on the street. "Jesus man, your mom is outside, washing him down!" Jamie said, Gumball peaked out. The mere sight of her made him flinch. "We're so dead, I know my mom, she'll be driving down to my grandma's any minute to beat me there first, shes knows I'm gone!" Gumball cried.

"Don't worry, just wait till she goes back inside." Jamie said, a smile crept on her lips; "Besides, if your mother finds you there then she won't know you were gone."

"Go inside Darwin." Nicole said, guiding him; "You can open your eyes Darwin, it's alright." Nicole said, drying the shivering fish. Anais then turned off the water and looked around the street for a second, trying to spot anyone. Gumball and Jamie watched her. She couldn't see them.

"Perfect." Jamie whispered as Anais walked back inside and closed the door.

"What are we gonna do?" Gumball said.

"Dude your neighbor is Rocky, put the pieces together." Jamie said, rushing over to the big purple house.

"Sit down Darwin." Nicole said, Darwin wiping his tears away.

"Darwin who did this to you?" Anais asked. Darwin didn't answer, cause he didn't have an answer. "He doesn't know, Anais." Nicole informed her. "What happened today?" She asked. "It's all so bad." Darwin wept.

"Tell us." Nicole said.

"W-Well, I got knocked around, shocked, and then this. I h-had enough." Darwin said, getting up but Nicole held him. "I need to know Darwin, do you have a clue who did this to you?" Nicole asked.

"W-Well, I got hurt earlier today by T-Tobias and Tina p-playing football." Darwin explained. Nicole looked over at Anais. "Tobias?" Nicole knew who Tina was.

"Sports guy, it sounds like an accident." Anais said.

"D-Didn't feel like one." Darwin said; "And then Bobert somehow got thrown into the w-water and shocked e-everyone." Nicole and Anais exchanged glances. "He got '_thrown'?_" Nicole asked.

"Yes, there was no way he just jumped that high." Darwin said, regaining his senses. Nicole looked at Anais, as it seemed to be her job to put the pieces together. The little girl then shrugged;

"Its something Tina is capable of doing, but its unprovoked." Anais said.

"Aside from your friends honey, who else was at the park?" Nicole asked. Darwin thought for a second; "Nobody, although there was Anton, Tina, Tobias, Jamie, and I think Banana Joe at the '_In-N-Out'_….and I saw Hector for a second although I can't remember where." Darwin said, rubbing his head.

"Then what happened?" Nicole asked.

"I was walking home and then somebody threw glue at me…..and kicked me…and I thought I heard Gumball although I doubt it." Darwin said. Anais shook her head; "This is sorta starting to add up." Anais claimed. Nicole looked over at her. She obviously knew more about these school kids.

"Darwin, how many times did you _'think'_ you heard Gumball?" Anais asked.

"Where does Gumball fit into this?" Nicole asked.

"Well….when I got knocked down Tobias gave me a blue gumball, literally which is weird but It may be just a coincidence. I thought I saw a blue cat on the cliff right before we got shocked. I heard somebody groan which sorta sounded like Gumball when we were waiting for our food. And I thought I definitely heard Gumball's voice when somebody shouted at me when I got hit with the glue balloons." Darwin thought, putting some pieces together.

"You think he did this as revenge?" Nicole asked.

"Well didn't you tell him he couldn't go anywhere?" Darwin pointed out.

"Yes, but for one its Gumball. But it's a pretty long walk from the park to Granny Jojo's." Anais said, unaware of any bus systems that go out to the valley.

"Gumball could've gotten a ride." Darwin said, grinning; "From Granny Jojo." Nicole sighed, feeling weird about this conversation; "Guys lets not accuse your brother, yet." Nicole said, even though there were many coincidences.

"And remember yesterday on the bus. Doesn't Jamie, Tobias, Banana Joe, and Anton, and maybe Tina sound like the kinda jokers Gumball was screaming with?" Darwin said. Anais nodded; "Well granted there was more kids too, but yes you have a point."

"Hey guys!" Richard said, rushing down the stairs. "Gumball in front of the house, I'm going to ask him where my shoe is!" Richard said rushing down the stairs. Nicole and her kids looked at each other before watching Richard open the door; "Hey Gu-…..where'd he go?" Richard asked. "I think Gumball drove off."

"Are you sure that was Gumball?" Nicole asked, feeling her rage build up again.

"Looked like him, wait is this a trick question!" Richard asked.

"That's it, I'll beat him there, no matter who he's driving with." Nicole said, grabbing her car keys off the coffee table. Anais and Darwin followed their mother, despite not being invited. She ran out the house, not seeing anyone but Mr. Robinson's car driving off. _'Where'd he go!' _Nicole thought.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked.

"To your mothers!" She said, Richard lit up; "Can we get some Burger King on the way?"

"I don't know where he went, but he's going to get it if he's not there!" Nicole screamed.

The family boarded the car in a hurry, before Nicole turned on the motor. She fixed her mirror and prepared to back out. Darwin was strapped in by Anais since he was still in pain, and Richard stuck himself into the front seat. Then it finally hits Nicole.

"Wait….i didn't say _'you guys' _could come along, did i?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah sure." Darwin and Anais said in unison, ignoring the question.

"Hurry up and step on it, Trisha might beat us!" Richard said. Nicole snapped back and pulled the car out before driving down the street at high speed. Everyone looked at her; "Um, Nicole don't kill us." Richard said.

The cat didn't listen; "I don't have time for this, you can't just beat up one of us and get away with it!" Nicole said, convinced Gumball was responsible, which he was.

"Call your Grandmother and see if Gumball is there!" Nicole shouted while driving by cars like it was Mario Kart .She tossed the phone to the back which hit Darwin in the face. "Ow!" He said, rubbing his head .

"Sorry honey!" She cried, waving the car back and forth, trying to get to the freeway as fast as possible.

"We probably just past him by now so you can sl-"

"Shut up Dick!" Nicole shouted, turning the corner into a busy street, making tire streaks on the way.

"You KNOW I hate that!" Richard cried. Nicole glared at him; "Richard, Dick is also your name!" The big rabbit sighed; "I know but honestly how is '_Dick'_ short for '_Richard?_" Richard said.

"Stop asking questions Di- …Richard! And look for any cops!" Nicole screamed.

Anais dialed Granny Jojo, and pressed the green button before holding it up to her big ear.

"…..Hello?" Anais shouted, the car was kinda loud because Nicole had the windows down.

"Yes Nicole, what is it?" Granny Jojo asked, playing Bingo.

"No, I'm Anais." The pink rabbit shouted.

"Why'd you change your name?" Jojo said, before looking up at the stadium; "Can you say those numbers again!" She shouted.

"No, no I d-"

"Thrity-Six B, Twenty-eight O."

"Um are you there?" Anais asked.

"YES, now what is it Nicole, or Anais or whatever you call yourself." She said, placing the chips on the board.

"WELL IS GUMBALL THERE OR NOT!" Nicole screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW SHE'S TAKING A WHILE!" Anais screamed.

"Jesus its hot in here!" Nicole said, rolling down another window while going 55 in a 25 mile zone.

"Honey don't go so fast!" Richard warned.

"Are we trying to go '_Back to the Future'_ or something!" Darwin shouted, commenting on the incredible amount of speed. _'Gumball is not going to fool me!'_ Nicole said, enraged.

"Oh I get it your actually Anais." Jojo said.

"Yes, okay so is he there?" Anais asked.

"Is _'who here'_?" Jojo asked,

"GUMBALL!" Anais screamed.

"I'm at the Bingo shop, i don't know anyone named that here." Jojo said, listening to the numbers.

"Well is he back home? At your house!" Anais asked.

"Twenty-three I, Twenty N, I'm sorry what was that?" Jojo asked.

"IS. HE. AT. YOUR. HOME?"

"Who?"

"GUMBALL! I'M TALKING ABOUT GUMBALL, GUMBALL, GUMBAAAAALLL!" She screamed, like her mother. Richard and Darwin looked at Anais for a second.

"…..Whose Gumball?" Jojo asked. Anais looked at the phone, not believing her ears.

"Mom! Granny Jojo doesn't know who Gumball is!"

"BUBBLEGUM!" Nicole screamed. Anais looked around; "What about it?" "NO SHE OFTEN CALLS HIM BUBBLEGUM, SAY THAT!" Nicole screamed, turning a corner and shoving the family to the side. The side of their car hit another's car. The other car honked at them. Nicole honked back, speeding away.

"Um, no I mean Bubblegum." Anais said, calming down.

"What about him." Anais sighed.

"Is Bubblegum back home?"

"Yeah should be, although I doubt it since any real kid would've left hours ago…except for Dick…cause he wasn't a real kid." Jojo said, before realizing she got a Bingo.

"BINGO BABE!" Alright Nicole or Anais or whatever, I gotta go bye." Jojo said, hanging up the phone. Anais rolled her eyes. "MOM, HE SHOULD BE AT HOME BUT GRANNY SAID HE PROBABLY WASN'T!" Anais shouted over the loud wind; "OH AND THAT DAD WAS A WEAK KID!" Richard grunted, pouting in his seat.

"Can we roll up that window, I can't hear myself think!" Anais said.

"NO!" Nicole screamed.

Immediately Police sirens went off, telling Nicole to pull to the side. Unfortunate because the Highway entrance was right there. Nicole saw the car and screamed; "DANG IT THE COPS! I HATE THE COPS, I HATE THEM!" Nicole shouted, pulling to an immediate stop.

"WOAH!" Richard and the kids shouted. Smashing into the seats and dashboard

"The hell?" The donut cop said, as he drove around the car at the last minute. He then pulled back and got out his car. As he turned around he saw an impatient Nicole in the window, glaring at him with her hands squeezing the wheel. He immediately got back in his car and turned on the radio.

"Headquarters, I need SWAT on standby!" The doughnut cop said, scarred.

"_Whats the situation_?" The radio replied.

"Nicole Watterson." He said.

"…_May God help you_." The radio replied.

The cop got his clipboard out and walked slowly to the car, pretending to look threatening. Nicole noticed his lack of speed and aggressively banged her head on the wheel. The officer freaked out and hustled to the car.

"O-Okay Ms. Watt-"

"MRS.!" She shouted.

"Yes ma'am, you know you were doing 55 in a 25 zone?"

"YES I CAN SEE THAT!" Nicole shouted. The officer, wrote something on his clipboard with sweat dripping on the paper. "Um, so I know you have a license, I mean you a-avoided all those cars….but um…I might have to g-give you a t-"

"GIVE ME THE TICKET!" Nicole screamed.

"R-Right ma'am. Here!" The officer said, his shaky hands put the ticket in her hands before she aggressively snatched it. He withdrew his hands like the bill was on fire.

"GET YOUR SHIT OUT THE WAY, I'M TRYING TO PUNISH MY SON!" She shouted.

"RIGHT MA'AM!" The doughnut cop said, running back to his vehicle. "FASTER!" She shouted, honking. "I'M SORRY MA'AM!" He shouted before pulling the cop car off to the side. Nicole immediately stepped on the gas and shot back up to 55 and up the Freeway ramp.

"…..All units." The officer said on the radio.

"_We're all listening, what is it_?"

"If you see a yellow Grand Safari Pontiac with license plate number 'ODH 22', ignore it, I repeat**, IGNORE IT!**"

The Watterson car sped down the highway, in the carpool lane. Luckily, there wasn't many cars at 7 o' clock on a Saturday. The sun was setting, making the clouds orange with a purple sky.

"C'mon Nicole, step on it, your normal illegal speeding is getting boring!" Richard said.

The cat drove the car down the exit and drove down the older neighborhood of houses. Nicole turned a couple corners before approaching Jojo's House. "FINALLY!" She shouted before crashing the car into a trashcan.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Everyone exited the car and rushed to the door, they all made room for Nicole who happened to be reading the speeding ticket before crumbling it up and throwing it into the mess the spilled trash can made.

"Move." She said. The kids and husband stepped back from the door. She sniffed around the door before holding her ear up to it. She then sniffed the doorknob.

"Gumball definitely opened or closed this door, which means he left!" She shouted as she pulled out her keys and fiddled around. "Dammit, which one Is the key!" Nicole shouted. Everyone watched her fuss around with the keys until Darwin walked up next to her and grabbed the doormat. He pulled the key from under it and presented it to Nicole.

"Uh yeah, thanks Darwin." Nicole said, snatching the key and shoving it into the key socket.

She opened the door and ran right in, she smirked. Just as she expected.

"Just as I suspected, nowhere to be found!" Nicole said, the TV was off and his blankets were on the floor. McDonald's food was on the coffee table. Nicole then walked to the back of the house, looking through the window to see if he was in the backyard which he wasn't. The room had the 'still' feeling about it. Like it sat here all day without anyone moving anything.

"So I did see Gumball." Richard said.

"I guess so Richard." Nicole said, coming back to the living room.

"So what now?" Anais asked.

" We wait…until Gumball gets home and explains his actions." She said, sitting on the couch. Disgusted by the fast food Gumball had obviously eaten. "Well while we wait I guess n-" The family heard a door open, they all turned back, looking at the hallway. Gumball walked out the hallway, wrapped in a towel while dripping with water.

"What in the world?" Gumball cried.

"….." An awkward long silence had filled the air before Richard then remembered something; "Hey Gumball, where is my shoe?" Gumball looked at him oddly; "You don't normally wear shoes."

"I'm trying to look fancy my boy!" Gumball frowned before looking at Nicole, Anais and Darwin who had obviously sat on the couch, frozen. Gumball looked like he had been in the shower for a while.

"Make yourselves comfortable guys." Gumball said rhetorically.

"Wh-Wait did you leave this house?" Nicole asked, baffled; "Cause there was no way you beat us here!" Darwin and Anais nodded; "Really…" Darwin said; "You really **COULDN'T** have beaten us here." Anais snickered at that.

"Well um, I left like three hours ago for lunch at the local 7-11 but…..i didn't leave." Gumball said, trying to sound convincing. Nicole then got up with her kids and went to the door.

"So you never left?" She asked.

"No mom, I didn't, why are you here again?" Gumball asked. Nicole glared at him. "I mean I thought you sent me here because you didn't want to see me?" The cat said, rather angry. Nicole frowned; "That's not why we sent you here." Darwin and Anais looked at Gumball, they had to admit, he didn't look like he went anywhere.

"Yeah, you sent me here to punish me. Thanks, I was actually having a lot more fun here." Gumball said, raising his voice a little. Gumball then looked over at a bruised Darwin.

'_I cant resist._'

"Hey Darwin you look pretty torn up there? Jeez mom were you driving on craters? He asked, holding back his laughter. Darwin stepped up. "Did you convince your friends to attack me!" Darwin shouted. Gumball held his hands up while accidentally letting out a laugh.

"How could I do that, I just became friends with some of those guys yesterday, I didn't get their numbers. And that computer is useless!" Gumball said, pointing over at the old computer. Anais felt weirder; "Gumball, for some reason there is some big evidence that you were over in our district."

"Well I wasn't….so….unless you have fingerprints….you're not getting anywhere." Gumball said angrily.

"Well um….: Nicole was at a loss of words, this was all entirely useless. It also backfired big time. Made them look like the jerks, as oppose to Gumball being innocently accused. Nicole then came up with something, something that could heal this broken bridge;

"Well we were on our way to dinner, and we wanted to see if you'd like to come." Nicole smiled while lying. But it was a great excuse to have a family talk over an unexpected dinner. Everyone looked at her. '_Yes dinner_!' Richard thought

"Where?" He asked.

"Um…" Nicole smiled, thinking it was working; " La Parret?" Gumball loved that place, they served huge portions of macaroni and cheese and French fries. Weird combo he knows.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to pass. I'm still heeling from that slap I received so chewing is kinda hard." Gumball said, pointing at the bruise on his own face. Nicole dropped her head at that. He had her cornered.

"Whatever Gumball, I got beat up and I'm fine." Darwin bragged, Gumball laughed.

"For some reason that sounds like a lie, you may be fine now but you weren't beforehand." Gumball fired back. "Irony Gumball, you were crying when Mom slapped you once!" Anais fired back. Gumball blinked in surprise.

"Wow, okay so was this it Mom, you came down here for this?" Gumball said, on the defense.

"No Gumball, I did it t-"

"As usual play the 'guilty' card! Not to mention you cried before she hit you." Darwin said.

"Hey Darwin, if you don't want to get beat up, maybe you shouldn't always be so stupid." Gumball said, finding himself in the perfect position. "Just wait till school starts back up!" Gumball said.

"What's that mean?" He asked.

"You'll see!" Gumball shouted.

"STOP IT!" Nicole screamed.

"Just get out of here!" Gumball said.

"Says who, it's not your home!" Anais screamed.

"I would so DECK you right now but If I do I might get sent to a military camp next!" Gumball said, taking a quick glare at his mother.

"You know you did this!" Darwin shouted, pointing at his bruises.

"HOW! WITH TELEPORTATION POWERS?"

"Boy Nicole we really failed in that whole 'parenting' thing huh?" Richard whispered.

"**SHUT THE HELL UP**!" Nicole screamed. Making everyone but Gumball stay quiet and glare at her. Gumball simply just stayed quiet, but he refused to listen to her. The preteen got up and started towards to hallway.

"Gumball! Stay here!" Nicole shouted. Pointing towards the floor. Gumball simply refused to listen. Darwin and Anais' pupils shrunk, seriously was he ignoring Nicole. Richard stayed quiet as Nicole angrily rushed towards him.

"GUMBALL!" Nicole screamed, she grabbed his shoulder and swung him around. He glared at her, burning even her own eyes. He obviously had enough of the family, especially her. The boy stared at her, his eyes showing he was hurt and he didn't care for her. A look any mother would hate to receive. Nicole stumbled back.

"G-Go back to the front room!" Nicole shouted.

"Yes mom." Gumball said, afraid but he refused to show it. It killed her even more that Gumball was the child that looked most like her. It was like starring into a slightly altered mirror at times. Darwin and Anais started to realize they were the bad guys, or at least a contributor to the problem.

"This has got to stop, right now." Nicole announced; "I suggest having dinner and talking it over, at a nice restaurant." Richard smiled at that. Darwin popped a little smile, Anais shrugged. Nicole then looked at Gumball. Who looked like he was ready to shoot up the place.

"I especially want to talk with you Gumball, alone." Nicole said.

"I don't want a dinner, I just want you guys to go back home. No hard feelings." Gumball lied. Nicole knew he was lying otherwise he would have requested to come along as well. Nicole then looked at Richard.

"Get the kids in the car, I'll be out with Gumball in a second." Nicole said. Nicole then grabbed Gumball's hand and led him to the back hallway. Richard then sighed and looked at the kids; "C'mon you heard her."

"Gumball, I'm worried about you, and the family." Nicole said. Gumball looked around; '_Was I supposed to reply to that? Uhhh….cool story I guess.' _Nicole sighed and kneeled down to his level.

"You're mad about me slapping you, I know, and I'm sorry but then I'm not." Nicole said.

"It's not the slap, it's the reason behind it." Gumball said.

"You put your hands on your sister and you shouted at your b-"

"THEY TALKED SMACK TO ME!" Gumball screamed. It nearly made Nicole jump.

"They were angry at you, you lied to us for no reason at a-"

"I LIED because Anais was being and always has been a total brat. She insults me left and right, we have arguments and even when shes wrong she still holds this impression that shes better than everyone! She does it all the time!" Gumball complained.

"I know she does, it's called being 'arrogant.'" Nicole said.

"You did nothing about it!" Gumball said, his voice getting louder. Nicole took the higher path, refusing to shout back.

"Then she pats Darwin on the back and suddenly he feels entitled as well!" Gumball continued, feeling his own tears coming on. And he knew he'd be breaking down in front of his mother any second.

"The worst p-part, is that i-im crying all the time now!" Gumball said, he tried to walk away but his mother grabbed him. He then covered his eyes, trying to wipe them but refusing to look at her.

"Gumball, we all make mistakes. The point of it is to diminish them. You made a mistake, so did your siblings, so did I, and even Richard. But we are a family, and we need to love each other as much as possible." Nicole told him. Trying not to break into tears herself.

"Now come on, lets go talk at dinner, and then you can come back here and have the house to yourself." Nicole said, wiping even your own eyes. Gumball refused; "I c-cant!" Nicole wiped her eyes even more, but she was confused; "W-Why?"

"I just can't, I w-will freak out, h-honestly!" Gumball said, breaking out her mother's grip and running to Granny Jojo's room before slamming the door and locking it. The mother then ran after him, stopping at Jojo's door. Nicole walked up to the door, and slowly twisted the door handle to only feel it locked. "Gumball, please open up. You're m-my son im worried about you!" Nicole cried, trying to reason with him; "Just come with us! For an hour or two!"

"You sent ME here!" Gumball shouted at the door.

"I know! It's part of life Gumball, it really is! Just come out please!"

After a while she realized he wasnt going to say anything, no matter what. Then the thought of Gumball running away terrorized her. She knocked one more time, but no answer. "G-Gumball….are you in there?" She asked.

"Please mom, just go away." She heard him say, it stabbed her like a knife. She nodded and walked away.

"I'm going Gumball, I'm so sorry." She said, honestly. She walked out of the hallways and into the living room. She sighed, looking at his mess. She grabbed his bags and wrapped them up. Throwing them in the trash. She then grabbed his blanket and carefully folded it. She put the remote on the coffee table before looking over everything. She dropped her head, wiping her eyes as she closed the door to the house.

The cat walked down the pathway. Anais and Darwin frowned, no Gumball with her. She looked back at the house, hoping he would run out at the last minute. He didn't. She turned back to the car. The wind drying her tears for her. Richard was in the driver's seat. She opened the door and got in the passenger side.

"No Gumball?" Richard asked. Nicole shook her head, holding her forehead in her palm. Wiping away a tear every now and then.

"To where?" Richard asked. Nicole didn't want to look back, she didn't want her kids to see her like this, so she simply said; "Where do you wanna eat, kids?" Nicole didn't turn at them, she couldn't.

"Come out." Gumball said, putting on a pair of shorts. Jamie walked out the closet in the hallway. She heard everything. Jamie knew Gumball needed time alone.

"Would you like me to leave?" She asked.

"No personally not, but yes it's for my own good." Gumball said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the backyard. It was dawn, the purple sky was beautiful.

"Climb the fence, and um…go through the neighbor's backyard and then you'll be right there." Gumball said. The cat then pulled her into a warm thankful hug, she wrapped back. Their hug lasted for a good thirty seconds before Jamie broke it. "You're pretty cool Gumball." She said. The cat smiled; "Tell him I said thanks for showing me the roads." Jamie nodded before simply walking and jumping up, and climbing the fence.

"Jamie!" Gumball shouted.

"Yes Gumball?" She said from the otherside.

"Thank you." Gumball said, walking back inside.

Jamie didn't reply, she nodded to herself before running and jumping another fence, to the otherside of the block. She finally reached the opposite side of the block. With Rocky in the Robinson's car was waiting. She jumped in.

"So we got him here on time?" Rocky asked.

"Yep."

"No Gumball with you?" Rocky asked.

"Nope, but he did say thanks for showing him the back roads."

"Mission…successful?" Rocky asked, turning on the motor.

"Depends on how you look at it. To me, a success. But to Gumball I'm sure it was a failure."

* * *

><p>Jesus 44 pages! Usually I just right 32. this one was more violent I guess. Also tell me, would you like me to cut these stories into threes? So you don't have to read so much on one page?<p>

I would like to thank: McDonalds, Burger King, In-N-Out, 7-11, Hostess and ABC and NBC for letting your names or shows for a brief second. And hopefully you wont sue, even though I basically gave your free advertising.

Now I would like to thank: In-N-Out burger for actually being good.

Please review


	3. Elmore Splashdown

Elmore Splashdown

_Disclaimer: Fuck your couches_

* * *

><p>After that situation the family decided not to eat out, deciding to save it for Gumball when he returns. His punishment wasn't over, and Nicole felt guilty about the entire thing. She didn't regret sending him, and she wouldn't budge on that. But she regretted letting Gumball fall into this position and not noticing it or paying attention to him enough.<p>

When Sunday hit, Gumball stayed at Jojo's all day long. Refusing to answer the phone or talking to anyone other than Jojo. Darwin and Anais didn't dare contact him on Elmorebook, and mornings after mornings the lack of Gumball made waking up an awkward thing to do. Or going to sleep.

Monday finally hit, and Gumball didn't have his backpack. The blue cat planned to go to school but he didn't want to see Darwin. Darwin didn't want to see Gumball, but for a different set of reasons. More embarrassing ones. Gumball waited at the door for Granny Jojo, she planned to drive him to school.

"Bubblegum, where's you bag?" She asked.

"Don't have it." Gumball said.

"Then how do you plan to do your work?" She asked, not really caring as she fiddled with her car keys.

"I dunno." He admitted.

She shrugged and opened the door, walking out first followed by Gumball. He closed the door and got into her white Cadillac. She turned on the motor and began to back out, Gumball looked at the gloomy foggy sky. Not at all interested in going to school.

"Gumball, y'know you don't have to go to school since you're with me." She said.

"I know, but I've ticked off my Mom enough. Last thing I need is for her to come speeding down here again, questioning me." He said, tired. The boy plugged in his earphones and listened to some music, a rap song. He didn't know what it was but Juke suggested he listen to it, since obviously Juke had figured out what kind of beats Gumball liked.

'_Nice….'_ Gumball thought, Just trying something different. As Jojo drove down the freeway he saw certain kids in cars. He didn't know who any of them were but he could tell they were on their way to school.

-The Watterson House—

"Alright kids, come down." Nicole said, holding their backpacks, all three of them. Darwin and Anais ran down the stairs and grabbed their respective backpacks.

"Darwin." Nicole said.

"Yes Mrs. Mom?" He asked.

"Give this one to Gumball when you see him." Nicole said, handing him his backpack.

"I doubt he'll be at school Mrs. Mom." Darwin said, grabbing the backpack from him.

"I hope he will." Nicole said before kissing Darwin on the cheek, and then gave one to Anais. Darwin then walked away before Anais stopped and asked; "Isn't Gumball supposed to come back today?" She asked, wishing everything would just go back to normal.

"Yes, now go before you miss the bus." Nicole warned, patting Anais on the head before closing the door.

The two kids walked to the bus stop, the first time without Gumball. Or at least without Gumball for a reason other than being sick. Anais groaned, the silence was killing them. As they approached the bus stop they tried to find something to pre occupy their time but it failed. Anais then broke the silence.

"Let's be honest here Darwin, we miss Gumball, and it's only been three days." Anais claimed.

"Yeah, I knew this great feeling wouldn't last long." Darwin said, grumpy; "I feel like I betrayed him, even if he was acting like a dork." Anais nodded; "And he'll never forgive me." Darwin looked up at her, she was staring at the ground.

"Why, he'll have to eventually." Darwin pointed out, Anais shook her head.

"You heard him Darwin, he '_hates_' me. That just set the mood for our relationship forever." Anais said, staring at the sidewalk while leaning on the bus stop poll. Darwin shrugged; "Yeah I did hear him say that, I didn't think much of it actually."

"Me neither, it only hit me last night. And he screamed it at me Darwin…..i didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Anais said, scratching her head. Darwin sighed; "Look Anais, siblings shout that at each other all the time, I'm actually surprised it didn't happen sooner." Darwin said, Anais grinned.

"I get what you're saying, but it's not really helping me." Anais said; "Only a month ago we had that funny '_Dumb Race_', and now he hates me more than anything." She said, Darwin grabbed her shoulder.

"Gumball is just confused, don't take it so seriously. We can talk about it with Gumball when he gets home tonight." Darwin said, hearing the bus approach.

"Right." Anais said, knowing she didn't want to cry on the bus, especially on a Monday morning.

As the bus pulled up to the curb, Anais and Darwin got on and went to the back of the bus with their friends of course. The same group of kids from Saturday.

"I bet you Penny will bring up something about Gumball." Darwin said. Anais shook her head.

"No way, easy money for you."

They all greeted them before of course Penny brought up the missing brother.

"No Gumball guys?" Anais looked at Darwin, making a funny expression because of course Penny asked the question. "I think not, but he should be in class today." Darwin said. Leslie then looked over at Darwin.

"Are those bruises?" Leslie asked.

"Are they fading?" Darwin asked.

"Sorta, where'd they come from, couldn't be from Tina." She said, remembering that Tina and Tobias only hit him twice.

"Somebody beat me up yesterday." Darwin told them. Everyone gasped. Anais continued; "And they threw g-" Darwin covered her mouth. "Beat me repeatedly." Darwin said, eyeing Anais. Bobert looked around.

"Strange occurrences this period, attacking the aquatic lifeform? Rather odd." Bobert commented.

"I agree, who could get mad at you?' Masami asked.

'_Gumball._' Both Darwin and Anais thought.

"I have no idea." Darwin lied. He had no proof it was Gumball, but he felt otherwise.

-At the school—

"Children take your seats." Ms. Simian said. Darwin walked into the classroom, not finding the cat anywhere. He looked around before sighing. The bell had rung as most kids took their seats. Darwin stood in his seat, (Like he normally does, he's not trying to make an announcement or anything) pulling out his paper. Ready to hand it in.

Gumball then walked in the classroom, a couple of seconds late. Both to the surprise of Penny and Darwin. She had been on the lookout for him as well. The cat pretended not to see him as he walked to the right with a grumpy tired look on his face. Darwin frowned.

'_Where is going, his seat is back here._' Darwin thought, looking to his left in-between Penny and him.

The row he approached had Tina, Banana Joe, Tobias, and Idaho. Gumball approached the row, much to the welcome of them, except for Idaho because he didn't know what was up and Tina didn't show it because she was Tina.

"Find another seat Idaho." Gumball said, to the surprise of the class. The potato then looked around, especially at the row that glared at him.

"W-Where do I sit?" He asked.

"My old seat, now move." Gumball said, grabbing him and pulling the little potato out his seat before sitting in it. Right in front of Tobias. A couple of people, including Darwin and Penny looked stunned as they witnessed Idaho walk embarrassedly to the seat in between them.

"Alright class, take out your hom-"

"**Hello Elmore Jr. High, sorry to interrupt your classes but we have an emergency assembly. All students must report to the diamond immediately. All teacher personnel will report to Brown. Students can sit on the field, preferably not the bleachers. Thank You." **

"Alright class, you heard Small, get to the baseball diamond." Ms. Simian said, opening the door to the classroom. Darwin got up, looking over at Gumball. The fish rushed over and grabbed his and Gumball's backpack. The cat turned to him; "Yes Darwin?"

"Here, you left your backpack." The fish said, Gumball grabbed it.

"Thanks Darwin." Gumball said quietly.

Darwin was about to spark conversation before Carrie flew over and got Gumball's attention. "Hey Gumball, guess what the meeting is about?" She asked. Gumball looked around; "What?" Carrie laughed, about to tell him before noticing Darwin.

"Um, Gumball…." She said, rolling her eyes towards Darwin.

"….Oh yeah, uh thanks Darwin." Gumball said, walking away from him. The fish sighed, as he watched Carrie whisper something in his ear, which gained a loud laugh from him.

"Are you serious!" Gumball laughed.

"Totally, first time and you already attracted news." Carrie said, flying over him. Tobias, Banana Joe, and Tina then walked up to the two. "Sit with us and the upper classmen." Tobias said, Gumball looked around. "Why exactly?"

"They just like you, not entirely sure why." Carrie explained.

"Oh thanks Carrie." Gumball said, realizing she said she wasn't sure why.

"Hey I know why I like you, not them though." Carrie said, sitting on his head.

"Um Gumball? That brother of yours keeps staring at you." Banana Joe whispered. The cat grinned.

"Whatever, I'll meet you there." Gumball said, finding Carrie sitting on him a bit funny. Penny then walked over, a bit uncomfortable about the whole Gumball and Carrie thing. Gumball quickly looked over at Penny, before blushing and turning back around.

"Hey Gumball." Penny blushed.

"Hey Penny!" Gumball said excited. Carrie then patted Gumball on the head before flying off.

"Gumball, do you want to walk me to the diamond field?" Penny asked.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Gumball stuttered.

"Can Darwin walk with us, Gumball?" Penny asked. Gumball's smiled disappeared, followed by a groan. Darwin continued to force his smile, pretending like he didn't hear it. "Yeah sure, whatever." Gumball said sourly as he grabbed Penny's hand and walked with her. Darwin tailing him.

As a love struck Gumball and a fascinated Penny walked down the crowded hallways, Darwin decided now was the time to ask questions. "So buddy….um, you coming back home?" Darwin asked. Gumball didn't reply, still thinking about Penny and ignoring Darwin.

"Gumball, your little brother asked you something." Penny said, sweetly. Gumball smiled before realizing what she said; "Ugh, what is it Darwin, make it quick!" Gumball said, snapping his fingers. Darwin frowned; "Gumball, I need you to actually listen."

"Okay, then talk to me about it later, back to you Penny." Gumball said.

"No Gumball, it's REALLY important a-"

"And I'll talk to you about it LATER." Gumball argued. Penny was about to object before Rachel showed up. Surprising Darwin. "Hey Rachel!"

"Hey Darwin." She said, with a nice big smile; "Hey to you too Penny." Rachel said. Darwin's eyes turned to hearts, addicted to the girl. Rachel patted Darwin on the head.

"You're right Gumball, we can talk about it later…" Darwin said, ready to walk with Rachel. The girl laughed; "Actually guys I'm here for Gumball." She said. Darwin's pupil's shrunk. Penny frowned. Gumball cocked a brow.

"For what?" He asked.

"I dunno, Top Gun." Rachel hinted. Gumball's eyes went wide.

"Yeah Penny, imma have to pass on this one, I'll see you later." Gumball said, releasing her grip and gaining Rachel's. Penny looked irritated, and Darwin had a look of total disbelief on his face. That was supposed to be his girl. Rachel rushed with Gumball out the hallways.

"B-But I wanted to walk with Rachel!" Darwin complained.

"Darwin, there is something really fishy going on with Gumball." Penny noted, motherly sounding.

"No its not fishy, it's pretty straight to me." Darwin said angrily; "Did I not try and be nice?" Penny made a shrug; "Why are you mad Darwin? He just went with Rachel for a walk, it's not THAT serious or anything." Penny said, trying to cheer him up. Darwin grinned; "Well…I mean Rachel never hung out with Gumball before so…."

"So you think he's trying to snatch your girl?" Penny laughed.

"W-Well, n-no! I mean….um…he's t-trying to-"

"I was just teasing you Darwin. I'm sure Gumball isn't trying to steal Rachel from you…even though she isn't your girlfriend." Penny giggled, much to the disapproval of Darwin.

"Rachel? What do you want?" Gumball asked.

"I'm your savior, Mr. Watterson." Rachel laughed as she pulled him outside the school to the baseball diamond. As she ran through the crowds of kids, some moving out the way for the two, Gumball then remembered something.

"How'd you know my codename?" Gumball asked.

"Why wouldn't I, I'm in the Painter's club." Rachel explained.

"And…..that has to do with Raid or the groups associated to Raid how again?" Gumball asked. Rachel then stopped and pointed towards the school wall. Gumball looked over at the far out scene. There were three unknown people in white full body suits, spraying the wall. The wall itself was spray painted with graffiti and a very well done picture of what looked like a horned gargoyle behind a hellish background. Gumball was actually surprised he didn't notice it before hand, it was huge.

"That's freakin awesome!" Gumball shouted.

"And guess who did that?" Rachel asked.

"You guys did? So you really spray paint? Not like normal paint?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, the name is just a disguise." Rachel said before pulling him inside the baseball diamond. "Here, your group is sitting on the first bleachers." She said, pulling Gumball along the way.

"Finally you brought him." Carrie said, sitting with her club of six, the Anger Management club of twenty, a bunch of other upper class clubs which were about fifty and Raid which were about six as well. Basically the popular kids of this club made it stick out, so of course all the athletic kids who were also aware of this club crowed the already huge number of kids. And the certain nerds who were aware of this club sat father away from it, not wanting to attract attention. And everyone else was entirely oblivious to the group, but those people were father away or actually sitting on the field, like the majority of the school.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Gumball asked.

"It's your first honorary award ceremony, just with a twist?" The green bear from Carrie's club said. Gumball sat down next to Jamie, whom was pre occupied with her iPod to care. Then Rachel sat down next to him on the other side. Then the cheerleading squad of the 6th grade, bunch of little girls sat on the bleachers up top. Gumball looked up; "Sixth graders as well?"

"Yep!" They said.

Below Gumball sat the 8th grade cheerleading squad, eyeing him lovingly. Gumball grinned, a bit crept out but into it as the same time. One 6th grade girl, a star girl literally, grabbed him and pulled his head back in-between her legs.

"Woah!" He said, as two 8th grade girls grabbed onto his legs, leaning on him seductively. He was rather surprised by the attitude between the girls when it came to him. The 6th graders looked at him like he was a god, and the 8th graders looked at him like he was just model boy, obviously the 8th grader knew how to please Gumball a bit more than the sixth graders. One 8th grader a furry lion rubbed his leg;

"So, Gumball, when are you going to make the Cheerleaders of the 7th grade join us?" She said, slipping a hand into the socket of his pants legs. Rubbing her furry hand up against his leg. A then a Barbie girl, literally, did the same.

"Yeah, they could join us, c'mon Gumball p'wease help us!" The star girl said, pulling at his ears lovingly. One of the girls, a white bird wearing 3d glasses, literally glowing of red and blue tent then looked up at her. "Shut up, Sheriee. Top Gun doesn't do that **'**_pwease'_ nonsense."

"Sorry Dubose." She sighed, still pulling at his ears.

"No, no, Sheriee, it's alright." Gumball moaned, blushing madly.

Then Jamie looked over, in total disgust. "I've never seen you guys obsess over a R member so much before." She noted, whistling over Tobias, Joe, Tina, and Anton. "Check it guys, yes you included Tina.." Jamie joked, Tina growled.

"How come I didn't get any of that?" Tobias complained.

" Cause you weren't a god amongst girls." Jamie pointed out.

"And Gumball is?" Anton asked.

"No, but he's expected to be." Banana Joe jumped in.

Gumball was listening to none of it, he was just enjoying the treatment. _'Boy, if the family could see me now.'_ Tina then pointed something out; "You should be careful Gumball, Penny may not like your fan crowd."

"Who?" The stair girl asked.

"D-Don't worry about it." Gumball moaned, the girl give him an ear massage.

"This is getting weird." Jamie groaned.

All the kids were gathered in the field below. Anais broke off with her kindergarten friends to join up with Darwin and his friends. "Hey Anais." Darwin greeted. The little rabbit waved to his friends before sitting down with them.

"Do you know what's going on?" Anais asked.

"No, I don't." Darwin said.

Principal Brown walked into the middle of the field, with Ms. Simian and Mr. Small. There was podium with a microphone on it. Hooked up to the speaks in the stadium. The rest of the teachers stayed behind, arms folded and looking incredibly irritated. The fish noticed this and turned to his friends;

"Doesn't look like this will be a _'happy'_ meeting."

"Why?" Leslie asked.

"Look at the teachers, they're mad." Darwin said. The kids stood up over the crowed of sitting kids and saw all the lined up angry teachers. "Jesus, it's not gonna be pretty." Penny said.

"**AHEM!" **Brown coughed, getting the attention of the entire stadium. It took a while but eventually the kids managed to shut each other up. Brown then nodded before clearing his throat and fixing his glasses.

"**So, let's get right down to business then, shall we?"** Brown said, his voice echoed throughout the baseball stadium. **"For those who are wondering why I choose this meeting outside with the entire school instead of individually with grades inside, it's because this is your punishment."**

"Ridiculous." Anais muttered.

Mr. Small then handed Brown some papers, and Ms. Simian eyed all the kids. The 6th graders in the front leaned back, having no idea who she was.

"**Some group of children, decided to break the ru- no that's an understatement, decided to BURN the rules."** Brown said, shouting a bit. Darwin shrugged. "He's telling the truth."

"Who broke the rules though?" Teri asked.

"Ssssh!" Penny shushed; " Don't get us lectured!"

"**Let's just read off the list shall we?"** Principal Brown said. Jamie nudged Gumball, then she leaned in; "Sounds like a shit-storm is about to spew."

"**First, the utter DESTRUCTION of Mr. Small's class. The lack of rationale the students of the class held." **

Some students on the bleachers rolled their eyes or huffed. "Nonsense." One said.

"**Then SOMEBODY decided to smash, Mr. Small's diploma."** Principal Brown said, gritting his teeth at that. Darwin and Anais looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Sounds like suicide to me." Anais said.

Gumball and the crowd of kids on the bleachers had to hold their laughter. Even Tina, who literally had to turn around just to avoid being spotted. Mr. Small then stood up and began to talk on the mic.

"**I would like to point out, that in order to receive that diploma, I spent months working for money, helping inner city kids, debating in front of very respectable people, donating the little money I had to lower class children, and giving time out of MY life, to help others."** Mr. Small said, holding himself back from screaming; **"Do you KNOW how disrespectful it is to literally SMASH and DROWN the symbol my help, especially when it's done by the kids I WORKED FOR!" **Mr. Small shouted, his screams echoed throughout the stadium. Some kids wanted to laugh. Others like Darwin's friends and classmates simply wanted to not be noticed. Also to make Mr. Small seem less like a victim.

Gumball and his clubs were having none of it. They weren't laughing anymore, if anything the speech pissed them off big time. Except for Gumball, who wasn't in the club long enough to really let that sink in. Many of the kids were giving the finger to the unsuspecting teachers. Others simply held their tantrums. Except for the 6th grade kids, who was only mad because everyone else was. Jamie then turned to Gumball; "You see why we fuck with him?"

"Not entirely." Gumball blurted. Jamie sighed.

"Understand this, I being one of the supposed '_lower class kids' _have never been helped. We're just treated like we're devils and it's all our fault. Especially when we don't act out. I honestly started picking on a lot of people only because Small pissed us off so much. He made it worse, coming to our homes, telling us what to do. Believing in peace and love, telling everyone that we have issues." Jamie claimed.

Then that sparked something in Gumball.

"Actually….he did that us." Gumball said, thinking about it.

"He did?"

"We'll I wasn't there at the time, but Principle Brown told us we had issues, after my sister made a stupid painting. And he put us in these useless programs…yeah now I understand." Gumball said, in deep thought. Jamie arched a brow; "You had it easy, he left you alone, they NEVER leave us alone."

"….And actually….wait a minute." Gumball said as he stood up on the bleachers.

Everyone on the bleachers noticed him, and it was Gumball. They knew he was about to do something. Jamie tugged on his pants; "You can't win by reasoning with them." Gumball shrugged.

"It's worth a shot."

Suddenly, others on the field noticed him, the blue cat waved his hands. Even Tina was stunned; "Dude…its suicide." Gumball rolled his eyes; "You have to do something, that's what you told me."

Then more and more kids noticed Gumball standing up, people started saying his name and shouting it to the teachers. Mr. Small was about to continue before he spotted Gumball. He groaned;

"**Yes Watterson, what is it?" **He said.

Everyone's eyes now went to the bleachers and again many were surprised by the certain group of kids he was hanging around with. Especially Anais and Darwin, which made them sigh.

"What's he doing?" Darwin asked. "Wasting time, or…..you know maybe it's his new crowd that makes him so mean?" Anais suggested.

More and more kids stared at Gumball, the center of attention. As all eyes were on him, he took a deep breath and began to speak;

"NOT TO BE RUDE….BUT WASN'T THE DIPLOMA A COPY!" Gumball shouted, hoping they heard.

Everyone started chattering, some people whistled. Others talked in disbelief at what he said, many of them not aware it was a copy. Carmen then spoke up; "What's Gumball getting at?" Teri then spoke up; "Probably trying to roast him, cause it true." Darwin held his head in his hands; "Why can't he ever shut up!" Anais grinned; "He's Gumball…although he does make a good point."

"**EXCUSE ME!"** Brown shouted in the mic, getting the attention of the audience again.

"**To answer Mr. Watterson's question, yes it was a copy. But that doesn't make it any less disrespectful."** Mr. Small said, irritated. Gumball then shrugged; "WELL I GUESS, BUT ITS KINDA WEIRD TO THINK THAT BECAUSE IT WAS BROKEN IT MEANS SOMEBODY DID IT WHEN THE CLASS WAS FLOODED AND STUFF WAS SWIMMING AROUND AND FALLING!" He screamed. Jamie grinned; "Big balls there Gumball."

This angered Mr. Small, and the rest of the staff. He fixed the mic so he could get better access.  
><strong>"Let me tell you something, Gumball. When you're kids flood the program that you set up to help the children that is a symbol OF DISRESPECT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" <strong>Gumball shrugged.

"WHAT IF YOU WERENT HELPING THEM? AND YOU JUST SORTA PISSED THEM OFF!" Gumball shouted. The stadium remained quiet. Especially Anais and Darwin, both surprised. Then everyone directed their attention back to the podium.

"**GUMBALL! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN MY DEGREES! I STUDIED FOR YEARS TO HELP THESE KIDS! MAYBE YOU DON'T TAKE ENOUGH ADVANTAGE OVER WHAT YOU HAVE!" **Mr. Small screamed. Gumball's jaw dropped.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY THAT WASN'T THE CAS-"

"**YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IN DAMAGES THAT COSTS THE SCHOOL!"**

"Uh…."

" **TWELVE THOUSANDS DOLLARS, DIRECTLY FROM THE BUDGET!"** Mr. Small screamed.

"HOW DOES THAT CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T LOSE YOUR REAL DIPLOMA OR THE FACT THAT YOUR STUDENTS DON'T LIKE YOU! MAYBE IF YOU GOT OVER THE IDEA THAT HAVING A DIPLOMA MAKES Y-"Principal Brown then jumped in, really mad.

"**HOW. DARE. YOU! YOU ARE A STUDENT! HE IS A TEACHER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT HIM! WITH YOUR GRADES NO LESS!"** Mr. Brown shouted. Gumball slapped his forehead.

'_Yes, mention my grades.'_ Some kids in the crowd giggled at that, others looked angry at Principle Brown.

"I WASN'T EVEN TRYING TO INSULT HIM, I JUST POINTED OUT THAT HIM SAYING IT WAS HIS DIPLOMA ISNT REALLY T-"

"**GUMBALL!"** Principal Brown screamed. It probably echoed throughout all of Elmore. Gumball raised his hands defensively. "IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"**BUT THAT'S HOW IT CAME OUT! THAT'S HOW YOU TALK TO ADULTS! MAYBE SOME TIME IN 'STUDENT REHABILITATION' WILL SUFFICE!"** Principal Brown.

"UM NO, I HAD ENOUGH OF THAT, IT KINDA TOOK UP TIME!" Gumball said, in fear.

"**Maybe we just don't care, Gumball.**" Mr. Small said, cutting him. Trying to sound calm; **"Maybe I care more about you, and less about your attitude. Actually I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR OPINION IS ABOUT THIS…..AT ALL! NOR DON'T I CARE ABOUT WHAT YOUR FAMILY OR FRIENDS THOUGHT OF MY METHODS"**

Jamie flinched at that; _'Keywords…he doesn't care about 'your opinion.'_ That statement pissed Anais off a bit. "That's dumb…Gumball is being stupid but the school put us through all of that Darwin." Anais said, noting the rehabilitation attempt on the family.

"Yeah they did….and he didn't care about us?" Darwin asked. The crowd slowly shifted in favor of Gumball. For more legit reasons, rather than him simply acting out.

"Um…you've talked to me for three minutes…..what do you mean you _'don't care'_?" Gumball said, quieter mainly because he was still thinking about the statement. The stadium had gotten so quiet that the teachers actually heard Gumball. Mr. Small looked at the cat in defeat, but he was so enraged, he literally had to hold Principal Brown back from screaming.

"**Gumball….a pool was set on fire, kids prank called a radio station, the only one in ELMORE, the computer room was destroyed, about eleven computers were damaged, luckily we have insurance for THOSE computers, but not the THREE HUNDRED DOLLAR EQUIPMENT THAT WENT WITH THE CAR WE HAD IN THE ROOM! The walls of the school were spray painted with ugly drawings. YOU THINK THATS 'OKAY'?"** Mr. Small shouted, ready to climb those bleachers and beat him.

"No I don't." Gumball muttered.

"**WHAT!"** Brown screamed.

"He said he **DOESN'T!**" Tina roared. Everyone stayed silent. Carrie flew down to Gumball; "You've made your point, don't make it worse!" Carrie begged. "I guess…." Gumball muttered. Ms. Simian then walked to the mic, aiming her question towards Gumball.

"**Watterson….do you enjoy us majorly giving you detention….like for the weekend?" **She asked, pissing off a good chunk of the crowd. Gumball wasn't in the wrong, even Darwin and Anais reluctantly realized that.

"NO!" Gumball shouted.

"**Too bad….you're being put under speculation and review for breaking rules and vandalism."**

Everyone, especially the kids on the bleachers look angrily at Ms. Simian. She rolled her eyes; **"Look, I know these dumb 'rebellion' clubs, I don't know if you are a part of them but speaking out against a crime is idiotic. You may have fooled some teachers, but you sound and act just like that kid we suspended years ago.**" Ms. Simian said, some of the clubs took that to the heart.

"The hell did she say!"

Kids started shouting. Brown got up at the mic again**; "MAYBE THIS RUNS DOWN THE FAMILY! I SHOULD SIGN ALL THE WATTERSONS UP, WE DON'T TOLERATE TROUBLESOME FAMILES! AND I'VE SEEN THE REST OF YOU, NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF!"** Brown screamed.

'_What!'_ Darwin and Anais thought, their pupils shrunk.

"Did he just sa-" Darwin cut Anais off angrily. "Don't even…."

"**SOME OF THESE KIDS DESERVE EXPLULLSION!"** Mr. Small shouted.

"**THE ONES WHO HAVENT TURNED THEMSELVES IN ARE DIRTY LIARS!"** Brown screamed.

"**And yes Gumball, you will report to the principal's office after this."** Ms. Simian added. Gumball's head dropped in his hands. Only enraging Jamie.

"**Now, will be relieved of your punishment, I want every student back to their respective classes. And I hope you've all learned that disrespect will get you NOWHERE! I know kids did this, and you are the TROUBLEMAKERS…..of our society…..thank you."** Mr. Brown said as Rocky ran out and pulled the podium away. Refusing to look at any of the teachers.

"Gumball was treated unfairly." Penny sighed.

"Unfairly is an **UNDERSTATEMENT**" Anais roared.

"Jeez Anais, I thought you were mad at Gumball?" Teri said.

"I was….but you saw how they basically insulted our family! As a whole no less!" Anais raged. Darwin was just in utter shock to respond. The fish simply got up and ran to the bleachers. He hurried as fast as he could.

"Darwin." Tobias said. Gumball tilted his depressed self to the side to see him.

"G-Gumball!" Darwin shouted, huffing and puffing.

"Yes I know Darwin, I fucked up, but I have somewhere to go." Gumball groaned before stomping away.

"B-But!" Darwin stuttered back, to no avail.

"I just wanted to tell him he was right." Darwin sighed, realizing their relationship would never be fixed. Jamie didn't walk away, she looked at the fish before sighing; "I'll tell Gumball." She said. Darwin quickly looked up at the intimidating girl.

"You would!" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, now get out of here." She muttered. Darwin backed away before running back to his group. Jamie nodded to herself; "Gumball was the right choice." Carrie flew over her. The ghost stared at the girl.

"I agree."

Jamie looked up, before walking with Carrie away.

"You like him." Carrie said, Jamie didn't respond; "Obviously you do."

"I like him, but not like that…..i don't like anyone like that." Jamie said, frowning. Carrie nodded her head; "Why train him like you did? To make him love something you do? So you can like each other in return, have something in common?" She asked.

"Wrong, to make him strong." Jamie said sternly.

"Don't lie to me, you want him to throw you to the ground….naughty naughty." Carrie teased. Jamie got angry and swatted at her, she flew out the way. "Oh please, don't get mad at me." Carrie flew around her.

"Sometimes you're really annoying." Jamie said.

"Ditto, but back to business, what me to give him some clues? Sorta help him out?" Carrie asked.

"No, I can do it myself."

"Do what yourself?" Carrie teased.

"Make him l-…..CARRIE!" Jamie screamed.

Carrie laughed as she flew away; "Don't worry Jamie, I'll leave it to yah!" She screamed. The horned girl then spotted the depressed Gumball, lifelessly high fiving certain kids. She ran up to him before grabbing his hand and pulling him away, to the surprise of the cat.

"Jamie, slow down!" Gumball cried.

"NO!" She said, pulling him out the bleachers into the crowd of kids walking out. All of them staring at Gumball and Jamie controversially, as if they were supposed to be mad, but also glad. Jamie noticed the stares so she angrily screamed.

"WHAT!" All the kids back away, creating a hole in the crowd. Gumball didn't look up.

"I just wanted to say thanks." A boy made of sticks with a leaf afro said.

"Yeah thanks Gumball." A girl said, somewhere in the crowd. Then the kids starting stating their opinions and thanks before Gumball softly lifted his head and cracked a smile. "T-Thanks…" he said, before dropping back down.

"You better help him out, Jamie." Some random black widow kid said; "He's pretty fucked at this point."

"Move it!" She said sternly, pulling Gumball out of the crowds way. The crowd basically made a free trench for the kids to run down.

-On the school roof—

Gumball didn't exactly know what was going on, he just kept thinking how the already tense relationship with his family would basically shatter completely after his mother caught word of this. He leaned again the vent, just trying to relax to no avail. Jamie was furious, she sat there and did nothing as Gumball was insulted. She couldn't make sense of it, why'd she care so much? She looked at the depressed boy, he looked so cowardly. She then flashed back to when he knocked her around from a day or two ago.

'_I love him….Jesus fucking Christ I actually love him!'_ Jamie thought, covering her eyes in disgust. She didn't understand, why did she find Gumball so….attractive. Why did she looked forwards to lowering Gumball to her level, only so he could treat her the same he she treats him. Jamie walked up to Gumball and kicked his thigh. The cat didn't look up.

"I used to beat you up for fucks sake." She muttered. Gumball didn't reply to that, he wasn't listening, he was just listening to the echo of his mother.

"I called you every name in the book….now suddenly…I want you to fight back." She said quietly. Gumball then snapped out of it and looked up at her confused stare. Gumball was about to reply but lost his words, and looked back down.

"Jamie…."

"…..Yes?" She replied, head still down.

"You remember when I asked you what gave you energy?" He asked. Jamie swallowed down her saliva. She breathed, knowing she shouldn't do this.

"Yeah, you plan on telling me?" Gumball asked. "Do you really want to know?" Jamie asked. Gumball made an angry frown. He stood up, facing her.

"YES, I don't care what is. I want to know, and I want to do!" Gumball said sternly. Jamie sighed, breaking his eye contact and digging in her pocket. Gumball frowned. "Your secret is in your pocket?" Gumball asked. Jamie then stopped digging, and pulled out her empty hand.

"I c-cant!" Jamie said, dropping to her knees. Gumball looked down.

"What is it!" He asked.

"I c-cant! It will f-fuck with you forever!" Jamie cried.

"Too bad!" Gumball screamed, digging his hand in her pocket, feeling around from something. She tried to pull his hand out but it didn't work. He found something or multiples of something and pulled them out. It was powder, a bunch of powder in a bag. Gumball looked at it before backing at the sad Jamie.

"What is this? Flour?" Gumball demanded.

"N-No…..its coke!" Jamie said, reaching for it but he pulled it away.

"What like drugs!" Gumball shouted, pulling it out of reach for her.

"Y-Yeah…" Jamie said. Gumball sighed; "I don't care if you do drugs." He explained. "T-That's my source of anger and energy, Gumball." She explained. Gumball looked at the bag before back at her.

"This makes you happy, and a good fighter?" Gumball asked.

"Yes." Jamie said, she swiped his foot at his legs and forced him down to the ground.

"OW!" He shouted as she grabbed the bag and stomped him to the ground. Gumball angrily looked up at her before his emotion over took him, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I'm starting to like the beatings." Gumball grinned.

"So, do you want some or not?" Jamie said, serious. Gumball's smile turn neutral as he thought about it. Of course he was always told drugs are bad, but he looked at Jamie, and aside from her mean attitude at times which didn't necessarily stem from drugs she seemed fine.

"Yes….and I want you." Gumball said, blurting out the end. Jamie smiled, dropping the bag to his side. She then kneeled down, straddling him. The blue cat locked eyes with the horned girl. Gumball was scared, but had a sense of what was coming. Jamie was in complete control.

"You wanna kiss?" She asked. Gumball gasped; "W-What?"

"Do you want to kiss?" Jamie asked, emphasizing the words. They were on the roof, so nobody was going to find them.

"Kissing you over the Principal's office? You fucking bet!" The girl smiled at the boy, he was breathing hard.

Jamie leaned in, her perked lips pressed against Gumball's light blue big ones. They felt the skin touch, both of their lips cold from the air. Jamie then pushed her lips in deeper, squishing his big ones. Gumball's blush really lit up when she pushed her lips and their wet areas touched.

'_Damn it, I need more!'_ Jamie thought, frustrated.

Their lips smashed against each other, their mouths slightly opened. Gumball and Jamie exchanged their hot breathe as Jamie slightly pulled away and collided her lips with his from a different angle. She purposely didn't open her mouth all the way. She was going to draw this out.

'_C'mon, open your mouth!'_ Gumball thought, not daring to do so first.

They breathed in hot air to each other's mouths before Jamie sucked on Gumball's top lip. Gumball made a frown, it was hot but he wanted to return the favor. Jamie played around with his lip before releasing it and kissing him even harder. Gumball grinned as he sucked on her bottom lip, following her lead.

Jamie's hands massaged his stomach sides, squeezing at his slight fat on the sides. It made Gumball feel lightheaded and ticklish. He released her lips, letting their touches connect as Gumball received his treatment.

'_Gladly'_ Gumball thought.

. Then she broke the kiss, their lips, equally disappointed.

"You want some tongue Gummypuss? Or is this _'too scary'_?" Jamie asked, teasing him. She then noticed the tent in his pants, making her blush even harder.

"I should punish your for sexual harassment, thinking it's appropriate to keep that thing out." She said, swatting it aggressively.

"Ah!" Gumball gasped, pleasurably.

"You're not getting THAT Gumball." Jamie said, taking Gumball's backpack and placing it over his business.

"Now, I ask again, would you like some tongue?" She asked, her emotions raging.

"YES, Yes, I want it so badly! But what can I touch!" Gumball asked, wanting her lips again. He felt like his hands needed a place to touch. He enjoyed the feeling of skipping his detention and doing extreme things on a roof. Of all places. The wind just enhanced the moment.

"Respectable. I like it. You can touch my back and head." Jamie ordered. Gumball nodded, puckering his lips. Jamie puckered her own, as they collided once more. Beautifully, no less.

This time, Jamie opened her mouth, and slipped in her wet and hot tongue. Gumball, knowing how aggressive she was, let her explore his mouth. While she did this, her touches on his stomach started to become squeezes.

'_It's disgustingly hot!'_ Jamie thought, feeling his wet foreign and slimy tongue press against her own. She breathed into his mouth, he loved every second of it. Then Gumball decided to push back with his own tongue. They disconnected their lips and twisted their heads, getting a better angle as Gumball sucked on her mouth and continued to kiss. This time, Gumball invaded her space. Exploring around and caressing her own tongue. He brought his hands to her head, pushing her in even more.

"That's a good kitty." Jamie breathed before dipping in for another kiss. It felt like all those lies she told herself of these past days were just flooding out. She was accepting the fact that she loved what she believed to be a loser. And that this loser was bringing her happiness. There was no denying it.

They finally set their lips apart, impossibly it seemed. They both opened their eyes to the strand of saliva, stretching between them. Like a spit spaghetti. They both watched it in amazement, mesmerized by what it symbolized.

They both subconsciously pulled their heads back, seeing how long it could stretch. Whose saliva was it? Was it both of theirs? But it came from their mouths, which means they kissed, sloppily. Their mouths had the after taste of each other, and it really stuck out when staring at the strand. It dropped down to the backpack, both their eyes sparkled at it.

"Jamie….that wa-"

"Don't say anything." Jamie cut him off, letting it sink in for a second. "Now you can speak."

"I d-don't….that was….you're _perfect._" Gumball complimented, at a loss of words. Jamie nodded, blushing.

"You too."

The cat's mind started to wonder, free to say and think whatever he wanted for once. "Imagine doing this…in a nice…warm….room." Gumball said, picturing it. Jamie smirked, holding her head down while she caught her breath.

"On a bed." Gumball added.

"Don't go to far." Jamie warned, laughably.

"I think I honestly love you." Gumball said, his emotions talking. Not his brain, which normally would have held that back. Jamie laughed; "Good….i mean if you didn't…." She couldn't finish, the point was he did. Then her mind started to imagine as well, the beautiful future.

"We'll be kissing all the time now?" Jamie suggested.

"Defiantly...but where?" Gumball asked, wanting to hear her say it. Just once. Give him the ideas. Jamie knew what he was up to.

"You want to hear me say it?" She asked.

"Yes, use your imagination…." Gumball whispered.

Jamie noticed the sudden release of emotion, he wasn't afraid to say anything anymore. She smiled, that's exactly what she wanted. He wanted her to describe the places they'd willingly experience their moments.

"We'll kiss….on the roof?" She asked, trying not to sound too romantic.

"I know that, but where else?" Gumball said, analyzing her body as she towered over him. He then lifted a finger up to her lip, wiping away some saliva. Jamie blushed as he did it. Their eyes were locked, both giving off different emotions. Gumball's was pure innocence and love, while Jamie was surprise and fear….fear of love.

"We'll kiss…..in a couple of minutes." Jamie said, drawn into his eyes. Gumball laughed.

"And…."

"And…..on our way home." Gumball cocked a brow; "C'mon, you know what I want to hear." This was ironic. The once dominant Jamie was now being led by Gumball's emotions, he was half sane right now. But his other side of sanity accepted everything the opposite gave.

"Heh, okay Gumball, you win." Jamie said, pecking at his lips. She then kissed at his neck, tickling the boy. He giggled as she sucked on his ear. Soon it turned to pure pleasure. His view of the somewhat dark cloudy sky started to blur.

"We'll kiss, on our way home." She said, sucking at his ear. Gumball was listening. Her words were pleasing him.

"On our way to school, in the hallways, in class, after class, at home, in our rooms…..and you know where else." Jamie said, using her other hand to caress his ear. Gumball shuttered at the mere mention of it. That's exactly what he wanted to hear, he wanted to show off his love to everyone.

"Much more places…" Gumball moaned.

Jamie then realized it was time to stop, much to her personal disapproval. Even though Gumball felt incredibly warm, his girl remembered he had a date with the Principle. She got up, and stood over him. Gumball's playtime came to an end, and he knew it. He groaned, his poor eyes was basically asking for another deep kiss.

"No Gumball, get it into gear." She said, softly kicking him in the side.

He got up and grabbed his backpack, he immediately leaned in for another long kiss but she put a hand to his lips.

"We can't just kiss every time and everywhere we go, it needs to be appropriate. We just kissed, you can live off of that." Jamie told him. Gumball whimpered. Jamie was having none of it. "You're so stupidly horny, get over it, you had your fun." She complained, although personally she wanted to join in.

"Oh wait, the coke!" Gumball said excitedly as he picked up the baggy.

"Gumball, you don't have to sniff it." Jamie said, but Gumball smirked as he aggressively opened the ziplock bag. He put it to his nose and was prepared to sniff it all in.

"GUMBALL!" She screamed. He immediately stopped; "Yes?" He asked.

"Dab a LITTLE on your finger… THAT'S IT!" Jamie said, scared for his life.

"Yes my love!" Gumball said, already acting high as he dipped his thumb in which resulted in a dab or so on his finger. She then grabbed the bag from him as he waited further instructions.

"Gumball, I really don't want to drag you into my drug problem." Jamie said honestly.

"You're not dragging me, I'm choosing to do it myself." He said, not knowing what he was getting himself into. "Gumball, you know what it does right?" Jamie asked.

"Tell me." He said in a hurry.

"It will make you feel tough and strong, but it could make you really mad, just…if you were wrestling with me maybe, but you don't need it right now." Jamie tried to explain. Gumball looked at her, then back at the powder.

"….Fine, I'll take it later today." Gumball said as he tossed the powder on his finger away. He grabbed the bag from her and placed it in his back pack before turning his attention to Jamie.

"What now?" Gumball asked.

"What do you mean _'what now'_?" She asked.

"…What?" He asked again.

"Dude you were supposed to report to the Principal's office like…..thirty minutes ago." Jamie said, Gumball then remembered. "Dang it I was!" He freaked before he calmed himself. "Okay, it's not that bad….can you walk me to the office Jamie?" Gumball asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course, Gummypuss." She said, squeezing his hand.

-Principal Brown's Office—

"This is exactly the kind of behavior that makes it hard for us to do our job, Mrs. Watterson." Principal Brown argued on the phone. He listened to the woman make a half assed argument, pretending to be angry at Gumball. Nicole was, but not really for the reason Brown wanted. She was mad because she thought Gumball's acting out was relevant to her. Which in return made her mad at herself.

"Thank you ma'am, I'm glad you could understand. Now when can we schedule a family meeting?"

"Six-thirty? Friday? Perfect, I can do that. Also I would like to note that Gumball has failed to arrive on time. Yes thank you, alright, good day ma'am." Principal Brown said as he hung up the phone.

'_How she deals with this idiot and his braindead brother is beyond me.' _Brown thought as the door opened. Revealing Gumball, with a tired look on his face.

"Why thanks for remembering to show up, thirty minutes late." Principal Brown said, tapping his pen on the table.

"Yes sir." Gumball muttered, pulling up a chair.

"Let's cut right down to the business, I'm sure whatever you were doing has given you a legit reason for your tardiness." Brown said, writing that down on his notes. Gumball didn't say anything. The furry man looked back up. "The reason?" He asked.

"I got lost." Gumball said.

"Lying as well." Brown said, scribbling down. Gumball's eyes twitched, he had enough. His idea of him being superior, posting his stupid diplomas and certificates for helping unwilling students.

Ruining lives.

Ruining families.

"Mr. Brown, how many times have I been here?" Gumball asked.

"Twenty-seven times, Watterson, twenty-seven times. That's utterly s-"

"Why do you give me so much time?" Gumball asked. Principal Brown smirked.

"Because you're a student, I care about you, or at least tried." He said.

"That's not it. You're trying to ruin me." Gumball said bluntly. The principal didn't respond, he just wrote '_backtalk_' on his paper. Gumball continued;

" Y'know Principal Brown, there is lots of people I don't like and there is lots of people I have no time for. Guess how much time I give the people I don't like?" Gumball asked.

The man looked up with his lazy eyes, he then tossed his hand, motioning for Gumball to answer.

"I give them None." Gumball said. The principal looked at him, brow cocked.

"So why do you give me so much time?" Gumball asked.

"Because I'm fascinated with such a creature." Principal Brown smirked.

"I know Ms. Simian and you try your hardest to embarrassed me, but really it doesn't work." Gumball said, a hint of anger in his voice. "You're ideas of a teacher are deluded." Brown said, pretending to be uninterested.

"….."

"You do understand that I care about you Gumball?" He said, lying; "I can't imagine, being you, saying things without thinking it out first."

"You do it every day, Principal Brown." Gumball said.

"And then what's more, is that you're putting up with this lecture." Principal Brown said; "When you know that what I'm saying….is TRUE!"

"Why lecture me again?" Gumball asked.

"Why not? With a kid like you I'm not losing anything." Principal Brown said, pointing to her certificates while watching Gumball. The cat didn't even move his eyes, he continued the stare. The teacher noticed and cleared his throat. "Understand Gumball, you're at risk. I'm not losing anything."

"You're not gaining anything either." Gumball laughed.

"And you are?" He asked with a hint of humor.

"Well I got most of the crowd to side with me when you had your speech." Gumball said, shrugging.

"Granted." Mr. Brown said.

"And I get the chance to tell you the truth, it will definitely be something you will remember. But it will only be memorable because I made it so, not because you did." Gumball pointed at him. The furry man smiled; "You're not as dumb as I thought, so I guess you can pat yourself on the back for that."

"I do it all the time." Gumball said smugly.

Mr. Brown then laughed and scooted up closer to his desk. "Repeat these words with me; ' I Gumball Watterson, need help, and Brown is willing to give it to me.'" He said.

"….Are you crazy?" Gumball asked.

"One more time, say the magic words; ' I Gumball Watterson, need help, and Brown is willing to give it to me." Principal Brown said.

"…..Never, that is totally unnecessary." Gumball said, disgusted.

"Make matters even worse, you act like you know what's good for you, but I look at your grades and it's not even TRUE." Principal Brown laughed. Gumball frowned; "Is my grades really that important for a debate?" Gumball asked.

"You're also misplaced, this isn't a debate, this is a lecture." Principle Brown said.

"Whose doing the lecturing?" Gumball asked.

"I think we know whose doing the lecturing, and whose sitting in a dream world." He said, smirking.

"I'm sitting in a chair in your office scattered with dumb certificates to make the student feel bad, half these certificates aren't even worth anything, too bad it's not a dreamworld." Gumball said as he got up and chose a random one.

"Ah here we go; '_Certificate of Appreciation, Nigel Brown; for his contributions on the 4__th__ of July Elmore Funding for Unfortunate Children_." Gumball smirked turning around to the curious Principle Brown. He rolled his eyes; "And that's a bad thing how?" He asked. Gumball kept his smile as he explained.

"You got the award because you were rich, and had money, not because you actually worked for them. You wrote off a check and gave it to them. Please, if I had your money I'd do the s-"

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Principal Brown screamed. Gumball with his hands raised in defense slowly walked back to his chair. He had a grin on his on face. The enraged principal slowly calmed down as he sipped at his coffee.

"Once you say it and accept it we can move on." Principal Brown said.

"Say what?" Gumball asked.

"I Gumball Watterson, need help, and Brown is willing to give it to me." Principal Brown said.

"I thought we already settled this stupid thing!" Gumball said, angrily.

"Nope, we haven't, say the words; ' I Gumball Watterson, need help, and Brown is willing t-"

"NOT. INTERESTED. IN. YOUR. OPRESSION." Gumball said, grinding his teeth.

"So, you believe I'm trying to oppress you?" He asked; "Is that why you wrecked Small's diploma?"

"For one you're not tricking me, I didn't wreck his diploma and it was a COPY." Gumball said, throwing his arms out; "And secondly it was a REALLY cheap, done at the school copy!" Gumball argued, Mr. Brown slammed his fist down.

"That's not the point." He said. Gumball rolled his eyes. Principal Brown continued.

"You don't understand the value of rules and money." He explained, but Gumball cut him off. "Actually I do, you can't say that unless you actually have proof I broke everything!" Gumball argued.

"Assuming that you d-"

"Why are you assuming? If you don't have any evidence why AM I HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Gumball screamed. Principal Brown knocked his coffee over; "YOU'RE HERE FOR THIS! YOU WILL NOT BREAK THE RULES, YOU GOT IT! YOU WILL BE SUSPENDED IF YOU SPEAK OUT AGAIN AND RUIN AND ENTIRE PREPARD LECTURE FOR A SCHOOL DAY! YOU WILL ATTEND FAMILY REHAB FOR- "

"FOR WHAT!" Gumball screamed.

"FOR BEING A FOOL! FOR BEING LATE, FOR LYING, FOR CHEATING, FOR BEING MORALLY STUPID! FOR DARWIN, FOR BEING A MANIPULATIVE, USELESS, FOLLOW AROUND IDIOT TROUBLE MAKER! FOR ANAIS, NOT TAKING RESPONCIBLITY OF HER FAMILY WHEN SHE IS CAPABLE OF DOING SO! NICOLE, OVERWORKING AND NOT TEACHING HER FAMILY PROPERLY! FOR RICHARD, BEING A FAT, USELESS, STUPID, UNEMPLOYED, IDIOT! DO YOU GET IT GUMBALL! YOU NEED HELP! YOU ALL NEED HELP!" Principal Brown scream, slapping the papers off his desk. Gumball heard and processed every word.

"…Boy I must be like the worst person at Elmore?" Gumball commented.

"Actually you're not, but you're getting there." He said, fixing his glasses.

"Do you even have the right to call a student an idiot?" Gumball asked, knowing that sounded wrong.

"Honestly Watterson with your record of troublemaker and bad grades growing up in a Middle Class home, nobody is going to buy your side of the story. You have everything yet you don't use it." Brown sighed.

"I believe you." Gumball admitted, not surprised either.

"So you accept it?" Brown asked.

"What? That I'm like the most wanted for challenging you in terms of intelligence? Admit it Principal Brown, nobody has caught you as many times I have." Gumball said.

"….Admittedly you're right, you're arrogance somehow has made you smarter. It's no longer excuses but now it's intelligent disguise of poor arguments." Principal Brown explained. Gumball smiled, he liked being somewhat smart.

"And you're not top of my list. I have bigger problems like those crazy kids in those rehab classes. Some kids in your class like Joe and Tobias. They're basically you if you had restraints. Tina, a crazy girl who doesn't understand values or manners. And Jamie, a crazy rough…..just doomed girl that she is." Brown said, reading off his sticky notes. Gumball flinched at that last part. "I have more but you get the i-"

"Doomed?" He asked.

"…Yes Watterson, unbelievably more doomed than you." He said. Gumball immediately got pissed off. Jamie was tough for a reason, she wasn't '_doomed_' by any stretch of the word.

"Y'know Principal Brown, my family may have all those problems…..but she of all people arent doomed." Gumball blurted at the end. "Oh, and how so? She even messes with you." Principal Brown said.

"Not anymore, I actually love her." He said, angry at Brown.

"…BLAHAHAHAAAHAAHA! W-What? You LOVE her! BLAH HA HA! Wa-Watterson, s-sometimes I just wanna keep you around for a good laugh! AHAHAHAAA!" The principal laughed at the boy. Gumball clinched his fists.

'_How dare YOU'_ Gumball thought, just ready to get up and fire.

"She's a bit troubled you d-….DUDE STOP IT!" Gumball screamed at the laughing principle.

"A-Are you serious?" He asked, wiping away a tear; "G-Gumball, are you smart or s-stupid?" He laughed; "I j-just can't tell anymore!" The cat started to shake, he was madder than hell.

"Better than loving some fossil from like the beginning of time who was probably taking her heart medicine on Jesus's birth!" He shouted.

"BLAHAAHAHA-….Disrespect to teachers…." Principal Brown said, now angry himself. He actually looked like he hadn't laughed at all. "….And misusage of language." Brown said, writing something else down. He then clicked his pen and set it to the side.

"When did I cuss or a-"

"Lets recap, I Gumball Watterson, need help, and Brown is willing to give it to me." He said.

"…."

"C'mon Watterson, just think for once and say it; 'I Gumball Watterson, need help and Brown is willing to give it to me.' Repeat it."

"…"

"The faster you say it, the faster you get out of here."

"I can't, you can't just degrade me like that!" Gumball said frustrated.

"Say it! I'm helping you and when you finally admit it you can be helped." Brown said, more sternly.

"…."

"SAY IT! AND THEN YOU CAN GO BACK TO CLASS!"

-In the Hallway—

Darwin and Anais who already had their lecture waited for Gumball. They heard the muffled yelling, they knew it wasn't good. Gumball then busted out the office, looking around only to find his siblings.

"Where's Jamie?" He asked.

"Hello to you too." Anais said, sourly.

"What do you want?" Gumball asked, not in the mood. Darwin then spoke up; "We got sent here a before you arrived, because you were late. Then when we left he called Mrs. Mom and told her everything." Darwin said.

"Sorry." Gumball muttered.

"No, see that's the point, you don't have to be." Darwin tried explaining, Gumball looked over at him with a _'the fuck are you talking about'_ expression. Anais then butted in; "Everything that happened was in the past and although we don't forgive you…." She explained.

"Great." Gumball said, faking a cheer.

"…Principal Brown called us Watterson's all out, which means we'll deal with it together." Anais concluded. Darwin nodded, as they both smiled at him. They hoped he would get over it and stay cool with them, this didn't however work.

"That's cute, so you take a swing at it, and call me to tell me how It works out!" Gumball said, giving a thumbs up before his angry frown came back as he turned around. Darwin was about to try again but Anais held him back.

"Don't even Darwin, it's not worth it." Anais said, angrily. Gumball heard this as he turned around and faced them. "Do the math Anais, you put me thr-"

"We put you through a beating, being scolded by Mom, embarrassed in front of us, exiled to Grandma's, and confronted you on your punished by everyone." Anais said, getting in his face; "Grow up." Gumball actually felt intimidated, he stumbled back.

"You know Anais, that's the kinda attitude that makes me not listen to you or Darwin." He said, as a quick recovery. Anais shrugged; "You're right. You don't listen us. We rely on each other, you've taught me much, Darwin taught me much, I taught you and Darwin taught you, and we taught Darwin…" Anais explained, her tired eyes burned his. Darwin then spoke up.

"She's right, we listen to each other. Suddenly you've stopped listening to us." The fish claimed, Gumball stared at him, scared; " And where are you now?"

Gumball then broke eye contact when he said that, he knew he was cornered. They had him, he was partially wrong. They may have handled it badly, but it did spring from him. Anais then repeated the question.

"So will you help us?" She asked.

"….I'll consider it." Gumball said, as the bell rung for lunch. The rabbit grinned and the fish smiled. "Great Gumball, that's exactly what we wanted to hear!" Darwin said, skipping away.

'_It was?_' Anais thought as she followed him.

Gumball stood dumbfounded, looking around in confusion.

'_Should I join up with them….they are my family…but they betrayed me._' Gumball thought, walking where his friends would meet. Gumball then turned around and was greeted by a smiling peanut.

"Hey Gumball!" She waved. The blue cat lit up and turned to her.

"Hey Penny!" He said happily.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" She asked cutely. "You bet!" Gumball said, grasping her hand and walking away. "So Penny, where do you wanna go?" Gumball asked, feeling his little emotions take over again.

"To the field."

-At the Lunch table—

"Where's Gumball?" Jamie asked, William whispered to Anton.

"He's nowhere to be found." He said.

"Alright…" She said, poking at her mush with a fork.

"This is a great day." The green bear said; "We not only got more members but Gumball's approval rating was beyond normal." He said. Carrie nodded; "Yeah, but we can't just recruit everyone. Problem is kids in the groups are telling other kids and they usually join without a real test or they're tested afterwards."

"Yeah I heard there its getting a bit crazy." Banana Joe said.

"You don't even know the half of it." The cloaked ghost hissed.

Rachel then came to the table with her '_Painter'_ Group. "What's up?" She asked.

"This table is getting packed sis, since when did you eat with Raid and Spirit?" Tobias asked.

"Since I got word of the recruitments." Rachel said, butting her brother to the side.

"You heard?" The hotdog man said.

"About all these newbies? Yeah, I did." Rachel said slightly irritated. She with her group of six sat down. Then one of her members; an actual frozen state paint splatter with eyes began to speak; "Did you see what was going on, like on the football field?"

"No, what's up?" Jamie asked, curious.

"It's idiotic, we got the field scattered with kids being tested….by allied clubs." Rachel said. Banana Joe shrugged; "Okay and?" Then a brown monkey spoke up, he sort of looked like Curious George.

"Problem is, it's in the most obvious area. Teachers are walking by, questioning kids who are tossing each other around and spray painting pieces of wood." He said, Rachel butted in; "I mean the tests weren't nearly as crucial or crazy as Gumball's but it's like a training field out there! That's not smart, you're supposed to do it when nobody is around. They're doing it in a huge field with like teachers investigating and commenting. They haven't caught on but….y'know!" Rachel said, raising her hands.

"That's not right." The green bear said; "They shouldn't be doing that, what are the Defenders doing?" The pain blob answered him; "They gave the orders apparently."

"Are you serious, they really are practicing SECRET stuff on the field?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

"I'm sure it's because they think nobody knows what they're doing but the couple or so others out there." Carrie said, then she thought about something; "How many are out there, like an estimate?"

"There is like well over fifty groups, in each group there was like three kids training or testing one or two…it looks like a Shaolin Temple fiesta." Rachel claimed. The entire table then got quiet. Suddenly, Tina came from the entrance. Jamie then looked around; "What were the Defenders on when they came up with that?"

"Follow me." Tina said, quickly.

"We know." Banana Joe said.

"Not to the field, to the 8th graders, the Defenders, we gotta talk about this." Tina said.

Everyone exchanged glances before nodding and packing their stuff up. The huge group of kids which looked more like a herd as they ran as fast as they could to the Basketball court, where the main group usually hung out.

They busted through the doors of the gym, to the surprise of the 8th graders. There were six of them, they all looked so normal you would never suspect. One was a gummybear with thick glasses, the second was rather cute rock girl with a human shape and a blue glow around her and two little marble size moons orbiting around her head. The third was a grumpy brown butterfly that was kind of dusty, he had a big head and a sour facial expression as always. The forth was a snow man, how original. And the fifth was a pencil with drawn on looking arms and legs. But he had huge afro for an eraser. Lastly the leader was a stick figure but with a huge odd tiger painted African mask on, his yellow eyes glowed through holes. He stood up at the twenty or so kids.

"Woah, whats wrong with you guys." He said.

"Save it, Simba." Tina stopped him. His name wasn't actually Simba but everyone just called him that. (And no it wasn't racist because there is no consistency in race, just reminding the readers). Tina then walked up to the group, getting in their face.

"What are you doing?" She asked; "Why is there like hundreds of kids on the field practicing the tests in front of everyone?" She growled. The kids looked at each other. Grumpy butterfly shrugged; "Somebody forgot to tell me." Then the pencil with an afro spoke; "I'm sure none of us ordered that." Then the rocky planet girl stood up; "We don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you serious, Uri?" Tobias asked. They called her Uri because her name was Uranus but for obvious reasons she didn't like it.

"Hold it, go back, what tests?" Simba demanded.

"THE TESTS!" Rachel shouted.

Then the pencil afro kid pointed at Jamie. "Then get down there and tell them to stop!" Jamie then got ran up to the bleachers where they sat and got in his face. "Why'd they start in the first place!" She screamed.

"Cool it guys." The snowman said.

"I see what you did there." The gummybear laughed.

"STOP JOKING AROUND!" Simba shouted, he dug into his backpack and pulled out his phone. He dialed his friend's number. "Hold it, I'll see if anyone of any kinda importance is down there." He said.

-At the football bleachers—

Gumball and Penny ate at their seats. Gumball was eating a lunchables and Penny a nice tuna sandwich. "So Gumball, what do you think they're doing?" Penny asked him, starring down at all the kids on the field. Gumball shrugged; "Beats me, looks like gang convention preparing for a vandal's karate tournament."

"So Gumball, everything okay with your family?" Penny asked.

"…They told you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I never talked smack about you." Penny said as she kissed his cheek. Gumball then lit up and nearly fainted. "Uh Gumball?"

"W-Woah!" Gumball said, his mouth wide open. Then something hit him, Jamie.

'_HOLY CRAP! I forgot…..'_ Gumball thought as he looked slowly over at Penny, who looked at him back weirdly. Then it really hit him, he was having lunch with the girl of dreams, but in reality he was playing the girl of his nightmares.

'_Wait….if I love Jamie..i cant love Penny too!' _Gumball thought.

"Are you alright?" Penny asked.

"Y-Yeah." Gumball stuttered.

From the field a kid who was watching the whole thing received a phone call. He was sasquatch with an army hat. He picked up the phone, only to be greeted by screams and shouts from Simba. And then Jamie who took the phone from him. He argued with them, begging them not to cancel the entire thing. Then the kid looked around and spotted Gumball.

"I don't see any-….actually wait there is Gumball, that new one." He said. "Are you sure Pooperscooper?" Simba asked. "My name is Duperscrumphton, and yes I'm sure." Everyone in the court heard it, Simba had it on speaker. "Gumball?" Uri asked; "He ordered this?" Then the hotdog man slapped his forehead; "Don't tell me Gumball fucked up already."

"Well he was the fasted kid ever recruited to be a '_superior'_ I've ever seen, so him fucking up should come as no surprise." The pencil kid said. Jamie then grabbed his eraser and lifted him up.

"DON'T. TALK. SHIT. ABOUT. HIM!" She said, clearly. The boy then smacked her grip away, causing him to fall on his butt. "Just remember Jamie, you're still a 7th grader, you're second degree of a first rank not FIRST!"

"You wouldn't dare get rid of me, Berkeley." Jamie muttered.

"You wanna bet!" He shouted.

"Hey guys, guys, take a chill pill." The snowman said; "Just let SImba get the cubes sorted out." He said, making another dumb ice pun. The horned girl then walked away from the snarky boy. Muttering bad words underneath her breath.

"I don't know if Gumball ordered this or not, but somebody should freakin ask the phone dude." Banana Joe said, referencing Simba.

"….Hmm?" He snapped out of trance; "OH RIGHT!"

"So, who ordered this? I mean other than us…you don't know? Great." Simba then pulled the phone away; "They don't know."

"Who cares, just get them all out." Tina said. Simba nodded, going back to his phone.

"Hey, you're a 5th ranked, it's your job to spectate this right?" Simba asked.

"….Oh, seventh? Is there a fifth?...No, okay well tell them we said shut it down, both Raid and Defender that should make 'em hurry up." Everyone looked at him quietly, he was the head, just barking orders as usual. "….Are you shitting me! Okay, um, find somebody they'll believe…..w-wai-…n-no shut up, okay, um you said Gumball is there right?...Then get him on the phone and hurry up!" Simba ordered.

"Sounds like this is the moment of truth." Carrie said.

"I know he didn't do it." Jamie said.

"I told you, she loves him." Tobias said to Rachel.

"You're right I do…" Everyone looked up at her. _'Jamie is capable of loving people?'_ The butterfly thought.

"..And we made out on the roof." Jamie said, folding her arms.

"Jesus Christ William, where the hell were you at?" The red gummybear asked. The flying eyeball stared at him awkwardly. The room remained in dead silence before Simba then broke it; "So…Jamie…you and Gumball….you love people?"

"Gumball are you alright? You look odd." Penny said.

"Y-Yeah I'm alright." Gumball said, thinking heavily.

"HEY GUMBALL!" A bubble boy shouted. He ran as quickly as he can to the cat and peanut. Gumball looked over at him, as he ran up the stairs and presented himself in front of the two.

"H-Hey, I'm Duperscrumphton."

"...Doomer what?" Gumball asked.

"I'm Duperscr-, look forget it, here it's the Defenders!" He said as he handed him his phone. Gumball picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Gumball? This is Simba."

"…Oh right I heard about you, hello." Gumball said politely.

"Do me a big favor."

"I'll try."

"Everyone on that field is part of us, and for some dumb reason they're training in broad daylight with teachers to see. So please, rudely tell them to get the fuck out of there!" Simba shouted.

"….O-Okay?" Gumball said, handing the phone back to Duperscrumphton.

"Penny I need you to ignore everything I'm about to say." Gumball asked, knowing she wouldn't.

"Um….."

Gumball then stood up on the bleachers and cleared his throat. He stretched out his arms and did a couple of jumping jacks. "Alright….here we go!" Gumball ran down to the crowd and began to shout.

"HEY! HEEEEY!" Gumball shouted, running through the crowd of kids. "STOP!" He shouted. As he ran by kid after kid stopped their training and looked at him. More and more kids halted as Gumball's scream became more audible. "ALRIGHT GUYS STOP IT!" Gumball shouted, leaving the entire field silent. He walked to the center of the crowd, coughing a bit.

'_Well, that's one way to stop a party._' Gumball thought.

"OKAY GUYS, I NEED YOU TO SCAT!" Gumball said, throwing his arms out. Nobody moved a muscle. They all looked at him with a confused expression. Then a kid from the crowd said; "But the Defenders told us to."

"And I'M TELLING YOU, FROM THE DEFENEDERS THEMSELVES, TO SCAT, GET OUT GO, WE'VE BEEN DOOPED!" Gumball said, waving his hands around. Everyone stared at him before panicking and packing their stuff up. The crowd turned into an ant mob as everyone tried to grab their stuff and leave. It was like storm.

"What's going on?" Simba demanded; "…..Great, that's perfect."

"So Gumball has them running?" Carrie asked.

"Yep."

"Alright, we need to get back." Tina said, walking out.

As Gumball ran for the bleachers he was stopped by a P.E. teacher. "Watterson!" The tennis racket man shouted. Gumball halted and turned around. "Yes?" He asked. The tennis racket handed him a yellow slip.

"It's for your friend Jamie, special from Principle Brown….now SCAT!" He said, Gumball flinched. _'Dammit, the teachers heard me!'_ Gumball stepped back and ran away, back to Penny.

"Penny, I have to go, lunch time is over."

"Gumball, what did you do?"

"I'll tell you later, but I have to go!" Gumball said, trying to avoid a conversation. He rushed off, again leaving a sad Penny in the dust. The cat ran as fast as he could. Out the football field and to the inside Basketball court. For Gym class, it was also the only class he had with Jamie.

Jamie walked back to her gym class, dressed in her t-shirt and blue shorts. She was the first in the class. She sighed, she hated being first. She went back to the dressing room. As the bell rung for the classes to start the gym started to flood with students. Including just about everyone from Gumball's first period class. Everyone came out with Ms. Simian wearing a stupid red gym hat.

"Gumball where are you?" Jamie asked herself.

"Jamie!" Gumball shouted, getting the attention of the class.

"Yes Gumball, that is Jamie, and yes you are late." Ms. Simian said, writing down something on her clipboard. The blue cat ran to the girl before handing her the slip.

"Dude, it's from Principal Brown." He said.

"What is it?"

"I dunno."

Jamie opened up the slip. It instructed her to report to the Principal's office immediately. The girl shuttered, she wanted to spend time with Gumball. She looked over at Ms. Simian before walking to her and showing her the slip.

"…Well then get going." She said, not interested.

Jamie walked past Gumball before giving a thumbs up and leaving the gym. She looked scarcely at the slip, hoping this wouldn't lead to what she felt like it would lead to. She was a bad girl, and contrary to Gumball's beliefs, was a doomed one at that. Granted, Mr. Small's programs never actually helped and usually resulted in something bad. Often Mr. Small and Principle Brown would go to Jamie's house for dinner or something and critique the family. They had deluded her family into believing they were helping but in reality they weren't.

Jamie approached Principle Brown's door, and entered inside the room. Only to be greeted by both Brown and Small. Double Trouble. Mr. Small wasn't that bad, he often had good intentions but his philosophy generally didn't work on deep troubled kids.

"Hello Jamie, take a sit young lady." Mr. Small said. Jamie nodded and grabbed the seat. A seat that had been used quite frequently today, even by her new boyfriend. Principal Brown shuffled some papers before picking one out and reading it to himself. The room stayed painfully quiet before Brown found what he needed.

"Okay Jamie, this is nothing new." Principal Brown started; "But during these times the seriousness of things have been raised." Jamie nodded, not really catching onto what he wanted. The principal sighed.

"There has been some crucial evidence of your involvement in particular clubs dedicated to rather…inappropriate things." He said. Jamie swallowed. "L-Like?" She asked.

"Like the students following you around, them occasionally chatting about you and your new founded time with Mr. Watterson." Principal Brown said. Jamie didn't have the same courage to stand up to Principle Brown like Gumball had. Gumball was clever, but he wasn't wise. Jamie was simply neither, she was rough and straightforward. She then thought about what he said.

"Wait a minute, w-who are you to question me and Gumball?" Jamie stuttered.

"Let's not play games here, suddenly Gumball, a kid that we have you on record of bullying…..is now your friend?" Principal Brown said.

"Times change." Jamie said.

"Not like these!" Mr. Small said, cutting in.

"Jamie, whatever you're doing with these kids is unclear but for some reason many crimes are appearing all over the school. All the kids seem to have a link to you and other kids we've investigated. It looks like you've corrupted Mr. Watterson as well." Principal Brown said.

"I d-didn't corrupt Gumball!" Jamie said, loudly.

"….Interesting, why do you keep bring up Gumball?" Principal Brown asked.

"Y-You said it first!" She stuttered.

"Mr. Small?" Principal Brown said, inviting his speculation.

"Obviously its guilt, and she must have a thing for him now." The hippie said.

"B-But wait a m-mi-"

"Oh cut it out Jamie!" Principal Brown said. Jamie wasn't faking it, she didn't want to be responsible for Gumball's faults. Even though they were over exaggerating the entire thing. The sasquatch (or furry slug whatever the fuck he is) got up from his chair and pulled out a pie graph.

"As you can see, Criminal activity in the school has risen drastically, peaking an all-time high since the 70's on Friday." Principal Brown said. Jamie looked at the confusing numbers, she couldn't make sense of them in time before Brown pulled the sheet down. Mr. Small then cut in.

"Jamie, what is going on here." He said, walking to the window; "Flooded rooms, destroyed property, injured students, rebellion amongst the students." Small glared at the girl; "Just what are you doing?"

"Nothing! I can't control what they do!" Jamie argued.

"But you're a big influence." Mr. Small said.

"…..I guess." Jamie whispered. Mr. Small looked at her; "You know what's about to happen."

"Please don't."

"I'm sorry but I cant." Mr. Small said, trying to reason; "I understand you don't like it but I'm just following my orders." Principal Brown then cut in. "Tomorrow, you will not attend school." Jamie felt her heart skip a beat at those words.

"You will report to the Recreational Center for consoling the day after." Principal Brown said.

"Yes sir." She muttered.

"Your family will attend separate classes." Principal Brown said; "And you will comply to rules and regulations given to you from now on…..understood!" He asked, emphases on the _'understood'_ part.

"Yes sir, loud and clear." Jamie said, her eyes staring at the floor. Mr. Small looked over at her with worry in his own eyes. "You can go now Jamie." Mr. Small said, not wanting to draw this out anymore.

"We will see you….on Wednesday, don't come to school tomorrow." Brown said. The green girl got up and left without muttering a single word. As the door closed Mr. Small turned to Principal Brown.

"Brown, I understand we need to take care of these problems but was suspension really necessary?" He asked.

"Of course, the sooner the trouble makers disappear the more obvious the seriousness of the situation will become to students." Brown said, writing down on his paper.

Jamie walked out the office, her emotions overcame her again. Her fists clinched, her sadness turned to anger. She could feel it, and the way Brown and Small told her what to do and how to do it. Causing more agony within her own family. She glared at the trash can before running up to up and kicking it.

Her foot collided with the plastic barrel, it flew in the air spilling some trash before crashing to the floor. It scattered a mess all over the hallway. She then exhaled before running away from the scene.

'_I'll have to apologize to Rocky later.'_ She thought.

-Afterschool—

Gumball walked out the buildings, only to be greeted by Anais and Darwin.

"Alright Gumball, Mom said she can't pick us up today so we're taking the school bus." Anais announced. Gumball didn't listen, he wasn't buying her '_pretend like nothing happened'_ attitude. Darwin looked at Gumball.

"So…how bad was Principal Brown?" Darwin asked.

"…..He scheduled a meeting with all of us." Gumball announced. Anais and Darwin looked at him; "We know." They said.

"He scolded me, said we all have issues and so on and so forth…..luckily I got my two cents in." Gumball said. Anais frowned; "Gumball, we're in big trouble, how did you get YOUR two cents in? We didn't win."

"Because I embarrassed him in front of everyone and I lectured him in his office. That's why my meeting took so long." Gumball said. Anais put her hand on her hips, not buying the other half. But she didn't mention it, she didn't want to get on Gumball's bad side. As neither of them could think of small talk at the moment, Gumball began to walk off.

"Gumball, we're taking the bus!" Darwin said.

"I'm walking." Gumball groaned.

"W-What!" They both shouted.

"Dude it's like miles away." Darwin said, running up to him on his right.

"Yeah, and mom will be scared." Anais mentioned, running up to his left.

"Darwin, I don't care, I need fresh air. Anais, you know as well as I do that Mom is okay with me walking home." Gumball muttered. The fish and rabbit stopped, staring at the cat lazily walk away.

"Gumball, you're going home right?" Anais asked.

The cat didn't say anything, he simply walked away. Anais groaned as Darwin shrugged. "He's turning around Anais, just give him so space for a while."

Jamie while walking out of the back entrance spotted Gumball. She hadn't returned back to her class. So when she spotted all the kids leaving she assumed school was over, but thankfully Gumball happened to have walked by.

"Gumball!" She shouted.

"Jamie?" He asked, looking around.

Gumball spotted her, running towards him. He subconsciously held his arms open as Jamie engaged in a hug. They twirled for a second before releasing each other, neither of them realizing what they had done but knowing that they needed it.

"Jamie, what happen?" Gumball asked.

"Man, I got suspended." Jamie cried.

"Dang…..well I was on my way home, walk with me?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, I have nothing else to do….and I'm not looking forwards to telling my family anyways, they'll fucking murder me." Jamie said, kicking a rock.

"I know what you mean." Gumball said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

'_I wish you did, Gumball….i really wish you did.' _Jamie thought.

As the two walked around with each other, often getting a wave from a car passing by with a kid in it. They began to appreciate their surroundings a bit more. The nice neighborhood, each house was mostly one story, with the occasional two story houses. They were in the older areas of Elmore, the post WW2 where couples had settled down and everything. Often they would find an old convertible in the driveway.

"Jesus, I would love that one." Jamie said, lightly.

"Ew, its old and…..old." Gumball said, rolling his eyes.

"You have no appreciation for older things." Jamie said, being pulled away from the nice old 40's car.

"I do….but just not for cars. I wonder what Elmore was like in the 40's?" Gumball said, trying to spark conversation. Jamie thought for a second.

"Probably scared of Germans." Jamie said.

"And Japanese." Gumball added.

"….And then when everyone got back life was perfect until everyone got scared of Russians." Jamie laughed.

"And this was like the only Elmore district, with the downtown having nothing but a movie theater, two restaurants, a diner and a bank." Gumball added.

"Speaking of 40's diners, I could so go for a burger and shake." Jamie said, licking her lips.

"Would you rather live in those times?" Gumball asked; "Or these?"

"Pssh, these. Back in my Grandma's days I couldn't even see what was going on with the TV screen cause it's so blurry and bad, and all that war scare crap. I mean even today with like…what happens today?" Jamie asked.

"I dunno, that whole economy thing from four years ago still hurts some parts of the country, Mom says even though things have improved a lot people are still uncertain." Gumball said innocently.

"Yeah I remember all that….actually it still shows up every now and then, the news and Europe in trouble." Jamie said; "But then again my Mom says after the 40's everyone was scarred of being blown up by nukes till the 90's." Gumball then thought for a second. "And Granny Jojo once told me the economy was way worse in the 30's than it was in 2008."

"Even worse, 2d characters couldn't really talk with 3d characters." Jamie added.

"Jamie, do you have to bring up racism?" Gumball laughed, aware that he was 2d and her 3d.

"Hey, you guys were the majorities, all pure American." Jamie said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Who cares about that, you can still kiss me….except for fifty or so years ago." Gumball said, enjoying his treatment.

"So….in reality." Jamie said.

"In reality things are just always going to suck." Gumball laughed. Jamie did as well.

"Hey, you wanna go through the park." Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I'd love to. Maybe we can talk about something else other than this '_bad news'_ business." Gumball said, walking across the street with Jamie. They walked up the stone steps to the park. They were in a district on a hill, so basically they were kind of high up. As the two walked through the trees, Gumball found a bench. They sat down and took off their backpacks.

"Well, now that we're finished talking about war and racism…" Gumball said, pulling out the ziplock bag.

"You kept it?" Jamie asked; "I thought you were going to throw it away after you saw how I acted."

"You acted the way you did because you don't want me to be like you." Gumball explained.

"I guess, sorta." Jamie said.

"But then you do want me to be like you, to help you." Gumball said; "That's why I wrestle with you." The girl shook her head, not wanting to give him too much credit. "But then I just like you, and I'm having problems of my own." Gumball said, opening the bag. "And I need to get over them as well, so are you going to show me how to do this or what?"

"Of course Gumball, better yet I'll do it for you." Jamie said, taking the package from him and dabbing just a bit on her finger. Then the girl seductively got on her knees on the bench and straddled him, putting Gumball's waist in between her legs. Thus Gumball stared quietly at her chest while she stared down at his head.

"Alright Gumball." She whispered, looking down in-between her body and his face as she positioned powder covered finger below his nose.

"Now Gumball, I'm going to clog your right nose." Jamie said, using her other hand to poke a finger and close his red nostril.

"Okay…..don't do it slowly, but just sniff it." Jamie said as the pushed the powder right into his nostril. Gumball reacted accordingly, and sniffed as hard as he could. The little powder shot up into his young little nose, immediately followed by an unexpected sting.

"Ow!" He cried silently.

"I know it stings, but give it a second and you should feel something." Jamie said, rubbing Gumball's stuck up ears. She learned how the boy worked rather quickly. She softly rubbed his hard ear, brushing her hand over one to the other. Gumball wasn't focusing on this but the touch calmed him from the uncomfortable feeling he had in his nose. His ears slowly perked downwards as the feeling started to slowly kick in. He felt a weird tingling feeling slowly drift into his head. He blinked his eyes, finding his image blurry.

"Gumball?" Jamie whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"You alright?"

"…..Weird, like my head is spinning a bit but my body is sorta frizzy." Gumball explained, cracking a little smile.

"Ready for your second sniff?" Jamie asked, placing the bag on his head and dipping her finger.

"Y-Yeah." Gumball shuttered, filling his head with feelings of hot clouds. If it makes sense.

Jamie placed his finger underneath his nostril, again clogging the other one. Gumball needed no direction as he sniffed widely.

"Ahhh." He exhaled, feeling the powder burn his nose. Faster it gave him his controversial feeling, it heated him out from the nose to the mind. He held his eyes shut from some time, letting the feeling soak in.

"And just one more…for good luck." Jamie said, putting It underneath his nose for him to sniff desperately. Gumball had grown accustom to the toxic powder, it tickled his nose in pain for a couple of seconds.

"Let it rise…" Jamie whispered.

Then the feeling turned to a hot light mist which went to his head. It fizzled there for a second, blurring his mind.

"Then down low." Jamie said, kissing his blue forehead.

The feeling turned to a fizzy feeling, shaking his body and making him hyper as it flowed down his body. Like it was drugging his nerves and bones.

Jamie kissed his lips, his lifeless body shivered at her touch before something flashed in him and made his body jump.

"Time for the test." Jamie said, grabbing his shoulders.

"Hmm, what test?" Gumball asked, excited.

The girl took his shoulders and tossed him on the ground, it wasn't painful but Gumball looked at her. "Why'd you throw m- OW!" He screamed as Jamie aggressively stomped him in the stomach.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Gumball shouted, angrily.

"Pissing you off, I want to play a game." Jamie said, softly but effectively kicking him in the chin. "CRAP!" Gumball shouted, gritting his teeth. He was pissed off and he didn't understand why she was beating him. Jamie then kneeled down and pecked his lips before punching him hard in the gut.

"OW!" Gumball scream, pushing Jamie off of him.

"C'mon Gumball, this is the game, you have to beat me down, and kiss me." Jamie said.

"The hell kinda game!" Gumball cried.

"Well I'll show you." Jamie said, stepping forwards and giving a swing to the jaw. Gumball's already light sense of understanding was knocked out of him when his jaw collided with her fist. Making a clapping noise before he fell to the ground. He clinched his jaw, frowning madly.

"FUCK MAN!" Gumball shouted, the drugs taking over.

"Oh, Gumball Is a little curser now? Or is that my new Gumball?" Jamie asked, kneeling down and sucking on his lips. Gumball's mad glare didn't change but a blush had appeared on his brow. No matter, he wanted to kiss her back and he'd play her game. Gumball spat her lips away, pulling to the side. Jamie made a disgusted grin, wiping the spit of her lips. She turned to the side only to be knocked away by Gumball's little fist.

"Damn!" She muttered, Gumball then grabbed her. Jamie was about to swing but she was blown away by his speed. The boy screamed, firing a punch right in-between the eyes. It knocked her sense right out as she flopped to the ground. Her eyes widened as the next thing she knew Gumball had her pinned down. He was sucking her lips, licking at her face wildly.

Jamie was dumb founded, she didn't expect Gumball to hit so hard. Her eyes were flashing a bit, still stunned as she felt his tongue tickle he a bit as he licked away at her chin. Down to her throat. Taking long, hard, aggressive licks. His hands had gripped her arms. He wanted to grip her body, the more and more he licked.

"T-That's it Gumball." Jamie stuttered. The girl then kneed him in the stomach. Gumball gasped, feeling his stomach move as he fell to the side, he clinched it. Jamie laughed as she pushed him to the side. She had a wild idea. Jamie ran over to the bench and grabbed the baggie of cocaine, she glared at the boy. He was obviously high, he couldn't stop laughing.

"Heh, Jamie, you're a total bi- AH!" Gumball was cut off by a kick to the face.

"You're going to be my slut okay Gumball?" Jamie growled. She opened the bag and dabbed her own finger in the powder. She took her sniff before taking couple more.

"W-Wait Jamie!" Gumball said, his voice sounding a bit normal.

"Hmmm?" Jamie asked, slowing down her pace.

"SORRY!" Gumball screamed, jumping up and smacking her back into the seat. "Come on Gumball!" Jamie said, getting up and socking him in the chest. The cocaine was too much for the unfamiliar boy however. He jumped back before knocking her down with his shoulder. She didn't fight back, she wanted him to be familiarized with the anger. Gumball growled as he jumped at her, towering the girl.

"G-Gumball?" Jamie questioned.

He swung at her face, knocking her to the side as Gumball repeatedly beat her. In his mind his objective was simple, he would knock her out and then play as he liked. The drugs were running his mind. Jamie loved every minute of it. She felt like she finally had a worthy opponent , and even better, somebody she actually loved. But time was up, she hadn't prepared for all this.

"GUMBALL!" Jamie screamed, not sure whether she loved the pain or not. Gumball then hit her in the head, hard. It knocked her back, only to be barged by Gumball's lips. He planted a kiss on her nose before laughing.

"HAHA! WHOSE GOING TO BE WHOSE SLUT!" Gumball asked, screaming in her (nonexistent) ear. Jamie shivered, but she couldn't bring herself to attack him because she was enjoying this. Personally, it made her feel like crap, by the same boy she bullied too. It turned her on, even more was the fact that Gumball was now her boyfriend. And he had all this power, ready to use it against others.

Jamie then felt a wad of his saliva pour in-between her eyes, he had spitted on her apparently before smacking down on her lips. "Yeah I spat on you, you like it?" Gumball said, he didn't growl it this time, it was a sign he was getting back to normal. Gumball grabbed the edges of her t-shit and was about to rip them open before Jamie swatted his hands away.

"Gumball stop." Jamie said, threateningly. Gumball blinked for a couple of seconds before staring back down at the girl. Jamie kissed his lips again, of course they were both bruised but Jamie took it better than Gumball.

"…Jamie, im so sorry!" Gumball cried.

"You did great, I haven't been done in like this since….." Jamie was about to continue but she stopped and forced a smile.

"Let's kiss, no more fighting." Gumball said as he locked lips with Jamie. This time, though the drugs were working in his body, he was learning how to convert it to pleasing his lover. His tongue now covered hers, and his finger wiped away the violating spit that dribbled down her forehead.

"Should have kept it." Jamie muttered, sucking on his tongue.

"No way, I don't deserve to spit on you." Gumball said, wrapping his arms around her.

The two shared an intense moment, Jamie was actually very happy with the results. It actually came out a lot better than she expected. Gumball felt her breath in his mouth before she molested his tongue repeatedly. The boy found this humorous as she simply made out with him.

"Very good Gumball…you showed me something important about you." Jamie said.

"Good, now let's go home." Gumball suggested.

Nicole looked outside the window, waiting for Gumball to appear. Darwin and Anais chowed down on the Pizza their mother had prepared for them, also anticipating for Gumball to appear. He hadn't. And it was around 4:45pm. That was way late. Nicole sighed, trying to keep her composure.

"He should've been here by now." Nicole said.

"We know mom." Anais said, on the verge of tears.

"Anais don't, he'll come he prom-"

"Darwin he HATES me!" Anais cried. Darwin hugged her; "He doesn't, if he comes back its proof he doesn't." Anais whimpered even more; "AND HE HASN'T CAME DARWIN!"

"Nicole?" Richard asked, coming down the stairs; "Gumball?"

The woman hesitated to turn around, afraid the minute she does Gumball would walk by. Skip the house and go back to Jojo's. No matter how absurd that idea was, she felt like she needed to be by the window at all times.

"No Richard, he wo-…hasn't shown." Nicole said, looking out the window, not facing him. She then looked at Anais, her cries didn't help at all. Nicole wiped her own eyes;

"Anais honey, don't cry please!" Nicole begged.

"I-I'm sorry Mom!" Anais said, whimpering even more in Darwin's arms. The fish sighed, trying not to cry himself; "Next time we'll follow him Mrs. Mom, I'm sorry I took the bus ." Darwin said. Nicole could see Darwin on the brink as well, Richard had disappeared too. He hadn't been feeling well since Gumball left. Nicole didn't know what to do, she couldn't force him back.

"I…failed!" Nicole cried; "RICHARD!"

The fat rabbit ran down the stairs, expecting Gumball.

"Richard….we failed." She muttered.

"Don't say that, he's taking his time that's all." Richard explained.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Nicole cried; "No he's not."

Richard sighed, he wasn't good at these kind of speech; "Look guys, listen to me. I know Gumball has left us."

"He didn't leave Dad we sent him away!" Anais cried. Nicole took that to heart.

"He left us Anais, we sent him away and he refused to come back. We punished him a bit too seriously and he took it a bit too seriously. Don't blame yourselves for everything, Gumball is just as responsible. But what matters now is that we comes home. Forget about everything else ." Richard said, hoping they'd understand.

The family looked at him, not expecting him to be so deep. They also didn't know how to reply to that so they went back to their respective worrying, crying, and comforting. Richard sat down on the chairs.

'_Gumball please come home!'_ Richard thought, basically praying at this point.

Nicole then saw the blue boy walk down the sidewalk, she didn't realize it at first. So many people had walked down the sidewalk not being Gumball so she didn't expect it. As he turned around and started walking towards the house Nicole's pupil's shrunk.

"Oh my God…..I-IT'S GUMBALL!" She cheered.

Everyone looked up, not entirely sure what they heard. "It's who?" Darwin asked. Nicole didn't hear him, she just made sure everything was in order. Then the door made a jagging sound, everyone looked up at before it stopped. Then it opened, revealing of course Gumball.

"…GUMBALL!" Every cheered, running to engage in a hug.

"STOP!" He roared.

Everyone halted, arms stretched out. Gumball pointed his finger at everyone one of his family, rotating until he face the door. He sort of looked like an idiot so he jumped back.

"Don't…touch….me." Gumball said, realizing everyone had blocked his way.

"Gumball, I'm so happy you came home!" Nicole said, scooting closer.

"Me too!" Darwin said. Anais was too happy to say anything and Richard had waved; "Look guys, I told you he'd c-"

"Yeah great Dick, anyways, we have pizza in the back and you can tell us about your bruises!" Nicole said, clasping her hands together.

"We have Cheese and root beer!" Anais said. Gumball cocked a brow; "Root beer pizza?"

"NO! I mean, no silly, root beer drinks." She explained.

"And ice cream so you can make a float!" Darwin said.

"No, WE can make you a float." Nicole said.

Gumball looked at all them, not wanting to see them and their obvious guilt. It also didn't help that he had sniffed coke, so in reality he wanted to go to him room and not hear it from his family. Gumball made a twirling motion with his fingers, motioning his father to move.

"Oh right!" He said, backing up the stairway.

Gumball walked up the stairs, past his father's smile. Everyone stared at the stairway before he closed the door. They remained quiet with their smiles until they looked at each other.

"Perfect!" Anais said, wiping her tears away.

"Great he's home." Darwin said.

"Everything will go back to normal!" Richard said, hopping down the stairs to get Gumball a slice of pizza.

"And I'm not a terrible mother!" Nicole said, running to the back to get him a float.

"I'll help him with homework!" Anais said, rubbing to the dining room to get some papers she left on the table.

"And I'll help you guys!" Darwin said, running upstairs.

* * *

><p>-Please review—<p>

Yes I know this was a crazy chapter, some shit went down, some shit is about to start. Shit happens. Also my time became limited again so don't expect me to update TOO soon like I did with the two chapters. But expect this story to be finished by chapter five.

*For some dumb reason i spelled Principal, 'Principle', so if you see it every now and then I missed it sorry.

*Also this took me a long time ever since my time got fucked up again , so sorry if at times my attitude in the story seemed to have shifted for characters.

*This is not a lemon story so don't expect anything,

*Update hopefully this time next week.


	4. The Only Way to Win

The Only Way to Win…is not to Play

* * *

><p><strong>The reason this appears as a new chapter is because this is the edited version. The one i uploaded was the wrong one and i didnt realize it until i noticed story missing and multiple spelling mistakes i swore i fixed. And lack of question marks on '!'s. So a little more scenes, especially with Jamie at near the end when she got caught and afterwards. Sorry, the new chapter will be soon. Possibly Valentines Day.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Second to last Chapter, not the final chapter.<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, I'm just gonna go upstairs." Gumball said, holding his hands up to his overly excited family.<p>

"GREAT! We'll get you some pizza and a float!" Nicole said, inching towards him.

Gumball motioned for his father to move out the way in which he did. Gumball then ran upstairs and into his cold room before shutting the door. He collapsed against the door and exhaled.

"Jesus, that's just great." Gumball said to himself. He looked around his quiet room, with the afternoon sun shining through the room. A smile crept across his face as he let the feeling of his old room sink in. He looked over at his bottom bunk where Anais slept. He flashed back to him crying and packing his stuff up to be kicked out. Gumball shuttered at that, now him being nearly forced to come back.

Gumball then crawled up to his top bunk and pulled out the papers from his bag. The bag of cocaine popped onto his bed. Immediately Gumball covered it with his hands; "Dammit, if Mom finds this...if Anais finds this…." Gumball picked up the bag and looked at it, realizing his attitude was no longer happy and spiked.

"Kinda want some more." Gumball said, opening the bag; "Just got to keep this out of sight." Gumball then dug his finger in the bag and pulled a bit of cocaine out. He plugged it into his nose and sniffed the white powder. He clinched his teeth at the pain in his nose as it sunk down into his body.

"T-That's great." He muttered, taking in another sniff of powder. Gumball then sat back, smiling greedily as the drugs impacted his body. He didn't realize how it was hurting him, he was like other drug users, only concerned with the immediate reaction rather than the long term. The cat couldn't help himself, he knew full well he shouldn't do this with his family around but it was just a bit too nice. He didn't do the finger this time. He grabbed the bag and stuffed his nose in it, getting a full impact of the cocaine. As Gumball withdrew his nose, his mouth couldn't stop shaking as his brows kept popping up and down.

'_It's like a unicorn drug!'_

Immediately he heard a knock on the door, making Gumball jag up from his position. He desperately shoved the stuffed bag underneath his sheets. "Y-YES!" He shouted, he sounded somewhat angry when he did it. Anais, Darwin, Richard, and Nicole who had been standing at the door hesitated when they heard the tone in his voice. Then Anais spoke up.

"Um, we have your food so can we come in?" She said through the muffling door. Gumball's emotions started to flutter due to the drugs. He regretted taking them now, but his sarcasm emotion started to take over his body.

"Yeah sure, don't you normally!" Gumball screamed.

Everyone outside sighed before Darwin opened the door, Gumball glared at the doorway before realizing Nicole and Richard were with them as well. Gumball silently watched everyone enter into his room, them smiling and pretending like nothing was wrong. Nicole walked over to the bunk and handed Gumball a float, making a huge smile while at it. Gumball couldn't smile back, only stare as he snatched the cup. Nicole looked around, not knowing how to react to him snatching it. Gumball didn't mean to either, but the drugs made him jumpy and a tad bit angry.

"T-Thanks." Gumball stuttered, feeling something weird boil inside.

"You're welcome honey!" Nicole said, sitting on the toy chest. Richard sat on the floor next to her, both smiling while watching Gumball. Gumball looked over at Anais and Darwin sit on the floor near the door, both smiling as well.

"So Gumball, how was your weekend?" Nicole smiled.

"….I think you know how it was." Gumball said, a bit irritated.

"..What do you m-"

"I mean when you barged into Granny's house and offered me dinner to cover up the fact that you were trying to spy on me." Gumball said, bluntly without any thought. Nicole's smile jiggled before she stuck it permanently and made a little laugh; "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Right." Gumball said, rolling his eyes and chowing on the pizza. Richard then cut in.

"So, what about Sunday, did you go somewhere with your grandmother? You didn't pick the phone." Richard said, eating his own piece. Gumball grinned; "I watched a 'Charlie's Angels' marathon with Granny Jojo from twelve to six. Then she left and I continued to watch it because I couldn't watch anything else."

"….Well, I'm sure you did something before twelve." Nicole claimed.

"No, I didn't. I laid on the couch and slept, or at least tried. What else was I to do?" Gumball asked, rather irritated his mother asked him that even though Jojo's house was beyond civilization it seemed. Then Darwin cut it, hoping to make light on the situation. "Well, my bruises are healing and I don't have a rash from that irritated water anymore."

*Snicker*

Everyone frowned at Gumball's snickering. The cat looked up before coughing and sipping on his float. Gumball then glared at them, pretending as if he didn't. Darwin then ignored it, waiting for a response.

"Good luck with that." Gumball said, shrugging; "Do you want gold bullion or something?"

"No." Darwin huffed.

"Okay then." The room became even more uncomfortable. Gumball completely shot down his mother, who just seemed to be a deal breaker for him. Richard wasn't worth it. Darwin was pretending to be best buddies, but Gumball wasn't. And Anais….

"Well I have a story." Anais said, smiling and clearing her throat.

'_Oh God.'_ Gumball thought.

"Well when I was with Darwin on Sunday I found a beautiful s-"

"Boy, I'd hate to rush everything but I have homework to do so I'm going to need you to leave." Gumball said rudely, not even looking at Anais. The little rabbit dropped her head; "I just can't do it for you can i?" She said quietly to herself.

"Gumball, we don't have homework." Darwin argued.

"Says you!" Gumball shot at him.

"I'm just saying, we don't have any homework." Darwin said, trying to stay calm; "Dude are we cool?"

"Are we c-…why no Darwin…we're not." Gumball said, holding his head in his hand. Nicole sensed a debate about to spark. "Boys, calm down now." Of course, neither of them listened. "Dude, what is your problem, I'm not against you!" Darwin said.

"Nice try showing that!" Gumball spat, his voice groaned like it was sore.

"I did what I thought was right! You WERE WRONG! SO WAS I, WHO CARES!" Darwin shouted, getting up. Gumball grabbed his plate and aggressively shoved it on the bed. Nicole looked at him in utter horror as he stood on his bed, pointing at Darwin

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO CARES?" Gumball shouted, jumping off the bed. Richard and Nicole got up, preparing to stop this. Anais was turned around, rolled up in a ball and blocking out everything. Darwin looked in fear as a unrecognizable brother, walked up towards him. The fish walked back, his back on the wall. Gumball held a finger an inch away from his face.

"I GOT KICKED OUT FROM MY FAMILY YOU DICK!" Gumball shouted, ready to punch Darwin. The fish was sweating massively as he held his arms out. "We didn't kick you out!" Darwin argued.

"Gumball, would you like us to leave?." Nicole asked, bending down next to him.

"WOULD I?" He shouted back.

"….We were just trying to be nice." Nicole said, trying to reason with him. Gumball gave a thumbs up before frowning; "Great job!" Richard then intervened; "Look son, I got sent away countless times as well. You're just going to have to get over it." Richard said, chowing down on his pizza.

Everyone looked at him oddly. Either Richard was being serious and down to earth with Gumball, or he just didn't care and didn't really understand the situation. Everyone was going with the second.

"Honestly Gumball, we're sorry okay!" Anais shouted at him. Gumball felt backed up, everyone staring at him. He turned around and climbed up on his bed. Everyone was getting desperate now, except for Richard. Gumball started to feel even more angrier, but it wasn't at them. In the back of his mind he knew they were sorry, he also knew that sneaking out and attacking family members wasn't good either.

"We need to talk about this, but later." Nicole said, opening the door.

"We're sorry Gumball." Anais said, walking out.

"Dude, don't take anything we said personally but i-" Darwin said but Nicole placed a hand over his mouth. "Don't Darwin, give your brother some space." The fish nodded and continued out the door. Nicole then followed her kids out, planning to speak with them down stairs. She however had forgotten about Richard, who remained alone with Gumball in the room. Gumball noticed this so he turned around on his bed, turning his back towards his father.

"Look Gumball, I'm sure Nicole was being a bit mean." Richard said.

"A bit?" Gumball repeated. He turned over and faced him; "A bit?"

"Yeah a bit, you got slapped once and sent away." Richard said, savoring the taste of his pizza.

"DAD SHE SENT ME AWAY! KICKED ME OUT!" Gumball cried.

"Okay, and?" He asked, curiously tangling his son along. Gumball stared at him in disbelief. "Dad, this is my home, Mom can't just kick me out!" Richard laughed; "Yes she can, and she did." Gumball felt something boil at that. His socially odd father was basically mocking him, while finding his pizza worth the concern as oppose to his son's misery.

"Dad, how would you like it if I slapped you and told you to get out?" Gumball said, gritting his teeth.

"Um, I'm your daddy, but you could if you wanted to I mean I have just as much responsibility as you." Richard said, sipping down his float. Gumball cocked a brow; "You do? You're a parent. You're suppose to have more than me. AND I just realized, YOU DIDN'T HELP ME OUT!" Gumball said, remembering his father was upstairs the entire time. Richard laughed again.

"What was I supposed to do!" Richard laughed; "Tell your mother to stop? She'd kill me on accident!" Gumball raised his hands; "So? You're her husband, you could have done something! Rather than letting her bruise my face!" Richard rolled his eyes.

"I was beaten up every day at school for being weird. A lot worse than slaps, I'm talking punches." Richard said casually. Gumball didn't exactly have a planned response, he was generally insulted verbally and sometimes physically but never beaten. He sat back, realizing the sun had nearly set and the room had grown dark. The outside was purplish blue, and had that 6:30 feel about it. Even though it was daylight savings time and it was more on 5:30.

"And you were spanked a million times. I don't think a slap is that bad." Richard said.

"W-Well, she was pretty mad! It could have been a punch!" Gumball stuttered, trying any excuse.

"You know your mother would never punch you, and you made her pretty mad." Richard said, sitting in the dark corner. The more Gumball looked at him and his white shirt and pink body so darkly shadowed the more he started to disappear. The dark blue sky gave a little light glow but without a sun or shinning moon in sight.

"Well…I mean it was joke a-"

"Dude, Anais put so much work into preparing for it." Richard said, biting at his food. Gumball stayed quiet. Richard sighed; "I know your mother and sister take things way too seriously but they're women, and we're men." Gumball looked around, feeling slightly more comfortable that somebody at least understood where he came from.

"We get frustrated with Women, and we really want to hit them or shout…but it's still wrong." Richard said.

"But I said sorry, why can't women take that!" Gumball asked.

"Because its not worth anything. Saying _'sorry'_ to Nicole is like telling the sky 'I'm sorry for putting billions upon billions of car smoke into your air, here's a bottle of air freshener." Richard laughed, Gumball even chuckled at its absurdity. Richard ate a bit more before getting serious again.

"Nicole works for this family. She goes to work, does overtime all week every other week, comes home and cooks for us, gets no sleep worrying about you and me, and goes back to work the next day." Richard explained; "Think about it Gumball, who are we to tell her she's wrong?" Gumball sat back and gulped, finding himself without answers.

"You barely get acceptable grades, Darwin does somewhat dumb things, and when Anais can't get along with you two it's the worst thing ever." Richard said, getting up. "Women work like that, they do all the work and get nothing in return. Men do all the work and get nothing in return as well, but at least we can find comfort. With your mother, she doesn't have time to."

"Well….i mean you help her around with the laundry and the taxes a-"

"Not really. I don't have a job, barely tried to get one. I stay home and I'm kinda fat." Richard huffed; "I do nothing for the family." Gumball felt something stab him when he said that; "That's not true, you did a lot."

"Aside from making your mother pregnant and naming you….not really." Richard groaned.

"Dad, all I'm saying is that I was hurt and they come at me like everything was cool." Gumball said, not wanting his father to insult himself. Especially now, since he had grown to him so quickly.

"It's not cool, but it has to be. Trust me son, you were wrong, very wrong. And I know we reacted poorly, especially me not even caring to see what was going on. But you'll have to get over it eventually. Just don't drag me into it." Richard sighed, walking towards the door.

"Wait, so it's all my fault?" Gumball asked.

"Sorta, if you had accepted being wrong or letting your sister win literally none of this would have happened. We Men do that, we're not as sensitive as women are…unfortunately not so much for your brother." Richard smirked. Gumball laughed a bit before catching himself. His brother was a bit of a pussy.

"It's good to laugh, and it's great to be older. But don't let everything go bad because you got into a fight with your mother. At least she cares about you, your Grandmother didn't for me." Richard explained. Gumball frowned at that.

"That's not true, she's a very nice lady!" Gumball argued.

"Because you're her grandson, I was her son, and she never let me dream or imagine. Everything was blunt. Santa Claus isnt real, Magic isnt real, the Toothfairy isnt real, it was never real and you shouldn't be like the other kids." Richard said.

'_I still believe magic is real though, no matter what she says.' _He thought.

Gumball felt odd with this, he had never really talked so deeply with his father before and it made him comfortable, yet odd. He was also realizing that it was partially his fault. And fighting his irritating family was a losing battle.

"I get it….i don't think I'll be able to forgive them immediately." Gumball said.

"Take your time, just stop yelling." Richard exclaimed.

"Thanks Dad, I never really talked to you like this before." Gumball said, whispering the last part.

The room had grown quiet as the two stayed still in their positions, Gumball knew his father was thinking something. Richard was quietly reflecting and processing what he had said.

"….Because I'm not a good father. I don't have a job and I don't do anything for the family. Even when you brought that helmet home a couple days ago. I used it to get a stupid boat we couldn't use, as oppose to letting your mother get a better job." Richard said, letting out the truth. His words made Gumball shutter.

"Dad, you do help." Gumball said.

"No I don't, not really…..but you're different. " Richard said, opening the door. Gumball closed his eyes at the bright hallway lights flashing into the room. The rabbit turned back to his son with a smile.

"Just let what happened happen, get over it, there's so much more to life than this….oh and by the way, your mother loved your prank call from a couple nights ago." Richard said, closing the door. Gumball flipped his head up, staring at him.

"She knew!"

"No, she still doesn't. But I did, remember Gumball I taught you how to disguise your voice like that." Richard grinned as he closed the door. Gumball stared at the door for a second before leaning back on the wall and taking a huge sigh. He stared up at the ceiling for a second before digging up underneath his covers and grabbing his coke.

"I didn't know Dad thought of himself that way." Gumball muttered to himself, opening his bag and sniffing up some more powder from his finger. He wanted this to distract him. The lesson he had just learned he obviously wasn't ready for. Not only did his father basically claim that everyone, especially Gumball, was wrong. But that he himself, was a terrible parent with no job and no responsibility. For a son like Gumball, that was pretty hard to listen to. Nonetheless, reflect on.

Gumball sniffed some more powder, hoping he could think about something else. The drug was tingling his nose, and warming his body. Every couple of seconds the drug would quickly flash to something else. The blue cat kept sniffing, feeling his mind flash a bit, trying to drug himself out of it.

-Downstairs-

"We took the wrong approach." Nicole said, walking back and forth.

"I think we should have left him at Grandma's house." Anais said, being comforted by Darwin's arm but to no avail. "No Anais." Darwin said. She looked up at him, before rolled her eyes and staring back at the ground.

"I must be doing something wrong." Nicole said. Richard started walking down the stairs, observing his depressed family. He sighed, not wanting to be involved in this. The rabbit walked past the family and into the dining room. Licking his lips at the pizza.

"Richard, come here!" Nicole shouted.

"Alright honey." Richard said, grabbing his three slices and running into the living room. The rabbit saluted before her. Nicole glared at him. He grinned before putting his hand down and sighing; "Yes honey, what is it?"

"I knew this would happen, so we only have one option left." Nicole said.

"I think we have plenty of opt-"

"We're going to Parents Anonymous." Nicole announced. Everyone looked up, especially Richard. Who nearly dropped his pizza.

"Whats that?" He asked.

"It's when us Parents sit in a circle and talk about problems." Nicole said, flipping through paperwork on the coffee table and pulled out a paper. She handed it to Richard who observed it.

"Okay, so we're going why?" Richard asked, not really thinking before he caught himself. He noticed Nicole's skin burning glare. Richard cracked a little smile before hiding his face with the paper.

"Have you NOT noticed whats been going on?" She said, screaming.

"Y-Yes dear! I know! I'm sorry!" Richard flinched.

Nicole grabbed the paper and snatched it away from him. The pink rabbit held his hands out. Nicole slowly walked up on him, poking at his chest as he walked with his back smashing up against the wall. The cat seemed to be foaming at the mouth.

"Do you **UNDERSTAND** how important this is to me!" Nicole asked, finger at his throat.

"Yah, YES, yes, very much dear, its important me to you too, I MEAN it's important to ME too!" Richard said, sweating a bit as Nicole backed away. She shoved some stuff into her purse before grabbing the car keys.

"Where are you going?" Richard asked. Nicole groaned; "To the thing!" Richard's pupils shrunk. "Wait….TONGIHT!" He shouted. "Yes, now change your underwear, put on some cologne, and get in the car!" Nicole said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairway.

"B-But you could have told me!" Richard cried.

"Sorry I forgot, but don't worry all your stuff is in order!" Nicole said, walking up the stairs with him.

"But I didn't si-"

"I forged your name." Nicole said, pulling him to their bedroom.

"NICOLE! I DON'T WANT TO GO! NOT TONIGHT!"

"TOO BAD!" She screamed, throwing him in the room.

"Anais, what are we going to do while Mrs. Mom and Dad are gone?" Darwin asked; "He's still upstairs." Anais removed herself from Darwin's arms before kissing him on the forehead. The fish blushed before looking back at her.

"You've been very supported and a great big brother, but I think its time to be real with Gumball." Anais said before she fixed her dress. Darwin grabbed her arm. "Anais, we need to give him space." The rabbit removed his fin. "Darwin you've held my hand enough, I have to tell him the truth." Anais said; "And that's him being a total idiot."

"You wont help, you'll make it worse!" Darwin stressed.

"Says you." She said, walking to the staircase, but Darwin jumped in front of her. "Darwin, move it."

"No, I cant!" Darwin said. Anais, grabbed him and tried pushing him out the way; "Darwin, stop being a bully and let me through!" Anais growled, but to no avail. "No, I wont let you! You'll ruin everything!" Darwin argued.

"Ruin? He screwed it up! He should pay, not me!" Anais said, bawling her fist.

"Yes you will, don't kid yourself!" Darwin said, pushing her back.

"He's going to get it, he's torn us all apart!" Anais said, trying to keep her voice down for her mother.

"He's already got it, he doesn't need anymore. No thanks to us!" Darwin said, pushing her back a bit violently this time.

"He pulls that beaten card all the time, he makes everything worse, he makes Mom and Dad side with him!"

"You know you sound just like him?" Darwin pointed out.

"What!" She screamed; "How on Earth do I sound like him!"

Darwin pushed her back carefully, not wanting to get her hurt. But Anais was mad, even more that Gumball had rejected her. Also Darwin was preventing her from going upstairs, like he was siding with him.

"Listen to yourself,_ 'He should pay, not me!'_, _'He makes Mom and Dad side with him'_, and your random yelling? Please, you're a clone if I ever heard one!" Darwin shouted before Anais stopped and glared at him. She knew she was wrong.

Anais then aggressively pushed him back on the stairs, before giving him a glare. The fish flinched back before the rabbit pointed at him; "Darwin, you're the only brother I can rely on, don't change that!" Anais said before walking away.

Nicole and Richard rushed down the stairs, Darwin looked up as he flipped out the way. The parents fixed their clothes before Darwin spoke up. "Hey, where are you going exactly?"

"To a meeting." Nicole said.

'_To hell.'_ Richard thought.

"We'll be back, lock the doors, don't cook anything!" Nicole said before grabbing her purse and pulling a tiresome Richard out the door. She then popped her head back in; "And don't bother your brother." She said before blowing a kiss and slamming the door shut.

Nicole and Richard ran to the car. Nicole shoved the keys in the ignition and pulled out the spot. Richard then remembered something. "I know you have a fetish for breaking speed limits but pleeeeeeasseee go a bit slower." Richard begged. Nicole sighed; "Okay Richard, just for you." The car drove off.

-Jamie's House_- *by the way, Jamie's family in this story isnt canon. Im sure in Season 2 they'll explain but so far we don't know so in the far future if I was totally off, go fuck yourself*_—

*RING RING*

"JAMIE GET THE PHONE!" The cranky mother shouted from the doorway. She looked like a really tall version of Jamie but wearing a white t shirt and track pants. She had no horns and her hair was black. She looked really tired and overworked.

"Cant the youngest get it?" Jamie asked, casually reading her book.

"NO!" A little female voice shouted.

"The other youngest then?" Jamie suggested

"LAZY!" A little older one shouted, but still younger than Jamie.

*RING RING*

"GET IT JAMIE!" The mother repeated. Jamie sighed and got up from her bed, she ran to the living room and grabbed the phone. She pressed the green button and picked up on the line.

"Yes who is it?" Jamie asked.

"It's me."

"…..How'd you g-"

"WHO IS IT?" The mother shouted from the dining room.

"Uh…its Tina!" Jamie lied.

"Oh well take it to your room." She announced. Jamie nodded and ran to her room, passing by her two little sisters coming from the closet. The youngest was a dirty blonde and her hair was to her feet, six years old, more greener skin than Jamie's. Her horns actually rolled up like a Ram's. Her name was Princess. The second oldest had orange hair like Jamie, and cut it like her as well. Nine years old. But she wore a black basketball shorts and a t shirt. Her skin was similar to Jamie, and she wore gloves with spikes. She looked up to Jamie but often didn't admit to it. Her name was Kieara.

"What are you staring at?" Jamie asked them.

"You, whose on the phone?" Kieara asked.

"None of your business. Did you do your chores?" She asked.

"Of course." Princess said.

"Alright, don't come into the room." Jamie announced, before walking to their room and slamming the door shut. She laid on the bed and answered the phone; "So how exactly did you get this number?"

"…..Oh, well that's weird but okay. Honestly I'm so glad to hear you again Gumball." Jamie said, resting her head on the pillow. Jamie herself also was wearing shorts, and a red shirt. Her mothers due to its size.

"Likewise, you wouldn't believe what happened when I got home." Gumball said, looking at the door before hearing a car drive off. He ran up to the window and stared at Richard's car drive away, following the orange street lights, he looked in confusion before going back to the phone call.

"Tell me, tell me anything, my day has been shit." Jamie said.

"Well, I get home, and my family offers me pizza and stuff. But then they tried to trick me into having some really big conversation and I didn't bite." Gumball explained; "So then they leave and I have this really big conversation with my dad."

"Mmm Hmm." Jamie hummed on the phone, staring at the door. She got up and crept to the door.

"Then he tells me to suck it up, I know it's fast but the way he did it sounded really serious." Gumball said, climbing on his bed and fiddled with the powdered drug with his finger. Jamie roughly opened the door, staring down at the two girls at the doorway. Obviously they were ease dropping.

"Get away from the door!" Jamie said, pulling her leg back. The kids flinched, knowing she was about to kick them. They backed up and raised their hands defensively.

"Who you talkin' to!" Kieara shouted.

"None of your business, idiot." Jamie snarled.

"Ha! She was talking to a boy!" Princess teased. Jamie glared at her, which made Princess shut up.

"I want to meet him!" Kieara demanded. Jamie laughed; "Who do YOU think you talkin' to!"

"I'm talkin' to some bully sis who better be bringing home a footballer!" Kieara said, folding her arms.

"You need to stop watching television, and do more 'bitching', it's the only thing you're good at." Jamie said, grabbing the door handle.

"Mama said no cussing! You not only get suspended, but you can't f-"

*SLAM*

Jamie slammed the shut before turning back to her bed, she laughed at her sisters before jumping on her bed. She pulled up the phone.

"Sorry Gummypuss, I had to take care of some sibs." Jamie said, laying down; "You know how it is."

"Sure do, so what's up on your side?" Gumball asked.

"Mom got pissed off at me, but she understood where I came from. Didn't stop her from grounding me and taking away my phone. That's about it." Jamie said, sighing to the voice of Gumball on the other side.

"Seriously? She understood where you came from but she still grounded you?" Gumball asked.

"All the fucking way." Jamie muttered.

"Well I was calling you to see what you were up to, but now that my family is gone….would you like to come over?" Gumball suggested; "Or can't you leave?"

"Well its late and I'm grounded, but you think my mother cares? I'll just get her another cold one and I'll be over in a half an hour." Jamie smiled. Gumball smiled, jumping off his bed.

"Perfect, I'll be waiting." Gumball said before hanging up.

Jamie ran out the room and past her sisters doing something in the closet. She stepped back to look at them. "Uh, what are you doing?" Kieara looked over before shutting the door; "N-Nothing!" Jamie rolled her eyes before walking away to the kitchen.

She grabbed a bag of chips and bean dip. She then traveled to the front room where her mother was watching the football game. Jamie then put the stuff down and pulled out the portable tray. She placed it next to her mother.

"What are you doing?" She asked, not looking away from the television. She did however when she didn't get an answer. Jamie then came back with the chips and dip. She opened them and set them on the table. The mother then looked back before realizing she just got some snacks. Jamie then came out with an ice cooler, rolling it into the living room. The mother heard the noise and shouted.

"What on earth is t-" She then shut herself up as Jamie pulled the cooler filled with Beer to the other side of her chair. Jamie opened the cooler, grabbed a beer and opened it. She then set it on the table.

"Jeez Jamie, whatcha doin this for your mother for?" She asked, honored by her service.

"Can I go to a friend's house?" Jamie asked. The mother breathed, she wanted to say no but of course she just got exactly what she was craving for. And she wanted to choose fast because her game was going.

"Whose place?" She asked.

"Um….Anton's?" Jamie lied.

"Alright, just don't have the cops taking you home this time." She warned as she went back to her game. Jamie smiled before running back to her room to pack some things.

Nicole and Richard drove downtown, pulling up to a small office looking building. About five stories high. The two got out of the car and walked into the building. It had a cheap old golden feel to it.

"Nicole, the motor is still warm!" Richard said; "We can still go somewhere like a Casino or something."

"Richard….do you care for our children?" Nicole asked, tired.

"Depends on the day." Richard joked; "I surely didn't care when Gumball found that Helmet and I got that boat and you l-"

"Lost the job, thanks Richard." Nicole muttered.

The two walked to the reception area, of course Larry's girlfriend worked there. That weird potato looking creature with full lips. She looked up, smiling warmly.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked.

"Hello, we're here for a ….. Parents club." Nicole said, not wanting to say the actual name.

"Parents club? I'll check but I'm not familiar with it." She said, looking through some papers.

"You know…" Nicole said, grinning; "…Like a club to talk about troubled kids and what not."

"OH, Parents Anonymous for failed Parents!" She shouted innocently. Nicole squeezed her face at the mention of that. Richard laughed at her embarrassment. Nicole turned to him and elbowed him in the stomach, lightly of course.

"Sorry." Richard muttered.

"Here is a ticket, it started about five minutes ago." She said. Nicole snatched the ticket and ran off with Richard. The fat rabbit snatched his hand away, much to the surprise of the cat.

"Honey, I can walk." Richard said.

They walked into a dark room, with a group of people, probably twenty or so, sitting in a circle. Nicole and Richard waited at the doorway, astonished by the darkness in the room. A silhouette figure shaped like a walking axe came from the shadows, taking their papers.

"Go have a seat, we were waiting for late guests." He said as analyzed their papers.

As the two sat down, a man cleared his throat. As everyone focused their attention to the dark area, the administrator of the group spoke up.

"You are all here for a reason." He said. They could barely make out a what looked to be computer man. His body was a computer with a screen for a face and a mouse with the wire for arms with speaker's for legs.

"We're here, because we have lost control." He whispered, some people 'mmh hmm'd' in the crowd. Richard groaned, only to choke by Nicole's invading elbow. The man shuffled some papers before reading off some statistics.

"In the United States, 1 out of every 9 kids have committed some sort of offense at home. A drastic one at that." He said, the room remained quiet. "Now, in countries like Japan, China, and Nigeria, the rates are 1 out of every 20. See the difference?" Richard raised his hand.

"Um….yes Mr. Watterson?"

"The difference is that the numbers are different in the countries." He noted. Nicole slapped her forehead before everyone looked at each other.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Watterson, that's exactly what the problem is." He said, clearing his throat. "Now, would anyone like to share their children's problems?" He asked. Everyone remained silent, the dark room started to make Richard sleepy. The only light was coming from the lights in the corners, like it was some museum exhibit. People looked at each other, waiting for somebody to talk. The silhouette figures grumbled before going quiet. Nicole was a bit embarrassed so she obviously didn't say anything, like everyone else.

"Well, let's go in a line then. By the way, this silence is completely expected. You should be embarrassed, if you weren't then this probably wasn't the place for you." He announced, Richard flinched.

"Oh really? Okay Nicole, I'm not embarrassed lets g-"

"SIT DOWN!" Nicole shouted, even shutting up the computer man. The pink rabbit grumbled and sat back down, resting his head in his hand.

"Well um, Donald Fuck, would you like to go first?" He announced. Everyone glared at the outline of the humanoid duck. Some parents looked at each other, or what they could barely make out, because of his odd last name.

"Um, hello." The duck said, as he stood up the light shinned on him. He was a white duck, similar to Donald Duck, wearing a tacky purple jacket and tanned slacks suit. He sounded like a complete coward, and he was holding a handkerchief for some odd reason.

"I'm Donald Fuck, yes I know my last name is odd but in Kwologaliean the term 'Fuck' means 'Sky warrior.'" He said, looking around. Some were giggling, especially Richard. Nicole was too stunned by his last name to put Richard in place.

"Hey guys, that's not funny." A man said from the seats. Immediately everyone shut themselves up, not wanting to start a scene. Nicole snapped out her confusion and looked up or rather straight towards the not too tall duck.

"Thank you Mr. Hamill, that's the kind of work that gains a star." The computer man said, checking down something on clipboard. Everyone listened in. "As you might have figured, we will collect stars to see who is the nicest and 'x's to see who is the naughtiest." He said. A couple mothers including Nicole grinned at that.

'_What is this, Pre-school?'_ Nicole thought.

"Continue Mr. Fuck." The computer man said. Richard plugged his nose to prevent him from cracking up right then and there. The man grinned and continued.

"Well see, my son….he's a bit rough." He explained, everyone nodded; "He's been arrested eleven times now." He said. Immediately a phone rang in the room. Everyone looked around to see who it was.

"Phones weren't permitted." The computer man said.

"Oh it's me, it's probably my wife she doesn't know where I am." Donald said, picking up the phone.

"It's a text message…" Donald said, reading it; "Oh…"

"Problem Mr. Fuck?" The computer man asked.

"Yeah…change my words, my son has been arrested TWELVE times not eleven." He said, pocketing his phone. Some parents sucked in some air, making odd facial expressions; "Gotta hurt." One woman said.

"Well, please continue….unless you have to go." The computer man said.

"Oh no no, he sells drugs, he's fifteen, and he might have gotten a girl pregnant." Donald rushed. He then looked back and sat in his chair. Stumbling a bit on impact. Everyone started to clap, a slow sort of pitiful clap.

"Thank you for sharing Mr. Fuck. So who's next?" The computer man asked. Suddenly that pressure started to build in the room as felt awkward again.

'_His last name is fuck, I have to tell Gumball!'_ Richard thought, giggling.

'_A girl pregnant….that could be Anais in the future.'_ Nicole thought, biting her nails.

"Anyone?" The computer man asked; "Ah, Mr. Flint, thank you for volunteering. " A fat piggy bank man stood up, wearing shades even though it was pitch black. Everyone grinned at that, it was anonymous, whatever was said in this room stayed in this room.

"Sir, you don't have to wear those." The computer said.

"Don't care." He said, or rather talked whispered.

Richard leaned over to Nicole; "He talks like Batman, he like has something stuck in his throat." He joked, Nicole glared at him. She then pinched his nose, which made Richard jump back and rub it.

"Ow." He whispered loudly back.

"Hello my n-"

"Not to cut you off Mr. Flint but I would like to mention that this is a jump in. Which means that if you would like to voice your opinion in a friendly way you can do so only after you raise your hand." The computer man explained. "Back to you."

"Well, my name is Sark." He said.

'_Oh God.'_ Richard thought.

"And I'm a single father, rasin' a boy. That boy has been trouble ever since he dun hung out with them _'minorities_'." He said. Just about everyone in the room raised an eye brow. Or whatever facial expression they could make.

"This may come as a shock, but my boy can't shoot." He said, fixing his sun glasses. Then a man who looked like a 3d doll raised his hand.

"Um, that's a bad thing?"

"Pssh, that aint even the half of it." He groaned.

"Well I was just asking because-"

"I took my son out to go huntin', y'know for some deer. Guess what?" He said. A wife then raised her hand.

"Is that a serious question or…"

"He couldn't do it!" The piggy bank man shouted; "He said he doesn't want to hurt the environment."

A couple of sighs echoed throughout the room, and Nicole held her head in her hand. A couple of people coughed, clearing their throats and others shuffled their feet. Trying to get comfortable.

"It gets worse! He likes his SCHOOL! He gets A's except for P.E. in where he gets fuckin' D's! He cant FISH, HE CANT SWIM, HE CANT WEAR A GOOD HAT!" The computer man then tried to stop him.

"Sir is that really a b-"

"HE CANT WORK! HE CANT MAKE FOOD! ALL HE CAN DO IS STUDY! NOW I GET YAH NEED YAH BOOK SMARTS, BUT WHAT GOOD IS IT IF IT TAKES OVER YOUR LIFE!" He shouted.

'_Please, I trade your kids study habits for Gumball and Darwin's any day.'_ Nicole thought.

"WORSE OF ALL, HE WANTS TO MOVE TO SAN FRANCISCO, AND LOS ANGLES AND ALL THAT CITY CALIFORNIAN CRAP! THIS IS ELMORE, HIS ANCESTORS ARE FROM HERE AND HE WANTS TO LEAVE TOWN! BOY WANTS THE FANCY CITY BUT HE CANT EVEN SHOOT!" He shouted, pulling out a 9 mm gun.

Everyone lit up as they saw the black gun flash in the light . Nobody really reacted so much as they were frozen and stuck. People's eyes were as wide as plates.

"GODDAMMIT!" He shouted, throwing the heavy gun on the ground which made a loud '**bang' **sound.

"AAAAAAIIEEEE!" People shouted, jumping from their chairs. The computer man then ran to the door before realizing it didn't actually fire. Richard jumped on Nicole, which nearly flopped the cat to the ground but she had gotten used to it and lifted him up.

"Damn Richard." Nicole muttered, still scared.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Richard cried.

"Everyone calm down!" The computer man said, running back. The piggy bank man grabbed his glock and put it back in his bag. Before he covered his eyes and exhaled a bit. As people slowly approached their seats, Nicole set Richard down in his own.

"Either that was awesome or the scariest thing I've ever done." Richard said quietly.

"It's okay honey, I'm here." Nicole reassured. Richard rolled his eyes; "Like your temper would solve anything." He muttered. **"WHAT!"** She roared. "Nothing, I said nothing." Richard said, trying to rip of Nicole's hands from him.

"People please, let's get back into gear." The computer man said. Everyone sat back down, eyes on the crazy piggy bank man.

"Why thank you Mr. Flint, you really left an impression." He said, writing down something on his clipboard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wellington, you're up." He announced.

Then humanoid figure made of guitar strings and a record for a face with long brown hair wearing a colorful toga got up with a glass woman. She had short black hair that curled at the end and she had long nails. She had a disco ball for a face and a glass body. She wore a purple dress. The woman spoke first.

"I'm Mrs. Kate Wellington and this is my husband, John." She said. Some people clapped, those who of course weren't still recovering. They both looked at each other before taking a deep sigh.

"Are son was born with my glass body and a beautiful gold record for a face, I was so proud." She said, wiping a shining tear from her eye. The light that shined from the corners reflected on her body, making her look a bit attractive. Some men grunted in the room, others like Richard kept thinking of how careful they would have to be during sex.

"Hey Nicole, when we get back, maybe we cou-"

"Richard, is it the first of the month?" Nicole asked.

"Well no bu-"

"No buts, the first of the month only." Nicole said, folding her arms. Richard sighed and leaned back in his chair, listening to the boring conversation.

"Anyways." The man spoke; "Our boy, he's nineteen, has gone rebel against us." The room waited, rather interested in the good looking couple. "And I found this." He muttered, nearly breaking into tears. His wife held his hand and rubbed his back.

"Its alright honey." She whispered. He pulled out a cd case from his jacket. Everyone flinched for a second, thinking it was another gun. He pulled the case out and threw It on the lit floor for everyone to see. Nicole got a good glance.

"Candyshop by Fifty Cent….doesnt Gumball listen to that?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know what kids do these days." Richard said.

The group looked at the case for a second before connecting the dots.

"OOOOHHH!"

"I get it, you're Rock and Disco and Rap killed you." Some random guy said.

"Exactly! I mean, there's trillions more where that came from!" He cried, his wife comforting him. Richard groaned even louder. Everyone started to clap, again without any real reason seeing as how this wasn't really a problem.

"Okay, thank you. Next on the list is Mr. and Mrs. Watterson." The computer said.

Something felt really light in Nicole's stomach as she found herself subconsciously standing up. Richard got up too, not feeling embarrassed so much as irritated. She loosened her collar before breathing in and stating her problem.

"Hello, I'm Nicole and this is my husband Richard." She said, everyone nodded.

"Um, our problem is our son. See he is a bit angry about our family right, and he attacked his sister." Nicole explained, twirling her fingers. Everyone exchanged glances, thinking this wouldn't be incredibly stupid like the others were.

"So I slapped him and sent him to my Mother in law's, like anybody would do right?" Nicole said, finding herself sweat a bit. Some people _'Mmm Hmm'd'_ others just nodded.

"Well now he's mad, reluctantly came home, and refuses any normal contact with our family, see?" Nicole explained before turning to Richard. She then hugged the big rabbit, for comfort. Richard looked down at her.

"Need something Nicole?" He asked.

"…Um…no." Nicole said, separating herself and while glaring at him angrily.

'…_.Women I swear.' _Richard though, turning around and pouting.

-Gumball's block-

Jamie walked towards the house, feeling more and more odd as she got closer. She felt a bit depressed. She had a rough day, even worse when she got home. Her mother was enraged and hit her, although unlike Gumball it was more common in her house so it was nothing special for her. What was special however was the day after tomorrow, where she would basically put under judgment. She hoped to enjoy her last moments with Gumball, her new source of pleasure, before something bad really happened.

"Here it is, looks like his family isn't home." Jamie noted, before looking at the house.

"Jamie!" Gumball shouted.

The girl quickly looked up, trying to spot the source of the noise. She spotted him at the window, waving wildly. She smiled and waved back, before walking up to the doorway.

"Come unlock the door!" Jamie commanded.

"Alright!" Gumball said as he ran from the window seal to the doorway. He ran down the stairs with his blood pumping. He knew exactly what he was going to do. Gumball planned to kiss her, madly. As the boy made it down the stairs he spotted his siblings watching television.

"Darwin! Anais!" He cried, coming to a stop. They looked at him, gulping. None of them wanted to strike conversation unless Gumball would remain cool.

"Yes Gumball, would you like something?" Anais asked, trying to sound casual.

"Why are you here!" Gumball asked, in a rush.

"….Why wouldn't we?" Anais asked, looking over at Darwin whom remained quiet. Mainly because he was an inch away from being beaten an hour ago. It still haunted him a bit. Anais however was still willing to strike conversation, and after her odd moment with Darwin she just felt uncomfortable all around.

"Well I saw the car leave!" Gumball explained.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad left." Anais said, curious as to why he kept going on about it.

"WHAT! Ugh…" Gumball groaned, running back up the stairs. _'No no No NO!_' Gumball thought, running up to his room. Darwin and Anais heard the loud footsteps on the ceiling, exchange glances before staring back at the television.

"Whats up with him?" Anais thought out loud.

"I dunno, keep flipping." Darwin said, trying not to think about it.

Gumball ran to the window. Jamie for some reason luckily hadn't walked onto the porch and was still in sight looking at a bird. The cat opened the window and got her attention.

"Jamie!" Gumball cried.

"What's taking you so long?" Jamie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"My brother and sister, they're still here!" Gumball explained.

"…..Oh I get it, you don't want me t-"

"No! You have to sneak up here!" Gumball shouted, cutting her off. Jamie cocked a brow.

"Want me to fly?" Jamie asked.

"No, I have a better idea." Gumball said, grabbing Anais's tree climbing rope.

Jamie needed no further introduction, she ran to the house, right in front of the porch. She stared up, waiting for him. Gumball tied the rope to his bed and then climbed out of the window. He walked out on the roof for the porch and carefully leaned over. Jamie sat there, a bit impatient.

"Gumball its freezing out here!" She whined; "Hurry it up!"

"Here, I have the rope." Gumball said as he threw the opposite end of the rope down. The girl grabbed it and looked around. "Okay its tied to my bed, now climb up and I'll meet you in the room." Gumball said, going back in. Jamie shrugged and pulled the rope till she couldn't pull anymore. Then she lifted her body up and used the wall to walk on. As she made it up top she walked into the window. She set her foot in the unfamiliar room, a room she never suspected she'd be in. Ever.

"Gumball." She said silently, calling for him

Immediately Gumball embraced her with a hug, wrapping tightly around her body. He wanted to kiss her but she didn't seem to be in the mood. He felt it in her cold body, and it wasn't just the weather. Gumball also noticed her weak attempt to hug back.

"Are you okay, you seem kind of down?" Gumball asked, still holding onto her. She shrugged, pulling his hands off her. "Sure, just went through some shit that's all." Jamie explained, cracking a weak smile. She then shuttered at the breeze in the window. Her walk had been long, and she didn't have a jacket. Gumball realized she was freezing, he then rushed over to the window and pulled the window down.

"You're cold, you want to wear my sweater? I have plenty." He explained but Jamie refused, waving her hand. "It's alright, I can rough it." Gumball frowned, not satisfied.

"Why are you roughing it, you're in my home now." He said.

"Cause getting relaxed in places I don't know about isn't my thing." She said, walking around the room. Gumball didn't let loose. "It's my place, you don't have to worry." Jamie groaned, hearing his complaints. She walked to him and explained herself.

"Gumball, I just do my things. Don't change me." She warned. Gumball blinked.

"But I want to comfort you." He said, a bit quieter and weakly this time. Jamie tried not to show it but the mere mention of Gumball comforting her would be worth anything in the world.

"Y-Yeah, well…you can…later." Jamie explained, trying her hardest not to look weak.

"You promise?" Gumball asked.

"Of course I promise." Jamie snarled; " You make it so hard to be '_myself._'" Gumball frowned.

"I thought you said before I made it easier?" He pointed out,.

"When I tell you things its easier, but when I do things it's hard because you're trying to be my servant. I see you as my equal Gumball, I want you to treat me the way I treat you." Jamie said, walking up on his and lightly pecking him on the lips. Making the boy blush and hold his tongue out.

"Understand?" She said.

"Definitely." He muttered.

Jamie couldn't help but crack a smile and grabbed his hand. Pulling him to the door as they looked at each other. Jamie wondered what Gumball was thinking, she assumed something along the lines of kisses. Gumball just wanted to sit somewhere, or lay In his bed and kiss her. Matter of fact, that's exactly what he planned to do.

"Jamie, would you like to play a game?" Gumball asked, managing to conjure up the words.

"Like a video game?" She asked.

"N-No, like a k-kissing game?" He said, coming off as a question. He was scared, and he knew he was taken a big risk. But if it paid off it could pay off big time. Jamie stared at him, before nodding. She felt her blush coming about staring at Gumball's almost sweaty face.

"I'd love to….but how does the game work?" Jamie asked, tightening her grip. Gumball then used his free hand to stretch his collar. Jamie started to feel awkward. "Gumball, it's alright you can tell me." She claimed; "I won't be mad."

"No matter how weird?" Gumball asked, grabbing her other hand.

"Well to some extent, but as long as I don't take off my clothes its worth a try." Jamie said, rubbing her hands with his own. Gumball then gathered up to courage to admit it.

"I would like you F-French kiss you…" He said. Jamie nodded, not knowing the big deal is since that's the first kind of his they did.

"….In my b-bed." He said, exhaling.

Jamie then looked up at the bunk bed, processing what he said. Gumball couldn't look up, only hoping she would agree. Jamie let out a sigh. On one hand, she wanted to simply talk with Gumball about their problems and not so much kiss. On the other hand, she wanted to take off the muscle mask and comply. Make out with Gumball on the bed, in his weird little pre sexual fantasy. Obviously he wasn't that mature in terms of sex but his hormones wanted it.

'_But maybe….we could talk in the bed. Like when we're both comfortable.'_ Jamie thought, feeling the room getting a bit warm. Gumball waited for her reply, praying she wouldn't refuse.

"A-Alright, I'd love to." Jamie stuttered. Gumball's smile cracked as he led her to the bed. Jamie couldn't help but think that Gumball's pre-teen sex drive may get the better of him.

"Gumball, just don't touch my parts. Ever. Unless I tell you to." Jamie said, watching the excited Gumball climb up the bunk. He nodded, understanding loud and clear. Jamie then climbed up into the bed with him and sat on her knees as she watched Gumball sit on his knees. He was about to climb eagerly into the covers before Jamie grabbed his foot and stopped him.

"S-Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah, you said this is a game." Jamie said; "So I expect to play a game."

Gumball then nodded, not knowing what she was up to so he got on his knees. Jamie then decided to explain. "Level one, we kiss." Jamie said as she pushed his lips against his. Gumball melted as he sunk back into his little universe. They got right down to business, no teasing. Their tongues didn't so much intertwine as they did lap like dogs. Gumball was the polite one, always letting her test his tongue before kissing him.

"Hold your tongue out." Jamie commanded, Gumball complied.

He held his tongue out, simply keeping it there as she did the work. He shuttered at her taste, her perfect lips stroking his tongue. They already made a mess as well, every time she pulled on his tongue their saliva often leaked onto the blankets. Then Jamie decided to simply lick it. She took long hard licks, like a puppy and a bone. Gumball sat there, his planets and stars floating around him as a sweet slimy tongue occasional licked his own.

"You're tasty, very tasty." Jamie said, scooting up on him and made out with his neck. Gumball personally hated the neck, but he didn't complain. The neck wasn't pleasurable, it was just ticklish and odd. But Jamie worked her magic, and made it bearable.

"HAHA!" Gumball laughed, jerking a bit as Jamie licked up underneath his chin. Her tongue coated his neck in saliva, licking up at his whiskers.

"J-JAMIE, AHAHA, S-STOP IT!" Gumball laughed, trying to push her head away. Jamie then pulled her tongue off his little fur and playfully pushed him. "Don't you like it?" Jamie asked, rubbing her cheeks against his own.

"Y-Yeah, as much as I like tickle torture!" Gumball said, laughing.

"Alright Gumball, your turn, you lick me how you like." Jamie said.

"…..However I like?" He asked.

"You should know where you CANT lick." Jamie warned, somewhat confused by the fact that she kept having to remind Gumball. The boy shrugged; "So can I lick your back and chest?" Gumball asked, ready to lick her down like ice cream. Jamie shrugged; "I guess as long as it makes you happy…..and me!" She added.

"Great." Gumball whispered as he licked at her nose. Gumball closed his eyes and tasted her orange little nose, simply coating her face as he moved up at her forehead. Licking away at her cheeks and moving to her neck. Jamie grinned, loving every minute of his tongue. Her face felt wet, but her body felt nice and warm.

"Mmmm, Gumball." She whispered; "You've made my day."

-Parents Anonymous-

As all the parents finished their introduction, the computer man got up and stood in the middle of the circle.

"Here's the deal, you parents don't have the proper mentality for your kid." He explained, getting up and walking to the 'rock' and 'disco' couple. He then pulled out a paper. "I'm going to test you. I will act rebellious and you will attempt to discipline me without actual physical contact."

"Alright." The disco woman said.

"Sure, shoot." The guitar string man said.

"I'm going to listen to some rap and techno." The clipboard man said. The couple looked at each other before the woman nodded and turned to the computer. "No, you won't. Not unless we allow it."

"But mom, I LOVE that music!" The computer said, raising the levels a bit. The father then intervened.

"That's nice, but you need to listen to your heritage. Your obsession with that music is disturbing." John claimed. The computer man then added one more thing; "Well at least Techno and Rap isn't boring." He argued.

"Wrong! That music is beautiful and means something!" The disco mother corrected.

"Please, the music is boring! Nothing like anything good!" The computer argued.

"Wrong again, the music is crea-"

"And now we've finished." The computer said, walking away and sitting back in his chair. The couple looked at each other, exchanging glances. The room didn't really understand why he stopped so the computer decided to put out the answer.

"Can anyone guess why I stopped?"

The room started whispering to each other, exchanging possible answers. Nicole leaned into Richard; "Why'd he stop?" Nicole asked. Richard shrugged; "Cause the parents lost I guess." The computer over heard this.

"Correct!" He shouted, pointing at Richard; "That's exactly it."

Richard made a goofy smug.

"Can anyone guess why they lost?" The computer asked. One man raised his hand but the computer ignored it. "Because he continued the argument!" The computer said, exaggerating his words. He got up and pointed towards the 'musical' partners.

"He started explaining things, nicely and reasonably." The computer claimed; "The kid wasn't listening to you anyways!" Everyone in the room nodded in agreement, except for Richard who rolled his eyes. And Nicole who cocked a brow.

'_Kids sometimes listen to you.'_ Nicole thought.

'_I'm hungry.'_ Richard thought.

"Here's the proper way to handle it." The computer said, waving his mouse hands. A Japanese bloat fish came out and bowed. Everyone waved back, assuming that was his greeting.

"This is my assistant, his English isn't perfect so excuse the minor inconsistency." The computer said. He then turned to the prickly fish. He had a light green body, skinny black hands and arms and big lips and eyes.

"I listen to rap music." The fish said, walking away.

"STOP!" The computer shouted; "Come here!"

The fish slowly walked over, purposely looking uninterested. Nicole was taking notes as Richard glared at her, unimpressed. Nicole felt his stare on her shoulder, she looked up. "Something wrong honey?" Richard nodded; "Yeah, why are you taking notes?" Nicole sighed, not wanting to explain over and over. "Because this is parental consoling babe, we need to take notes." Richard rolled his eyes; "You already do this exact same thing in real life." The rabbit pointed out. Nicole stared blankly at him before back at the scene.

"I play my music!" The fish shouted.

"Not in this house you won't! If you play that music and break my rules you can kiss your posterior goodbye!" The computer shouted. The fish sighed and turned around; "You wouldn't."

"Try me." The computer shot.

"….Fine, I'll stop listening." The fish muttered and walked out the circle.

"And that parents is how you stop your child from acting out. Understand?" The computer asked. Parents shook their heads and talked amongst themselves. Nicole however raised her hand.

"Yes Mrs. Watterson?" The computer man said.

"Well I understand punishing your child but kicking him out for some music?" The computer laughed at her remark; "Why of course, that's the point. Your kid needs to realize that your rules must be followed at all times." The machine claimed, Nicole and Richard exchanged glances.

"Ummm, well I tried that on my child and it did nothing but make things worse." Nicole said.

"You did it wrong, you should have done it earlier."

"Talking to your child about things and letting them develop also works." The cat argued.

"We just went over that ma'am, it doesn't work." The computer said. Nicole sighed and held her head in her hand; _'Maybe this wasn't the best idea.'_ Richard then thought of something; "How long does this go on for?"

"As long as is required for you to learn how to properly treat your child." The computer insisted.

"But you want us to do something that pissed off our child in the first place." Nicole explained.

"Suddenly this entire thing sounds like a bad idea." Richard thought out loud.

"You've must have done it wrong. Ma'am if you've been in the business as long as I have you'd know whats good for you." The computer stated, making Nicole cock a brow. "As long as you have? How long have you been in the business?" The computer looked around before stating the truth. "About five years."

"On the slip I received it said _twenty._" Nicole stated, a bit mad.

"Yes well that's how long this program had been in business not me. However I soared above the ranking officials ahead of me." The computer stated comfortably, now gaining the attention of the parents in the room. Nicole wasn't biting his bait, and Richard was praying this would lead to something bad.

"Obviously that's not true, I'm telling you if you treat your child like that it will end badly! That's the whole reason I came here!" She said, her voice raising levels. The room started to fill with chatter, and the computer waved a hand around, silencing the room.

"Here we have an example of a parent that has had a harder time then the rest of us." The computer explained to everyone. Richard snickered when he said that because obviously he didn't know Nicole. The cat then started to boil, upon hearing that comment.

"Go get 'em Nicole!" Richard whispered.

Nicole stood up and grabbed the somewhat short computer and spun him around. Nicole glared at him, her mouth uncontrollably chattering. "You know what? I paid one hundred dollars for this, so you better repay me!"

"Repay? Like a refund!" The computer asked, a bit horrified.

"LIKE A REFUND!" Nicole shouted; "You're just lying to these people you stupid little d-"

"Hold it ma'am, I have skills, the proof is in my successes like my Masters in social and philosophical studies!" He argued.

"FUCK IT!" Nicole screamed; "YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Nicole shouted, then she looked over at the musical couple. "HEY!" She screamed, getting their attention; "If your son likes a type of music you don't then explain to him why, don't threaten him. And make sure the timing is right." Then she looked over at the piggy. "And if your son is being softer, support him! Only if he does something wrong should you be mad at him."

Then she turned to everyone; "Emotionally support your child, that's your job! Threatening them just because they did something you didn't like is foolish, and this ugly computer is a scam artist!" Nicole explained, looking at the shivering computer man.

"Straight out of college I bet!" She roared.

"Ma'am, I'm going to h-have to ask y-you to leave!" He whimpered, clicking his mouse fingers.

-Outside—

"WHEN I GET HOME I'M TELLING EVERYONE IN ELMORE AND ON YELP THAT YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT!" Nicole shouted, being thrown with Richard out of the office building onto the cold sidewalk. Nicole got up and glared at the jelly filled donut cops.

"Good day Mrs. Watterson." They said, before shutting the door.

"Thank you!" Richard shouted, elegantly.

Nicole got up and brushed the dirt off her dress before picking Richard up to his feet. She looked around the down town street. The street was empty of cars with the exception of the ten or so in front of the buildings. The noise of police sirens rang throughout the skyscrapers farther away. The buildings looked somewhat old, and it wasn't a pleasant part of downtown to be in. The wind blew in the cat's disappointed face. The grey clouds puffing over the dark sky smelled of salt, probably rain clouds.

"Richard, we have to do something about Gumball." Nicole said silently.

"I know honey." Richard said.

"I know I hadn't done this, but what do '_you'_ suggest we do?" Nicole asked, out of answers.

"…..Confront him, and slowly bring things back to normal. Have a serious conversation, and be a little nice with him." Richard said; "Oh and Darwin and Anais can't be there." Nicole nodded, thinking it was worth a try. Then she felt something ring in her skirt pocket.

"I feel like there is more to this." Nicole said, pulling out her cell phone; "Like Gumball is being convinced to do this, or something in his life has changed." The cat scanned through the mail which had piled up today. Richard silently watched her.

"Start up the car honey." Nicole asked, handing him the keys. She ran through her messages, seeing nothing but information from her job. She looked stressed and tired, but then something caught her eye.

"Brown?" She said out loud. Richard opened the door but heard his name.

"Brown? Principal Brown, Brown?" He asked.

"Yeah, he tried to contact me after the phone call I had with him." The cat informed as she read his text message. She scanned the information with her eyes before frowning.

"Oh it's just a reminder about the family meeting we're having with him on Friday." Nicole said.

"Again?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, about our supposedly failed family behavior. I'm somewhat tired of people thinking our family is delusional and dysfunctional. Who are they to a-….what's this?" Nicole thought out loud, reading the bottom of his message.

"…..It says Gumball has been put under review for VANDALISM AND ASSISTANCE TO VANDALISM!" Nicole said, her eyes widening. Richard didn't hear it since he was in the car turning it on. The cat cupped her mouth in disbelief, reading the message she thought she would never read.

"Gumball is going to be inspected by the police!" Nicole shouted.

"C'mon honey I got the car ready!" Richard said, rolling down the window.

Nicole didn't move, frozen by the message she read. Richard stared at her, a bit irritated. He honked the horn. "C'mon Nicole I want to get home!"

-Back at Home—

Gumball and Jamie laid in his bed, kissing wildly at each other. Jamie then finally thought it was getting late, so after another tongue wrestling competition she broke the kiss. Gumball snorted some more coke, assuming they were going for a coke break. Jamie snorted her own before getting up and hopping out the bed. Straitening her T-Shirt. Gumball's eyes flickered as he watched his girlfriend put on her socks and shoes.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Time for me to go." Jamie said, fluttering also.

"Why, its only…..eight-thirty….right." Gumball said. Jamie smiled and grabbed his hand. She pulled him carefully off the bed, Gumball dropped his cocaine on the bed. He landed on the floor and stumbled a bit.

"Right, I'll lead you out." Gumball said, gaining a kiss on the cheek.

Gumball hand in hand with Jamie, led her to the stairway. His mind wasn't really awake and the cocaine made him feel a bit empty. As he descended down the stairs, he kept thinking of nothing but Jamie. And how lonely school would be tomorrow without her. Jamie walked down the stairs with him, also high on cocaine. She would love to take Gumball home but she knew his parents wouldn't allow it. One thing was for sure however, Gumball had forgotten that Darwin and Anais were right down there.

Anais heard some footsteps, her big ears fluttered a bit. Darwin sat on the couch with her, unaware of anything other than the television set. Then he heard the footsteps as well. He groaned and his tired red eyes glared at Anais.

"What does he want?" Darwin groaned.

"I dunno, sounds like two people are walking down." Anais said, cocking a brow.

Gumball and Jamie approached the bottom of the stairway, not yet realizing who was down there. Anais and Darwin's eyes went wide at the sight of Gumball's friend.

"J-JAMIE!" They both stuttered.

Gumball and Jamie casually looked over before realizing they made a mistake. They exchanged glances before Gumball slapped himself on the forehead. "Dang! They're still here!" The cat and fish got up on their feet, flabbergasted. Gumball and Jamie stood back. Both of them in utter silence until Darwin broke it.

"Gumball, what's she doing here?" Darwin asked, at a loss of breath.

"Um, she's…visiting?" Gumball stammered.

"H-How did she even get in here?" Anais cried.

"Climbed." Jamie said, a bit causally but still cautious.

"Gumball! Are you crazy? JAMIE IS IN OUR HOUSE!" Anais screamed.

"SO!" Gumball shouted back.

"Gummypuss, I think I should just go." Jamie said, a bit worried.

"DUDE ITS JAMIE!" Darwin shouted.

"AND! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Gumball shouted, stepping an inch forwards. Darwin got off the couch, not planning to be intimidated by Gumball. Anais stood behind Darwin, also showing her support. Darwin pointed a fin at him.

"SHE BEAT ALL OF US UP! TEASED YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! MADE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE!" Darwin screamed. Gumball breathed hard, taking another inch forwards. Jamie heard the words as her head fell a bit, not wanting it to be true.

"It's true Gumball, I did." Jamie muttered, breaking her eyes away from the scene.

"SO? SHES MY GIRLFRIEND NOW!" Gumball shouted; "SHES NOT AS MEAN AS YOU THINK!"

"OH I BET!" Anais cried.

"GIVE HER A CHANCE!" Gumball shouted; "SHES BEEN A LOT MORE SISTERLY THAN YOU HAVE!" Anais flinched at that and stood back. Darwin however, felt even angrier. They try and try to reason with him and he does nothing but insult them.

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD US ABOUT HER!" Darwin screamed, getting closer to Gumball.

"ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Gumball shouted, inching even closer; "YOU WOULD HAVE KICKED HER OUT!" Darwin threw his arms to the side, in utter confusion. "NO KIDDING! YOU HATED HER! WE CANT READ YOUR MIND!" Jamie sighed, kicking the wall with the back of her foot a bit feeling awful. As her eyes rolled around the room they accidentally locked with Anais. The pink rabbit released it and sneered, hiding behind Darwin.

"I BET ITS YOU!" Anais shouted, pointing at Jamie. The tomboy backed up, not wanting to be accused. She knew she was somewhat responsible, but she didn't want Gumball to fight. She wanted to be accepted by all the Watterson's.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE GUMBALL LIKE THIS!" Anais shouted, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I do like Gumball, honestly!" She said, in her defense. Jamie noticed Anais crying even more, the rabbit trying to hold it back. "Please dont cry i'm sorry!" Pleaded Jamie. Gumball looked at her, angered that they were tormenting Jamie. Darwin and Anais rolled their eyes. Then Darwin turned back to Gumball; "So what are you giving her? Money!"

"FOR ONCE I'M HAPPY AND YOU CANT ACCEPT IT!" Gumball fired.

"CAUSE YOU DON'T MAKE SENSE! YOU JUST PISS EVERYONE OFF! WE'VE TRIED LIKE FIVE TIMES ALREADY TO MAKE IT UP AND YOU WONT LISTEN!" Darwin screamed, the pictures on the wall rattled a bit. "SCREW THAT! YOU STARTED THIS!" The cat fired.

Darwin and Gumball inched closer to each other, the hate glared at each other in the face. But Darwin couldn't recognize Gumball. He seemed different, just by staring at him. It wasn't the same Gumball, even from a day ago. Gumball then put up a fist.

"I never talked about you and Rachel!" Gumball said, their faces inching closer.

"Cause Rachel never gave me a black eye!" Darwin shot; "And what about Penny?"

"What about her!" Gumball asked, his arms shaking violently,

"I don't think she'll like the news that you're bringing the master of bullies back home with you!" Darwin sneered. Gumball had to hold himself back from swinging at him.

"Penny never treated me that well! She was cute, but she never showed any affection back to me. It was always me who had to make the first move, and then the next day she pretended like nothing happened. I WONT WAIT THAT LONG!" Gumball claimed.

"Thats a lie, she cared very much about you!" Anais shouted.

_'Penny, i forgot about her.'_ Jamie thought, cringing.

"And Jamie was the better choice?" Darwin screamed.

"Darwin don't talk to Gumball like that. I promise I won't ever m-" Jamie was cut off by Darwin.

"OH SHUT UP!" Gumball then pushed Darwin back. He stumbled. Anais watched, somewhat scared. Jamie however was feeling awful, all this happening because of her idiocy.

"Guys please stop it!" Jamie shouted, jumping in between Gumball and Darwin. Gumball eased up a bit only because Jamie was in the middle, while Darwin's anger only increased. He barely looked at her.

"I know I messed with you, but honestly I'm sorry! I love your brother, you should support him." Jamie explained; "I really don't mean anything bad, he's not giving me anything." Her voice sounding lighter and weaker.

"I only have one question, and I want you two to answer it honestly." Anais said, sounding a bit calm. Gumball and Jamie shook their heads, granting it.

"Did you guys flood the room? Or ruin the car? Or set the swimming pool on fire and beat up some kids?" She asked, glaring at them; "You and maybe some others?" Gumball and Jamie exchanged glances, not sure if they should admit it. Gumball then spoke up, planning on lying.

"Well no we d-"

"Gumball stop it." Jamie said, turning to him. Darwin and Anais cocked a brow. Gumball looked straight at her, confused. "Gumball, your siblings do deserve an answer that's reasonable. I don't want to be the reason why you all hate each other." She sighed and turned to Darwin and Anais.

"We didn't directly, but we did help." Jamie said, boldly.

"I KNEW IT!" Darwin screamed, pushing Jamie to the side. The green girl stumbled a bit as she looked in shock_. 'I can't believe I was off guard!_' She thought.

Gumball however, when seeing Jamie being pushed, screamed in rage as he cocked back and aggressively punched Darwin in the face.

***BAM***

The fish didn't even realize it, as one minute he was facing Gumball and the next he was on the ground.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO HER!" Gumball screamed, standing right over him. Darwin who was staring at the carpet felt the words shoot through his body like a bullet. Then he flashed back to Tina and Tobias, and being beaten with the glue. He remembered the burning pool, and Gumball threatening him earlier. It all pissed him off, and it made him madder than hell.

Anais sat there, looking at the two of them in disbelief. She was smart and she tried not to be noticed. Then she looked over at Jamie who also stared in disbelief. Anais found the tears running down her eyes, knowing neither of the two were being themselves. Jamie then tried to stop Gumball by grabbing onto his shoulders, but Anais pointed at her.

"Why are you touching him?" Anais asked, angered herself.

"W-Who?" Jamie asked.

"My Gumball, the guy you corrupted!" Anais shouted; "My FAMILY!"

"Anais, beat it!" Gumball shouted.

"What has she done to you?" Anais cried.

"Showed effection!" Gumball reasoned, before ignoring her and staring down at Darwin. Kicking him a bit. Anais then turned to Jamie. "Effection? D-Did you kiss him?" Jamie breathed, not wanting to answer. Anais got even madder. "DID YOU KISS HIM! DID YOU TOUCH HIM!" Jamie swallowed before nodding her head.

"Yes, i kissed him." Jamie muttered, looking down.

"Don't touch my brother." She whispered; "Don't you EVER KISS MY FAMILY EVER AGAIN! EVER!"

"Look Anais really I'm sorry I really am!" Jamie said, begging; "Im just trying to pull him away!"

"You've touched him enough, he's now dirty." Anais muttered

"Anais stop treating me like t-"

"Just go." Anais said.

"Please I don't m-"

"We'll TALK ABOUT IT LATER JUST GO!" Anais cried. Gumball then looked up at Anais.

"Alright, I'll go." Jamie said, turning to the door. She knew she fucked the family up, and there was little to no hope of her being good with them unless they were so together they could forgive in an instant. But obviously, that wasn't true. She was now responsible for vandalism, drugs, and corrupting a cute little boy. She now found herself regretting even talking to Gumball.

"Anais, I swear if you talk your crap one more time!" Gumball growled, his cat claws extended. He walked to her, the little girl walked back.

"G-Gumball, I'm just trying to help you! You're my b-brother !" Anais whimpered. Gumball ran up and grabbed her collar, raising a fist.

"Why are you so mean to me!" Gumball growled, cocking his fist back.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE! I ONLY DID IT BECAUSE IT MADE ME FEEL SMART, AND YOU DIDN'T ALWAYS GET MAD AT ME FOR IT!" Anais whimpered. Gumball frowned. "Wait…what?" He asked his scared and crying sister. Jamie heard this but she tried to ignore it as she opened the door and slowly walked out.

"Y-You were funny to me! Not like those kids in my special class who are all like me, I was just trying to be myself!" Anais explained; "You and Darwin had so much fun being yourselves, I never meant to hate everything you did I just mocked it because I was trying to be funny like you!" Anais said, crying even more because she assumed she was about to be beaten.

"You…were trying to be like me?" Gumball asked; "No way…you're lying!"

Jamie slowly closed the door, trying not to slam it. A second before she did something popped.

***SMACK***

She then accidentally slammed the door, flinching at the sound of punch. She wanted to open the door again, but she refused. She didn't want to the see the image of a knocked out Anais. She was innocent, and so was Gumball. Jamie then groaned, thinking how great it would have been if this day didn't turn the way it did. Jamie felt sick, that environment was her fault. Jamie flickered her eyes, trying not to cry.

'_Goddammit, I fucked up so bad. I fucking hate this shit, I hate this violence.'_ Jamie thought, walking down the sidewalk. The orange lights flashing against her weak body. The cold wind blew in her face, it was pitch black outside. As she reached the third block she then thought of something.

She then pulled out her bags of Angle Dust, Cocaine, Marijuana, and Crystal Meth. She looked at the bags, barely able to see them because of the dark.

'_I hate these drugs!_' She thought, grabbing them and throwing them onto the street. The cocaine bag was open, spraying some powder on the girl. She muttered to herself as she walked along, a single car went by, the driver staring at the girl.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Jamie screamed at the car driving off. She looked around at the nice middle class neighborhood. A lot better than her older uglier one. She sighed, she didn't want to go anywhere. If she could, she would steal a blanket and just fall asleep on the sidewalk right now. Then she thought about tomorrow. School and everything, oh wait no she was suspended. She was so tired.

'_Fuck Elmore Jr. high, I hate Brown, I hate this district, I hate __**ELMORE**__!'_ She thought, her stomach turning a bit like she was going to throw up. She stopped her in tracks, gripping as she did. Why did she feel so sick?

'_Must have been these drugs!'_ Jamie thought_; 'I had way too much.'_

Jamie then thought of Gumball, and how caring he was about her. She smiled a bit as she flashed to her climbing the rope and kissing Gumball under the covers. It was beautiful. Their tounges had danced. Gumball has a creative imagination. The cat when it was his turn to lick her, had soaked her chest. Without licking her nipples, he wiped his tongue across her light green chest. Pulling up her shirt and sucked at her bellybuttom. Literally spitting on her and then wiping it to gloss her in saliva. The entire time he rubbed her sides. Jamie thought she was in heaven, void of all problems. Then her smile turned to a frown when Gumball pushed Darwin, that really messed with her. Them questioning her presence in their house. Gumball socking Darwin in the face. And the worst was Anais and her cold words, making her seem like trash had placed its lips on Gumball. Not a girl. Then something turned in her stomach again, making her eyes bulge as she ran to a bush.

'_Dammit!'_ Jamie thought, feeling her stomach tighten as she vomited. The girl couldn't imagine why this was contents in her stomach busted all through her mouth, uncontrollably. It had stopped. Then the mere foul sour and salty smell made her stomach tighten, as she vomited again. The girl felt her eyes soak as the disgusting juices blasted out. Her stomach was light and it kept tightening, forcing her to vomit. She wiped her mouth, looking up at the house in front of her. There were two kids, teddy bears staring at her from a window. They both had a disgusted look on their face. Jamie glared at them before feeling something snap. She felt their eyes watch her as she bent down and grabbed a rock.

One teddy bear looked in shock as he pulled his sister away from the window. Jamie growled as she threw the rock.

***CRACKSH***

The rock collided with the glass, making a loud crash. Immediately some dogs barked throughout the neighborhood. Some house's lights flashed on. Jamie then realized what she did as she walked away. Not even trying to run. She simply turned the corner, taking an alternate route away from the house.

"WHO THREW THIS ROCK!" A man shouted.

Jamie didn't feel any better, the darkness was overwhelming. She couldn't take it anymore. She seemed lost. She dropped on her knees, taking a break as her eyes started to force their way down.

'_No, stay strong!'_ She thought, she tried to get up but the sidewalk actually felt comfortable. She felt her body melt to the pavement in front of the house with a big black gate. She tried pushing herself up but she felt sick, she had a headache, Gumball's family echoed in her head, and she was tired.

'_I hate myself.'_ She thought, before falling asleep.

-Watterson's House—

Anais looked down at Gumball, she actually hadn't been hit. But Gumball had, by Darwin. The fish had smacked him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground and forcing him to drop Anais. The fish, rubbing his cheek had been staring down at Gumball for a good minute. The cat then came to his senses a bit, staring at Darwin and Anais.

"Ugh, y-you hit me?" Gumball asked, feeling a bad pain in the back of his head.

"Yeah buddy, I did." Darwin said; "I was afraid you were going to hit our sister."

"Where'd you learn to hit like that?" Gumball asked, surprised that it knocked him out for a good thirty seconds.

Darwin made a little smile; "It's the same punch you used on me, it's only more effective in the back of the head. Remember? We learned it in Karate class." Gumball smirked, he wasn't back to his senses but he took his word for it.

"Gumball, I'm very sorry." Anais said, getting it off her chest.

"I-It's alright, I went a bit overboard didn't I?" Gumball thought. Anais and Darwin smiled at that; "Yeah, we all did. We shouted at you and Jamie." Darwin said.

"Where is Jamie?" Gumball asked, getting on his feet with the help of Anais and Darwin.

"We told her to leave, sorry Gumball but she needed to." Anais explained; "Please don't get mad." Gumball frowned, rubbing his head as he stumbled over to the couch.

"Great, I invited her over so she could feel better but instead it went bad big time." Gumball said out loud. Darwin and Anais exchanged glances; "Wanna tell us?" Darwin asked.

Gumball breathed, he was still mad at Darwin and Anais and normally he would just start a fight with them. But then he remembered what his father said_; "But you'll have to get over it eventually"_

"…Yeah, sure. Take a seat." Gumball said quietly. Darwin and Anais smiled and sat on either side of him. Darwin took his right, Anais took his left. Gumball sighed, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Let's just get back to the way things were." Anais said.

"But before that, just out of curiosity, tell us about Jamie and your new friends." Darwin said. Gumball looked over at him, oddly. "We've just been curious."

"Well, not to get into the specifics but one day I was talking to Jamie. I think it was the day I was looking for clubs. And then Jamie brought me to hers and her club with other clubs prank the school for revenge. So we pranked them, I did well and I became really popular. I was so mad at you guys at the time I didn't tell you." Gumball explained.

Darwin shrugged, getting his answer. Anais accepted it, wanted more specifics but didn't dare ask. Darwin then asked something; "Don't be mad please when I ask this."

"I can't be mad anymore its making my head hurt." Gumball said.

"Okay, but why were you so mad at us?" Darwin asked. Gumball sighed, he thought he explained it a thousand times.

"Basically guys, I just felt cornered and I took it the wrong way. And I'm still mad at you for what you did!" Gumball said, looking at Darwin before back at Anais. The two stared at their feet, avoiding his glare. He was telling one half of the truth, the other stemmed from a more deadly substance.

"But there's no point in being mad anymore, it's just ruining everything." Gumball said.

"Good!" Darwin and Anais said unison; "Because we love you!" Gumball's siblings wrapped him in a hug, the cat immediately got irritated. He didn't like being hugged like this when he was still mad. But then something in the back of his mind told him to put up with it. Not for his sake, but for their sake. He finally cracked a smile.

"It's over, its finally over!" Anais rejoiced.

"Now we can focus on Principal Brown's program." Darwin said; "And if what you said is true, you should have the perfect friends to deal with that."

"For some reason I feel like something really bad is going happen." Gumball said.

-Outside—

The Watterson car drove along road, approaching the dark Watterson house. Nicole sat in her car, grumpy as Richard sat, careless. "Now Richard, I didn't know about the police business."

"Neither did I Nicole, we don't need to go over it again." Richard groaned.

"We do Richard, I'll tell him tomorrow. But I'll try to find some paper work or something in his back pack." Nicole explained.

"Yes dear." Richard snored.

The car pulled up to the sidewalk. Nicole turned off the motor and got out. Richard, tired as well got out the car. "Look, let's not start any drama when we get inside. Just run in Gumball's room and grab it. Don't even talk." Richard said.

"Well I'm going to say hi while I rush." Nicole explained, walking down the pathway.

"Hurry please, and try not to argue with Gumball." Richard added.

"What if Gumball is downstairs?" Nicole asked.

"Easier." Richard smirked; "Now, I can't wait for the bed!"

The parents walked up to the doorway. Richard was fiddling with the keys, trying to open the door. Nicole watched him for a second before rolling her eyes and snatching it away from him. She stuffed the key in and twisted it. She then opened the door. Gumball, Anais, and Darwin were watching a television show. Darwin and Anais smiled.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hi Mrs. Mom!"

"Hello kids!" Nicole shouted, rushing upstairs. Gumball cracked a smile and merely waved. She noticed Gumball; _'Yes, that's great!'_ Nicole ran up the stairs and into his room. She looked around before remembering he placed his backpack on his bed.

'_Okay let's see those papers, I know Brown gave you some.'_ Nicole said, lifting up the bag.

"Hey kids!" Richard said walking through the door. All of them but Gumball whom merely waved, gave their typical _'hellos'_. Richard then walked towards them. "Scoot to the side, your dad needs his rest!" Richard commanded.

"But your bed is upstairs." Darwin said.

"So, I'm your father so I say move to the side!" Richard said, waving his hands. Gumball moved on Darwin's side as Richard sat in the middle. He then looked at the cartoon they were watching.

"What time is it?" He asked; "It's been a long day."

"It's like nine fifteen." Gumball said.

"Oh thanks!" Richard said before giving Gumball a wink. The cat forced a smile and winked back. The big rabbit the laughed a bit as he leaned back and fell asleep.

"It's almost bedtime Gumball." Darwin said.

"We still have a got forty-five minutes." Gumball said.

"It's fifteen minutes past my bed time." Anais noted as she jumped off the couch.

"Goodnight guys, I hope we all have a very nice sleep." Anais said stretching a bit; "We deserve it." The two boys nodded as the little rabbit walked to the stairway.

"**GUMBALL!" **

His mother's cry echoed throughout the house. Everyone flinched at it, their minute of peace of was over. And Nicole didn't sound too good either, not in a mad sense. But in a crying sense. Everyone looked at the staircase.

"Uh, I better go see what's up." Gumball said.

"Sure, I'm coming with." Darwin said.

"No Darwin, leave it to Gumball." Richard warned.

The blue cat walked up the stairs carefully, he had gotten really tired of these stairs actually. As he reached the top he walked into his room. Curious_. 'Maybe I left some food under the bed.'_ As Gumball walked in he spotted his mother, tired, leaning on the bunk bed.

"Y-Yes?" He asked. She looked up and at him. She obviously had cried a bit.

"Did I do something?" Gumball asked, feeling scared.

"Gumball, what is this?" She said, tossing something at him. As he caught it he realized what it was. Cocaine. Gumball then exhaled, holding his head in his hand and muttered underneath his teeth. Nicole watched him make painful facial expressions. Her eyes couldn't stand it. She couldn't do anything right and that was the proof.

"Look mom, I know it looks bad."

"ITS DRUGS!" Nicole cried; "WHY ARE YOU DOING DRUGS YOU'RE ONLY IN SEVENTH GRADE!" Nicole screamed. She had done drugs in 11th grade, and she stopped in the 12th so she was a drugs expert. But Gumball was in middle school, where rarely anyone even understood drugs.

"They're not mine they're s-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Nicole screamed. Gumball flinched, his mother looked like she had just given birth. Her eyes seemed more grey. The underneath of her eyes were purplish and her blue fur seemed to have a paled just a bit. She showed signs of crying.

"YOU LIE TO ME ALL THE TIME! THIS IS KILLING ME GUMBALL!" Nicole cried.

"I'm sorry." Gumball said weakly. He couldn't defend himself, he obviously lost before the argument even begun. He wanted to fight back but the drugs had worn off on him and they had a depressing after effect. He just felt guilty all around.

"Why?" Nicole asked.

"B-Because my friend…she was d-"

"GUMBALL! THIS WILL KILL YOU!" Nicole screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. The idea of her son snorting this was killing her. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN USING THIS!"

"Well a-"

"I WANT THE TRUTH!" She screamed.

Darwin, Anais, and Richard stood on the staircase. Listening to everything. Richard sighed, not knowing the situation was that bad. Anais didn't really understand. And Darwin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I just started like a day ago." Gumball said. Nicole let out a sigh, a chuckling sigh. "Why are you doing these Gumball? How many times do I have to tell you? Drugs KILL! THEY KILL! I KNOW THEY KILL!" Nicole explained.

"Well, I was taking them because I was depressed!" Gumball shot.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE? IS THAT IT? ARE YOU DOING THIS TO MAKE ME MAD!" Nicole shouted, laughing a bit. She then cracked up into laughter, falling on the floor as she did.

"HA HA AHA HA AH!"

Gumball looked down in utter horror, his mother was on the floor laughing. Richard, Anais and Darwin peaked from behind the doorway. Anais looked worried. Darwin then whispered to Richard.

"Why is she laughing?" Darwin asked.

"I don't know." Richard whispered; "She often does that sometimes."

"It's called hysteria." Anais informed, watching her mother roll on the floor laughing. Gumball over heard this and turned to Anais. All three of them flinched before returning back to the doorway. "Gumball, why are you doing drugs?" Darwin whispered. "I just wanted to be strong!" Gumball said loudly.

"Dude, don't do anything stupid!" Richard informed him as Nicole had gotten up, her laughing coming to a halt. She then snatched the baggie from Gumball and examined it.

"Jesus kid, you've got quite a bit here." Nicole said, laughing a bit.

"M-Mom are you okay?" Gumball asked.

"Oh so NOW you care about us?" She laughed, walking to the window of the room. "Gumball, I just don't understand." Nicole said as she opened the window. She then with all her might threw the bag out. "I did drugs better than this in High School." Nicole admitted, closing the window.

"Um….well would you like me to do a better drug?" Gumball asked.

"No, that's not what I want you to do." Nicole said as she walked over, her lifeless self-seemed unrecognizable. She got on her knees and faced Gumball.

"We need to talk about this, I can't stress this enough." Nicole said. Gumball nodded, Nicole cracked a smile. "You're listening to me, are you back to normal now?" Gumball looked around, trying not to be mad about it. "Yes." He muttered.

"These things kill you, and I just can't believe you'd take them." Nicole said, rubbing her temples. Gumball had his hands cupped, hoping she wouldn't punish him big time. The cat then frowned and looked back at her son.

"Gumball, what's happened to you?" She asked; "When I hit you do you transform into a different person?" Gumball groaned; "I didn't mean anything. I was just mad and the drug thing made me strong."

"Who gave you the drug?" Nicole said, her voice stunk of depression.

"Well….my friend…'s?" Gumball stuttered, adding the 's' at the end.

"Which friends?"

"Well…okay you remember that red head girl, green, with horns?" Gumball asked, hoping she wouldn't be too mad. Nicole thought for a moment before thinking of the only one who fit that description.

"Jamie? Are you crazy? She's your friend now?" Nicole said, surprisingly calmly. The tears had been drained, she couldn't cry anymore. Gumball nodded, not wanting to answer. "And why would that bully be your friend now?" She asked.

"She was being weird to me one day and I dunno….we just talked it out and became friends." Gumball explained.

"….Alright, I'll buy that. But when you received the drugs why on Earth did you honestly think it was a good idea?" Nicole asked. Gumball shrugged; "I knew it was a bad idea but I just did it to be more like her. To her credit, she did try to stop me." Gumball said, Nicole's stare was actually scary. Her eyes glowed and it look unreal. Her tired eyes towered over him, she was frozen still.

"I'd like to interact with her family then." Nicole said.

"I…don't think she'd like that." Gumball said.

"Convince her. Now do you have any more drugs?" Nicole asked, Gumball shook his head.

"Good, for your mothers sake." Nicole said, patting him on the head; "Don't do drugs." The cat said, walking out the room.

"Goodnight Gumball." Nicole said as she walked out the room. Her mind had overloaded, and there was no point in freaking out as she had learn from the Parent rehabilitation. She then turned to her scared family at the doorway.

"Darwin, Anais, go to bed." Nicole said, not really caring.

"Right." They said, walking into the room and turning on the light.

"Richard, let's go to bed." Nicole said, grabbing Richard's arm.

Richard then got up and walked with his wife, silently to the room. "Well this day is a mix if you ask me." Richard said, Nicole wasn't interested but she lied and asked anyways. "Oh, how so?"

"Well Gumball is being nicer now, you may have missed it but he was being nicer to Darwin and Anais." Richard said. He was right, Nicole hadn't really noticed it. But she did see a more willingness to comply with her so obviously something was different.

"I guess Richard, but he's doing drugs." Nicole said; "And he's befriended a bully."

"Yeah but at least he's being better about everything." Richard smiled, climbing into the bed with Nicole. The cat sighed, turning off the lights and climbing into the bed with him.

"Right Richard, I'll talk about it tomorrow." Nicole said, resting her head on the pillow.

"Gumball, I'm not going to question you." Darwin said, standing in his warm fish bowl.

"Thanks." Gumball said, fixing the covers and

"Goodnight boys." Anais said, falling into her sleep.

And there it was, all three of them asleep in the same room at last again. Despite the recent events the children slept soundly….and then there was Tuesday.

-44th street, 3:30am—

Jamie was asleep on the sidewalk, dreaming away. In her dream she was recieving a nice massage in the middle of the gym. She was resting on the nice warm basketball gym floor. She smiled and opened her eyes at the occasional student staring and passing by her massage moment. She felt the hands squeezed at her shoulder, by none other than her lover; 'Gumball Watterson.' Jamie blushed, all the kids watching her. Gumball then sat on her, rubbing his arms.

"Great Gumball, now go to my back." She muttered.

"Yes babe." Gumball said, pushing his hands on her back. Jamie released a happy sigh, it felt too great. She looked up at the disappointed Penny, whom watched with others. "Sorry P, but he's all mine." The boy smiled and rubbed her down. Jamie couldnt ask for anything more before she felt him stop. She blinked for a second before feeling Gumball stand up. She rolled on her back in confusion, looking up at Gumball. To her horror, Darwin and Anais were holding his arms. Them staring down at Jamie.

"G-Gumball?" She stuttered.

"He's our family, not yours, he'll never be yours." Darwin annonced.

"Gumball, dont tell m-"

"Its true, besides, they recommended me a better girl." Gumball said as Penny ran over and embraced Gumball in a hug. The blue cat looks up at the peanut before smiling; "You're perfect, you're my new girlfriend." Jamie listened in shock, not believeing this was happening. Penny looked down and stuck her tongue out.

"Gumball, you kissed that?" Penny asked.

"Yes, but dont worry, i cleaned my lips." Gumball announced.

"No Gumball please!" Jamie begged.

"Go away, i fucking hate you just DIE!" Anais said, waving her hand and making a _'shooing_' motion; "You're a disease in our family." Jamie looked up in horror at Gumball and Penny. The peanut kissed his forehead. "Unlike Jamie, no parts of anything about me are 'off limits.'" Jamie then glared at Penny, feeling tears build up.

"And i thought you were supposed to be strong, yet you still cry." She heard her sisters voices say.

Back in reality, shaded figure nearly stepped on her, it was still dark outside. The figure looked around before bending down and getting up close to the sleeping girl. She then felt somebody touch her or dig in her pockets or something. She awoke from her sleep, looking up at the blurry image. Touching her.

"D-Do you want something?" She muttered; "Gumball? Is that you? Why are you touching me like that?"

The figure then stopped touching her and walked away. Jamie rubbed her eyes, trying to see who it was before her eyes gave up and fell asleep again.

"Gumball...please dont go, i can be better than Penny."

-Watterson House 7:01am—

Anais awoke to the sound of the shower water being turned out. It shook throughout the walls, making the perfect alarm clock. Anais got up and looked around the room. The room was a bit brighter now, the morning sun was being blocked by rain clouds.

"Get up guys." Anais yawned.

Gumball then got up slowly, smacking his lips as he tried to regain consciousness. The cat couldn't do it and simply fell back in his bed. "Give me five more minutes." Gumball muttered. Anais shook her head, she then walked over to the light switch and flicked it on.

"AGRH! ANAIS!" He screamed.

"Get up Gumball, we're going to school." Anais said, walking over to Darwin's fish bowl and tapped it repeatedly. Gumball yawned and climbed down his bed, the light was irritating. Darwin awoke as well, much to his annoyance.

"Best sleep I had in days." Darwin said, yawning.

"Me too, I think we know why." Anais told him, looking over at Gumball.

As the three kids got ready, Nicole was making breakfast for everyone. She felt a lot better than she did the previous morning. Gumball was home, acting somewhat normal. Aside from the drug thing. And Anais and Darwin weren't fighting or acting depressed. She cooked some eggs covered in cheese with sausages and a banana shake for a drink. She flipped the pancakes onto the plate and placed them on the table. She sliced a piece of butter off and placed them on the pancakes. Then she placed the pancakes on the plates. One for Anais, Two for Darwin, Three for Gumball, and Six for Richard. A whole grain waffle for Nicole.

The three kids and the father ran down the stairs, looking fresh. Except for Richard, who smelled weird and generally wasn't up at this time in the morning. Everyone grabbed their chair and sat in it. Richard grabbed Anais and placed her in her high chair. Gumball sat down. Darwin stood in his chair (as usual). Richard sat, somewhat tired.

"Alright family here is your food." Nicole said, setting all the plates on the table.

"Thanks!" Everyone said in unison.

"Now don't disturb me, I'm rushing!" Nicole said, running up the stairs to get ready for work. She threw her badge on and put on a better skirt. She then grabbed her purse and ran back down the stairs.

"Alright, everyone have a good day!" Nicole said, opening the front door.

"You too." They said, busy eating their food and sipping on their great shakes.

-On 44th street—

Jamie awoke, smelling something wet. As she got up she realized rain clouds were on their way. The little girl rubbed her eyes, looking around the unfamiliar street.

"What happened last night?" Jamie asked herself. Suddenly the memories came back to her, reminding her of everything all the way up till the vomiting and the throwing the rock. The girl frowned, knowing she'd have to walk right to those rain clouds to get home.

"Well I can take my time, I am suspended after all." Jamie said, stretching out. Thankfully the nap did make her feel better but she was surprised nobody awoke her or anything. She sighed, beginning her walk down the sidewalk.

"Thankfully I still have some money for the bus." Jamie said, digging in her pockets. She dug around for a second before realizing her money wasn't there. "No way." She said, feeling around her pocket. Then she checked the other pocket.

'_Where's my bus pass!'_ Jamie thought.

Jamie's pockets were empty, which meant two things. Either she left them at Gumball's house or somebody robbed her while she was asleep. She prayed it was neither. She then sighed, kicking a rock and just giving up.

"Somebody probably robbed me, then again I did fall asleep on a sidewalk." She told herself as she walked along. She pulled out he pockets, revealing she had nothing. Jamie groaned, she wanted to beat up whoever did this to her.

-9:10 am—

Jamie finally made it home, a lot later than expected. The houses were a bit older, and definitely torn up a bit. Through-out her walk she stopped and rested or stopped and sat down so many times for no real reason, delaying her. The rain occasionally brushed her directions, thus making her clothes damp. She accidentally walked into a puddle, which made the rest of the travel unbearable.

But now she was finally home, thankfully the house will be to herself. She then pulled the mat up and grabbed the spare keys. Her old keys were stolen. She then opened the door and walked inside. To her surprise, her mother was still here. Watching the news.

"Mom?" Jamie asked, walking around to see her.

"Yes Jamie, that I am." She said, holding her beer bottle; "Now close the door child I'm freezing!" She was wearing her tacky hot pink robe, and the house was really hot. Like somebody left the heater on. Jamie did as she was told and walked to her room.

"STOP!" Her mother shouted, combing her black hair. Jamie stopped, sighing. She then walked back to her mother. The mom looked over at Jamie, she looked slightly drunk.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Jamie asked.

"Got the week off thanks to you and Principal Brown. " She said casually; "Keep it up and maybe we can take a vacation." Jamie knew she was being sarcastic, and she could sense a punishment brewing in her mother.

"Here's the deal, I didn't know where the hell you were last night." The woman explained; "But I knew you could take care of yourself." Jamie nodded, not knowing why that was relevant.

"So I aint gonna bitch about where you were because I don't give fuck." She laughed; "I know you know how to survive." Then she put the beer bottle in Jamie's hand. The green girl rolled her eyes, knowing what's next.

"Since you're suspended, you can clean the kitchen, clean your room, and run to the store and get me another box of 'Cold Ones.'" She said, craving beer at the moment. She then opened the last bottle she had.

"Right mom." Jamie said.

"Well hop to it, I'll be gone with my friends by the time you're done." She said, drinking her beer.

Jamie sighed and walked to the kitchen, she hated cleaning the kitchen the most mainly because she didn't eat anything and yet her mother trashes it and blames it on her and her sisters. She turned on the water and pulled the dishes out the sink. Her body felt so useless and heavy, like anything she did it was just a waste.

'_I'm suspended, what the hell can I do anyways?'_ Jamie thought as she pulled out the first plate.

-Elmore Jr. High 8:47 am—

Gumball and Darwin walked through the hallways of the school, the fish smiling and the cat frowning. Darwin was praying everything was back to normal while Gumball knew everything wasn't back to normal. They were slightly late, the bell had rung a minute ago.

Darwin then opened the door to the class, holding it open for Gumball. The cat made a grin and walked in the class. Followed by the fish.

"And as usual, The Watterson's are late." Ms. Simian said, in the middle of roll call.

Gumball and Darwin ignored her and walked to their seats. Gumball to his row of Banana Joe, Tobias, Tina, and Anton. Anton leaned over his desk and whispered in Gumball's ear.

"How yah doin'' He asked.

"Fine." Gumball said.

"Dude, how's Jamie doing?" Tobias whispered.

"I don't know, she came over to my house and…..well everything went fine." Gumball lied.

"Alright class, let's get back to English." Ms. Simian said, handing out papers on everyone's desks.

"Okay, as you can see this is format writing we're learning today." The monkey said, sitting on her desk and sipping her coffee; "I'm going to teach you how to write a good fiction story."

"UGH!" The class groaned.

"I know, I know, but it's your problem so let's read it through." The monkey said, eating her muffin.

"Step one, and right this down; You must have an interesting title."

Gumball tried thinking of something but to no avail. He then scribbled a stupid title on the formatted paper.

"Two, your topic must be related to that title." Simian added; "Thirdly, your first sentence must attract your readers." Gumball groaned and scribbled some more nonsense on his paper.

"Alright class, who would like to read their title and first sentence outloud?" She asked, standing up. A couple people like Penny and Carmen raised their hands.

"Ah, Gumball, how nice of you." She said, motioning for Gumball to rise. "I didn't rai-"

"Yes you did, now hurry up." She smiled, sipping on her coffee.

Gumball sighed and stood up from his disk, looking at his paper for a second. The class knew he had nothing good but they waited. "Okay, mines is about a guy that walks a lot in the wild west." Gumball explained, Ms. Simian already had to hold back her laughter.

"Your title, Watterson?"

"Desert Man." Gumball grumbled. Ms. Simian chocked on her coffee. "That's it? Desert Man?" She asked, the cat nodded. "Well continue."

"This story opens in the wild west, where the desert man walked past a cactus." Gumball said, looking back at Ms. Simian. "And that's it." Ms. Simian made a bunch of odd facial expressions, trying to hold her laughter back. Some kids in the class were also chuckling. Gumball exhaled and sat back down.

*Snikers*

"T-Thank you Gumball!" She laughed; "As we can see class, that's a very nice piece of writing, that's exactly what I wanted to read." She laughed. Even Tina chuckled a bit, finding it the up most idiotic. Ms. Simian heard Tina laugh and pointed at her.

"Oh Tina, would you like to go!" Ms. Simian asked.

"Um….no?"

"Too bad, read along!" Ms. Simian said.

-At Lunch—

"Thanks for laughing at me." Gumball groaned, walking out the doorway with Tina behind him; "I thought you wouldn't mess with me anymore?"

"I said I **MIGHT,** not that I **WOULD!**" Tina growled.

"Watterson!" Ms. Simian shouted, running out the class. The cat turned around and was handed a detention slip. "What's this for?" He asked.

"Principal Brown sent it, he said he wants you to sit in his office for detention. " She explained.

Tina and Gumball's eyes went wide at that. Sitting in Brown's office for detention was the worse kind of detention. Rarely given. Tina and Gumball exchanged glances before Ms. Simian smiled and walked back to her class.

"I think Principal Brown has a thing for you, Watterson!" She snarled humorously, slamming the door shut. Gumball then read the slip, a reason wasn't given.

"C'mon runt, suck it up." Tina roared, leading Gumball over to their group.

Gumball and Tina then walked to with their usual group and the Spirit club. Carrie flew over, noticing a sour mood on Gumball. She assumed it was Jamie related.

"I got Principal Detention." Gumball announced. Everyone looked over at him.

"For what?" The green bear asked.

"I don't know, as usual." Gumball sighed.

"Okay guys, I have a wild idea for a prank!" Carrie spoke out; "Even better that Gumball is getting detention."

"What is it?" Tobias asked.

"The plan is simple." The 3d treasure chest said, he then explained the plan.

-Principal Brown's Office—

"Alright hide." Brown said, telling the two clipboard men. They were detectives.

"If it gets too out of hand Brown."

"It won't, he's not violent." The Principal explained. The clipboards hid in the closet. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Principal Brown said.

"You needed me?" Gumball asked, walking into the room.

"Yes Watterson , have a seat." Principal Brown said, motioning towards the chair.

Gumball sat down, fear ran down his spine. He didn't feel as confident as he did before hand, maybe because he didn't have any drugs. Or could it be because Jamie didn't support him with her kisses beforehand. Whatever the reason, Gumball was a bit fearful.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Ah, and here are other visitors, COME IN!" Principal Brown announced.

Gumball turned around, trying to see who it was. As the door opened, it revealed his two siblings; Darwin and Anais. They both waved meekly at Gumball as they grabbed their seats next to him.

"Now, that we're all here." Principal Brown said; "Let's get started."

"Why are they here?" Gumball asked.

"Because this is your rehabilitation time, I told you your family would receive it." Principal Brown explained.

"But you said we'd do that on Friday." Anais said, a bit quietly.

"Yes, well I wanted to get an earlier start." Principal Brown said, then he turned his chair to Darwin. The fish jumped at that, both Anais and Gumball looked at him. Darwin looked back, scared.

"Darwin Watterson; Ten years old, short memory, 2.1 grade average, and has a habit of creating problems." Principal Brown read.

"I swear sir, I'm not creating problems!" Darwin pleaded.

"Well you and your brother have a habit of being profiled together, and I know you have started some problems here and there." Principal Brown said, shuffling some papers.

"I'm trying my hardest!" Darwin explained; "I have joined the swim club, avoided anything bad, and my Mom signed me up for a tutor!" Brown sucked in some air; "Not enough."

"What else can I do!" Darwin cried. It killed Anais and Gumball to hear their brother talk like that.

"I suggest finding new friends, spending your lunches in the Library studying, and no more listening to Gumball." Principal Brown demanded. Darwin looked at him for a second before shaking his head.

"I can't, he's my brother!"

"Find another brother." Brown said, bluntly.

Gumball glared at him, he was starting to sympathize for Darwin a bit more now. Brown and the way he talked about his brother pissed him off. Anais knew what Brown was doing, and she believed there was no way to stop it.

"Anais Watterson; Four years old, in our special Kindergarten program, if she had a GPA it would probably be 3.5, so the real question is; why do you chose those types of friends?" Brown asked, pointing towards Darwin and Gumball.

"Principal Brown, I rarely talk to Gumball during school." She noted.

"But you talk to Darwin." Principal Brown added.

"Yes, that's true." Anais admitted; "But it's not Gumball."

"And yet as we just went over, Darwin gets his influence from Gumball." Principal Brown said. Anais remained quiet, looking at her brothers, who both shook their heads at her. Trying to get her not to bite the bait.

"Yes I guess that's true." Anais added.

"We here at Elmore Jr. High find that a danger, and seeing as how you're in a special program I think it's crucial you don't associate yourselves with these boys." Principal Brown said.

"Principal Brown, I would prefer it if you recognized those boys as my 'brothers', and not my 'friends'." Anais shot meekly.

"The point remains that these are bad influences, and for the school district to sit there and watch this injustice take place would be morally irresponsible." Principal Brown said, rubbing the moistness off his glasses.

"Yes sir." She said, not knowing how to argue that point.

"Thank you, and now we go to the biggest one of them all!" Principal Brown said, jokingly. Gumball forced a grin. "Gumball Watterson, twelve years old, 2.2 GPA and a less than a reasonable school record."

"That's me!" Gumball said.

"Well, I looked through your records, and yet no matter how many times I check, I cant figure you out Gumball Watterson." Principal Brown said, Gumball shrugged. His siblings stared at him, hoping he wouldn't escalate this anymore.

"Principal Brown, you know what's going to happen." Gumball said, cockily.

"Oh…do explain."

"You'll accuse me of something, I'll shoot back proving you wrong, then you'll shout at me, I'll shout back, you'll give me a punishment and kick me out and then shout something weird like; "THIS ISNT OVER WATTERSON!" Gumball explained.

Brown knew this to be true. Anais and Darwin stared at him awkwardly, not expecting that.

"And then I'll storm out, kick something and then we wont see each other for about a week." Gumball said, raising his hands.

"Correct." Brown said.

"And then we'll just do the same thing all over again." Gumball concluded.

"The difference however is that you have the power to control what you do, and I have the power to expel you on the spot." Gumball then jerked at that. "Got someone's attention didn't i?" Principal Brown added.

"….Well can we get back to whatever you were talking about." Gumball said.

"Oh nothing more Watterson, class d-"

"FIRE!" A man shouted from the hallway.

Brown got up and ran to the door. "What fire?" He called out. Anais and Darwin grabbed Gumball's hand. "What's going on?" Anais asked. There was a group of kids, running out into the hallways.

"Watterson you stay right THEEERREE!"" Brown cried, being sucked up by the crowd of kids.

"What's happening?" Darwin asked.

"You'll find out." Gumball said, running to Principal Brown's desk. He searched for some papers before finding the one he wanted. "Gumball what are you doing!" Darwin shouted.

"Shut it! I'm bailing out a friend!" Gumball explained, pulling out a paper which had Jamie's family rehabilitation permit. "I knew it would be right here!" Gumball said, pulling the out the paper and stuffing it in his pocket.

"That's school property!" Anais shot.

"Too bad!" Gumball said, squeezing their hands and pulling them out the room.

"We did it Gumball!" Carrie shouted, flying over him.

"Did what?" Anais shouted.

"Don't worry about it, just go!" Gumball said, releasing their hands as he went against the crowd of kids running towards his gang of friends.

Gumball ran into the closet where Tina, Tobias, Banana Joe, Anton, Carrie, The green bear, the grim reaper looking ghost, 3d treasure chest, and the Hot Dog man stayed. "You did it?"

"Yeah, smoke spewer." Banana Joe said; "Had some left over after the 4th of July."

"Where is it?" Gumball asked.

"Placed in the bathroom." Tina explained.

"**THERE IS NO FIRE, ALL KIDS, RETURN TO CLASS!"** Mr. Small said on the loud speaker.

"Did you get it?" The Hot dog man asked.

"Yeah, here." Gumball said, pulling out the paper.

Tobias then pulled out a lighter. "Let's burn it, or have Tina eat it." Tobias said. Tina growled at him.

"I don't know what just get rid of it, its caused Jamie so much crap." Gumball growled.

Everyone nodded, holding the lighter and burning the paper.

-Principal Brown's office—

The two clipboard detectives walked out the closet, brushing some dust off of them. They turned around and examined the room. Nothing seemed out of place, although they did hear Gumball fiddle around with some papers.

"Well, that was interesting." Clipboard man 1# said.

"That Gumball kid is clever, Anais is smart." The other said.

"What about the Darwin kid?" 1# said.

"Shit, Brown seems to have him under his foot." 2# laughed.

"Right, let's get back to HQ."

-Outside Jamie's House—

Nicole drove up to the house, it was white and somewhat ugly. She got out and locked the door. After Gumball told her about Jamie, she intended to meet the girl on her own. She knew it wasn't a good idea to do this but she needed to at least talk with her.

"WASH THEM CORRECTLY!" The mother shouted, hitting Jamie on the face. The girl stumbled back a bit, rubbing her already bruised face.

"I DID! YOU CANT SEE THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE DRUNK!" Jamie screamed. The mother snarled at her, taking another swing. Jamie dodged it.

"You better have this clean as CRYSTAL when I get back!" The woman shouted, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt.

Nicole walked up to the doorstep, knocking on the door.

'_Okay Nicole, just don't flip out at her.'_ She thought_; 'She could be some misguided kid.'_

"GET IT JAMIE!" Nicole heard, she grinned. Not really knowing what it was she knocked again. Tapping her feet impatiently. She was about to knock again but the door swung open. Nicole looked up, seeing no one until she looked down at the beaten little girl.

"WHAT!" She shouted at Nicole, then Jamie noticed her face; "Gumball?" She then looked at her legs and height, and then she put the dots together.

"Are you related to this guy named Gumball?'' Jamie asked.

"Yes I'm his mother, and I presume you are Jamie?" Nicole asked, she immediately noticed her bruises.

"Yes that's me." Jamie said, feeling a bit awkward.

"….You know you have something….on your face?" Nicole asked, putting a hand to her own face.

"Huh….oh yeah its nothing." Jamie groaned.

A silence went on for a while before both of them heard some footsteps. Jamie looked back and sighed, knowing what was coming next. "Who is that?" Her mother shouted. Nicole heard this and forced a smile. The mother approached the door, pushing Jamie out the way.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"I'm Gumball's mother….the mother of the child your daughter is seeing." Nicole explained.

"Jamie isnt seeing any boy named Gumball." She said, looking at Nicole like she was crazy. Nicole looked down at Jamie, who avoided eye contact with her.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by since my boy I think is into her." Nicole explained.

"….Whats your name?" She asked, her breath smelled terrible. Nicole then looked at her carefully, finding her familiar. "Nicole Watterson." She said, searching her memory for anybody that looked like her.

"Nicole…NIKI!" The mother cried. Nicole cocked a brow, rather odd to call somebody by their old nick name.

"You remember me!" The mother shouted.

"You look familiar but I cant really…."

"Denise! From Elmore High!" She shouted. Nicole then lit up, completely forgetting about everything that just happened.

"DENISE!" She squeaked, embracing the smelly woman in a hug.

Jamie looked at the two, slowly backing away and not wanting to be involved. But confused as hell as to what was going on_; 'So Gumball's mom knows my Mom?'_ She thought. _'I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.'_

"I've missed you so much!" Denise laughed.

"You too! I didn't recognize you for a second!" Nicole noted, looking at her redneck tomboyish appeal, it all started flooding back. She was a tomboy in high school as well.

"YEP ITS DEFINITELY YOU!" She cried.

"Here, fuck where I'm going, you wanna go grab something to eat?" She asked.

"Well I was at lunch but I can take the rest of the day off." Nicole laughed.

"JAMIE, I'll BE BACK!" She shouted, shutting the door.

Jamie then climbed the on the couch, peaking through the window and watching the two women walk to their cars. _'They're old friends? Jesus Christ, wait until I tell Gumball.' _

See yah next chapter, I know a lot of stuff happened, Gumball is somewhat back to normal, and yes, it's all coming to a close next chapter. Crack is whack.

REVIEW IT


	5. Prepare for Impact

Prepare for Impact

_Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit. But get a drink and something to eat because its a long one.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"These are good Mom." Gumball said, stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs and cheese. He then chowed down on the bacon. Gumball could feel his mother smile at him, and personally he hated it.<p>

"That's great honey, I'm glad you enjoy them!" Nicole said, running to the couch to grab her purse. Anais and Darwin noticed the hint of irritation when he said it but they didn't plan on saying anything. Nicole then kissed Richard on the cheek before rushing to the table and giving her respective kisses. One for Anais. One for Darwin. She then tried to kiss Gumball but he pretended to wipe his face, ignoring her glare as she maneuvered her to try and kiss him on his opposite cheek.

Gumball swiftly moved to the other cheek, trying to pretend like he was oblivious to anyone there. Nicole, when realizing she couldn't get through, patted him on the head. Gumball groaned and slowly chewed on his pancakes.

"Alright, see you tonight kids!" Nicole waved.

Darwin and Anais waved, but Gumball merely waved a hand while keeping her back to her. He wasn't ready to confront his mother yet. But he surely wasn't going to fight either. Nicole noticed his lack of enthusiasm and sighed, closing the door disappointingly.

"Gumball, be nicer to Mom." Anais asked, quietly.

Gumball glared at her.

"She works hard, I don't want her worrying about us." Anais explained.

Gumball looked down and blinked before lowering his head and chewing on his food.

"We should get ready for school, I don't want to miss the bus again." Darwin said, excusing himself from the table. Anais and Gumball watched him grab his backpack and sit on the couch. Darwin sighed and threw his head back. He felt he was sitting on something. The fish dug in the couch and pulled out the piece stuck in between the couch fabric. It was a 'Dodge or Dare' dice. The fish cringed.

'_Dodge or Dare! Roll the dice! Pick a card!'_

Darwin looked back over at the moody Gumball. He wanted his brother back. They hadn't played this game in weeks it seemed. "I just want to go home." Gumball sighed. Anais and Darwin exchanged glances.

"You are home." Anais explained.

"I know." Gumball muttered.

-Rainbow Factory 12:55 Lunch break-

Nicole and Denise were hanging out, talking about their kids and what not. Nicole however had brought up Gumball and then explained her problem with him.

"So I slapped him, but harder than I ever slapped before." Nicole explained; "I knew I shouldn't have hit so hard but I did it anyways. He had made me so mad."

"Babe, I hit my kid all the time, make 'em think!" Denise laughed.

"We shouldn't hit our children, especially the way I did." Nicole said, her head hung low.

"Why you so sensitive about it?" Denise asked; "Your mother hit you right?"

"It's different with Gumball and I."

"How so?"

"Well….i'll tell you…" Nicole said, drifting off.

"When Gumball was four years old I had spanked him, and I didn't feel good about it. All the time he cried and I wanted him to learn his lesson but his cries were awful to listen to."

"_AHHH! MOMMY STOP IT PLEASE!" Gumball cried, trying to break away from her grip._

"_NO! Not until you APOLOGIZE!" Nicole shouted, slapping his posterior with her belt. _

"Hearing your son cry out to you to stop hurting him traumatized me. Ever since then I always spanked Gumball as a last resort. Around the age of six he had gotten Darwin at a carnival, we had come home and he had spilled the water out because he said it was hot and he needed something to cool down with."

"_It was h-hot!" Gumball reasoned._

"_I told you to hold it! Now…you've spilled it all over my work!" Nicole screamed, pulling Gumball and the fish bowl out the car. Then she inspected it and pulled out the wet papers. She glared at her shivering son. _

"He ruined my paper work in the car so then I spanked him again."

"_WAHHHH!" Gumball cried; "I'M S-SORRY!"_

"_Not this time Gumball, I told you! I TOLD YOU!" Nicole screamed, hitting him with the belt. _

"Richard however told me to stop, saying he couldn't bear to hear it either."

"_Honey, don't hit him!" Richard said, walking in-between Gumball and Nicole. _

"_Honey, move it." Nicole said, pushing him out the way and then striking Gumball again. He let out a bloody scream as his tears soaked the sheets. _

"_He's sorry, you're hurting him!" Richard argued. Nicole ignored it and tried to strike him again but he grabbed her arm. "Back off Richard!" Nicole shouted, striking him with all her might. Gumball screamed again, even getting the Robinsons up. _

"_Nicole, do you want to be responsible for that?" Richard said, pointing at the whimpering Gumball. His eyes looked in fear at hers, like she wasn't even related to him. Nicole tried to ignore it but couldn't, she dropped the belt._

"_G-Gumball, you're dismissed." Nicole said weakly. _

"_I'm s-sorry Mom." Gumball muttered scarcely, walking past her. _

"_I understand honey." Nicole muttered._

"_I'm really sorry Mom!" Gumball pleaded defensively._

"_Its okay son just go." Nicole said, motioning him to leave with her hands._

"_I didn't mean it, I'm really sor-"_

"_JUST GO!" Nicole screamed. Gumball then ran out the room, shouting I'm sorry over and over. Nicole sighed as Richard put an arm around her shoulder. _

"So I had promised to stop, I didn't want to hear Gumball cry at my hand ever again. I knew I had anger issues and I was aware that I was hitting him too hard. However, around the age of seven he and my other son Darwin had called the police and I was so mad I broke my promise. I spanked them without hesitation. Again my anger got out of hand as I had badly bruised them. Afterwards, Darwin and Gumball didn't talk to me for weeks. It was terrible, and to make matters worse Richard did the same. Or he'd at least avoid me."

"Sad Darlin', real sad." Denise said.

"I know, so whenever I hit my kids we're reminded of that. I guess that's why Gumball was so mad at me and still is." Nicole muttered.

"I guess it's true, but you gotta lay down the law." Denise explained; "It's the only way your kids listen to you."

"Speaking of which…" Nicole said, reminded of something; "Do you hit your daughter?"

"Daughters, and what do you mean?" Denise asked.

"Like physically hit them, attack them….i guess?" Nicole asked.

"Why do you ask?" Denise asked.

"Because your daughter when she answered the door was bruised up." Nicole said; "And it was pretty ugly."

"Well yeah I hit her once or twice when she doesn't behave but I never really beat her up." Denise lied. Nicole could tell she was lying.

"C'mon Denise, I wasn't born yesterday. You were always a wild one at school." Nicole noted; "You beat up a lot of people."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"I'm concerned for your own child, I've done a lot of things but I never beat my kids on the face."

"You don't need to be concerned, she's a bad kid and violence is the only way she cools down."

"Then why does she like my son?"

"…"

"I'm just scared that Jamie….."

"That Jamie?"

"…Will be a bad influence for him."

"WHAT?"

Nicole held a hand up to her, motioning for her to calm down.

"Don't get all snarky with me Denise, you said it yourself, she's a bad kid." Nicole pointed out.

"Yeah but she's still my kid, Nicole." Denise warned, then she sighed; "I guess I do hit her too hard and too often."

"See, wasn't so hard to admit." Nicole smiled.

"I guess." Denise muttered.

"So why do you do it?" Nicole asked; "Don't you realize if you continue on your daughter like that, she will just hate you in the future?" Denise laughed. "She already does." Nicole shook her head. "No she doesn't, she loves you."

"I don't think so Nicole." Denise laughed.

"I was a little girl too, with anger issues, I never hated my mom no matter how many times I shouted at her." Nicole said; "You could still change your ways."

"Please Nicole, how do you change something at this point in time?" Denise asked, chuckling.

"Don't back down, talk to her. I need to make sure your daughter is okay before she starts…." Nicole caught herself, not wanting to anger Denise. Denise nodded her head, knowing what she was about to say.

"Before she gets into your son a little too much? I understand." Denise sighed, not knowing exactly how to react.

"Anyways, tomorrow I have to go to a PTA." Nicole said, changing the subject.

"Really? I do too." Denise said.

-At School—

"And that's it." Darwin explained to Rachel.

"Hmm, maybe I could help." Rachel said, before she thought of something.

"I have an idea." Rachel whispered towards Darwin.

"…..Great idea!" Darwin rejoiced; "Maybe then he'll come back to his senses."

Gumball walked down the hallways alone, even the 'Raid' couldn't cheer him up. Jamie was incredibly late to school, and all he could think about was her. Jamie. He knew she was having a hard time, and if she didn't come to school today he knows whose fault it was. He didn't really think about it till now, it was Darwin and Anais who kicked her out. Who scared her away. What kind of boyfriend was he not to protect her. Gumball made a disgusted frown, he felt like a '_user_.'

Darwin and Rachel then walked up the stairs with Penny, knowing that Gumball would love to see her again.

"Hey Gumball." Penny smiled.

"P-Penny?" Gumball asked, startled.

"That's me." Penny said, grabbing his hand.

"What do you want?" Gumball blurted out.

"Gumball, let's take a walk." Penny said, pulling him along. Gumball knew something was off, but he didn't know it yet. He had forgotten about Jamie, because Penny is the girl who rivaled her. Darwin and Rachel looked at them, smiles on their faces.

"It's working Darwin." Rachel said.

"And with a nicer girl, maybe Gumball won't be such a dick anymore." Darwin muttered.

"Watch your language, Darwin." Rachel said, rubbing the fish's head.

-At the Bench, near the kickball field-

"Penny, I….I.." Gumball was at a loss of words.

"You alright Gumball? Penny asked. "I just wanted to hang out with you, ever since our lunch got interrupted I wanted to finish up on it."

"During r-recess?" Gumball cried.

"Well why not?" Penny laughed; "We have plenty of time."

"R-Right Penny." Gumball said in defeat.

"Well if its inconvenient for y-"

"NO! I mean yes….no? I don'-….No its fine." Gumball said guiltily.

Penny and Gumball sat on the bench in the school yard, Penny eating her sandwich while Gumball paddled his feet uncomfortably. Penny then looked over at him, trying to spark some conversation.

"So, how's your week?" Penny asked. Gumball shot up when he heard her speak, mainly because his week involved another female he loved.

"Uh, it was okay…I guess." Gumball lied.

"Well I was just wondering since Darwin seemed to be so mad at you." Penny noted innocently. Gumball flinched, obviously Darwin was talking smack about him. Like he had suspected.

"Darwin is just a little jerk, to think I used to love him." Gumball muttered.

"Gumball, don't say such things." Penny warned; "If you love Darwin you wouldn't stoop down to his level." Gumball looked at her for a second before reluctantly nodding and dropping his head. Penny smiled and patted him on the head.

"It's just that…Darwin gives me so much crap now, I've seen him around, he's not even smart or anything." Gumball muttered, his lips jumped to the feel of Penny's hand on his head. Gumball was about to question it but he realized this was Penny, there was no way he was going to let this slip.

"Keep telling me Gumball, just let it all out." Penny moaned.

"I just….he keeps ruining my life!" Gumball said, raising his hands.

"I understand, but love makes the world go round." Penny said, smiling; "And love is what makes things progress."

"….I know." Gumball said, holding his chin in his hand.

"You should always admit when you love someone, if people did that more often there would be little conflict." Penny said, more concerned for Gumball right now than anything. Gumball's eyes popped at her remark. He raised his head and stared at her, uncomfortably.

"Penny, you do like me right?" Gumball asked.

"Well of course, I mean why not?" Penny laughed.

Jamie walked up to the school, aware she was incredibly late. She entered the doors and walked to the attendance office. The old tree lady was in the booth, glaring at her.

"What's your business?" She asked.

"I'm trying to get in, I was late." Jamie said, rubbing her arm.

"Late? You're half a day late?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Jamie muttered.

"Alright, what class do you have after lunch?" The old lady asked.

"Gym, Simian." Jamie said, her eyes floating around.

"Alright here, and don't be THIS late again. You might as well not come to school." The tree lady warned.

"Right, I'm just here to see someone." Jamie said as she left the booth and walked down the hallways.

Jamie then walked up the stairs to the gym where 'Raid' usually hung out. The group was talking until Jamie busted through the doors in which everyone got quiet. Jamie however stopped at the front of the gym, not needing to get up close with them.

"Welcome back, Jamie." Simba said.

"Where is Gumball?" She asked; "I need to speak with him, immediately."

"Chill out, come sit with u-"

"IMMEDIATELY!" Jamie screamed, cutting off Tina.

"We don't know." Carrie said.

"What? Isn't he supposed to be here?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry, but we haven't seen them." The misty ghost hissed; "I think he's just outside."

Jamie nodded and then turned to the door, before remembering something. She looked back at them and pointed at her feet.

"Carrie, William, I need you to come with me." Jamie demanded. "Why?" Carrie asked. "Carrie I need you as a look out, and William I need you as a hear out." Jamie said, walking out the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tobias said.

Jamie, Carrie, and William came down the hallway, both William and Carrie staring uncomfortably at Jamie who sourly marched down the hallways. Carrie then broke the silence. "What's up Jamie?" Carrie asked.

"Just had a bad week that's all." Jamie said.

Speaking of the devil, Rachel and Darwin walked down the other side of the hallway. Darwin and Rachel talked amongst each other about burgers and what not before Rachel noticed Jamie and Co. Jamie noticed the two, she stopped in her tracks. Darwin looked over at Jamie and jumped a bit before making a frown. The two groups stopped as an odd silence ensued. Carrie and William looked at each other, not aware of what exactly was going on. Darwin gulped, flashing back to that blurry scene of him kicking her out the house. Jamie however remembered it clearly, her heart started to thump rapidly.

"Uh…" Rachel said, not sure exactly what's going on.

"Where is Gumball?" Jamie asked.

Darwin and Rachel exchanged glances, they knew where he was but Darwin didn't want Jamie to ruin it. Rachel who was member of the allied Paint club was a bit uneasy about lying to Jamie, but she didn't think Jamie was a good match up for Gumball.

"We don't know." Rachel said.

"…Is that true Darwin?" Carrie asked; "You of all people don't know where he is?" Darwin hesitated, feeling threatened by that comment.

"I don't know, I don't follow him around." Darwin said uneasily.

"You don't follow him around….'anymore'?" Jamie asked.

"No." Darwin replied, a bit loudly.

"….For some reason I feel like you know where he is….and you're lying to me." Jamie said, stepping up a bit. Staring at Darwin's scared grin reminded her of 'that night'. The fish nodded, not allowing himself to lose any ground.

"I'm not lying, I don't know where he is." Darwin said.

"Okay, we've said it enough." Rachel said, grabbing his fin and pulling him away.

"STOP!" Jamie screamed, even more irritated.

Rachel and Darwin stopped, slowly looking back at Jamie. The bull was mad, even madder than Tina at this point. Darwin had pissed her off big time, but he wasn't going to walk away and hide Gumball from her.

"Yes?" Rachel asked.

"I want a minute with Darwin, alone." Jamie said.

"Um….why?" Rachel asked.

"I need to talk with him." Jamie said. Darwin and Rachel exchanged glances.

"I don't want to." Darwin said.

"You heard him." Rachel said, pulling the fish away.

"Rachel, if you don't make him come over here you know what will happen." Jamie sneered. Rachel's pupils shrunk. Jamie was obviously referencing her allegiance with Raid, and she didn't want to be responsible for the breakup of the groups.

'_But Raid broke rules too…'_ Rachel thought, which was in fact true.

"Fine, Darwin just go over with her for a second." Rachel muttered.

"W-What?" Darwin cried.

"They wont hurt you, I promise." Rachel said, before walking out the hallways and down the stairs.

"I'll come back up when you're ready." Rachel shouted from the stairway.

Jamie motioned for Darwin to come to her, which the fish sighed and slowly walked to her. He could see the disgusted look on her face. He replied by giving off his own disgusted look, but it merely sunk into a look of worry.

"I'll ask once more, where is my boyfriend?" Jamie said sternly. Darwin flinched at that.

"No offense, but why Gumball? He's not at all like you, and he doesn't like you, he really likes Penny." Darwin muttered, expecting a punch. "He likes Penny? I don't think so, that's why he kisses me the way he does." Jamie said, reassuring herself that.

"Whatever." Darwin muttered; "I don't know what your problem is."

"Darwin just shut up, you've already fucked around with Gumball and Me for a while now. This is why he doesn't like you anymore, you're a jerk." Jamie scolded, Darwin then looked up at her, enraged. "You're just some creepy fish that gets mad whenever his brother finds something he likes."

"That's a LIE!" Darwin screamed, he then threateningly and foolishly got in Jamie's face; "I LOVE MY BROTHER!" Jamie cocked a brow and leaned her head back. Darwin was incredibly mad, and obviously he wasn't thinking straight.

"Carrie, you know what to do." Jamie said.

The ghost nodded and flew into Darwin's body, making his head shake and everything. The fish looked like he was having a seizure. Jamie looked at the scene, wishing Jamie would hurry up. As the fish finally stopped shaking, he stood up and stared at Jamie. He looked a bit pale, his eyes a bit red, but still easily recognizable as Darwin.

"See Jamie, I've been working on it." Carrie told Jamie, even mimicking Darwin's voice.

"Alright show off, get Rachel." Jamie demanded.

The ghost infested Darwin straddled for a bit before walking down the stairs to the calm and finger twirling Rachel. She noticed him and stood up, observing him for any bruises.

"Good they didn't hurt you." Rachel sighed.

"Y-Yeah, Jamie sorta threatened me." Carrie said, scratching her fish head.

"She's like that, but don't worry Darwin, technically she can't hurt you with you being my friend." Rachel explained. Carrie knew what she was talking about but pretended not to know just to give off the impression. "W-Why not?" She asked.

"Uh, its complicated but we're sorta friends….in a group sorta way." Rachel said, staring at him. She noticed his physical differences, most noticeably in terms of paleness. That wasn't his usual shade of orange.

"Are you alright Darwin, you look like you've seen a ghost." Rachel said, stepping closer to Carrie.

"S-Seen a g-ghost? N-No way!" Carrie laughed, sweat dripping down Darwin's body.

"Alright, where to then?" Rachel asked.

"W-We should go check up on Gumball." Carrie said, hoping it didn't sound too forced. Rachel cocked a brow. "Why? I think we can trust Penny."

'_Penny?'_ Carrie thought.

"Y-Yeah I guess, but what if Gumball like a-accidentally flirts with her?" Carrie asked, trying to get a lead on their location. Rachel snickered.

"That's the point genius, you said you liked the romantic set up." Rachel said, patting the shocked Carrie on the head. _'Wait...WHAT? Romantic Set-up?'_ Carrie couldn't believe it, Gumball loved Jamie indefinitely she thought. She was starting to lose track of the mission.

"W-Well yeah, but what if G-Gumball likes Jamie too much?" Carrie asked.

"You're stuttering a lot Darwin, calm down I'm sure Jamie isn't THAT scary." Rachel said; "And he does like Jamie too much, that's the entire point."

'_So they set him up with Penny? But it's possible that Gumball can't control himself!'_ Carrie thought.

"Right, I guess." Carrie said, still speculating.

"So, where do you w-"

"HEY, maybe we should go check up on them in the lunchroom!" Carrie bated, knowing Rachel will correct the location.

"The kick ball bench you mean?" Rachel asked.

'_GOT IT!'_

"Uh yeah, thanks Rachel!" Carrie said as she floated out of Darwin's body.

"CARRIE?" Rachel screamed before Carrie jumped into her head. The rainbow lass then jumped around a bit, trying to get her out. Carrie then took her body and messed with her memories, distorting the previous events to blurry memories. Carrie then jumped out, and flew up and out the stairway. Rachel and Darwin's heads were shaken as they both reached for a wall or something, their brains and vision both mixed and blurry.

"W-What happened?" Rachel asked, blinked her eyes.

"I…..I don't know." Darwin said, rubbing his head.

Carrie flew up as fast as she could to the impatient Jamie and William. The ghost flew right through them, both Jamie and William looked at her trying to slow herself down. She then turned around and flew to them.

"Guys! Rachel and Darwin set up Penny to have a date with Gumball!" Carrie screamed.

"….Wait….a DATE?" Jamie asked, in disbelief.

"Yes its true, Rachel told me everything!" Carrie said, hoping they would hurry up and leave.

Jamie thought she must've heard wrong or something, maybe it's a date that Gumball rejected. There is no way that Gumball is honestly going with Penny after all he's done for her.

"Is Gumball going through with this?" Jamie asked, feeling an uncomfortable shutter on her right shoulder.

"I'm not sure, I hope not." Carrie said, grinning; "They're at the bench, near the kick ball field."

"I have to see this, it's not true!" Jamie said, running back to the staircase.

Jamie, Carrie, and William went down the stairway, rushing past Darwin and Rachel who had just got their marbles together.

"Where are they going?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno, sounds like trouble." Darwin said; "Let's check up on Gumball, see if he hasn't run away or anything."

-The Bench—

"I'm not sure about this." Gumball said.

"What's there not to be sure about?" Penny asked.

Gumball and Penny were holding hands, rubbing them together as they sat really close. Gumball felt like it was wrong, almost a crime, but he couldn't pull his hands away. Her hands were warm, sweet, soft, and caring. Penny did in fact like Gumball, but she had a sense he didn't care for her the same way anymore. Or at least someone else had taken her place.

"Gumball, I feel as if you don't love me anymore." Penny said.

"W-What?" Gumball said, taken back by that.

"Gumball, you said all the time on accident that you loved me, obviously you did but….i feel like it's different now. I understand completely, I guess I waited too long." Penny sighed, Gumball shivered at her giving up on him. He loved Jamie, but he also loved Penny. The problem remained that Jamie was everything he loved on the bad side, and Penny was everything he loved on the good side.

"Penny I do….in a way." Gumball stuttered.

"You shouldn't cheat on her with me Gumball, whoever it is." Penny said.

"I don't want to either." Gumball said, sighing.

"Then why are you still here, you shouldn't let me do this to you." Penny explained, referencing her hands squeezing at his. Even more shocking is that his hands were giving off the same emotion.

"B-Because…I have feelings for you as well, you and Jamie." Gumball muttered, knowing it was wrong.

"Jamie? That's the girl you chose? But we have nothing in common." Penny noted, confused on his choice.

"You're the exact opposite of her, to be honest." Gumball said, his voice starting to croak.

"Well….Gumball, you can't have two girls, that's wrong." Penny explained, resembling his mother.

"I know it is, I really do Penny, believe me!" Gumball cried, staring back at her now.

"But…"

"But choosing you two is like choosing over my Mom or Dad, it can't be done, you're both PERFECT!"

Penny nodded, knowing that Gumball obviously was going through something terrible. Jamie however was completely unaware of this, Gumball was hers and hers alone. That dream of Penny haunted her as Jamie ran down the stairs. Penny wasn't about to ruin her only chance at happiness in this world.

"I understand Gumball, but you must choose." Penny explained.

"I know…bu-!"

Penny mashed her brown lips against Gumball's light blue ones. Gumball was caught off guard as he was fluttered with emotion. Weird emotion, not necessarily love. The cat kissed back, he had to, it was something he wanted for years on end. Penny blushed at the kiss, but she noticed something in the kiss that was different and unusual.

"GUMBALL!" Jamie screamed, staring at Penny and Him kissing on the bench.

Penny and Gumball broke their kiss immediately, slowly turning to the emotionally confused and shocked Jamie. Carrie however quenched her face, her wish not coming and true. William even flew away, not wanting to be involved.

"Gumball, I've made my decision." Penny said, releasing his hands.

"I think I've made mines too!" Gumball said, getting up and staring at Jamie.

Everyone on the schoolyard remained quiet, expecting Jamie to go over and beat Gumball's ass. Many weren't aware of Gumball and Jamie's relationship however so they just assumed an ass kicking was due. Jamie was going to confront it, but she couldn't. She felt her eyes get heavy, and her stomach sink. Even though it was an entire schoolyard in distance, he could still see her about to break down. Jamie crying is rumored to be physiologically impossible. The girl couldn't take it as she ran back inside, Carrie looked at her as the door closed. Everyone on the schoolyard exchanged glances before going back to their business.

"JAMIE!" Gumball cried, getting up and running for the doors.

'_Why did I do it?_' Gumball thought, hoping he didn't ruin the one thing he valued the most at this school.

"Gumball!" Penny shouted; "I knew it, I shouldn't have ever agreed to this!"

"I don't think ice cream sounds too nice right now." Darwin told Rachel, walking down the stairs to check up on Gumball and Penny. Jamie was running up the stairs, covering her eyes as she busted through Darwin and Rachel.

"Whoa!" Darwin cried.

"Where is she going?" Rachel asked.

Gumball immediately ran up the stairs, running into them as well. He knew he didn't have time to deal with them but he had to say it.

"DARWIN!" Gumball screamed, grabbing his face and lifting him up.

"AHHH, PUT ME DOWN!"

"LEAVE ME AND JAMIE ALONE!" Gumball shouted, before dropping him. Rachel then tapped Gumball on the shoulder. Gumball angrily turned around to address her.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"THE DATE!" He screamed.

"It was more on my idea." Rachel said, knowing Gumball wouldn't hurt her.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE ON 'OUR' SIDE!" Gumball shouted. Rachel brought a finger to her lip, hoping Darwin didn't think too much on what he said.

"I just thought that Jamie was a '_phase_' you were going through, like a bad girl thing." Rachel said quietly. Gumball's teeth jittered uncontrollably as Darwin butted in.

"You can't seriously love the girl who bullied you?" Darwin asked; "I can understand friends but LOVE? Isnt it kinda rushing things?"

"SHUT UP!" Gumball shouted at Rachel and Darwin.

"Chill out, she's obviously not a good pick for you." Rachel said.

"Why do you always get mad at us when we're trying to help you?" Darwin asked, a little angry that he shouted at her. Gumball blinked before slapping his forehead in irritation. Rachel and Darwin grinned at that, slightly offended by his jester.

"Rachel I need to speak with Darwin alone." Gumball said, not even asking really.

"I'm not in the mood for talks." Darwin replied.

"Okay Gumball, don't start anything." Rachel said, walking away. Gumball then turned to Darwin, anger boiling in his eyes.

"WHAT PART OF IT DON'T YOU GET?" Gumball screamed, startling Rachel who then glanced back at the two.

"I know you're mad, but don't start with me Gumball." Darwin said sternly; "Nobody was happy with your decision." Gumball sighed at his ridiculous comment, but knowing he couldn't solve this with screaming, that and the fact that It was wearing on his voice, he planned to solve this _'brother to brother._'

"What you guys think isn't my concern, she's a nice girl no matter what you say." Gumball said calmly, yet still worried about Jamie.

"Obviously you're doing something wrong; you're always mad, the family is always crying, there is so much talk about Jamie and drugs, she's a bully, she hurts people, just last week she beat up the Eggheads, you and I don't hang anymore, and she r-"

"Is that it?" Gumball asked.

"Is what?" Darwin asked.

"We don't hang anymore? Is that it bud?" Gumball asked again, trying to get through. He noticed Darwin has sort of rushed through that last part.

"Not necessarily, and don't call me bud like everything is normal again." Darwin pouted, turning around. "Go back with your girlfriend or whatever."

"Darwin, are you stupid?" Gumball shouted in disbelief. Darwin turned around and glared at him. "You're kidding me, you thought we wouldn't be friends anymore?" Gumball screamed. Darwin refused to acknowledge him.

"Darwin, you're my best friend. Yes you pissed me off a lot after that night and I did hate you for a while, but Jamie wasn't the problem between us." Gumball explained. Darwin still refused to talk to him but listened.

"Darwin, it was my anger." Gumball admitted; "Though you guys did gang up on me I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Darwin gulped upon hearing this, since he didn't expect Gumball to finally admit it wasn't entire the family's fault.

"I know I shouldn't have shouted at you all those times or hit you, but don't take out your revenge on Jamie." Gumball said, patting Darwin on the head. _'He just needed a little attention, just like when he was a little goldfish.'_

"I have to go now Darwin, I'll play dodge or dare with you sometime." Gumball said. Darwin's eyes widened when he felt him kiss his head. Gumball then ran up the stairs, on his way to finding Jamie. Darwin felt tears boil in his eyes as he held his head down. Rachel walked up to him and placed a hand on his head.

"It's alright Darwin, don't take what he said personally." Rachel said, assuming it was bad.

"I-I have t-too Rachel, he's my b-brother." Darwin wept.

Gumball ran into the gymnasium, which is where she obviously ran to. When he busted through the doors, he was greeted by the grades of the club. They were sitting in their usual areas, only difference was all of the leader clubs where there to glare at him. She had only been up there for seconds and somehow they KNEW it was Gumball's fault.

There was a dead silence. Gumball stood at the doors, staring over all the way across the court to the 7th and 8th grade clubs. Huddling on a bleacher and staring angrily at Gumball. Everyone. From Tina to the ghost in the Spirit club, from Uri the moon girl to Duperscrumphton the weird army kid. From Simba the leader of all the groups to Berkeley the always sour and cruel 8th grade pencil. The snow man and the 6th and 8th grade cheerleaders that rubbed Gumball and many more. Approximately thirty or so kids were sitting on the bleacher staring at Gumball, madder than hell. In the middle of the group was Carrie, Uri, and some other girls comforting the weeping Jamie. Her weeps echoed in the quiet gym. Gumball cringed when he recognized it. However another noise came about, a scary breathing noise, one that sounded irritated and eager. Gumball looked up above Jamie on the bleacher above her, where Tina was, breathing hard and glaring at Gumball.

"What do you want?" Uri asked.

"I uh…." Gumball said at a loss of words. He was well aware saying 'Jamie' would merely piss them off.

"You uh, what?" The little army kid asked.

"I came here to see her." Gumball said.

"I don't think so Gumball!" Laughed Berkeley, the afro pencil; "As a matter of fact, you're not going to see her for a long time."

"What did he do?" Anton asked the sobbing Jamie.

"H-He, loves Penny. He k-kissed her, after he s-said he l-loved me!" Jamie wept, trying to end her endless tears. Jamie however wasn't aware Gumball was there. Nobody in this group had EVER seen Jamie cry, so this only amplified their anger. Gumball sat there, knowing he had little ground to stand on.

"Look, I was set up into doing it!" Gumball shouted, assuming they knew since he couldn't hear her.

Jamie recognized the voice and looked up, her image distorted by her tears. She stared at him for a second before she broke down again, worse this time, letting out a loud cry.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Jamie screamed, slamming her fists down on the bench.

"AND YOU CO-OPERATED!" Screamed the snowman, pointing at Gumball.

"Don't l-let him…..s-see me like t-this…" She muttered to herself uncontrollably; "Don't let h-him not lo-love me." Everyone was trying to comfort her, using a paper as a fan and telling her to not worry about Gumball. Gumball knew she said something, he felt it and noticed the reactions of everyone. He was stuck, and he felt like shit. This was supposed to be his New Family, but where were they now? They weren't giving him a chance.

"Gumball, you need to get the fuck out!" The 3d treasure chest said.

"Not until I see Jamie." Gumball said, scarred. This however enraged Berkeley.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SEE THE SUNLIGHT UNLESS YOU GET THE HELL OUT!" Berkeley threated.

"I'm not afraid of you, asshole!" Gumball shot back, but not nearly as strong. The afro eraser pencil was merely offended that he said something back.

"You think you're tight just because Jamie taught you some moves?" Berkeley shot threateningly. The pencil got up and walked over to Gumball.

"You HURT someone that means something to this group! You HURT my friend. But even sadder is the fact that she was the ONLY PERSON that wanted you in this group!" Berkeley shouted, his eyes near red. Gumball knew everything he said was true, every single word of it.

"I'm doing this because she told me not to ever leave her, and I plan to keep true to that!" Gumball said, mad as well. He knew Berkeley was aching for a fight.

"YOU FUCKED UP ALREADY!" Berkeley shouted, getting down in his face.

"BERKELEY I WAS TRICKED INTO KISSING HER, I KNOW IT WAS WRONG BUT I PLAN TO MAKE IT UP TO HER!" Gumball shouted; "GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

Berkeley was having none of it, he got up and clumsily swung at Gumball. The cat backed up but Berkeley followed up with another punch, nearly missing Gumball. The cat knew that Jamie trained him well, and that a quick kick was something nobody ever suspected. Gumball then brought his hands up, making him look like he was ready to fight.

"C'MON, DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Berkeley screamed, jumping at with another punch. Gumball dodged it, with his fists raised.

"ATTACK ME YOU BITCH!" Berkeley spat.

Everyone at the bleachers looked on, silently rooting for Berkeley, except for Carrie of course. Who was the only one sensing it wasn't ENTIRELY his fault.

"YOU DON'T LOVE JAMIE, YOU'RE SHIT!"

Berkeley attack Gumball once more, throwing a punch but then felt something hit him on his left.

"OOF!"

Berkeley then fell down to the ground, effectively knocked down by Gumball's sidekick. The pencil looked at the cat in shock before getting up again. Gumball however didn't allow it and punched him straight in the face, knocking him down. Gumball was really mad now, he had tried his best and yet nobody was on his side. He grabbed his eraser hair and dragged him over to the basketball basket where Gumball withdrew a ball and brutally threw one at his face.

"AHHH!" Berkeley screamed, his eyes now black. Gumball then stopped him out. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY I DON'T LOVE HER!"

"GET OFF HIM GUMBALL!" Tobias shouted, running up and pushing him away. Gumball then fell on his butt, before greeted by a kick from Tobias. The cat gripped his face in pain as the puffy cloud ignored Gumball to attend to Berkeley.

"HE STARTED IT!" Gumball shouted at Tobias.

"YOU DESERVED IT!" Tobias shot coldly; "I was wrong, you were a WRONG choice, I wish Jamie never found you." Gumball swallowed when he heard that, he didn't expect this from Raid.

Gumball then looked over at the group that was preoccupied with Jamie, but there was one glare that was staring him down. It was so obvious and it was scary. Tina, of course. The dinosaur didn't blink, but she looked eager to charge at him.

"Tina, don't look at me like that." Gumball said meekly.

"Gumball, Jamie one day was telling me all about you." Tina said rather calmly. Gumball knew this wasn't going to end well. "She told me how lovely you were, and how great a kisser, and how she wanted to live out the rest of her life with you. She's a sister to me, so obviously she told me everything and how she wanted to live with you and what not." Tina continued, stepping off the bleachers and walking towards Gumball.

"When she told me she wanted to possibly marry you, I thought she was joking, but when I saw the jar of money she had saved for a wedding in his closet she started a couple of days ago I knew she was real." Tina said, getting closer to him.

"**And then you do this**." Tina said. Gumball noticed her voice raising. "**You kiss another girl, you'd LIED to her**!" Tina growled; "**YOU MADE EVERYTHING SHE SAID ABOUT YOU A LIE, WORTHLESS, YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU WERE THE ONE THING SHE TRULY LOVED**!" Tina roared, stomping right in front of him. She then raised her foot, ready to smash Gumball. The cat was scared but had nothing in defense to say, still stunned from what Tina told him.

"**Why do you believe you're worthy for a princess like her?"** Tina asked, ready to stomp at his stupid answer. Gumball couldn't answer, he knew she was too precious and he was useless. Gumball had to cope with the reality that he didn't deserve her. Gumball sighed, giving up.

"I don't…..i don't deserve her. And I ruined her by kissing her sweet green lips, and loving her." Gumball said, depressed.

Tina was stunned by this argument, so she couldn't stomp him. Tina removed her foot and stared at him for a second. The dinosaur shook her head and walked back to the bleachers before turning to Gumball.

"**I don't know what to think of you Gumball, no one has every confused me as much as you." **

Gumball held his head down, knowing he wouldn't get through this without Jamie allowing him. Jamie was still weeping, ignoring everything being said in here. Simba sighed and got up, he looked at Gumball, knowing he had to do this.

"Gumball Watterson, no one has ever brought so much pain to this group before. But you did the impossible, you made Jamie cry. It's sad you did this when we had grown so fond of you, and I still think we like you but this….event ruined all that." Simba said, rubbing his mask. Gumball had his back turned to him, knowing what was coming next.

"You betrayed a person who brought you into our family, thus, you betrayed a link to the family. Because of that, you're no longer a part of our family….forever." Simba said. Everyone was listening to this, knowing that Gumball deserved it but some especially Carrie was shocked by this decision. Everyone however had to admit they had started to like Gumball. The cat cringed, now who would he rely on? Nothing but nobody. Even worse is that he's made more enemies.

"That sucks Simba, I really did like you guys but I messed up." Gumball said in defeat.

"You sure did, you ruined a member of our group." Simba stated.

"….I'm sorry, I wish I could make it up but I gu-"

"BUT, you _can _make it up!" Simba announced. Everyone looked at him in shock, not expecting him to play that _'but'_ card. Though many of them liked Gumball it seemed only logical to get him out, because they sure as hell weren't dumping Jamie.

"Jamie loves you, for some reason, so it's her decision." Simba said, he then turned to the stunned group of kids. "She will tell you her decision to your face, only after you apologize." Gumball turned in shock, could this be a chance or could this ruin everything? Gumball was surely considering the possibility of Jamie forgiving him, but what if she didn't? He was guiltily relying on the idea that Jamie was so emotionally unstable that she would blindly run back to him, he felt like a_ dick_ thinking it but knew it was the only way.

"Get over here and apologize." Simba demanded.

Gumball was so use to be told to get out he felt resistance just taking a step in that direction. Everyone glared at him as we walked closer to their space, some whispered amongst themselves. Carrie sighed and flew over to the crying Jamie, she whispered the news. Jamie's head popped up, staring at the blue cat walking forwards.

"Don't let him!" Jamie begged; "Please I don't want to get hurt again!"

Tina cringed when she heard that, the fact that Gumball had emotionally hurt her was reason enough to kill him on the spot. The dinosaur sighed and turned to Jamie.

"**He won't hurt you, he's here to talk to you."** Tina reassured.

"You promise…." Jamie whispered, like a sister.

"…**I promise."** Tina said, refusing to look at her.

Gumball approached the bleachers, the kids considered him somewhat threatening seeing as how he disposed of Berkeley rather easily but they were still a little mad at him. They hoped Gumball had a good excuse and this is merely a misunderstanding. The cat looked down as he received angry and confused glares. He finally approached Jamie, he couldn't see her face but he could tell by her sniffling.

Gumball then sat down next to her, everyone backing away from then to give some privacy. Jamie immediately cringed and scooted away but Gumball grabbed her hand and prevented her from moving anywhere. She tried to pull her hand away but to no avail, however she didn't try to hit him which shocked many of the kids there.

"Look Jamie, I'm sorry for what happened." Gumball explained, squeezing her hand.

"Don't touch her like that." Uri said, noting his hand rubbing.

"I know how she likes to be touched, now leave us alone." Gumball said, scooting in closer to the reluctant Jamie. At least her tears had slowed down now, but she was ignoring him.

"I don't like this." Duperscrumphton stated.

"Deal with it." Simba demanded.

"Jamie, what you saw was a mistake." Gumball explained, hoping she would listen. "I was tricked into having a lunch with Penny so that she would kiss me, it wasn't meant to hurt you." Jamie then sighed and said something, quietly.

"Why did you kiss her?"

"…Because I liked her, and I thought I loved her honestly." Gumball said, making Jamie nodded and close her eyes. "But I learned I love you! Penny and I were talking about you, about how I loved you and I was having a hard time choosing but….i just had to see for myself."

"So you admit you wanted to kiss her?" Jamie asked, her voice sore.

"…..Yes, but I learned, I promise!" Gumball pleaded. Jamie sighed, not feeling any relief.

"You said you were tricked? So w-who tricked you?" Jamie asked, wondering who exactly was responsible.

"Um….Rachel was." Gumball said, purposely leaving out Darwin. Jamie cringed when she heard that before resting her head in her hand. "Gumball she's a-allied with us!"

"I know, she didn't know thought, and she's VERY sorry!" Gumball reassured.

"Yeah I bet…" Jamie whispered.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Gumball asked; "Do you want me to leave the group?"

"….."

"…..I know what you want." Gumball said.

The boy then got up and kneeled down, putting himself in-between her legs in a rather odd manner. Jamie blushed through her tears and everyone else eyed each other before Gumball looked up at her.

"Beat me up even, it doesn't matter." Gumball said, almost casually.

"Doesn't matter?" Jamie repeated; "Why would you want me to beat you up?"

"Because right now everyone in here is my family, and now my family is on the line." Gumball explained; "I'm willing to do anything to keep my family and you. I was an idiot and I should've rejected the date before it even started, but I love you to no end and if beating me brings you pleasure then I'm more than willing to let you do it."

Everyone sat in silence, waiting for Jamie to make her move. Gumball had put his head in-between her legs, where Jamie can literally destroy his face. Jamie stared blankly at Gumball, her tears still rolling down her cheeks. It killed Gumball to see that.

"Jamie don't hold back, my family treated you bad as well so I had it coming." Gumball added, needing to get that off his chest. Jamie nodded, remembering that as well. She took her hands and grabbed his blue ears, pulling his head back slowly. Everyone looked upon this eagerly, knowing she'd beat him good.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you do deserve a punishment." Jamie said, her voice slowly returning to normal. She pulled his head back even more as she raised her hand. Jamie knew exactly what she would do.

***SMACK***

***SMACK **

***SMACK***

Gumball shook his head, he was a bit distorted as he blinked and looked back at Jamie. She glared at him as the boy wondered what she hit. Suddenly, Gumball felt a sharp pain in his cheek. The pain was starting to hurt badly.

'_She slapped me.'_ Gumball thought.

Everyone smirked, assuming Jamie would continue with punches. The girl looked at everyone before back down at Gumball, she then opened her legs even more for Gumball to leave. The cat got the message and stood up, walking out. Jamie then turned to Simba, ready to make her decision.

"What will it be?" Simba asked; "In or Out?"

"Gumball is In…" Jamie quickly replied. Some were shocked but most shrugged their shoulders, as long as Jamie was cool with it. The cat smiled but lowered his head.

"Right, we were worried there." Simba said, glad Gumball stayed. Jamie could feel some unsatisfied glares shooting at Gumball, especially from Tina so Jamie decided to deal with it.

"This was hard for me guys, and I know it was something we wont forget. So to make sure everyone knows that there is nothing between us that you need to worry about…" Jamie said as she turned to Gumball, her lips that had her salty tears on them made a smirk. A naughty one at Gumball. The cat made a confused frown, then he cocked a brow.

'_Is she thinking what I'm thinking?'_ Gumball thought.

Everyone looked at each other, unaware of what she was going to do exactly. But Gumball could see through her red crying eyes, her dark eye brows which showed through her hair and the cute yet naughty smirk with a tear rolling down her cheek she was giving him exclusively.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Simba asked.

"He came back, he chose me over Penny." Jamie said, looking over at Simba.

"So you honestly by into his plea?" Banana Joe asked.

"Yes, but I'll do more than buy it, I'll kiss it." Jamie smiled as she leaned in and kissed Gumball.

Everyone in the room lit up in shock, especially Tobias and Berkeley who looked with disbelief as Jamie's lips smash against Gumball's. The groups watched in silence as they heard Gumball and Jamie's giggles, like it was set up, the cat's bottom blue lip was being sucked by Jamie's green ones. The ram girl then leaned into his ear.

"I'm so glad to have these lips back." Jamie growled.

"Ditto." Gumball sung.

"Put on a good show for them, do something with your hands I don't care." Jamie whispered as she sucked at his neck. Gumball knew everyone was watching in shock, and as Jamie sucked his neck he was forced to stare at Tina's shocked expression. Gumball then put up a forced smile, which constantly broke as she tickled his neck. Gumball then stupidly placed a hand on her posterior, causing Tina to blink and then growl.

"Ah ah ah, Gumball has gotten me in the mood, don't ruin it!" Jamie teased, returning her lips to his own.

"Where do I bring my other hand?" Gumball asked.

Gumball then sucked on her lips before pushing back with his own.

"In between my legs, make it look good, I want them to wonder a lot." Jamie whispered.

Jamie then collided their lips aggressively.

"But that's…"

Jamie then placed her hand in Gumball's shirt, causing him to jump.

"Do it, they'll be so freaked." Jamie laughed before sticking out her tongue.

Everyone watched in either excitement or horror as Gumball slowly brought his hand in between her shut tight legs, forcing him to dig inside a bit. Everyone gasped as Jamie then opened her legs as wide as possible.

"Oh GUMBALL!" Jamie moaned, taking her hand and grabbing his arm

"Alright, that's enough!" Berkeley said, pointing at Gumball's violating hand. "We get it, he's part of the family again."

"Berkeley, you're such an irritating sour puss." Jamie scolded, her voice and attitude near returned. She then turned her loving smile to the boy she once cried over. "Maybe I should invite him to our sex rounds."

"SEX?" Everyone shouted.

"We're kidding." Gumball told them.

"But let this…." Jamie said, pointing towards Gumball's stuck hand; "…Symbolize our love. The fact that his hand is there shall remind all of you that Gumball made a mistake, and that's it! You WILL not hold anything against him."

"We can't just forgive him like that." Banana Joe said.

"And remove that hand Jamie." Tina cringed.

"I know you can't, so here's the deal, Gumball will perform his final show tonight." Jamie said, gaining the attention of everyone. People started pulling out papers. Gumball however looked confused as hell.

"He will destroy Principal Brown's file on Raid." Jamie announced.

People looked at each other, knowing they needed to tell their squads and clubs but was Gumball up to the task. Gumball stared at Jamie, not aware if he should refuse.

"Then, and only then will Gumball be mine." Jamie said.

"A-Alright…" Gumball stuttered.

Jamie then collided her lips again as they exchanged saliva and wrapped their saliva, Gumball knew Jamie wanted him to make everyone in the room uncomfortable by basically taking her in front of them. Gumball then grabbed at her crotch, rubbing the odd feeling area. His other hand pushed her head forwards and forced her to kiss him, with drool pouring in between their wild tongues.

Everyone in the crowd couldn't stop looking at Gumball's violating hand. The groups knew that Jamie was a tough cookie and that she promised in the past to never be owned or touched In a submissive way. But here was Gumball Watterson, and she was practically begging him to do what many believed they would never see. Tina was the most uncomfortable, a person who she felt like was her sister was basically placing Gumball on a level of respect that she was, even higher. She felt a bit, envious.

Jamie and Gumball broke the kiss, Gumball removed his hand from her crotch. Jamie personally wanted his hand back as he had done such a good job of pleasing her for a short time. She fixed her overalls and t-shirt before standing up and looking at Tina. The dinosaur stared blankly at her before Jamie blew her a kiss. Then she turned to Gumball,

"Now lets go Gummypuss, and you can tell me more about this 'date' on our walk." Jamie said, grabbing Gumball bridal style. "WOAH!" He cried. "Don't worry, you're in my hands….for now." Jamie smiled as she carried him down the bleachers, a different person from the one that ran up. Everyone's eyes followed as the girl carried the idiotic boy down the bleachers. Jamie however stopped at Berkeley and looked at him, the pencil flinched.

"I heard everything you said to him, it may have been appropriate then, but don't you ever say it again."

Jamie continued with the blushing and embarrassed Gumball to the exit. Tina looked around, embarrassed, before staring back at Jamie. Berkeley merely snarled before folding his arms and turning his head.

Everyone watched with a blank stare as Jamie exited the room with Gumball. Nobody knew exactly what to say after that. Simba was the first to break the silence.

"Well….im glad she forgave Gumball." Simba said.

"I'm not, that kid has got shit to prove." Berkeley snarled.

"Hey, how come she didn't get mad at you Tina for saying that stuff to Gumball?" Anton asked.

"That's true, you talked more shit than Berkeley It seemed." The snowman noted.

"**Because…I guess she knows I was just being over protective."** Tina said quietly.

Jamie held Gumball for a while as she reached the end of the hallway, her smile faded and she looked at the Gumball she held. She sighed and immediately dropped him, causing him to crash on the floor.

"OW!" Gumball cried.

"Get up, you cheater." Jamie snarled.

"…..You're still mad at me?" Gumball asked; "All that was just a show?"

"I may forgive you, but you still cheated. You didn't prove your love for me, I did all the work anyways." Jamie said bluntly, before walking back to class. Gumball however got up and shouted to her.

"So are we still together?"

"Yes of course, but as far as I'm concerned I'm dating a cheater and a liar."

"Don't say that." Gumball said, getting up and walking to her.

"Why not, even if you are sorry what am I supposed to do? Just pretend like it didn't happen?" Jamie asked, shivering at his touch when he grabbed her shoulder. Gumball sighed. "I thought you wanted me to touch you?"

"I do, but not some peanut kisser, I want my Gumball." Jamie demanded; "A boy who is willing to touch and kiss me how he likes, not always worried about touching me wrong or licking me badly because he kissed Penny and he doesn't want me mad." Jamie said quietly.

"So….you want me to treat you how I like, and not slave to you because I made a mistake?" Gumball whispered. Jamie nodded, glad he finally understood.

"I can ignore it Gumball, but can you?" She asked.

"YES! YES I CAN!" Gumball screamed, hoping she will understand.

Gumball then kissed her cheek before taking his lips and planned to kiss her sweet lips but Jamie put a hand to it. Gumball realized he was blocked and sighed before pulling away.

"Nice try, but kissing me wildly wont ignore it." Jamie said; "I need to feel you TOOK me, without thought of fixing that accident of yours."

"I understand." Gumball muttered.

"Anyways, I have to go to class, bye." Jamie said, walking off into the opposite corridor.

Gumball groaned before putting his hands in his pockets and walked back to class. He approached Ms. Simian's class and opened the door. He hated the fact that almost all his periods were Ms. Simian, and of course the old monkey glared at him as he walked to his seat. Thankfully there were no Raid agents in this class aside from Anton and Tina, who somehow managed to get here before he did.

"Watterson, its three minutes after the late bell." Ms. Simian said, knowing it wouldn't mean shit to him.

"I know, sorry." Gumball said unenthusiastically and with a glare on his face. He immediately avoided the confused looks of the girls, the indifferent looks of the guys, the slightly angered glare of Tina and the more confused glare of Anton, the sad look on Penny, and the slightly happy look on Darwin. Gumball sat down in the desk in front of Anton and Tina, in which he immediately heard a growl. Both Anton and Gumball turned around and looked up at Tina.

"What's the matter?" Gumball asked, carelessly.

"**You touched Jamie like that, in places….i couldn't imagine she'd allow."** Tina said.

"I know, she wanted me to." Gumball said. Tina blinked for a second, now confused.

"**So…why are you so sad looking? Shouldn't you be happy you got everything you wanted?"** Tina asked.

"Tina, I didn't get everything I wanted. She's still mad at me, and I have to prove that what happened….." Gumball stopped, looking over to see if Penny was listening. She wasn't. "….We can both ignore and get over."

"**Well you played her pretty bad."** Tina huffed.

"Why are you so against me?" Gumball asked, a little mad.

"**Please, I'm barely against you."** Tina lied.

"I didn't forget what you said to me before you tried to stomp me, you were mad." Gumball noted.

"**Before Jamie forgave you….wasn't everyone?"** Tina asked, knowing the answer.

"Whatever Tina, I'm so tired of you." Gumball grunted before turning back.

"**Don't start with me Gumball." **Tina whispered threateningly in his ear; **"I haven't stomped you yet."**

"You WONT because Jamie would never forgive you!" Gumball said, glaring at Tina. Inviting a few stares with the volume of his voice. Tina looked around uncomfortably.

"**Haha, WHAT?" **Tina asked, gaining the attention of some more students; **"Just remember RUNT, I've made her mad before, I can do it again!" **

"Whatever." Gumball muttered; "I was just trying to be nice to you, trying to get you to listen to me but you didn't, you will never listen to me. I had to inappropriately _grope_ a girl I promised I wouldn't touch after she told me to do it, just so that you'd know I was under her protection."

Tina blinked, unaware that Jamie had told Gumball to grope her.

"**When did she say this?"** Tina asked.

"She whispered it while we were kissing, to make sure you saw everything." Gumball muttered; "Why are you so concerned with me?" Tina sighed, knowing she couldn't say it in class.

"I'll explain later, I assume you're walking with Jamie?" Tina asked.

"I hope so." Gumball said.

"Good, it will be a little odd but I guess she won't leave us alone." Tina sighed.

-Afterschool—

"I thought we were going to hang out?" Darwin asked.

"This is REALLY important to me Darwin, just go home and I'll be there to hang out." Gumball promised.

"Fine, whatever." Darwin said as he boarded the bus.

Gumball sat outside the school until Jamie and Tina walked out, talking to each other as Jamie noticed Gumball. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Gumball jumped up and greeted them. "I was going to talk with Tina today." Jamie looked up at Tina before back at Gumball.

"Gumball honey, you're trying too hard. You can please me during a time when I'm not clearly occupied." Jamie said with a grin; "Today isn't my day to walk home with you."

"Sorry Jamie, you misheard me, I said I was talking with Tina today, not you." Gumball said, flatly. Jamie's grin turned to a frown as she looked at Tina.

"True?" She asked.

"**Yes it is, I got to talk to Gumball."** Tina said as she walked past Jamie and to Gumball.

"**Alright Gumball, you know where I live, let's go."** Tina said.

"W-Wait!" Jamie cried, grabbing onto Gumball's arm. She looked in his eyes, he seemed to view her indifferently which wasn't how he used to see her.

'_I bet he's trying to make me come onto him again, I'm not falling for it Gumball!'_ Jamie thought, a little angry that Gumball showed no real care for her.

"So you're ditching me?" Jamie asked Tina.

"**Well, you can come along if you like."** Tina offered.

Jamie looked at Gumball who shrugged his shoulders and lightly pulled his hand away. He then turned to Tina. "Ready to go?" Gumball asked**. "Yeah." **Tina said as she walked away.

"Um Gumball…" Jamie said, at a loss of words.

"Oh, yeah right." Gumball said before grabbing her shoulders and kissing her green CGI cheek. The girl blushed as Gumball smiled and walked off. Jamie didn't really comprehend what happened, did Gumball Tristopher Watterson just kiss her on the cheek. That didn't make any sense.

"What happened to lips!" Jamie shouted. Gumball and Tina turned around, watching Jamie march down and approached them. She angrily turned to Gumball.

"Okay Gummypuss let's get one thing straight." Jamie hissed, getting in his face.

"W-What?" Gumball asked.

"Don't you kiss me on the cheek like a mommy, you kiss me on the lips like a BOYFRIEND, you understand?" Jamie asked.

"Right, whatever." Gumball said, breaking her arms away; "Well it looks like she's on board now."

"That's my sister Gumball, so no duh!" Jamie whined.

"**So anyways like I was saying, lets hit the 7-11."** Tina said, knowing it was coming up soon.

The three kids walked into the 7-11, one Gumball and Jamie went to not too long ago. The cat was followed shyly by the horned girl as he picked out a _Kit-Kat_. He eyed her suspiciously as he went over to drink areas as he pulled out a huge 2 liter _Pepsi_. The dinosaur squeezed her way into the store and went over to the candy section.

Gumball and Jamie, the girl empty handed, walked over to the counter where a snake was with a turban. He went over and scanned the soda and candy before quickly eyeing Tina, who was trying to steal. The dinosaur locked eyes with the snake and made an innocent smile.

"Hmmm….anyways that's Seven dollars."

"Right…..here." Gumball said, digging in his pockets and pulling out a five and two ones. The snake nodded before putting the money in the register and then making a quiet hiss. Gumball grabbed his soda and candy bar and walked out the door. Jamie and Gumball sat on the curb, Jamie watched Gumball as he sucked on the 2 liter coke. Gumball noticed Jamie, astonished, watching him closely.

'_He's trying to break me, that has to be it!' _Jamie thought.

"Jamie, you didn't get anything?" Gumball asked.

"Um….no, I'm on a diet." Jamie lied.

"Oh, that's weird." Gumball said, sucking on the soda again.

"Yeah, hey remember the last time we were here and you bought a huge 2 liter and we SHARED it?" She asked, trying to sound innocent here.

"Yes I do, but where is Tina, she's taking a while." Gumball said.

"She's stealing some shit, but anyways." Jamie said, not wanting to get off track. Gumball swallowed down more soda as Jamie watched him, irritated. She huffed and got up, going back into the store. Gumball watched her go inside, he rolled his eyes and ate some of his candy. Jamie looked a little red as she grabbed some _Dots_ and a 2 liter _Mountain Dew._ Tina was putting some food in her mouth as she ran out the door.

"HEY!" The cobra shouted, shooting out from the counter. Jamie grinned, watching the cobra harass Tina. The girl then snuck out with the food and approached Gumball, dropping her things on the ground.

"Thanks for buying me stuff, boyfriend." Jamie groaned.

"I'll make it up to you." Gumball said, causally. Jamie cocked an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Like what?" Jamie asked.

"I'll buy you something or whatever." Gumball said, sipping on his soda. Jamie groaned and tore the wrapper on her candy. "I suggest not getting comfortable, Tina should be busting out any minute." Jamie announced, grabbing her things and walking out the parking lot.

"Hmm?" Gumball moaned, before twisting around.

"**RUN!"** Tina roared, her tiny hands carrying stolen products. The cobra busted out behind her with a riffle of some sort. "YOU GET BACK HERE!" He shouted.

"WOAH!" Gumball screamed, before the cobra pointed the riffle at him.

"YOU WITH THAT DINO?" The cobra asked.

"NO NO!" Gumball screamed, grabbing his two products and running away. He ran past the corner as fast as he could until he stopped in the middle of the neighborhood. Nothing but apartments, a slightly lower class but considerably middle class neighborhood.

"Jamie? Tina?" Gumball called.

"Boy, look at you." Jamie laughed with Tina. Gumball flinched at her voice before wiping his forehead. Gumball then looked at the stolen products Tina had, he then looked at the smile on her face.

"Stealing Tina? Why would you do that?" Gumball asked. Tina and Jamie smirked.

"Did the same kid who vandalized the school just say that?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, because stealing and breaking things aren't the same thing." Gumball said, serious.

"You're technically stealing their money when they have to fix your shit." Tina laughed.

"I guess….but stealing from a family owned 7-11?" Gumball asked, reluctant.

"Winners can't be choosers." Tina replied.

"That's not how the ph-…nevermind." Gumball said.

"Well lets go to the park and check out the stuff you stole, sis." Jamie said, jumping on Tina's tail and climbing onto her back. Tina then looked at Gumball, in which the cat jumped.

"I'm still a bit creep'd out about getting o-"

"**GET ON!"** Tina roared, getting some people to quickly peak out their windows.

"OKAY OKAY!"

Tina carried them to a park, where they laid for a while, Tina and Jamie reading magazines while Gumball tiresomely did his Homework. Jamie and Tina kept giggling at the content they stole, which gained a couple glances from Gumball every now and then.

"Oh my God!" Jamie said, lifting up one magazine.

"Yeah…I didn't mean to steal it I just sorta grabbed it." Tina said, Jamie was laying on Tina's side while the dinosaur laid on her stomach.

"…..Hmm, I wonder what Gumball thinks about it." Jamie said, looking over at Gumball.

"Maybe you should talk to him, he IS your boyfriend after all." Tina said, more concerned with her magazine for dinosaurs. A blush appeared on Jamie's face as she evilly glared at her boyfriend a couple of feet away from her.

"Gumball, come here." Jamie said, gaining the cats attention.

"Yes Jamie, whats up?" He asked, taking a seat next to her. Jamie scooted up close and wrapped an arm around the cat. Gumball cocked a brow and looked at her beauty, before looking at her tight grip.

"Sorta tight, don't you think?" Gumball said, trying to get more comfortable.

"I just wanted to share this with you." Jamie smiled, putting the magazine on his lap.

-The Teacher's Lounge 5:01pm—

"Thank you Ms. Simian, you can leave now." Principal Brown said, dismissing the baboon as the furry slug and the school consoler Small rested in the room. Brown grabbed his coffee cup and filled the cup up with coffee before glancing over at Small who seemed a little tired.

"The sun is still out." Principal Brown said, staring out the window.

"Are you kidding, its going down fast." Mr. Small commented, the sun had been lower, and the sky was showing signs of turning pink.

"Well, we got those PTA's tonight." Principal Brown said; "At Eight, so I need to double check my paperwork before we do it." Mr. Small grinned as he watched him fiddle with the messy stack of papers.

"Alright, so why do I have to stay here?" Mr. Small asked, gaining an irritated glare from Principal Brown.

"Because Gumball decided to wash your room and alter your diploma." Principal Brown said, hinting at the vandalism.

"We don't know he did it, and really it's just a copy." Mr. Small shrugged.

"You need not that attitude when Mrs. Watterson gets here." Principal Brown said, eyeing Small suspiciously.

"Yeah I know, but it's not just Gumball's mom its….um…Jamie's Mom as well?" Mr. Small asked, getting up and grabbing his own coffee cup.

"Yes of course, since Jamie probably helped Gumball. I know there were more students but this is the only proof we really have." Principal Brown exclaimed, writing something on the papers. Mr. Small giggled, causing Principal Brown to jag his head upwards.

"Something funny?" He asked.

"It's just that you referred to a '_hunch_' as evidence." Mr. Small laughed.

"And that's funny to you, Steve?" Principal Brown said; "The agents also concluded they were criminals as well."

'_Uh oh, he said Steve, better lower it a bit.'_ Mr. Small thought.

"No, of course not Mr. Brown, I just thought the evidence themselves were funny. And what agents?" Mr. Small asked, filling up the coffee cup. "I had agents watch Gumball during our conversation, they reported him trashing the files." Mr. Small glared at the unsuspecting slug when he said that.

"So what do you plan to do with this evidence?" Mr. Small asked, praying that answer wouldn't be what he thought it was.

"If we're luckily, Gumball Watterson transferred to an out of district Elmore Middle School, possibly but unlikely Darwin, unfortunately Anais will be sent to a normal Elementary school where honestly she belongs in the first place, and Jamie expelled and sent to the Elmore Juvenile Detention Center, along with that sister of hers, Kieara." Principal Brown muttered, sipping on his hot coffee.

Mr. Small stared at him in disbelief, unaware his master plan was to wipe the Wattersons out of the school, and exile Jamie.

"You want all that?" Mr. Small whispered.

"Of course, why not? It's about time the Wattersons went to a Middle school aside from Elmorian one, or at least one of smaller town schools. They had this coming, I mean who raises a kid like Gumball, adopts a rotten childlike Darwin, and sends their daughter to a Middle school when she belong in an Elementary school? Lazy parents, that's what." Principal Brown said coldly; "Send them ALL out."

"And what about Jamie? Once she goes to that detention center you can say goodbye to any future she has." Mr. Small pointed out.

"Like she had one in the first place, ha!" Principal Brown laughed.

"Heh, heh." Mr. Small faked, in his mind he was freaking out. 'I don't want to be responsible for this.'

"Don't worry Small, the District Supervisor should be here in about an hour to judge their fates. Then we get a nice promotion, well deserving." Principal Brown said, sounding smug.

"What about Darwin?" Mr. Small asked; "That kid has broken his back trying to make you proud."

"Um, I thought we were done with this but Darwin is stupid, plain and simple." Principal Brown admitted. Upon hearing this, Mr. Small accidentally shook some of his coffee on the table.

'_How DARE he say that about a STUDENT!'_

"Okay, and what do you plan to gain from this?" Mr. Small asked, disgusted.

"We can get rid of that stupid little group those kids started." Principal Brown said; "You remember, I told you about it before. You know it's the source of all these problems, and it's been loud and proud ever since Gumball _grew a pair_."

"The group?" Mr. Small asked, his memory a bit skewed.

"The group they started a while back. It's a bunch of clubs that prank the system because they're piss poor at school and can't accept the fact that, that stupid kid got expelled." Principal Brown said bluntly.

"Oh, right THAT group." Mr. Small said; "Just report it to the main office."

"Cant, they'll close the school since they consider a group of this magnitude and objective a 'gang', which is ridiculous but whatever." Principal Brown said, getting up and staring at the now orange sky.

"You know, I've never been this open with a teacher before, besides Simian." Principal Brown said; "Oh I think we think alike, that's why."

Mr. Small snarled at that remark, but wouldn't dare vocally explain it.

"Yes sir, I guess we do think alike." Mr. Small said; "But is flooding a room, prank calls, fires on pools, spray painting, and so on, is that without solid evidence really going to work?"

"Eh, I know how to sell it. Besides, we know it's true, but we can't prove it so it's not like I'm necessarily lying anyways." Principal Brown shrugged.

"But the kids are trying to say something, shouldn't we at least hear them out?" Mr. Small asked, lowering his voice at the end.

"What's there to hear?" Brown asked, a bit humored by his comment. "If I wanted to hear_ 'no homework' _and _'recess all day'_ I'd just socialize with them."

"But that's not what they said, at least not what Gumball said when he stood up to me. Admittedly I was a bit angered but he ma-"

"So you're taking Gumball seriously now?" Principal Brown asked.

"…No sir." He replied.

"Gumball can do that to you. I don't know if the kid grew a brain or an attitude but he couldn't have grown it at a worse time. Now he's been intellectually challenging me, something I haven't faced in a long time, and his arrogance makes him seem confident."

"Arrogance?" Mr. Small asked, not really sure what he was talking about.

"Arrogance, straight arrogance. You should hear him, he thinks outside the box now, but with all that intelligence he concludes idiotic things. SO basically it's a well-oiled machine that has the final component missing and ruins everything. Although I'll be glad to destroy this once he's replaced to a school where intelligence gets you beaten." Brown said coldly, he then turned to Mr. Small.

"Don't worry, I altered some things in the paperwork to make it seem solid. But you should get some fresh air, I don't need stutters when I face those old clocks." Principal Brown remarked, returning to the table.

'_I can't allow this to happen, that Superintendent from the head of city will be here to ruin those kids!' _

"Right sir, I'll call the parents to inform them that they're required soon." Mr. Small said, getting up and leaving the room. As the cloud walked down the hallways, he repeatedly muttered to himself.

"That scumbag, I knew he was against the students." Mr. Small scowled, storming down the empty hallways. As the cloud made his way to his office something flashed in his mind.

"…Hm, what was it that Gumball said?" Mr. Small said, thinking back to when he talked out in front of everyone.

_"WHAT IF YOU WERENT HELPING THEM? AND YOU JUST SORTA PISSED THEM OFF!"_

"Hmm, what if he's right? I never really got a thanks aside from those that their parents forced them to say."

_"HOW DOES THAT CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T LOSE YOUR REAL DIPLOMA OR THE FACT THAT YOUR STUDENTS DON'T LIKE YOU! MAYBE IF YOU GOT OVER THE IDEA THAT HAVING A DIPLOMA MAKES Y-"_

"Really unfortunate Gumball didn't finish his sentence, but I'm sure I know of the outcome. I need to stop using my work as an excuse and start using my success, but so far, I have little of that. The first thing I need to do….is to stop Principal Brown!" Mr. Small said to himself, running into his office and picking up the phone.

-Watterson's House—

"It's getting close to that PTA, I presume Gumball will be home soon." Nicole said, walking out the living room. Anais was watching TV with an unenthusiastic Darwin. The rabbit noticed his lack of interest.

"Darwin, whats wrong?" She asked.

"Gumball was supposed to be home to play _Dodge or Dare_ with me." Darwin huffed.

"Speaking of which!" Nicole said, walking back into the living room; "How is Gumball doing?" Darwin and Anais looked at her oddly. "Specifically…" Anais said, trying to get a little bit more specific.

"I mean in terms of attitude." Nicole smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't know. Darwin?" Anais said, knowing he knew.

"A little weird, still a bit depressed, but I doubt it's because of us." Darwin said, not wanting to mention the fact that Rachel and Darwin ruined Gumball's date.

"What's he _'sad'_ about? It hasn't anything to do with me, right?" Nicole asked.

"I don't think so, he's been pretty cool about you." Darwin said; "But I don't think you should slave to him." Nicole grinned when Darwin said that. Anais looked over, rather surprised. "Elaborate, Darwin." Nicole said.

"I think Gumball will return to normal when you do, i.e. pretending like nothing happened." Darwin said.

"You can't just ignore the week or two of terror I've…"

Darwin and Anais glared at her.

"I mean, 'we've'…cause this family, it's not healthy."

Darwin smiled at his mother, finding that rather funny to listen to.

"Maybe as an adult it works, but kids just want to forget. Treat Gumball like you normal do, just don't ease up, Granny Jojo said it the best_; 'It's not that big of a deal, people get slapped all the time_.'"

Nicole smiled at her son's input, knowing it to be true. As she turned around and faced the kitchen, one more question popped her brain.

"Wait, when did your grandmother say that?" Nicole asked.

"Two days ago, she called for Dad." Anais butted in, since she ease dropped on the conversation.

"Oh okay, well thanks Darwin, although if you keep your grades the same." Nicole said, holding his test papers which had a giant D+ on it; "You might regret it." Nicole said, serious, as she walked back in the kitchen. Darwin smiled uncomfortably as he sat back in the couch, followed by a pitiful glare from Anais.

"D+? You serious?" She asked.

"Hey, I don't technically have to do well till High School!" Darwin whined.

-The Park—

"And look at that tongue." Jamie commented, holding down Gumball as she shoved the magazine in his face.

"J-Jamie stop!" Gumball cried, covering his crotch.

"Why you touching yourself down there? Do this pics excite you?" Jamie laughed as she kept maneuvering the magazine for him to see.

"You like Playboy?" She asked.

"NO!" Gumball said, deciding to keep his eyes shut.

"…..You can't do that." Jamie said, sourly.

"Yes I can, now what time is it cause I need to get home." Gumball said, keeping his eyes shut.

"It's around 5:15, here I'll throw your trash away." Jamie said as she got up and grabbed his bottles. She then picked up magazines they were done with before walking to a tree. She then realized something.

"Where is the trash?" She asked.

"It's like…on the other side of the park, like right there." Gumball said, pointing to a little dot which was the trash can. Jamie sighed and began her walk. Gumball and Tina watched her as she walked to the trashcan, dragging her feet in the cool grass.

"**So, I guess you wanna know?"** Tina asked Gumball, the cat looked up in confusion before remembering and slapping his head.

"Right, right, so yeah tell me." Gumball said.

"**Well, to be frank, I grew up with Jamie."** Tina explained**; "We were the lonely girls in Elementary school." **The dinosaur explained, Gumball cocked a brow, unaware Tina was lonely.

"**Back then, she was a grade above me, until Ms. Simian held her back but before we were always hanging out whenever we could."** Tina said, swinging her tail**. "I defended her in a fight one day and I think that's when we really hit it off." **

"A fight?" Gumball asked.

"**Yeah, she had talked some shit and I ended up defending her. We won, and made some more friends." **Tina said.

"At Elmore Elementary?" Gumball asked.

"**Oh no no, we were sent to 'those' schools down on the edge."** Tina explained, referencing the boarder of Elmore.** "Rockridge, where all the bad kids were sent**." Tina said; **"Or so they said." **

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked.

"**Never listen to the school advisors, we were little kids, we weren't bad and we didn't know what 'bad' was."** Tina said, grinning at the memories; **"We became bad because that's the environment we lived in and went to school in." **

"Okay, so continue." Gumball said.

"**Well we became sisters, although despite my problems my Dad was very weird with me. He taught me how to survive and fight, he's pretty cold about it, you met him once."** Tina said, referencing the time Nicole drove him down to her place to discuss bullying.

"Yeah I remember." Gumball grinned.

"**Anyways, Jamie's Mom is a little crazy. Drinks and everything. So she didn't have much to look up to, which is why she walks in her mom's footsteps of treating everyone like shit. I often held her back and had her sleep at my dump when her mother beat her." **Tina said, almost casually.

"Her Mom beat her?" Gumball asked.

"**Yes, I think that's why she relates to you since she went through the same thing you did. Although honestly it was just a slap in your case and it was fists in hers." **Tina said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't say that, that slap hurt." Gumball whined.

"**Gumball, please, it's a slap!"** Tina said, irritated with his argument.

"It was like a f-"

"**A slap, a hard slap but still a slap. Your mother loves you, get over it.**" Tina said, a tad angry and envious.

"Okay, I guess."

"**Anyways, so basically I've been really protective of her. Beating up her enemies, before she did it herself, not letting people talk about her behind her back and whatever. So when I found out she liked you I was….creeped."** Tina said honestly.

"Creeped?" He asked.

"**Well she seemed to hate you since the beginning of this year and then suddenly she likes you? Like one day she's making jokes about you, and the next day she doodles you in her notebook."** Tina said, blushing a bit. Gumball smiled at the thought of Jamie drawing him.

"Which notebook?" Gumball asked.

"**None of your business. Anyways, I tried to get her to stop but she was eager to make you like her."** Tina said; **"No matter what, she wanted you to do drugs, and she wanted you to get beaten more." **

"She…did?" Gumball asked.

"**Yes, you could relate to her then. She wants you to come to her in tears, it's probably her new dream but suddenly she's been crying to you."** Tina said, glancing over at the dot that was Jamie. Gumball twiddled with his fingers before asking another question.

"So, you're cool with me?" Gumball asked.

"**Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be saying this to you. Nobody knows this, aside from Jamie and I."** Tina said.

"Well I was just curious, the way to talked to me today I ass-"

"**Gumball, I was mad. I was finally accepting you and then you do something that breaks her heart. That pissed me off, and honestly I'm still a bit mad."** Tina said, glaring at him. Gumball nodded, wishing it weren't so but really had nothing in his defense.

"**I don't know what you were trying to read from Penny, but you better not do it again."**

"Of course not…oh and she's coming back." Gumball whispered, them both looking at Jamie. The girl walked over, noticing their weird stares. Her eyes looked around before raising her hands in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"**Nothing."** Tina replied, getting up.

"…..Were you telling Gumball secrets about me?" Jamie asked, folding her arms.

"**No, I told you it was nothing."** Tina replied, Jamie looked at Gumball suspiciously. The cat made a fake smile. Jamie rolled her eyes, seeing right through Gumball.

"Sis…" Jamie said, seriously. Tina refused to look at her. "I will tell Gumball more about me when it's time to, but after today it's really not appropriate to tell my little peanut kissy boyfriend about me."

Gumball cringed at that remark, knowing she was still mad.

"But it's cute you told Gumball little secrets about me." Jamie snickered; "So c'mon, tell me them."

"**No."** Tina said, walking towards Gumball house with Gumball and Jamie following.

"Was it….sexual?" Jamie said, blushing madly with a huge grin. Gumball did the same, but without the grin and more of a pucker. Trying not to be noticed.

"**No, trust me, even I'm not an expert of that."** Tina said, irritated.

"Jamie….are you a virgin?" Gumball asked.

"Of course, but I doubt I will stay that way for long." Jamie smiled, wrapping an arm around Gumball.

"And you better be excited otherwise i-"

"Weren't you like testing me or something?" Gumball asked, trying to change the subject.

"….Shut up, Gumball." Jamie snarled; "I just can't keep myself away from you, but I'm still pissed off."

"Yeah I bet." Gumball muttered.

"I am, you WONT get away with kissing another girl…..but what the fuck ever, you still love me and that's all that matters." Jamie said, lovingly; "Or at least until I can use it against you."

"Oh great." Gumball groaned.

"**Don't worry Gumball, as long as you keep her happy I'm sure she won't do anything against you."** Tina said, not really involved in the conversation.

"Damn straight sister!" Jamie laughed, shaking Gumball around.

-Watterson's Block—6:12pm, Sunset-

"I think its funnier that the police car was total garbage and like flipped over!" Gumball laughed.

"I KNOW!" Jamie shouted; "It like drove up the ramp and like blew up."

"**I didn't know that Fingerprint guy was such a good driver, he like out-swooped three cop cars."** Tina said.

"Too bad we didn't see all of it." Jamie replied.

"I think we know what happened, he probably crashed into something like he always does." Gumball said.

"Yeah, he's a klutz when he gets downtown." Jamie said, before approaching the front of Gumball's house. She cringed at the sight of it, flashing back to _'that'_ night. Gumball then waved to Tina and Jamie.

"Thanks for coming home with me, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Gumball said as he walked back to his house. Jamie cocked a brow and ran up to him.

"Um, kiss me dumbass." Jamie said.

"Oh that's rig-"

Jamie then delivered her kiss, lightly touching her lips with his. Tina sighed as Jamie softly licked at Gumball's lips, the cat received his treatment gladly. Jamie then sucked at his top lip, before pulling her head back and stretching his lip out. Gumball giggled a bit as Jamie released his lip, and withdrew her arms from his body.

"Why, that was short." Gumball coughed.

"We don't need to make out like crazies every second, Hornypuss." Jamie teased.

"**Stop getting so sexual with him, I'm tired of watching it every day."** Tina whined.

Thus Tina and Jamie said their goodbyes and walked away. Gumball waved and walked to the porch. Gumball then realized he just walked with the most feared people at Elmore Jr. High, and had normal conversation with them. He made a fist pump before opening the door.

"Hi Gumball!" Darwin said.

"Hey Gumball." Anais said, more concerned with the Television.

"Hi, is Mom home?" Gumball asked, not really caring but trying to strike conversation.

"I'm here Gumball." Nicole said, coming out the kitchen with a bowl in hand. "Where were you, coming home so late?" Gumball was a bit taken back by the question, assuming they were still on an _'awkward hate' _relationship. Such a typical, overly concerned, motherly question isn't really what he expected.

"I was walking with friends." Gumball said, a bit oddly.

"Well just because you were gone doesn't mean you can come home whenever you want, if you plan on living here Gumball, you get home before four o' clock." Nicole said sternly yet calmly while mixing the contents in her bowl.

"Ooooookay?" Gumball said, eyeing her oddly. Nicole glared back, her calm eyes basically read _'I'm not sucking up to you anymore._' Darwin and Anais couldn't help but tune in on this.

"I'm not kidding Gumball. Anyways, we're having Macaroni and Cheese and Fish tonight." Nicole announced to him.

"Ew, Mrs. Mom, why?" Darwin whined.

"Darwin, we need our protein, but you don't have to eat the fish." Nicole explained.

"Alright, thanks mom." Gumball said, almost rhetorically.

"Your PTA is at eight, so change your clothes and get ready to go." Nicole said, walking back into the kitchen. "And Gumball, you better not have done anything bad or your grounded!" She shouted from the kitchen.

"Man, attitude." Gumball whined.

"Where were you?" Darwin asked.

"Hanging out with Jamie and Tina." Gumball groaned, more concerned with his mother.

"Oh yeah, so is everything cool with us after…" Darwin hinted, which reminded Gumball of the terror he dealt with. The cat smirked, while Anais looked over, unaware of what they were talking about it.

"Look buddy, if you want to help me out next time, don't try that again." Gumball said, laughing a bit; "If it weren't for her, I doubt we'd be together right now."

Darwin nodded, knowing that basically meant he '_fucked up.'_

"Well, I'll make sure I won't do it again." Darwin reasoned, gaining an odd hug by Gumball. The cat embraced him, making sure that they could still hug like the old days.

"Alright, its fine." Gumball said, pulling away.

"What are you talking about?" Anais asked.

"Nothing." Gumball and Darwin said in unison.

-Jamie's House-

"**If she tries anything, run out and come to my place." **Tina said.

The skies were light blue yet the ground was dark. It had that 'verge of night, after sunset_'_ feel about it. The wind had a low blow, slightly shaking the hairs on Jamie's face. The noises the cars made flushed through the wind before fading in the back. Jamie looked up, staring at a plane making a noticeable but not loud jet noise. The girl sighed, before looking back at the almost silhouette dinosaur, her head elevated up with the fading to black, blue skies above her. People talking and dogs barking occasionally, with the passing freight train making little tingles of noise in the background, with car doors being slammed and some people laughing. The neighborhood in which Jamie lived in had no clue what would happen in these next few hours.

"**Jamie, did you hear me?"** Tina asked, softly.

"Yeah, I know." Jamie said, chewing on a piece of stolen gum.

"**The minute she hits you, no more sitting there and taking it. You can bring your sisters along as well."** Tina said, leaning down and sitting on her stomach.

"Yeah, thanks Tina." Jamie said before hugging her huge dino muzzle. "I wish I had Gumball with me."

"**You forgave him for reals now?"** Tina asked.

"Almost, I just need to make sure he'll protect me. I don't want to pressure him into anything or him merely liking me for my…." Jamie said, hinting at her blunt sessions of kissing.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Jamie said before walking away. The street rumbled for a couple seconds while Jamie stared up at the house. The cgi green girl let out a sigh before turning to the house and knocking on the door.

It was near 7:13, way too late for her. She knew it was wrong, and she didn't like worrying her mother, but her mother created an environment that wasn't necessarily pleasant. The door opened, to the large figure of a black haired Jamie, known as Denise.

Jamie cocked a brow at her appearance; Long spandex black pants, a white shirt that went down to the beginning of her hips, similar to Nicole's but with the collar out and nicely patted. Her hair was combed well and her horns were shinny. She looked like a very subtle collage mom, and it looked similar to Nicole's fashion.

Jamie's jaw nearly dropped, because for once in her lifetime she didn't look like a drunk. Usually she spent her time at home, or at the grocery store, both working and shopping there, looking like a crazy twisted haired drunk. Now she looked like a soccer mom.

"Jamie, what are you doing back so late?" Denise asked, nearly calm but hinted that South-East accent of hers.

"Uhhh…" Was all Jamie could say. _'She doesn't even look this good for Church!'_

"If you're wondering about my outfit, it's my new style, there is going to be some changes around here." Denise said before letting Jamie inside.

The little horned girl followed like a zombie, immediately clung to whatever this crazy female had to say. As she walked through the door she smelled carpet cleaner, which was usually as rare as gold in their house. Her eyes immediately flickered to the sight of her new living room.

''What the fuck…." Jamie muttered.

"Don't you cuss, Jamie!" Denise said, nearly screaming. That snapped Jamie out of it as she continued to look around the room. The couch and the main chair were cleaned. The once brown carpet actually looked light tan again. The walls…were still dirty but really there was little to care about. There were millions of boxes everywhere. The food and bottles were gone, sealed inside black plastic bags. Jamie's curious eyes lead her to the kitchen, where it was being cleaned by her two sisters, Princess and Kieara. They looked at her with grins on their faces before going back to work.

"Your sisters and I cleaned this place up, we were going to do it with you as well." Denise said calmly, sitting on the white couch.

"We're not finished, not even close, we just did the Living Room, my Room, the closets and so on. We'll put these boxes in _Public Storage_, and the trash in….the trash can." Denise concluded, pausing because this operation had a little shock on her for a second. Jamie was still in shock.

"Jamie, take off your shoes." Denise demanded.

"…"

"Take. Off. The. Shoes." Denise said again, emphasizing the words.

"…..OH RIGHT!" Jamie shouted, kicking her shoes right off. She then picked them up and put them in-between her arms. She then looked at the little dirt marks she had made.

"You'll be cleaning that shi-…stuff, later." Denise said, catching herself.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked, surprised she didn't ask it sooner.

"To make a long story short hun, I was talking to a friend and I'm changing the way we live. No more cussing. No more breaking things and not caring about anything." Denise said, before walking to the fridge.

"However, I will have my beer, I don't care if _God_ says no." Denise said before grabbing a bottle and popping it open with her horns. She grabbed the top and threw it into the trash.

"Why….are you doing this?" Jamie asked.

"I told you, I was talking to an old friend of mine, a sister to me, her name Is Nicole Watterson." Denise said, drinking down her drink.

"Nicole…Watterson?" Jamie said outloud; "That means…"

"Gumball's mother, of course I thought I told you already." Denise said; "Y'all kids don't listen."

"You two hit it off?" Jamie asked.

"Yep, I know all about your little boyfriend." Denise said; "And I know all about everything you did to him, including sniffin'." Jamie gulped when she heard that, she hadn't smoked or did drugs for a while now but she didn't quit, she just forgot. And how did Gumball's mom learn that? More importantly, though Denise knew Jamie did drugs she didn't know she was a dealer or the fact that she did it so often.

"Here's the rules, if you want to live in my house…." Denise said, getting up to Jamie and towering over her. Jamie naturally cringed when she did this, expecting a punch. "…You will not smoke or disobey." Jamie blinked before opening her eyes, to her surprisingly calm mother.

"Get that look off your face girl, you'll get need Botox shots if you keep it up." Denise said, somewhat lightheartedly. Jamie blankly stared at her mother actually communicate to her in a non-threatening way.

"I'm not going to hit you anymore, I mean unless I need to, but don't worry because I will never hit you again or punch you for little things like being late or not getting me a beer." Denise said. Jamie then looked over to her sisters, her eyes basically begged for an explanation of some sort. Anything. Both the sisters grinned back, as if they were saying that _'it was weird but it's better than what we had before. Way better.'_

"Now, yah haven't told me." She said, her beautiful body getting up and walking about. Jamie blushed at the thought of recognizing her mother as _'beautiful_.' Jamie always assumed she resembled her mother, which lowered her self-esteem at times, but she never realized the face she was looking at wasn't her real face. Her body was even considerably impressive. A little belly fat, like most mothers after child birth, but her legs were nice and curvy, and a posterior a man would die for. Unlike her last pairs of spandex like pants that were baggy, these were sporty and tight. Her shirt was long but tight, not too tight but a nice t-shirt for women. And then….

'…_..Oh my God…..is she wearing….a BRA?'_ Jamie thought, her eyes stretching wide as she noticed the slight creases around her neck area. Her breast for once looked presentable, if that was even the right word. Jamie often remembered times at the store her mother worked at, when customers and employees would stare at her breast and occasionally something poking out from both of them because she didn't wear a bra. Jamie still remembered the time she asked her why she didn't simply wear a bra, in which she replied 'because she didn't feel like it, and it itched.'

"Jamie….why are yah starin' at my breast for?" Denise asked. Jamie, upon hearing this, shook her head and looked at her. "I'm going freakin' crazy!" Jamie said, grabbing her horns; "That's a BRA!"

"Just cause I'm wearing a bra sweetheart, doesn't mean you're going crazy. " Denise said, folding her arms a bit. Jamie then made a goofy surprised expression, her mouth hanging open. Who the hell was this person?

"Well, if you don't got any more questions, you can chill for a while. Dinner will be ready in a second, and the kids are almost done cleaning their mess." Denise said, pointing at the boiling pot on the stove. Jamie gave a weak thumbs up as Denise turned around and walked away. She walked into her room before Princess and Kieara ran out the kitchen.

"Who the hell is that?" Jamie whispered.

"I dunno, she's some soccer mom in Mama's body!" Kieara said.

"I like the change." Princess said cutely; "Except for making us clean everything."

"I mean I like it, but why did she change?" Kieara asked; "What, it was your boyfriend's mom?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jamie said.

"So what is he like, if his family is like that?" Princess asked.

"….Well….he's kinda stupid." Jamie said, shrugging. "I mean he can be smart at times." Princess and Kieara looked at each other in confusion. "He's kinda pudgy as well, doesn't have muscles…" Jamie laughed, while the odd feeling Sisters stared at him. "Is geeky at times, and just stupid, cute but stupid."

"So why exactly did you date him?" Kieara asked.

"Because if it weren't for him and his love, life wouldn't be different for us." Jamie said, serious. The sisters looked at each other, not sure how to receive this. Jamie then kissed both of them on the forehead.

"Everything that's happened today is because of my Gumball, he could have rejected me, but he accepted someone who terrorized him. We owe Gumball a lot." Jamie said before standing straight and walking to the kitchen. The pot was nice and silver, looked new. Did Denise get some new cash as well? Jamie licked her lips as she opened up the pot, her smile then faded to a 'meh' grin.

"I forgot, we're not rich." Jamie said to her sisters, who followed her in.

"Mama is makin' Grits, why would you think we're rich?" Princess asked, cutely.

"Well everything was so clean, I never realized how our house is actually pretty big, I thought it was a mansion." Jamie said, closing the pot. "Maybe I should get a job or something." Kieara giggled, slapping her knee. "You can't get a job till High School!"

"I guess, but realistically we need more cash. And someone to keep Mom in check." Jamie said, reaching around in the near empty cabinet. Kieara and Princess exchanged glances. "Wait, what does that mean? How much money do we need?" Princess asked.

"I know you're a bit too young to understand, but we're low class." Jamie said.

"It's true." Kieara supported.

"I KNEW that, I meant HOW are we supposed to get more money?" Princess asked.

"I dunno. Don't think too much on it lil' sis, I was just thinking out loud." Jamie said, grabbing three bowls. "Wait, you said _'keep Mom in check.'_" Kieara brought up; "What does that mean?"

"Like what Gumball's Mom did, keep her _'in check'_ and make sure she doesn't go crazy. Obviously we can't do it, at least not yet." Jamie said, opening the skillet, revealing eggs and bacon. "And not having breakfast at all times of the day."

"So, you want more money and a teacher for mommy?" Princess asked.

"Yeah, basically that's what she's saying, I agree, although I'm confused on the second." Kieara said, opening a compartment and pulling out a large serving spoon.

"Keep Mommy in check, means she wants a teacher." Princess said, trying to explain.

"Nah, sounds more like a Police officer." Kieara said, dipping the spoon into the pot.

"Actually, I was referring to a partner." Jamie said, opening the fridge and grabbing the butter. The girls looked at her as Jamie cut off a piece and mixed it into the pot.

"A friend?" Princess asked.

"A Boyfriend?" Kieara said.

"No, a MAN, or a HUSBAND." Jamie said, grabbing their bowls and pouring Grits into the bowl.

"So you want a Man here, to keep her _'in check'_?" Kieara asked, giggling a bit. "And you say this on _'International Women's Day'_." Jamie scowled, glaring at her. "Shut up, I'm not saying she should get a man that can beat her and screw her." Kieara giggled at that while Princess grinned, not really sure what she was talking about.

"I'm saying she should find a man, like Gumball, that although he does make mistakes, will try his hardest to help her and support her whenever he can." Jamie said, only capable of thinking of Gumball. Jamie then turned with a smirk to Kieara, "Besides, I think we know that if Mom had a hand laid on her, she'd beat and rape them." Kieara smirked and rolled her eyes at that statement.

"When is my dinner ready?" Princess asked.

"Hold your horns, I'm putting it on the plate right now." Jamie said.

-7:50pm, Outside the Watterson House—

"We'll be back home soon, Dick!" Nicole called from the car.

"Don't call me that in front of the kids!" Richard whined.

"C'mon Gumball, we're going to be late." Nicole said, opening the door to the car. Gumball's face shinned in the white street light, the dark skies made his environment feel a bit empty. He got into the car with Anais and Darwin and closed the door.

"I'm not sure why you guys are coming." Gumball said, scratching his head.

"According to the message, both Anais and Darwin will be involved in the meeting." Nicole said, starting up the car. Gumball looked over at his two siblings.

"What did you guys do?" Gumball asked.

"Nothing, I think it's supposed to be a status report or something." Anais said.

"Real question is, what did YOU do, Gumball?" Nicole asked, staring at him in the mirror.

"Mom, why are you getting mad at me?" Gumball said defensively, a little mad. Nicole glared at him through the rear view, Gumball caught sight of her eyes.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Tristopher!" Nicole said, angrily.

Both Anais and Darwin uncomfortably watched Gumball get mad at their mother. The little cat then realized he couldn't win, his mad glare turned to a guilty frown as he leaned back in his seat. He sighed and looked out the windows. Watching the lights flash by. Actually the last time he saw this was the night of the 'slap.' He remembered sitting on this side of a car, his eyes heavy with tears and on his way to Granny Jojo's. He smiled at the memory, it seemed like it was years ago. He remembered his mind set at that time, just discovering the Raid club and not yet kissed Jamie and so on.

"Gumball, are you alright?" Nicole asked, hoping she wasn't too harsh.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gumball said.

"You got something on your mind?" Nicole asked.

"No, no, I'm just a bit tired." Gumball lied.

The car drove down the highway and into the parking lot of the schoolyard. The cat groaned at the sight of the school at night. Gumball could sense that Principal Brown was cooking up a storm.

"Here we go." Gumball said, as Nicole parked the car.

"Don't worry Gumball, I don't think it will be bad." Anais said.

"You don't know Principal Brown, like I know him." Gumball said, opening the door and getting out. Darwin then followed him out, mashing the buttons on the Gameboy. Gumball looked at him before shoving his face next to his.

"Whatcha playing?" Gumball asked.

"Adrenaline the Raccoon: Future Warfare 300." Darwin said.

Nicole walked over and picked the machine out of Darwin's hands. The fish tried to grab it but Nicole put it in her purse. "HEY!" Darwin whined.

"Sorry kiddo, but I don't need you playing this while we're in the PTA." Nicole said, walking towards the open doors. The Wattersons' walked in the schools. The kids shuttered at the sight of the hallways during the night. They were normal, but nobody was in them and not being at home was killing them.

"Ah, here it is." Nicole said, knocking on the office doors of Principal Brown.

"Come in!" Principal Brown announced.

The Wattersons then opened the door and walked into the huge office. They looked to their left and saw yet another family.

"W-Wha…JAMIE!" Gumball shouted.

"Ye-…GUMBALL?" Jamie shouted.

"NICOLE?" Denise shouted.

"DENNIE?" Nicole shouted.

"DARWIN?" Anais shouted.

"ANAIS?" Darwin shouted.

Everyone then oddly looked at Darwin and Anais before the two kids busted out laughing. The fish high fived the pink rabbit. "That's so Immature!" Anais laughed. Nicole nodded her head at the two. Principal Brown sat the desk, with Steve Small, and a walking red clock, with eyes and a huge mustache, and a monocle. All of them were un amused.

The two sisters of Jamie looked over at the blue cat who stared their sister down in confusion. They both grinned at each other.

"He's not ugly but….he's kinda weird." Kieara said.

"Has a funny family too, a bunny and a fish? How does that work?" Princess asked.

"Must've been busy there, woman. Fish and Bunnies." Kieara joked and laughed, Princess didn't really understand and Jamie turned around and glared at her sister. She then tapped Kieara somewhat harshly on the head. "Sorry." She said.

"Have a seat, Wattersons." Principal Brown said, giving a fake smile.

"Right, Principal Brown." Nicole said as she lightly pushed her kids to their seats. As everyone had settled down, with Jamie and Gumball sitting in front, and right next to each other, Brown finally began to start the PTA.

'_This is it. They've been hyping this up for days.'_ Gumball thought.

'_Alright, this time I won't back down.'_ Jamie thought.

'_Save the best, for first._' Principal Brown smirked.

"Hello, welcome to this PTA. This is a very special gathering, in which we're evaluating your time at Elmore Middle School." Principal Brown smiled. Gumball and Jamie exchanged 'whatever' glances. Nicole however, raised her hand like a school girl.

"Uh, yes Mrs. Watterson?" He asked.

"Question one, who's that?" Nicole asked, pointing towards the fat clock. Principal Brown was about to answer but the mustache'd clock arose and faced the families.

"How rude of me, I'm Mr. Figg, Superintendent of the Elmore Unified School Districts board." He said, fixing his monocle. Nicole nodded before looking back over at Principal Brown. The furry slug smiled before going back to his chair. "Right, he said it best."

"Second question, you said '_evaluation_.' What are we evaluating exactly?" Nicole asked.

"The behavior and productivity of your students." Principal Brown said, bluntly. Immediately Nicole glared at the trio of her children. Gumball didn't know it but Anais and Darwin looked back, scared themselves.

"First order of business in the Watterson family, Darwin Watterson." Principal Brown said, he turned to the old clock, since this was more directed at him. Mr. Small cringed and rested his head on his hand. The fish looked around, hoping it wouldn't be as bad as it sounded.

"A talented student, has been in many clubs and has done after school tutoring." Principal Brown complimented. Darwin sighed, thinking this would be more complimentary.

"Unfortunately, he has often wrecked things on accident in the school, angered many students like Tina Rex which has often created a terrible learning environment, has a less than mediocre grade point average and has been suspected of vandalism." Principal Brown announced. Darwin's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious, Darwin?" Nicole asked, mad but refused to show it.

"B-But, I'm trying!" Darwin complained, near begging.

"Doesn't sound like it's working." Nicole said, coldly.

"W-What!" Darwin whined, clasping his fins together. "He's over exaggerating, I'm not that bad!"

"Right…." Nicole said, almost rolling her eyes. She had been a kid before, so this fear was forcing him to lie. She had done it. Nothing new. Gumball then turned around in his chair, locking eyes with his mother.

"Mom, why don't you listen to Darwin." Gumball said, irritated by Darwin's cries. Nicole then looked back at Gumball, shocked he dared say anything. Denise observed the kid's rebellious attitude, and the way Nicole reacted to it. Nicole shot her finger at him.

"Don't start with me Gumball, you don't get to say ANYTHING!" Nicole said, screaming at the end. Jamie tried to ignore it, but it was rather odd hearing her boyfriend being scolded by his mother. Gumball wouldn't rebel, he couldn't, it was his irritating mother.

"Anyways, let's move on to Gumball." Principal Brown said, aware Gumball would strike conversation.

"Gumball Watterson is a mediocre student at best. However, Gumball Watterson had committed multiple acts of vandalism." Principal Brown said. Gumball and Jamie exchanged glances, aware Brown had it against them.

"Including wrecking multiple classrooms, destroying over $10,000 dollars' worth of technology, poisoning and the igniting the swimming pool…"

"Is that even possible?" The old clock asked.

"Yes, with enough oil or gas." Principal Brown said, then he continued, "He has inconvenienced the learning environments with constant interruption, inappropriate speak outs during school meetings, and convincing other children to engage in rebellious and sentimental behavior." The clock then looked at the little blue cat, who merely had a tired look on his face.

'_I didn't even do half those things, but it doesn't matter because I'm screwed.'_ Gumball thought. Jamie who was sitting next to him softly grabbed his hand. She then looked at him, their eyes locking. Gumball sighed, knowing she was basically asking him to stay in. Nicole however was madder than hell at this point, unaware of such behavior.

'_Is this MY fault? Was it all because of the ONE SLAP?'_ Nicole thought.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, young man?" The old clock asked.

"I don't agree with Mr. Brown's highly over exaggerated report, he's doing this for some reason and I'm curious to see the outcome." Gumball said, unenergetically. "There's no point in explaining myself, I know that he'll just make something up or change something a-….it's not worth it."

'…_..Rather short, I didn't expect for him to give up so fast.' _Principal Brown thought, before shrugging and smirking.

"You have little to say in your defense here, which leads me to believe that what the Principal said was true." The superintendent stated. Gumball rolled his eyes, with little to say.

"So what? I don't have any evidence, I don't remember any of this. It's like asking me to clarify on robbery I didn't do, because you think that I did it regardless."

"Gumball, you BETTER explain yourself!" Nicole shouted, from behind Gumball. Darwin and Anais both looked tired as well, knowing Principal Brown was slandering them.

"So, you're saying you had no idea what he's talking about?" The clock asked.

"Not really, I know some….students…were involved in something's in which I happened to be ne-"

"Nonsense, he's directly responsible." Principal Brown said, not having it.

"You could let me to explain." Gumball said.

"You flat out dodged your question, thus you're lying." Principal Brown explained.

"And that's why NOBODY likes you Principal Brown!" Gumball shouted. Nicole immediately tapped him harshly on the shoulders. "You better learn some respect Gumball, I'm not putting up with this!" Nicole hissed. Gumball angrily turned around to his mother. "LISTEN TO ME, FOR ONCE!"

"I DO! ALL THE TIME!" Nicole screamed .

"I suggest you talk about your family feuds, at a different time." Mr. Figg said. He then turned to Principal Brown. "Thank you Brown, that's all I needed to hear. Please move on to next individual."

"Right, next is Anais Watterson." Principal Brown said. Anais gulped, she thought she was a good student. "She's a pretty good student, only problem is that she needs to go to an Elementary School. I understand she's in a program, but we're making cuts and we think Anais should go." Principal Brown said. Anais made a '_what the hell'_ expression.

"Sorry Anais, but you SHOULD, go to an Elementary School. Despite your intelligence." Principal Brown reinforced.

"May I ask you, why she needs to exactly?" Nicole asked.

"She doesn't belong at a Middle School, plain and simple. We don't need to use extra money on people who don't belong in that system." Principal Brown said, falsely. Anais's jaw dropped while Nicole scratched her head.

"I guess…." Nicole said, not really sure how else to argue.

"Mr. Figg sir." Gumball said, requesting the clock's attention. The clock looked up at him, surprised. "Yes Mr. Gumball, what is it?" Principal Brown however knew he was up to no good. "Sorry Watterson, we'll have comments after." Gumball snarled at that. "I'm going to forget." Principal Brown threw arms in the air. "Try and remember, but you cannot talk, we're on a tight schedule."

"Why can't he talk?" The old clock asked.

"Well sir, not to be rude b-"

"If the child has something to say he should be allowed to say it." The old clock explained, to a disappointed Principal Brown. "Continue, young man."

"Sir, no other kindergarten students are being removed aside from Anais. So does one student really change the amount of money paid for the school?" Gumball asked.

"How do you know that?" Nicole asked; "You're not a teacher here."

"Mom, its common sense." Gumball muttered. Nicole blinked at that statement.

"Y'know….i don't know the figures on that but it sounds logical….your point I mean." Mr. Figg thought.

"Actually sir, I planned to show you the figures after the PTA." Principal Brown lied.

"Oh, well I guess that's that. Thank you for your attempt young man." Mr. Figg said, as nice as he could.

"Sir, he's lying!" Jamie cut in. "He's just trying to get rid of Gumball's little sister."

"JAMIE!" Denise shouted, causing Jamie to freeze. Everyone in the room looked at the green mother. "It's not your turn to talk, just wait." Denise said, calmly. Nicole nodded at her, knowing they had talked about parenting earlier. Jamie merely pouted while Gumball gripped her hand even harder.

"Well if there is little objection from the mother…" Principal Brown announced, looking over at Nicole.

"I….don't really know what to say." Nicole said, rubbing her scalp. The principal smiled as he turned to the family of Jamie. He pulled out some documents and statistics, more factual statistics but he still planned to play it for Mr. Figg.

"Jamie is a student that, well has little good attributes about her." Principal Brown said, not even trying to sugar coat this one. "Unfortunately so." He added. Gumball merely groaned while Jamie closed her eyes, hoping what she always feared wouldn't happen.

"She has been sent to detention 124 times, in one year." Principal Brown said; "Which by the way averages to about three detentions a week as of present." He coughed. "24 suspensions, most of them a result of bullying and fighting."

"Wait hold up Principal Brown!" Gumball butted in.

"Gumball don't." Jamie muttered, gaining then attention of everyone in the room. "He's not lying, everything he stated is probably true anyways." Jamie sighed, knowing Gumball must've had the most baffled expression in the world. But she had to deal with it, enough lying to herself, she was a bad child. But she wouldn't let herself be kicked around.

"Anyways, she's beaten countless kids, and convinced many to join up in her….legion of doom." Principal Brown hinted. Jamie and Gumball exchanged glances, hoping they didn't hear what they thought they just heard.

'_He knew this entire time?'_ Jamie freaked.

"Anyways, she has vandalized countless things and has ruined entire fieldtrips." Principal Brown said, putting the papers down. Jamie sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"The sister of hers, her name is Kieara." Brown stated. "6th grade, and honestly has done just about the same." Principal Brown said, almost casually. Jamie's head shot up and she exchanged glances with her sister. Denise looked over at her children, she knew what Brown had just said wasn't true. Kieara was bad, but she wasn't THAT bad.

"Principal Brown." Denise said, getting his attention. Nicole had looked over at Denise, noticing her new look. Her eyes went wide as she realized she actually looked….good.

'_She did take my advice.'_ Nicole thought.

"Brown, I feel like the statement you just said was…..honestly a lie." Denise said. Nicole's pupils shrunk as everyone, including Mr. Figg looked over at her in shock. This wasn't something you typically heard from a Parent at a PTA.

"Uh…what?" Principal Brown asked. Mr. Small smiled.

"What you said, wasn't true." Denise said, yet again.

"Uh…wh-, wait whu..wha?"

"Cat got your tongue?" Kieara asked, angrily.

"Don't ruin my sister Principal Brown, those statistics only referred to me. I think." Jamie admitted.

Principal Brown got a hold of himself before directly facing Mr. Figg.

"The mother is on record for being a….not acceptable parent." Principal Brown tried to explain, only enraging the three sisters. The Wattersons looked over at them, uncomfortably. Denise sighed, controlling herself. Princess then pointed at Principal Brown.

"You can't talk about my mommy like that!" She whined.

'_Yeah, only WE can smack talk our mother like that. Who the fuck do you think you are!' _Kieara thought.

"I didn't give an opinion, young lady, I gave a fact." Principal Brown said, only pissing off the family even more. "Brown you can't talk about me like that in front of my children!" Denise shouted at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know, what's wrong with your _'language'_." Principal Brown said, almost humorously. He was amused by the idea of one of the families he so despised going after him. The mother growled at him, almost instinctively pointing her horns at Principal Brown.

Gumball then turned to Darwin and Anais before popping his eyes brows. "Now THAT'S a mother." Nicole grinned at that statement, not really sure if she should be offended or not. Gumball looked up at his own mother before nodding his head in Denise's direction.

"Could learn a thing or two." Gumball joked.

"Keep talking, and I'll send you to Saturday school." Nicole fired back.

"That's impossible, because thanks to you for not defending us or at least trusting us we won't be going to this school." Gumball said, serious. Nicole glared at him before rolling her eyes in defeat, she was tired of it. She couldn't fake being a slaving mother, nor could she fake being an overly strict mother, she just needed to be a Nicole Watterson type mother.

"Principal Brown, what do you plan to do with this information?" Denise asked.

"To be quite frank.." Brown said, turning to Mr. Figg; "Rockridge Jr. High."

"NOPE!" Denise screamed, jumping straight up.

"No…we're not going back to a Rockridge school." Kieara whispered.

"I knew it!" Jamie laughed, pointing at Brown. "You ALWAYS wanted me out."

"With your record, who wouldn't?" Principal Brown said, trying to keep his composure from laughing his ass off. There was nothing funnier to him than a family uselessly trying to fight back. Mr. Figg wasn't really sure where to start with this. Gumball smiled a bit as he watching his girlfriend and her family get aggressive with Principal Brown.

"Does that mean the little one who isnt enrolled in Jr. High as well?" Mr. FIgg asked.

"For controlled purposes, yes." Principal Brown said.

"For 'Controlled Purposes'? What does that mean?" Jamie asked.

"It's not your concern." Principal Brown said.

"Y'know, I don't know why Nicole didn't at least ask for more clarifications when you put her kids on blast." Denise said. Nicole looked up at her, feeling a bit guilty and embarrassed. "But I need actual PROOF, which you don't have, to send my children away!"

"Actually madam, I can understand your concern." Mr. Figg butted in, with a smiling Principal Brown. "I have two daughters at home as well." He said, trying to connect with the mother like a real teacher would.

"But he does have evidence." Mr. Figg said as he held the papers in his hand. He then scanned through them, seeing all the charts and what not. "Which means what he said, is unfortunately true."

"What does that mean for my family?" Denise asked.

"It means madam, as sad as It is for me to say, your children will be relocated." Mr. Figg said.

Jamie and her family looked at them in silence, not really knowing how to react.

"And what about my family?" Nicole butted in.

"You're not going to Rockridge, but you can't stay here." Mr. Figg said.

The Wattersons all exchanged glances, knowing they'd be going to the crappier out of town region schools.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm merely reporting what the district will say. It's clear cut that these are the decisions that need to be made. The facts speak for themselves."

Gumball and Jamie's family all sighed, not really knowing how to react to this. They were as good as gone. Mr. Figg said it himself, the paperwork will just read '_qualification for relocation'_, which the district will stamp indefinably. Both families were now viewed as a danger to the city.

"We tried didn't we?" Gumball whispered to Jamie, unenergetically.

"That doesn't matter." Jamie said, on the verge of tears. "I won't see you again."

The dead silence of the room gave away their whispering, and both mothers felt especially terrible when they heard it.

'_YES, I WON!'_ Principal Brown thought, getting up and pushing his chair in.

"The PTA is officially over." Principal Brown said, smiling over at Mr. Small. The cloud man merely glared at him, not returning the favor. He then pointed to the mourning families. Three daughters that will be ruined, and three Wattersons that will be kicked out to a school for second rate students. Principal Brown shrugged his shoulders, smirking at the cloud.

'_What's your problem?'_ He thought.

"Well if there is no question-"

"Are you going to do something about this?" Mr. Small asked.

"Uh….about what?" Principal Brown asked, confused.

"You won't? Then fine, I **WILL**!" Mr. Small said, opening his own suitcase. Loudly, which gained the attention Mr. Figg. The families all still had their heads down.

"I will now report to YOU, Superintendent Figg, why these families will be staying here!" Mr. Small shouted, gaining the attention of the families.

"What are you talking about Steve?" Principal Brown asked, sweating a bit.

"You FAKED those statistics for Gumball and Darwin Watterson." Mr. Small shouted, causing Principal Brown to jump. Mr. Figg looked at the cloud man weirdly before turning to Brown.

"Is this true?" Mr. Figg asked.

"No! It's nonsense!" Principal Brown argued.

"Well let's see if it IS nonsense." Nicole said, looking at Mr. Figg. "Cause it sure sounded like nonsense. "

"It's not, its absolute fact. And the PTA was declared over, so pack up your things!" Principal Brown said, trying to grab the papers from Mr. Figg. The clock however pulled the papers back, out of his reach.

"Hold on here, if evidence is being presented against yours it overrides the PTA declarations. ESPECIALLY if it's a matter of fraud or inaccuracy." Mr. Figg said. The Principal groaned and sat down, hoping he didn't have any real evidence for anything.

"Mr. Figg, these papers right here show the official reports for those accidents." Mr. Small said, reaching out and handing it to Figg. Principal Brown glared at him the entire time, even showing his mad frown.

"The papers you see are officially stamped, and nowhere in the papers does it give names, or even suspects!" Mr. Small said; "All it says is that these things, including my office, were damaged, and you'll also notice that half the things that were accounted for on the Principal's list weren't even in the REAL damage report."

"What are you saying?" Principal Brown demanded.

"I'm saying that you **LIED**!" Mr. Small shouted back.

Both Jamie and Gumball looked over at Principal Brown, who let out a slight grin. The families then looked over at Mr. Figg, not sure what to believe until he makes judgment. Mr. Figg looked over the papers before nodding and handed them back to Small.

"What you said is true, Principal Brown's are copies, possibly edited, whereas yours are official and stamped."

"AH HA!" Darwin shouted, pointing at the sweaty Principal Brown. Everyone looked at Darwin oddly, especially the rest of the Wattersons who looked at him with their goofy grins. Gumball and Anais couldn't help but cracking up laughing while Nicole covered her mouth. Jamie and her family smiled at them, almost envious in a happy way.

'_That's great, Gumball will be okay!'_ Jamie thought.

'_Thank yah! At least ONE family didn't get tricked!'_ Denise thought.

'_That fish kid is kinda cute.'_ Kieara thought; '_I still don't understand how a rabbit and cat make a fish.'_

'_I wish it was us, but its good that they're happy.'_ Princess thought, smiling.

"NO! That CANT be!" Principal Brown cried, grabbing Mr. Small's papers from his hand. The cloud put his hands on his hips. "Why not? You of all people should know the records."

"See Mom, I told you I didn't do those things." Gumball said.

"Hold it there Gumball, you did in fact cooperate with some things, but we're willing to let it slide." Mr. Small said.

"I'm sorry I doubted you honey, I didn't know who to trust." Nicole said.

"It's alright Mom." Gumball said, not wanting to ruin this moment.

"Yeah, we're cool." Darwin said.

"And that's all that matters!" Anais rejoiced.

"Well Principal Brown, what happened here?" Mr. Figg asked, folding his arms. "Thanks to this, you could've nearly placed three children in the wrong schools." Principal Brown fiddled with his fingers for a second before coming up with an excuse.

"Miscommunication!" He said.

"Bullsh-…crap." Nicole said, catching herself at the last minute.

"Uh Mrs. Mom?" Darwin said, hoping she wasn't about to say what he thought she would say.

"Sorry honey." Nicole said, patting the fish on the head.

"Actually, I'm going to have to accept that." Mr. Figg said, writing 'Miscommunication' on his clipboard. The Wattersons looked at him in confusion, was he really buying this excuse. However, Jamie then realized that if she was leaving, she might as well throw her two cents anywhere.

"Excuse me, but did you see how eager he was to get rid of them?" Jamie asked.

"Unfortunately I noticed." Fig said, glancing over at the groaning Principal Brown. He could only look at the ceiling, too embarrassed really to say much. "But that doesn't change the fact that he can file this under 'miscommunication'." Mr. Fig explained. "Besides, I think he was just a bit energetic. Teachers aren't dedicated to expelling students."

"You obviously don't know Principal Brown." Jamie groaned.

"Speaking of which, I think you should check up on their family as well." Anais said, pointing towards Jamie's family. "Yeah, I wonder if there was a 'miscommunication' on there's as well." Gumball said.

Principal Brown covered his eyes, he felt so humiliated, and he couldn't tell the kids to shut up because they basically have him by the ropes.

"Glad you asked." Mr. Small said.

"Would you mind reading off the facts please?" Mr. Figg asked.

"Of course, contrary to the numbers given by Principal Brown, Jamie has been to detention only 28 times this year." Mr. Small announced. Mr. Figg angrily glared at at Principal Brown who pretended not to see him. Jamie lit up when she heard that, personally, she had lost count ages ago.

"And she has had some good credit as well. Community service, often helping in PE class, painted a mural once, helped certain students emotionally and so on." Mr. Small announced. The three sisters looked at each other, happy that some truth was told.

"But….but, what about all the bad things?" Principal Brown asked.

"You didn't mention the good, and you exaggerated the bad to such an extreme." Mr. Figg said, cleaning up the papers. Principal Brown then got up and grabbed the clock by his shoulders.

"Then what does that mean?" Brown asked.

"It means that you've gained your second strike, and they're staying at Elmore Jr. High." Figg said, brushing his hands off. Jamie's family smiled at each other.

'_WHAT? MR. SMALL IS DEAD!_' Principal Brown thought, glaring at the smug-like Steve Small.

"Don't even think about firing him, or you're fired as well." Mr. Figg threatened as he gathered his belongings and walked out from behind the desk. He then shook Mrs. Watterson's hand, which she was too stunned to really shake back.

"Nice try Principal Brown." Gumball whispered.

"Yeah, you dick!" Jamie whispered loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Principal Brown shouted, smacking the papers off his desk. The superintendent then turned around and pointed at Principal Brown. "And your abusive powers will be limited if this happens again." He threatened.

"It was a '_miscommunication_'!" Principal Brown shot back.

"I'm only saying that because they don't want you fired, but I know full well and this isnt the first time you've done this. You did it some years ago with that one kid. You're faking these things, you cannot do that! If the kids don't like you , maybe its because you're not a good principal." Superintendent Figg said, before walking over to Mr. Small.

"What you did here, was very appreciated." He commended.

"Only doing my job sir." Mr. Small said.

"I'm glad you're treating your job on a personal level, rather than a…..financial one." He said, looking over at the wrecked Principal Brown.

"Right sir." Mr. Small said.

The clock then shook everyone's hand before walking out the room, leaving everyone in dead silence.

"You went too far Mr. Brown." Mr. Small said.

"I'm not going to forgive the fact that you tried to ship away my girls." Denise said before grabbing Kieara and Princess and walking out the room. Nicole then grabbed Anais and Darwin before shaking her head in disbelief and pulling her kids out. Excluding Gumball.

"You need to really rethink your job." Nicole said, before exiting the room.

"You're a total jerk, this is why our club doesn't like you!" Jamie shouted, forgetting Mr. Small was there.

"You're exactly what we were talking about." Gumball said; "Teachers like you."

Gumball and Jamie then started to insult him a bit before Mr. Small came up and told them to stop. Principal Brown merely laid his head on his desk, his entire plan ruined by that school consoler. All this work but it was ruined, all of it, no point because the families are still here. Here to stay.

Gumball and Jamie then walked out the class, only to be greeted by the chattering families. All of them seemed so happy, which was something new.

"You look so different from when I saw you, you look like that high school girl!" Nicole laughed.

"I feel like it too, still broke however. Just like High school." Denise laughed.

"Join the club!" Nicole said, loudly.

"So, your name is Darwin?" Kieara asked.

"Yep, Darwin Watterson!" The fish saluted.

"Don't mind me askin', but why are you a fish?" Kieara asked.

"W-Wha?"

"I mean, cats plus rabbits don't equal fishes." Kieara said; "But that's not important. You available?" The fish was about to answer her first question before being stunned by her second. Darwin observed her figure. Basically it was Jamie with a smaller hair style, a slightly different hairstyle, white t and black shorts, also some spiked gloves.

"Uh….i'll have to consult with my…friend." Darwin said, thinking of Rachel.

"So, how are you so smart?" Princess asked.

"Because…I studied?" Anais said, sort of questioned.

"Eh, doesn't really add up." Princess said, sucking her finger.

"Well what do you like to do?" Anais asked.

"Play with dolls, and you?" Princess asked.

"…..Debates about society?" Anais offered.

Gumball and Jamie then walked to their respective groups. For once in the world there was nothing to worry about. Principal Brown had lost and they had won their freedom. For now at least. Gumball and Jamie were so relieved to have each other.

"Okay Gumball, I'm sorry, you were right." Nicole said.

"Thanks Mom, although I'm not a perfect angel." Gumball said, thinking of all the nonsense he started and finished. Darwin and Anais then walked from their group to Jamie who was on her way to her family. They stopped her.

"Yes?" Jamie asked.

"We just wanted to say sorry, we were really wrong about you." Anais said.

"Yeah, we were pretty stupid about the entire thing." Darwin said, scratching his head.

"It's alright, but thanks for mentioning it. I'm glad it was only this and nothing more." Jamie smiled.

"Well….actually." Darwin said, remembering the date he set Gumball up with. Jamie looked at Darwin, expecting something. "That date that Gumball went on with Penny." Darwin started. Jamie looked around in confusion.

"Yes….i know about it."

"Well….what happened is…."

Mr. Small had walked out the office, trying to hold all the papers in his hand. He was very proud of himself, since he had finally done something a rational school consoler should have done. He smiled at the groups, but nobody actually noticed him.

"Alright, well y'all have a good night now." Mr. Small said. The mothers waved, but continued to talk whereas the kids didn't even look at him. The cloud sighed and began his walk to his own office.

'_The kids probably still hate me, but it's one step in the right direction._' Mr. Small thought, walking out to his office. After a while the families finally stopped chatting. The kids broke apart and the mothers finally stopped talking.

"Well, we need to get home." Nicole announced to her kids. She handed Darwin back his portable game system. Gumball then turned to Jamie, unable to push down his smile.

"We'll talk tomorrow." Gumball told Jamie.

"Of course." Jamie said, a blush appearing on her face as she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Gumball blushed as everyone started to blush as well.

"Oh my little boy is becoming a man!" Nicole said.

"MOM!" Gumball yelled.

"It's alright kid, you're perfect for Jamie." Denise said.

"Oh…um, thanks." Gumball said, a little embarrassed.

The Wattersons then gave their goodbye and began to walk out the hallways, to their car. Jamie's family sat there for a while as Denise then realized something. "Hey, we didn't thank that Small fellow."

"Yeah, we didn't. We had talked so much sh-" Jamie quickly glanced at her disapproving mother. "I mean stuff, we had talked so much stuff about him. He really is a good guy." Jamie said.

"Where is he?" Princess asked.

"His office I think." Kieara said.

-Mr. Small's FUCKING OFFICE -Editorial Note: just happy to be near done with this-

"Well, that's one." Mr. Small said, stamping down on a paper. The cloud looked at his watch.

"Its about time to go, I better check on Principal Brown first." Mr. Small said.

As he was getting up, he heard three knocks at the door.

"Come in!" He said.

"Hi!" Denise said, walking in with her three girls. Small looked over at them and broke a smile, a little embarrassed though. _'I know what's coming, but I can't get too much into it, I need to be 'humble_.' He thought.

"Mr. Small I just wanted to say we're very thankful for your assistance." Denise said.

"Oh! Uh, it was nothing, it's just my job." Mr. Small said, avoiding eye contact.

"Your job is to speak out against your boss?" Denise asked.

"Well….no. But I have to assist families." Mr. Small tried to explained.

"Yes but you seem different, like you did it from the heart." Denise said warmly, she had to admit Mr. Small was a little cute. The cloud man looked at her, she seemed almost unrecognizable. Her style seemed so different, her face pretty, and her posture was attractive.

"Did…you do something with your hair?" Mr. Small asked.

"No, I've just changed myself for the better of my kids." Denise laughed. "Like you."

"No, I haven't really changed that much." Mr. Small smiled as he grabbed and box and put it on the other side of the room. "Oh yes you have, you're different from the last time I saw you."

"Yes I agree." Jamie said, cutting into the conversation. "I really didn't like you but you actually defended us for once."

"Why didn't you like me?" Mr. Small asked.

"You know why, Gumball shouted it out to you that one day." Jamie said.

"….Ah yes, Gumball did I remember." Mr. Small said, not really wanting to think about it. Jamie made a little grin at his obvious way of not wanting attention.

"Well, if you're going to be like this for now on…..i want to apologize." Jamie said, walking up to the tall man. She threw he hand out, which Mr. Small hesitated to shake but he clasped and slowly shook her hand.

"This doesn't mean I won't send you to detention now." Mr. Small warned.

"I know." Jamie smiled.

"Well anyways!" Denise said, pulling Jamie away and clasped Mr. Small's hand. "We just wanted to say thank you." The mother blushed a bit before withdrawing her hand and turning around. Mr. Small looked at the woman carefully, she was rather beautiful when she wasn't being a drunk. Mr. Small gulped before saying this.

"Uh, Denise." Mr. Small said, requesting her attention.

She turned around with her kids, smiling.

"Yes, Mr. Small?"

"For school purposes, I would like to know if there is a husband or a boyfriend?" Mr. Small eased.

"Well, no. Not the case for a long time." Denise said.

The three kids exchanged glances, thinking that was already in the system anyways.

"Well, for personal purposes, would you like to have some coffee sometime?" Mr. Small said, a little bluntly. "To familiarize myself with your family a little better for work practices."

"Oh, yes that would be nice." Denise said, grinning. "But does it always have to be for 'work practices'?"

Jamie and Kieara looked at their mother in disbelief, as they were obviously hitting it off. The two girls looked at each other for a second, before Jamie shrugged with a goofy grin.

"Oh of course!" Mr. Small said, scratching the back of his head. "So what time works for you?"

"7 'o Clock PM." Denise said. "Tomorrow."

"Perfect." Mr. Small smiled.

"Alright, I'll see you then."

The three kids waved and walked out the door before Denise turned around and gave a seductive look at the hippie. Mr. Small blushed and waved as she walked out the door, shaking her rump a bit.

"So what about it?" Jamie asked.

"Mom with Mr. Small?" Kieara asked.

"Hell yeah, Mom needs a man I told you." Jamie said.

"HEY!" Denise shouted. "I don't NEED a man, I just thought he's a bit cute."

"Riiiiight." They both said.

-11:30 pm-

At the dark of night, Jamie was in the kitchen, putting a pan into the oven.

"Jamie!" Denise screamed.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"What the hell are you doing, making cookies for at 11 somethin'?"

"I'll be done in a second!" Jamie whined.

-Elmore Jr. High, Lunch Period, 1:15—

"GUMBALL!" Jamie shouted, carrying a box of cookies with her. The cat turned around and greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey Jamie." He said, pecking her on the lips.

"Gumball, I made you these." Jamie said, handing him the box. Some kids glanced over at them was they walked by, unaware of the night before. Gumball opened the box to reveal a large pile of chocolate chip cookies.

"You bought these for me?" Gumball asked.

"No, I made them." Jamie said.

Gumball selected a cookie and bit it, chewing it's still warm chocolate and cooked dough. He let out a little moan before finishing the cookie. Jamie handed him a carton of milk in which he gulped some down.

"That's beautiful." Gumball said, eating more cookies.

"I'm glad you liked them, but we're going to Mr. Small's office." Jamie said, grabbing his hand and yanking him along.

"Aw, why?" Gumball questioned, eating another cookie. "I was going to hang out with Darwin…and these cookies!" Jamie laughed a bit before she explained. "See, he called us to fix our ruined by Principal Brown records."

"I thought they were altered copies." Gumball said.

"No, those were the current, unconfirmed ones." Jamie said. "The ones we need to change."

The two kids walked to the door before knocking on it. Mr. Small opened it to let the children in. He had two chairs set up for them as he went back to his computer, filling out the information on the computer.

"Well how y'all kids doin' today?" Mr. Small asked.

"Fine." Jamie said, watching Gumball eat his cookies.

"Me too." Gumball commented.

"Well, you know I'm just about done. I only had a couple questions for you kids." Mr. Small said, typing away on his computer. "Shoot." Jamie said. "Alright, School I.D. number, I guess Brown erased them when he assumed you were leaving."

"The freakin' jerk, anyways mines and 299007." Jamie said.

"And yours Gumball?" Mr. Small asked.

"229067, and hey Mr. Small…." Gumball said, trying to swallow the cookies.

"Yes Gumball?" He asked, preoccupied.

"I never really said thank you, I kinda feel bad after flooding your office and talking trash about you in front of everyone." Gumball said, Jamie looked at him like he was crazy. He just admitted he flooded the room.

"So you **DID** flood my room!" Mr. Small said, almost angry.

"Uhh…."

"It's alright, you probably didn't do it alone and its water under the bridge." Mr. Small smiled, currently deleting the file that showed Gumball as one of the suspects in the classroom flooding.

"So you're over it?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, of course. I realized I wasn't much of a consoler because I forced my kids to follow me rather than coming up with solutions that fit your lifestyles." Mr. Small said, blushing a bit. "I'm still embarrassed about how I bragged on about my degrees."

"Some people deserve a fresh start!" Jamie explained.

"You can say that again." Mr. Small said as he cleared all charges against Jamie for this year.

"It's alright, you keep helping kids the way you helped us and I guarantee you, people will stop attacking your stuff." Gumball smiled.

"Good." Mr. Small said. "Well that's it, I just needed your I.D.'s for the system, that's all." Jamie and Gumball exchanged glances before getting up and walking over to Mr. Small's desk.

"What does our files say?" Gumball asked, looking over his left shoulder.

"Yeah, let me see." Jamie said, looking over his right.

"Oh, so now you're all up close and personal now?" Mr. Small asked, closing out the Teacher's site.

"No, don't flatter yourself." Gumball joked.

"Well I better be, if you're dating my mom." Jamie said, walking back to her seats. Mr. Small looked up at her, blushing madly. "I'm not having a '_date_', it's more of a _talk_." Mr. Small explained. Jamie laughed at that statement. "Don't tell her that, Mr. Small."

"Alright, now leave you're bothering me!" Mr. Small laughed.

Jamie and Gumball said their goodbyes and walked out the room. Gumball couldn't help but wonder what Small and Jamie were talking about. "Your mother is dating Mr. Small?" Gumball asked. "Basically." Jamie replied.

"Hopefully he can help us about a bit." Jamie added.

"Hopefully." Gumball said again.

"Anyways, he can't possibly fuck it up. I just hope he knows how to kiss." Jamie said.

"Knows how to kiss? There is a proper way?" Gumball asked.

"Well, if you have your own style it better be a good one." Jamie said.

"Can you kiss like this?" Gumball asked as he smashed his lips against Jamie's. He slowly placed the box down as he pushed her against the wall and made out. The Raid group without Rocky had walked up the stairs looking for them, since the hallways were empty they merely followed the weird noises that echoed through-out the hallways.

"MMPH!" Jamie moaned as she felt Gumball's tongue slide into her mouth. For once he was kissing her the same way she kissed him. Gumball ran his hands through her hair as he sucked on her tongue. His other hand placing a finger on her stomach, before lowering to her crotch. Just where she liked it. Jamie didn't do anything, other than wrap on him and kiss back. Gumball's hand cupped her crotch as his other hand pushed her head in more.

"HEY! I found them!" Tobias said.

"As usual, they're doing what they're doing." Banana Joe said.

Gumball and Jamie broke apart, before scarcely looking over at them. Everyone in Raid, meaning Tobias, Banana Joe, Anton, Tina and no Hector.

"Here I Am!" Hector shouted from outside, his voice went through the windows.

Nevermind, Hector as well, had finally found Gumball and Jamie.

"Great timing." Gumball commented.

"**So how did it go?"** Tina asked.

"We're free, thanks to Mr. Small." Jamie smiled.

"Mr. Small?" Tobias question. "What did he do?"

"He flat out called Principal Brown out and made a fool of him." Gumball laughed.

"Great, so he's off of list then? Anton asked.

"Yep, better yet he might even be a part of us." Jamie added.

"**Well glad to see my sister and her…..boyfriend?"** Tina asked. Gumball and Jamie looked at each other before the girl kissed him on the nose.

"He's apologized, with that kiss." Jamie hinted.

"**Okay, Boyfriend, are still here. So here's the firecrackers."** Tina said. She dropped the box in front of them. Gumball and Jamie smiled as they opened the box.

"What did you plan to do with those?" Banana Joe asked.

"You'll see." Jamie smirked, kissing Gumball again.

-Principal Brown's office-

"A minor setback." Principal Brown said, drinking away at the coffee. Gumball and Jamie approached the door, they knocked.

"Come in." Principal Brown groaned. He was too lazy to even open the door for them. Gumball and Jamie smiled, walking into the smelly office. Principal Brown saw them and dropped his head on the desk. Jamie frowned at the smell, like Brown stayed the night in here.

"Ohhh, what do YOU want?" Principal Brown asked.

"Nothing, why so sad?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, can't be because of last night." Jamie teased. "It was a miscommunication, right?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Principal Brown screamed, his face still smashed in the desk.

"We came from Mr. Small's place." Gumball explained.

"Oh THAT guy." He groaned.

"And we have some files we need you to put in the 'Record' cabinet." Jamie said, giving a little lick on Gumball's cheek. The cat giggled as he held up the box filled with firecrackers. Jamie then pulled out some matches.

"Well put it in yourself." Principal Brown groaned, refusing to lift his head and look at them.

"Okay." Gumball and Jamie said as they opened the cabinet titled 'Anti-Clubs' on the wall and lit a match. Principal Brown was too tired to even notice the noise. Gumball then lit the fuse and shoved the bottle into the cabinet and shoved it close.

"Nice talking with you Principal brown." Gumball laughed as he left.

"Whatever." Principal Brown muttered.

"You should say, 'ok', Principal Brown. Don't dismiss my boyfriend the way someone would dismiss a person like YOU!" Jamie said, a little mad but really just wanted to get that in.

"Say ONE more thing and I'll SUSPEND YOU!" Principal Brown said angrily.

Gumball and Jamie then closed the door to greet the Raid group. Gumball then turned to Jamie and kissed her on the cheek.

"Defending me like that? Crazy girl!" Gumball teased.

"**It's planted?"** Tina asked.

"Yep!" Jamie said.

"So when does it blow?" Banana Joe asked.

Gumball looked at his fingers.

"Probably in…..5…..4…..3….2…..1…."

***BOOM***

"**GUMBALL! JAMIE!" **Principal Brown screamed in anger.

"RUN!" Jamie laughed, running down the hallways.

"Oh shit we're out of here!" Tobias shouted, running with Banana Joe, Tina, and Anton.

Gumball caught up with Jamie.

"Man, I gotta love both my Old and New Family!" Gumball laughed, running with Jamie who couldn't help but laughed.

"We love you too Gumball!" Jamie screamed back.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter took forever to upload. I had typed a 14th of this fanfic a week before Valentine's Day. But then my computer got a virus, I'm not really sure how, it was a virus that ruined my touchpad and ports. So I couldn't really upload my fanfic or at least finish it. So then school caught in and I couldn't finish it and it took forever. I ended up getting a new computer, so I ended up retyping the 1/4th and finishing the 3/4th a last week. Sorry about that. Also this was my longest at 67 pages. I hope you enjoyed it. Nothing really changed aside from a phone convo between Gumball and Jamie who got mad at each other about drugs. I didn't retype that, but anyways thanks for reading.

Plans to draw Jamie's family on Deviant Art. And maybe other people as well. Hadn't done it yet, but I'll update this when I do.

Writing, when I find the time a Lemon Fanfic for Jamie and Gumball, for those who wanted to see 'getting up and close' in the future.

Special Thanks to Damntohell29 for giving me some ideas here and there and keeping me in check.

I'm also glad to see people making accounts just to review, you really encouraged me to write this.

See yah next time!


End file.
